Slave
by Vegeta Goddess
Summary: Bulma is kidnapped from the Earth by slave traders and sold to the saiyan prince Vegeta as his new concubine. Will she survive her new life at the palace? Who is friend and who is foe? HIGHLY EDITED! Contains implied rape, bondage, torture, yuri and yaoi.
1. Caught!

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own DBZ or any of the characters form it.**

**A/N – This is an A/U Bulma/Vegeta fic, it originally had lots of lemon in the later chapters however it has been edited to fit within the guidelines of this lovely site! The fic also contains Bulma/Kakarot and some minor Bulma/OC.  
**

**Although this fic was created and written by Vegeta Goddess, thanks must be given to Lady D, who co-wrote the first few _original_ chapters and helped develop the original concept. These are re-written versions of these chapters which were written just by little ol' me! (I started writing this in 2002 - lets hope I can get it finished before the end of '10, huh?)**

**

* * *

**

Bulma trudged wearily along the cracked cement sidewalk, nimbly sidestepping a crumpled piece of newspaper that blew desolately along the street. Despite walking along what had once been one of the busiest streets in one of the busiest cities on Earth, the blue haired teenager didn't see another living soul. It wasn't that there _weren't_ other people; it was just that they were either living in slavery or were too frightened of being beaten or murdered if they appeared in public. She herself wouldn't have been caught dead on the street except that she had missed her ride to work and had no other choice but to brave the city streets.

The human race was a race of slaves and had been for many years, with the exception of a few who were privileged enough to earn or buy freedom could afford the luxury of appearing in public like Bulma did without penalty. A citizen card was clipped tightly to the front of her threadbare shirt that was almost transparent with age, proclaiming her name to be _'Bulma Briefs'_ and her race to be _'HUMAN'_. The precious ID paper that proclaimed her a free citizen of the Saiyajin Empire was clutched tightly in her hand to prevent the gusts of wind from blowing it away. It was an old piece of paper and time had worn away the edges and dulled the colours. The thought of what would be done to her if she was caught on the streets without her ID papers was terrifying; she'd heard stories that any human who was caught on the streets without their ID paper was immediately arrested and shipped out to one of the mining colonies that the Saiyajin so ruthlessly ran. It was probably true, for there were no more trials, no more _'innocent until proven guilty'_.

Now there was only punishment – and lots of it.

Earth had, only two short years ago, been a flourishing planet. The planet had been one of the few free planets left in the galaxy – not that any of the humans had known that. They first they had learned of the presence of other species and other inhabited planets was when the Saiyajins had invaded and conquered Earth – it had been a rude awakening for the people of Earth. One moment they had led normal lives and the next they had found themselves enslaved by the Saiyajins and under the rule of King Vegeta, the powerful and terrible ruler of the Saiyajin Empire.

The few humans who had been rich enough to buy their freedom back had done so, but alas, being a free citizen didn't make living on Earth any easier. Every free citizen was required by law to hold down a job to maintain their free status, and since jobs were in such short supply most free citizens ended up working in sweatshops alongside slaves – if not worse. Bulma had lost count of how many of her friends had become whores or worse in the name of freedom; selling themselves into slavery in the delusion that they would somehow gain freedom.

The blue haired girl blew a strand of hair out of her face that had escaped her ponytail and glanced up at the watery morning sky. She was dressed demurely enough in a long sleeved green shirt and blue jeans with sneakers. Her hair was a shaggy mess that she had attempted to contain with a rubber band and her face was makeup free. As she struggled along the street against the pull of the wind she couldn't help but muse that the sky didn't seem as blue as it once had, neither did the sun seem to shine as much. Perhaps it was because she was trapped in this concrete jungle working day in and day out to scrape enough money to get by on, or perhaps it was simply because the earth was dying from the Saiyajin's abuse of it's natural resources.

Her workplace wasn't far from here, just two or three blocks to the factory. Bulma's nose wrinkled against he will at the thought of her job – she had so many talents and they were stagnating as she worked on a production line that made AI chips for various Saiyajin technologies. Mostly they were AI chips for the space fleet, but sometimes they made chips for Saiyajin weaponry. It wasn't hard work, or even very interesting, but it gave Bulma opportunities to study the Saiyajin technology and work out ways in which the humans could fight back.

If there was anything the tiny blue-eyed creature still believed in, it was that freedom was precious and that _everybody_ should be free. Freedom shouldn't come with a price tag, nor should it come with hard work or sexual favours. On the same day that the Earth had fallen, Bulma had decided that she would live to see the Earth restored to its former glory – to be restored to freedom.

As Bulma scurried down the cracked and worn street she became aware of someone following her. She couldn't hear anything other then her own footsteps but she _knew_ that somebody was watching her…following her_…hunting her_. The hairs on the back on her nick prickled and a cold shiver ran up and down her spine as she heard a husky male laugh. Her limbs trembling as adrenaline rushed through her body, she paused and glanced behind her, noting the shadowy shape that was stealthily creeping closer to her…

"Slave traders!" Bulma whispered to herself, her mind summoning up a million different stories from a million different people about the horrors perpetuated against young girls who were stolen away by the ruthless slave traders.

Her heart hammering in her chest, she turned back around and took a shuddering breath as her eyes flickered from side to side, trying to find a safe place to hide. The streets were empty of both people and hiding places and Bulma started to jog as fear began to fog her brain, numbing her senses and chasing reason and common sense form her mind. She, along with the rest of the human population, knew very well that there _were_ slave traders on Earth who snatched both men and women off the streets, bundled them into huge transport ships and sold them to mining companies or exotic whore houses.

She reached the corner of the street and broke into a run, everyone of her instinct screaming at her to run faster…_faster…FASTER! _The footsteps behind her grew steadily louder as whoever was chasing her also increased their pace, their shoes thumping loudly on the pavement. Bulma, her breath sobbing in her throat, dodged into an alley in a desperate bid to find a hiding place of sorts and immediately cursed herself for her stupidity as a dead end loomed ahead – effectively trapping her.

Desperately, for sense and reason had long since deserted her completely, she clawed and banged on the tightly sealed doors that lined the grimy alley and screamed loudly for help…but an eerie silence had descended and Bulma herself grew quiet as her stalker appeared in the mouth of the alleyway, his silhouette outlined in the dim sunlight. As Bulma watched the silhouette step forward she heard a rushing sound in her ears and for a moment felt herself swoon as fear almost pushed her over the edge and into unconsciousness – but she fought the fear and the feeling of helplessness that tried to worm into her heart.

Bulma backed away from the mouth of the alley until her back hit the cold, gritty wall of the alleyway. Trapped with no possible escape route she gathered all her breath and screamed louder then she had in life. The shrill sound of it echoed around in the alleyway and it sounded as though their were ten of her screaming for help, but nobody nearby who could hear her was willing to lend a hand.

A second silhouette appeared next to the first one that was blocking the alleyway and Bulma felt her spirit rise as for a moment she thought somebody had come to her rescue. Then as both of the men began to approach her, the full realization of the situation hit her and Bulma knew deep down that she wasn't going to get away. There wasn't any way in hell that's he could get past two slave traders.

_But she had to try!_

Bulma waited until they were close and she could see the despicable smirks on their faces, then, her muscles shaking with adrenalin she waited until they were almost upon her before she tried to dodge past them. One of them grabbed her around the waist and lifted her of her feet as she tried to scamper past and she screamed hoarsely, frantically struggling to be free. As she fought one of her thrashing legs kicking the other man across the face and his nose spurted blood. Cursing loudly he shouted something at her captor in another language that sounded decidedly unfriendly.

Bulma struggled harder still as one of them pulled out a long hypodermic needle from his coat and one of her flailing fists caught the man who was holding her in the temple. With strength Bulma didn't know she possessed she wrenched free as her captor raised a hand to his head and swayed dizzily. Taking advantage of his momentary disorientation and his companions shock Bulma turned around and sprinted for the mouth of the alleyway, screaming for help as she ran.

She could hear the men behind her, both of them roaring of anger, and she threw her entire weight into running as fast as she could. Her heart beat so hard it felt as though it was going to burst through her chest! Bulma had almost reached the mouth of the alley when one of the men tackled her and with a sickening laugh and she was thrown to the ground; her chin smashing into the bitumen road with enough force to knock her senseless. Bulma dimly tasted blood in her mouth and saw stars blossom and dance in front of her eyes.

The man who had tackled her climbed to his feet and reached down to drag her to her feet, angrily yelling something at the other man who quickly kicked down one of the numerous doors that lined the alleyway. Bulma tried to scream behind the hand that was pinned to her mouth as he forced her towards the open door, but the only sound she could make was a whimper.

"Stupid fucking _bitch_!" Her captor hissed into her ear as he wrenched her off her feet and carried her through the doorway. His temper getting the better of him he tossed her to the ground and kicked her in the ribs, Bulma's groan of pain only enraging him further. He kicked her again and then allowed his eyes to roam over her lustily. "Hey, Brangus." He yelled to his companion as he kicked Bulma yet again. "What do you say we have a little fun with this bitch before we ship her out?"

The other man, who Bulma had kicked in the face earlier, walked into the light and licked his lips. "Sure why not?" He watched as Bulma opened two terrified and pain filled blue eyes and then sniggered at her. "The fucking cow gave us enough trouble, I think a little compensation is in order." He nudged her with his boot and laughed as Bulma flinched in pain.

Brangus gave her one final kick before reaching down and manhandling her to her feet. She shrieked in terror as he began dragging her across the room and forced her onto a splintered desk. Her shoved her onto her back and fondled her obscenely, chuckling as she screamed once more and tried to break free so she could run, managing to rake her nails down his face while he laughed.

He swore and backhanded her across the face, the force of the blow snapping Bulma's head to one side and knocking her back against the desk. While she lay their, clutching at her face he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a switchblade. Before the tiny blue haired teen could come to her senses he flicked out the knife, grabbed one of her hands and stabbed the blade through her hand, pinning her to the desk with a spray of blood.

Bulma's eyes flung open and she writhed in pain as she screamed again and again. Pain became her whole world and all she could do was groan softly as the blackness that had been hovering around her vision swirled up and claimed her, forcing her to submit to the darkness that slipped her into unconsciousness. Bulma was blissfully unaware as the as the disgusting slave traders began abusing her body, using her for all kinds of perverse pleasures.

**

* * *

**

Bulma came to with a moan, ignoring her thumping head as she opened her eyes and tried to sit up. The room spun dizzily and the pain intensified as her entire body ached and throbbed and a wave of nausea swept over her. She put a hand to her head to steady herself and felt something wet slide down her face. She pulled her hand away and stared at it, almost gagging as she looked at the bloody puncture that was carved through her flesh.

"_Please_! _Stay silent_!" A male voice cut through Bulma's whimpering noises, and she obediently lay down again and closed her eyes. She couldn't remember where she was, where she was going or what had happened to her…fear was making her heart beat faster as she lay there telling herself that she had only _imagined_ the sound of fear in the man's voice.

She frowned as she tried to remember where she was and what she had been doing…but try as she might her memory was a blank. The very last thing she could remember was walking to work and then…a big black gaping hole in her memory that hurt to think about replaced what had happened next. Her curiosity and fear prompted her to speak and she timidly spoke up.

"Where am I?" She kept her voice down to a whisper and tried to still her trembling limbs as she waited for a reply.

"We're on a slave ship." The man's voice shook even more then Bulma's. "We're heading for the space station _Charlie Delta Five_. They said we're going to be sold off to a mining colony...or to whore houses." The male voice was hoarse with fear and fatigue and Bulma could only imagine how frightened the speaker must be.

"Oh God." Bulma whispered as the horror of her situation hit her fully, and then she curled up in a ball of confusion and slowly drifted back into oblivion as she cried herself to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**A/N – Much better, don't you think? Anyone who is after the COMPLETE first chapter – which contains graphic rape – should email vegeta_. **


	2. Slave Traders

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z **

**Important Author Note for all FF.net readers!!!**

A few people commented that this fic seemed familiar to them, well I can probably explain why! The first ORIGINAL chapter of this fic was written by Lady D and myself in mid 2002, however it was taken down because of the whole '_lemon is naughty'_ rule. I then edited and posted the new version here - I think I wrote up to chapter 4 before once again the story was taken down and I was banned from my account for…oh…a month or so *grins*. This fic was the 3rd most read fanfic at mediaminer.org for a while, although now it's the 7th most read fic, basically I have over 30 chapters posted at mm.org – you guys have a LONG way to go!!! So yeah, if it's familiar then it's because you've probably read it before, or because you've read one of the many copycat fics which sprung up (don't you hate un-original idea stealing people!) All I can say is that this fic is two years old and before that there were no true bondage V/B fics. 

- VG

****************

**Slave Traders**

****************

Bulma was aware of very little after passing out in the alleyway. Her mind was clouded with images and visions of the horrors that had enveloped the Earth since _they_ had arrived.

Almost a year ago the Saiyan Empire had attacked and conquered Earth. They had killed millions of people and kidnapped millions more, forcing them to work as slaves on distant planets. 

The people on earth had surrendered quickly after the Saiyan Empire had made it clear that rebellions would not be tolerated. Any resistance was dealt with quickly and with terrifying force. Since then everything that the Earth had produced including minerals, oil and farming produce, amongst others, was sent to the saiyans as a 'tithe' to the saiyans powerful overlord; King Vegeta. 

The human race had been reduced to a race of slaves, ruled over by the saiyans who were content to live off the planet until every natural and manmade resource was consumed.

The Earth was brought to its knee's and humbled before the might of the saiyans. Schools and universities were shut and children born to human parents were taught only the history of the saiyan race, although in secrecy many parents continued to teach 'earth' topics. Parents who were suspected of this illegal teaching and trying to raise 'rebellions' often had their children forcibly taken from them – guilty or not.

Not all humans suffered. The bottoms dwellers of society flourished with illegal trade - as often happens in wartime. Gangs appeared of rogue humans who had betrayed their race and sold out to the alien race, forming allegiances with the saiyans.  These humans became the scrounge of society. They were drug dealers, crime lords or even worse - slave traders.

They were responsible for illicite whorehouses, for kidnapping, assassinations, beatings, gambling, drug dealing and of course kidnapping. These men who had once been lowly thugs and back street drug dealers flourished as they fed off the tastes and addictions of their new leaders.

Bulma's head swam as she tried to drag herself into consciousness. Her mouth tasted like cardboard and her eyes felt gritty and dry as those her eyelids were made of sandpaper, her body was hot and sweaty and a feverish dull ache filled her head. 

Bulma was dimly aware of voices talking anxiously over her in another language - or what seemed another language. For all Bulma knew they could have been talking in English and she would have never heard them. Their tone was hushed and sounded increasingly worried as time dragged by, but the tone of their voices was sweet and soothing.

The blue haired captive moaned gently as she gradually fought free of the imprisoning darkness and opened her eyes to see blurred shapes above her. It was impossibly to see details and Bulma allowed her eyes to close again, for the time being content to simply float in and out of consciousness detached from her body.

It was obviously to her - even in her sickly state - that she was going to be sold off into slavery. Bulma knew in some corner of her mind that she would probably end up on one of the icy mining moons were she'd live a pitiful life mining for rare metals before dying from the appalling conditions.

She'd heard the rumours back on Earth, everyone had.

Bulma managed to pry a gritty eye open and realised with a distant kind of amazement that the two people standing over here weren't human at all - neither were they saiyan. 

They spoke to each other in a liquid language that ran like water over their tongues Bulma opened her other eye and stared up at them complacently. They held her injured hand in theirs and their tone was apprehensive as they poked and jabbed at the purple and green bruising which surrounded the garish hole that the knife had punctured into her hand.

Due to the soreness of her body Bulma guessed that that wasn't the only injury she had, the aching of her lower regions made it fairly obvious that the two slave traders had most likely had some fun with her body before they had traded it off. Bulma swallowed and glanced at the blindly white ceiling, unsure wether she was pleased or not with the memory loss. No doubt what they had done to her had been appalling.

"Where am I?" Bulma looked back at the beings, her voice a hoarse whisper, barely audible as though she hadn't spoken for days. Despite her soft voice the two pixie-like beings with translucent pale blue skin and bright pink hair and eyes appeared to have heard her. 

They gently placed her hand down and conferred amongst each other before one of them left the room, moving silently and gracefully, tossing a concerned look at Bulma as it left through a metallic door.

The other being took her hand up again and injected a golden liquid into the wound. Bulma tensed for pain, but there was none and as she watched the skin on her hand rippled and closed as if by magic. The bruising still marred her once creamy and perfect skin, but the wound was completely closed and even in her delusional and confused state Bulma felt slightly in awe of these gentle creatures that were healing her.

There was movement to the left as the being that had left the room reappeared with a glowering saiyan in its wake who hissed something at the being who had healed Bulma's hand before he looked appraisingly at Bulma.

"They say you are awake and can speak." The saiyan said bluntly as he shooed the beings out of the room with growls and hissed before turning back to Bulma with a nasty scowl. "Do you know what happened to you and where you are?"

Bulma deliberated at what to tell him as she thought over what she could remember. Finally with a shrug Bulma worked up enough strength to talk and began to speak. 

"I was captured by two slave traders who…hurt me." Bulma's voice sounded less hoarse now, but her tone was still weak and scratchy. Bulma shrugged as the saiyan glowered down at her as though he didn't believe her. Although she was struggling to contain her fear Bulma didn't want to show it. 

"That's _all_ I can remember, I promise." She couldn't bare to meet the saiyan's eyes…they were so horrible! She had to escape from this mess she'd got herself in!

"Well, let me fill you in on the rest." The saiyan reached down and took her hand in his, he then took her pulse and set her hand back down, satisfied. "Those _idiots_ brought you in half dead. You were in and out of consciousness and it was obvious that you required medical attention immediately. You were brought here to a treatment clinic two hours ago and now, since you've managed to recover some of your strength you will be sold at a slave market."

"A…slave market?" Bulma asked in disbelief, fear creeping into her tone. "You're selling me _already_?" The fear in her voice had been replaced by anger and she resisted the urge to attack the saiyan head on.

"You have been injected with a quick-heal serum which is not yet available on Earth. You're body is now almost completely healed." The saiyan motioned at her hand and Bulma saw that the bruising that had covered where the hole had been was now gone.

"But…but a slave market?" Bulma stuttered, curling into a ball. 

"Oh don't look so frightened." The saiyan crossed his arms and frowned at her with irritation. "We're a _very_ classy slave-trading centre. We wouldn't have bought you otherwise."

"Upmarket? Bought me?" Bulma repeated stupidly, glancing up at the saiyan and then quickly looking away again.

"We bought you from those two humans because of your…_potential_. Now we will sell you again to whoever can afford to buy you" The saiyan stepped close and looked at her hair. "Blue hair is treasured among saiyans. You will most likely sell fairly easily at a high price as a concubine."

"A concubine! I don't want to be a concubine!" Bulma protested weakly, her hand beginning to throb again. "I shouldn't even be here! I belong on Earth! I'm a free citizen! I have a job, I have a…"

"It's immaterial now. You have already been reported dead and declared a non-person. You belong to us now my dear." The saiyan eyed her body and smirked to himself as he ran a finger down her body, feeling the softness of her skin. "Yes, you'll fetch quite a price."

Bulma closed her eyes, despair welling up and sweeping over her. _Anything_ would be better then becoming a saiyans whore, she would have preferred a death sentence in a mining colony then this.  Saiyan males weren't known for being gentle considerate lovers and it was a known fact that the saiyan needed a constant supply of human concubines because of the high mortality rate amongst them.

"Now get up! You should have enough energy to walk." The saiyan jerked Bulma's arm as he growled at her irritably. "We have to get you back to the market and get you cleaned up. We have some very important customers arriving tonight and I have a feeling that they'll take an interest in you."

**~*~**

The white cotton and lace dress was indecently short, Bulma was horrified at just how revealing and sluttish it was but kept her mouth shut, especially after seeing one of the other frightened 'slaves' who had protested being carried off screaming by two rowdy saiyan guards.

Bulma was still shaking from shock as two meek looking individuals of the same species who had treated Bulma at the hospital finished fastening her hair up. They had pinned up her long blue tresses on top of her head and had let a few stray tendrils loose to float around her face. 

The makeup they had applied before starting her hair was sparse but dramatic. Her lips were painted a bright cherry red and her eyes had been outlined in a black dust. That had been all the makeup they had applied. Bulma was fairly certain that the being that had done her makeup had wanted to do more but the saiyan attendant had growled something to her in saiyan-jin and the being had paled and quickly left Bulma alone.

"Rise, human." The beings doing Bulma's hair jerked and gasped at one another as a saiyan filled the doorway. "I said rise!" The saiyan growled again and the beings fled at the sound of its voice. Bulma obediently rose, struggling as the saiyan attendant grabbed her by the neck and forced her against the wall as he closed a solid metal collar around her neck.

"What…what are you doing?" Bulma gasped as she struggled uselessly, tugging at the collar as the metal seemed to spring to life, pulsing faintly as though it had a life of its own.

"I have fitted you with a slave collar. Your master can reward you with either pleasure or pain with this device. It is impossible to take off, but if you do attempted to tamper with it will self destruct and you will be destroyed." The saiyan attendant's voice was slightly mocking and he laughed at Bulma's fearful and shocked expression.

"Maybe death would be better then a life of slavery." Bulma mused with a sour expression. She tugged on the collar again but gave up when the saiyan smacked her hands away and gave her a very nasty look.

"Don't be so melodramatic." The saiyan guard held up a control box. "This is the device through which your master can either punish you or reward you." He leered at Bulma and pressed a red button.

Instantly a searing pain ripped through Bulma. It emanated from the collar and tore into every part of her body. It felt as if skin were being stripped from her flesh, as though her blood were boiling.

"Stop…" Bulma ground her teeth and dropped to her knees, refusing to give in the pain of the collar.

"I would not contemplate killing yourself again anytime soon, if you do you will be punished severely." The guard laughed as he clicked the red button again, stopping the pain. "We were warned about your temper from the two humans who brought you in; they claimed that you had caused them much trouble."

Bulma panted, not trusting herself to speak as the pain drifted reluctantly from her body.

The saiyan guard seemed satisfied with her silence and picked her off the ground, setting her down on rubbery legs and forcing her to walk out the door. He led her along a glaring white hallway full of doors, each of which boasted a small square plexiglass window through which you could view the occupants of each room, the occupant of course being other concubines – both male and female. 

Most of potential concubines that Bulma saw as she peeked through window after window, roamed their rooms with surreal, dreamy expression on their faces as though they were content with their fate and wouldn't have had things any other way. 

Others concubines of course were much less calm. Many of them had been chained down on the bed and were yelling and trying to break free, their faces panicked and etched with strain.

The guard finally stopped by an unmarked door, opened it and marched Bulma through, then, growling under his breath, he closed a manacle around Bulma's wrist and attacked the other end to the bed, effective chaining her to her bed and preventing her from roaming her cell.

"The King and Prince of planet Vegeta are arriving tonight to pick out new royal concubines. It is well known that they both fancy blue hair so if you lucky you may be sold to them. Just try to look pretty and stop frowning." The guard laughed noisily and left the room without a backward glance, slamming the metal door with a thud and locking it behind him.

Wearily and full of fear Bulma sank down on her bed and stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling with a feeling of trepidation turning in her stomach.

**~*~**

**A/N – Hopefully this chapter was readable…probably a little shoddy! I did rite this about a year and a half ago!!!  I know this chapter is a little typical of the 'Bulma-is-a-whore' fics but hey, you have to dress her in something, right? Mwa! Love you all my turtle friends!**


	3. Sold!

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own DBZ or any of the characters form it.**

**A/N – I like Reviews…they give me feedback and make me feel all warm and fuzzy (or wrathful and angry if they come under the anti-review category aka 'The Flame') I'm bored…and sleepily…and a little hungry. Enjoy!**

****

Bulma lay on her back in the tiny room on the horribly uncomfortable and mostly unpadded bed and glowered at the ceiling while she planned and plotted her escape.

And make no mistake - she _would_ escape.

Bulma's nails dug into the mattress as she clenched her fists, sick of the unrelenting whiteness of the room. It was like being in a hospital only even less colourful and more depressing. If _only_ she wasn't chained to the bed, then she would have no problem getting out. Why, she'd unscrew the ventilation vents above her head and get out that way, or she'd pick the lock of her door with the pins in her hair. If _only_ she wasn't chained to the bed like some prisoner. 

She saw movement from the corner of her eye and several faces appeared at the plexiglass window; she pointedly ignored them and stared at the ceiling with a sour expression on her face. Through the sound proof door she couldn't hear whatever the saiyan slave trader was saying about her…and part of Bulma was glad that she couldn't. Then again it would have been nice to know exactly what his sales pitch for her was. Maybe he was describing her as an exotic beauty from earth with full pouting lips, long blue hair, high rounded breasts and a fiery temperament. 

Bulma scowled to herself; he was probably making up something about her performance in bed. She scowled harder; if one of those _primitive monkeys_ so much as laid a _finger_ on her she'd give them one performance they'd never forget. It didn't matter if she died as long as she died fighting them. She hated them so much…so very, very much. Her hatred was all consuming.

The door to her cell opened and three saiyans entered, others seemed to be waiting out in the hall and through her eyelashes Bulma thought she caught the flashes of several other slaves dressed in white. She smiled a thin-lipped smile at the slave trader and flashed a sour smile when he gave her a warning glare that Bulma interpreted as, "_If you make trouble I will kill you."_

The Slave trader made a great show of presenting Bulma to them, and within moments Bulma had discovered that the saiyans standing before her were none other then King Vegeta and his son, the Prince Vegeta.

How nice.

"Stand up, onna!" The saiyan slave trader barked at her, tearing her from her bitter thoughts with his sharp, snarky voice. His finger hovered over the control for her collar. Bulma ignored him and stared at the ceiling. She wasn't going to bend to his will just because he asked her to, she wasn't a whimpering coward like some of the girls she'd seen shivering in the corners of their room.

"I said stand up!" The guard barked again, and when Bulma again ignored him he pressed the red button. Immediately Bulma screamed as red-hot pain washed over her in waves, the needle-like stings causing her to almost double in over in pain. With an effort Bulma didn't know she possessed she shut her mouth and curled into a ball, swallowing her screams and doing her best to ignore the excruciating pain that raced through her veins like battery acid.

"That's enough." The voice was cultured and belonged to the taller of the two saiyans who had accompanied the slave trader in. The collar was immediately shut off and Bulma uncurled from her ball, her eyes flashing bloody murder at the guard as she gritted her teeth and restrained from hurling herself at him, not that she would have gotten far with the manacle chaining her to the bed. She glanced at the other saiyans, trembling with rage and humiliation.

"You've made her mad – look at her eyes!" The taller one proclaimed again, looking at Bulma with clinical observation. She looked closer at the taller one and realised with a start that he _was_ the saiyan king, not having been able to work out who was king and who was prince until now

. 

The King had a predominant widow's peak and his hair, which was a chestnut brown colour, swept upwards like a flame. His eyes were ebony and his body was thickly muscled under the royal armour he wore, his eyes swept up her and for a moment they met hers, then Bulma glanced away, swallowing the lump in her throat. His eyes were the eyes of a soulless beast, eyes that she had stared into many a time as she'd been beaten in the street and forced to watch while her home was torched.

"So, the onna can withstand pain. How interesting." The prince spoke up. He was shorter then his father and, surprisingly to Bulma, his voice sounded completely different to his fathers; it was rough and had a deeper accent then his sires did. His hair was black and he was much shorter then was normal for saiyan, but he resembled his father in every other aspect – right down to the accessing look he was giving Bulma.

"Didn't any one ever tell you that it's rude to stare?" Bulma snapped angrily and glared at the prince as she tugged on the hem of her dress, struggling to hold onto even a shred of her dignity as his eyes swept down her body.

"Actually no, but people usually only tell me what I want to hear." The prince smirked back at her and raised an eyebrow at her efforts to shield her legs from his gaze. "You were right Claudius, this one does have a fiery temperament." Bulma snorted in amusement as Vegeta unknowingly uttered the exact same words that Bulma had used to describe herself only seconds before. She couldn't help but feel revulsion at the look in his eyes, as though she was nothing more then a piece of meat.

Abruptly the king strode forwards and looked Bulma over at a closer distance. "Stand up, female!"

Bulma slowly stood and ignored him while he poked and prodded at her body as though checking a pedigree racing horse. Her body was still trebling in fear but she didn't want to risk having the collar activated again…it wasn't that she minded the pain…it was just that she didn't want to be reduced to a shivering, moaning, pain-racked woman before the two sadistic saiyan royals in front of her. 

Bulma gasped when the king leaned close and looked at her eyes and hair, frowning slightly. 

"Do you want to check my teeth?" Bulma asked facetiously, and then almost shrieked when the king took her face in his hands and did just that. When he finally released her she flashed him the kind of look that an angry kitten will flash a human who ruffles its fur.

"Well, is she to your satisfaction?" Claudius was practically wetting himself with excitement, dancing from foot to foot. The king and the prince exchanged a look.

"Well, Vegeta? If we get her, she will be yours. Do you want her or not?" The king addressed his son, crossing his arms as though bored already. "I have no need for another concubine at the moment, even one as tempting as this." The king's voice was dripping with lust and his eyes darted back to hers. Bulma looked away again and pinched her lips together to stop herself from screaming at him. She hated saiyans, was repulsed by them and their disgusting habits!

The Prince looked Bulma up and down and strode forward; he looked into her eyes as though searching for something. "Yes, I'll take her." His gloved hand briefly touched her face and Bulma shied back, her eyes wild. She glared at Prince Vegeta as she tried to hide her fear, trying to calm her heart as it thundered in her chest with fear. 

There had been something in his eyes when he'd looked at her; something inhuman had been flittering behind his eyes.

Claudius handed the control to the prince and then moved to undo the manacle chaining Bulma to the bed. "I'm sure she'll please you, my Prince."

"She'd better." The Prince looked at her again and Bulma felt that animal presence staring at her from behind his eyes again. She shivered and forced herself to look straight ahead_. This couldn't be happening…_

****

Vegeta felt the woman's eyes burning into his back as he walked along. She really was a wild creature, very undisciplined and very, very rude. Well, he'd soon teach her. No woman talked to Prince Vegeta in such a manner. The prince unconsciously made a fist and ground his teeth. He would teach her a lesson, but he wouldn't break her. Beauty's such as she were getting harder and harder to come by and destroying her would be a great waste. No, he would play with her for a while before he disposed of this one.

Vegeta knew that she would please him; he felt it in every inch of his body that she would bring him pleasure like no other, but the attraction was more then that: When he had looked into her eyes and felt the power of the Oozaroo slide through his own eyes the onna had not flinched like most human females did when they saw the beast inside of him, she had only stepped back when he had touched her. This blue haired woman feared him, he could smell it, but she didn't fear him like the others did. She wasn't terrified of him, she was just angry. 

Very, very angry.

He'd have fun with her, that much was clear. The feisty ones were always the most fun in bed…they'd struggle for far longer then placid slaves would. Oh yes, the more they hated him the better it was. He loved to have his women desperate for freedom, loved to force them into submission and loved to break them. This woman was going to be fun indeed – her very anger was what had attracted him to her.

Vegeta halted outside of his personal chambers in the ship and glared at his usual following of servants and guards as they scrambled to a stop near him. Two of his personal guards were holding the onna between them and, just as he'd guessed, she didn't look happy.Vegeta jerked his head in the direction of his room and the two guards holding the blue haired woman opened the door and all but threw her in, exchanging looks when the woman stared up at them with pleadingly wide blue eyes and then bursting into laughter.

"You're all dismissed." Vegeta growled at his followers and then slipped in the door, locking it behind him. Slowly, he turned around and took in the shape of the onna as she climbed to her feet and glared at him with a dignified look. 

"You _can't _do this to me." She told him as she crossed her arms over her ample chest and bared perfectly white teeth at him.

"Do what?" Vegeta casually pulled of his gloves and studied the woman more closely. She was young, perhaps in her late teens but no older then nineteen in human years at best. She had azure blue eyes which seemed slightly wider then usual with fear, red lips that were currently pinched together tightly and long blue hair that was pinned above her head.

She was a perfect specimen of the female race.

"Do you want to know what happened to all my other whores?" Vegeta smirked as the woman shook her head and took a step back as he advanced towards her. "I had them all killed…none of them could please me." He reached out and caught her to him, ignoring her little cry of fear. "Do you think you'll please me?"

"Let me go!" Her voice shook with terror and a wave of lust rolled over Vegeta as he caught the tangy scent of fear.

This was what he wanted - _to be feared_.

"You didn't answer my question." Vegeta let his breath fall on her neck and allowed his tail to sweep along the length of her body. "If you please me, you will live. If you don't however…" Vegeta let the threat hang in the air as he licked her neck; tasting her scent and rolling it round in her mouth. The woman was silent for a moment then took a shuddering breath. 

"This isn't fair." Her voice was barely a whisper but Vegeta heard it none-the-less and smiled to himself at the desolation in her tone.

"Life rarely is fair." He kissed the back of her and slowly ran his hands down until they reach her waist. Then he bunched the material up in his hands and with a violent jerk he tore the dress in two. The woman sprung away from him as if burnt, wearing only flimsy panties and panting with blatant fear. "What's wrong? You're not scared of me are you?" Vegeta asked sarcastically, smirking as he unclipped his armour, his tail lashing back and forth as he dropped his chest plate to the floor and then dropped into a crouch himself, his eyes narrowed to predatory slits as he waited for the woman to run.

She backed away, one arm covering her breasts, the other one held out as if to forestall him.

The prince growled again and then leapt, easily bounding over the woman and blocking her escape. She screamed and bolted in the other direction but Vegeta was ready for her and with feline like grace he tackle her to the floor, pinning her arms above her head and silencing her scream with a kiss. The woman squirmed under him but Vegeta's strength was far superior and escape was beyond her reach. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, his head tilted slightly as he considered his new toy.

She was young…perhaps _too young._

"How old are you onna?" He asked, curious as to what her real age was. The trader had been careful to admit that small detail about her.

"S…Seventeen." Her voice was a frightened squeak and he could feel her body trembling beneath his.

"Seventeen." Vegeta seemed to consider this, and then something else dawned on him, something that made him smile in a disconcertingly predatory way. "You _have _done this before, haven't you?"

She started to shake her head and then stopped. "If you mean worked as a whore then the answer is no. But if you mean had sex…well…the slave traders who captured me…I think they might have…"

The woman trailed off and Vegeta raised an eyebrow, sadistically enjoying her discomfort. "Might have what, onna?"

"Raped me." The words fell form her mouth and even the woman seemed surprised to have said them.

Vegeta looked down at her a while longer and then smirked. "It doesn't really matter to me, I was just curious as to why you were so terrified."

"You're a scary person." Her voice shook and Vegeta chuckled.

"Am I?"

"You're also sadistic and evil." Bulma made a concentrated effort to sound stronger.

"Probably." Vegeta ran a hand down her body and squeezed her thigh. "You'll get used to me though." Vegeta picked the woman and carried her over to the bed, once again ignoring the woman's frantic struggles to free herself. "Keep fighting woman, I like it when you fight me." Vegeta hungrily kissed her again and pulled off his training suit. "I have a feeling you going to keep me _very_ satisfied."

Bulma's eyes widened as he began to approach her, his smirk widening to a grin…

****

A/N – The chapter is going to be a lemon …well unless you're at ff.net, then you're going to get a tangy lime 


	4. Whore

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own DBZ or any of the characters form it.**

**A/N – Thanks to the people who are bearing with me on this fic – I know it's boring but this chapter has sex so…you know, enjoy.**

****

Bulma screamed as Vegeta held her arms down above her head, grinding her delicate wrists into carpet as his superior weight kept her pinned to the ground like a mere bug. No matter how hard she fought, how hard she twisted and jerked under him she could barely move let alone wriggle free of his horrible grasp. The prince laughed roughly at her escape attempts, his black eyes flashing dangerously as she screamed in rage and tried to bite him.

_This couldn't be happening to her, it just couldn't!_

She closed her eyes and willed it all away, but when she opened her eyes Vegeta was still on top of her, pinning her down with that bestial look in his eyes. He looked like he was going to devour her; he looked hungry. She'd never seen anyone look at her like that before – it was more then terrifying, it gave fear a whole new meaning. How could her life have disintegrated into this? She didn't want to be the fuck-toy of a spoilt prince!

Her attempts to free herself failing, Bulma sobbed miserably and sagged on the carpet, al the fight leaving her as she prepared to accept her fate. It was horrible but what else could she do? This man was a monster who was feeding off her pain and fear and if she couldn't get free then she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being frightened of him.

"Woman, I'm going to give you some valuable advice." The flamed haired prince shook her slightly to capture her attention, a displeased look on his face. "I like people to fear me but I don't like people to be _afraid_ of me." He lowered his face to hers and forced a kiss upon her lips, growling deep in his throat when Bulma squeaked in fear and tried to tear her mouth away. When he finally drew back he had a pleased look on his face that unnerved the blue haired girl.

"I like it when you fear me and when you fight, however I don't like it when you lie there shivering like a broken _thing_." His eyes glittered sadistically and he ground his body against hers. "Do you understand me, girl?"

Bulma shook her head, sniffling to hold back the tears that threatened to brim over. She felt like sobbing! Even his kisses felt like violations! She didn't even want to find out what he meant by wanting to be feared but not wanting her to be afraid of him. Whatever his cryptic little comment meant she was sure it wouldn't bode well for her! She had to get free before she found out!

Bulma tried to knee him in a burst of movement, but Vegeta moved to quick for her, and in a flash he was on his feet again. He grabbed her arms and jerked her roughly to her feet, pulling her against him as he wrapped his arms strongly around her. Her back was pressed to his chest and she could feel him breath as his chest moved against her back. He sounded breathless and excited – almost as though what she had just done ha excited him.

"I see you're too stupid to understand me…" Vegeta started to insult her in that rough, mocking voice of his but Bulma cut in, unable to let such a comment be thrown at her without fighting back.

"I'm not stupid!" She screeched and after worming an arm free she raked her nails down Vegeta's neck, leaving angry red trains down the soft skin of his throat. The dark eyed prince hissed in pain (or possibly pleasure) but didn't let her go. If anything his arms tightened around her.

"What I meant by my comment is that I like having people like you giving me respect, bowing humbly before me." He spoke slowly, as though she were a mentally retarded child. "What I don't like is cowardice! I can't stand people who shake and moan and cry around me," Vegeta punctuated each work by giving her a small shake, his fingers digging into her soft skin painfully.

"I don't deny that I have a reputation for being a sadist," He continued nonchalantly, "…and I freely admit that hurting people gets me off, but I can't stand it when the person I'm in bed with is whimpering with the wrong kind of fear." Vegeta turned her around so that she faced him and brought his face close to hers. "Do you understand me now, girl?"

Bulma paled as the blood ran from her face, she understood what he meant! He wanted his bed partners with the fight still in them!

"I said do you understand what I mean?" He shook her roughly, apparently unconcerned about causing her injury.

Bulma nodded quickly and decided that it was time to try a different plan of escape. It was painfully obvious that she wouldn't be able to escape him by fighting him off, her only thought was that if she appeared weak and womanly he might decide that she wasn't worthy of him. If she got lucky he might even put her out of her misery! It was worth a shot! She didn't want to live if her life would consist of being raped by this vicious psychopath!

"Good," The prince continued, unaware of the traitorous thought spinning around her pretty blue head, "now let me make something clear to you; if you don't please me in bed then I will kill you in a very slow, painful way." Vegeta ran one hand down her body, feeling her curves with a distinct look of pleasure on his face. "All you have to do to prevent a slow painful is simply jump into bed with me without crying, whimpering, or sobbing, and let me do my thing with you." He smiled an almost pleasant smile at her, inwardly smirking as he felt her heart thumping against her chest with fear. Her pupils were dilated, and her breath was sobbing in her throat. She was truly frightened of him; that much was clear.

"I…I can't!" She burst out, her blue eyes squeezing a few crystal tears out.

"Yes you can, don't worry it'll be good for you too; I know how to please a woman." Vegeta pulled her close and kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth as he steered her effortlessly towards the bed. The woman had gone limp in his arms and presented him with no problems as he broke the kiss and laid her down on the bed. He watched her lustily as he climbed onto the bed beside her, looking much like the cat who got the cream.

"I will not allow myself to be a toy to be used!" she hissed angrily. Her cheeks were still wet with tears, but she showed no signs of crying anymore.

Had her tears before been a trick? A ploy to get him to free her? Vegeta smiled wryly; it was obvious that this woman had more to her than what met the eye. But then again, he'd known that all along.

"Perhaps you feel that way now, but in time you will grow to love what I can do to you. It's not all bad, you know." He smirked at her again.

"I'll never grow to love what you want to do to me, barbarian!" She straightened herself up to her full height and glared at him.

Vegeta didn't even hesitate as he leapt at her, knocking her onto the bed and landing right on top of her. For the briefest second he saw fear in her eyes, but then it was clouded over by her anger once more.

He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and eagerly explored her body with the other.

Her skin was a much lighter color then his and was soft to the touch. The flesh on her breast was so soft that it felt almost silken. He let his hand gently trace over her stomach, which was perfectly flat, and ran his hands over her hips, tracing her hip bones and noting the hitch in the woman's breath as he did so.

Perhaps he'd persuade her to enjoy this yet.

Vegeta stroked the skin on her inner thigh; under him Bulma was softly moaning for him to stop, desperately trying to fight her own body as it betrayed her in its response.

The woman may have feared him, but she was only made of flesh and blood like everyone else.

(Deleted graphic sexual intercourse occurs in this blank space – thank the soccer moms!)

****

"You're one sick fuck." Bulma was lying with her head lying on his chest; she'd only just woken up and had no clue what Vegeta had been doing while she'd slept. He'd probably been gloating. God, she hated him.

Vegeta glanced down at her and shrugged, "You can't say you didn't enjoy it too, woman; I heard you moaning."

"Yeah, in pain," she sighed in annoyance.

Vegeta laughed, "Those weren't screams of pain that I heard." He leered at her, and the woman blushed and tried to pull away.

"I didn't enjoy that," she insisted.

"Well you could have fooled me." Vegeta abruptly let her go and she scrambled to her feet and grabbed a pillow to cover herself with.

"Can I go now?"  
"Where do you plan on going to?" Vegeta looked at her body pointedly. "You won't get far dressed like that."

"I…I just want to go home." She looked despairingly at her torn clothes scattered on the floor.

"This is your home now woman, you're bought and paid for." He sat up and stretched.

"Stop calling me 'woman', my name's Bulma! And I'm not some sort of toy you can own." She crossed her arms awkwardly over the pillow.

"Yes, you are. I paid forty thousand credits for you, and I have to say that you run like a dream."

Bulma blushed and tried her best to ignore him as he got to his feet and padded over to another door.

"I have to go out again woman. I would love to stay here and keep playing with you, but duty calls. I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be out of your way for the rest of the day." Vegeta opened the door and waited beside it. "Well?"

"Well what?" Bulma eyed him warily.

"Well, are you coming?"

"Into the shower with you?" Bulma paled again, not so eager for another round with the prince.

"You don't want to get clean?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

Bulma shook her head, "Not with you in there."

Vegeta laughed and walked in, closing the door behind both him and his mocking laughter.

Bulma waited until she heard the shower start then she bolted to the main door and tried to open it, but to her dismay it was locked, and try as she might she couldn't figure out how to unlock it.

"Great," Bulma surveyed the room, her gaze coming to rest on the bed, and, despite herself, Bulma remembered what she and Vegeta and been doing on that bed only an hour ago. Bulma felt her body tighten as she remembered what had passed between herself and Vegeta.

He had been right; she had enjoyed what he'd done to her and it made her sick to the stomach. How could she have enjoyed having that monster have sex with her? More importantly, how could she have enjoyed having him hurt her? She ought to have been horrified but she hadn't been.

It was sickening, but in some strange way Bulma was glad that he hadn't really hurt her; in fact, she was even glad that she'd enjoyed it. If she hadn't she didn't know how she would have coped with the idea of having to do that with Vegeta again and again.

She was having a hard enough time getting used to the idea that she was a royal whore. At least Vegeta was young and good looking…even if he was severely twisted.

How long would she survive? He had said he'd killed all his other concubines; would he kill her too once he tired of her? Bulma couldn't imagine killing Vegeta after what they'd done…sex wasn't something she took lightly and the thought of harming someone she'd been intimate with was scary.

She heard the shower shut off and Bulma sank down further into the chair. The bathroom door opened and a puff of steam escaped; Vegeta strode through with a towel around his waist and paused to look around the room until he saw Bulma.

"Good, you're still here."

"I couldn't unlock the door," Bulma explained bitterly.

Vegeta grinned at that and pointed towards the bathroom. "Go shower, I'll be gone when you get out, but I'll order some clothes for you." He turned away then turned back, the water on his chest glistening. Angrily Bulma forced herself to look away from his body and at his face, "By the way, what size are you – in Saiyan?"

"About a four I think…although I'm a six in shirts, for obvious reasons," Bulma motioned at her large breasts that were still hidden behind the pillow she clutched.

"I'll just send for a tailor." Vegeta motioned towards the bathroom again. "Have a shower and relax. I had a good time with you so you don't need to fear for you life…yet."

****

**A/N – What is going to happen now? Will Vegeta tire of her eventually? Will Bulma escape? You'll just have to wait and see! Please Review!**


	5. Masochistic

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own DBZ or any of the characters form it.**

**A/N –Okay! Now READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE because it has important stuff in it! For starters this fanfic has already been written up to chapter 35 at another website, I'm reposting it here without the sexual content for a few people who asked. If you want to read the unedited fic then search for it at or !**

**Thanks to Nikoru for beat reading!**

****

Bulma jumped, despite her best effort not too, when the door made a warning beep before opening and admitting an officious looking man who was followed by several ladies, carrying material and other tools of his trade.

The tailor had arrived.

He wasn't a Saiyan as Bulma had expected, rather he was a member of yet another race that Bulma had never seen before.

He had flame bright orange hair and pitch-black skin; his eyes were a deep blood red and glinted in his face almost menacingly. His voice, however, when he spoke was soft and soothing and in direct contrast with his stunning looks.

He sounded like the stereotypical, flamboyantly gay male.

"You must be the…lady…we're hear to attend to." The tailor looked her over and smiled suddenly. "Well you're not a total loss at least."

"Excuse me?" Bulma stood up, still clutching her pillow to cover her body up.

"I mean, my dear, that you don't look half bad." He shook his head. "You're obviously new here if you don't take that as a compliment."

"Very new," Bulma admitted, watching warily as the tailor walked over to her and in one swift motion jerked the pillow out of her hands, leaving her standing naked and exposed.

"Hey!" Bulma exclaimed indignantly.

"Now, now, if I can't see your body I can't make you clothes, now can I?"

"Oh…I'm sorry it's just that I'm not used to standing around naked while being poked and prodded by others."

The tailor glanced up from measuring her waits and chuckled, "Well my dear, in your new line of work I'd advise you to get used to being poked and prodded."

Bulma blushed and looked away; the tailor merely chuckled at his own joke.

For the rest of the time that the tailor was there he was mostly silent. He took her measurements and asked Bulma to pick out the material she liked, all the time chuckling to himself and looking pleased. He then gave her a skimpy black dress which was too tight around her chest and began packing up his belongings

"I will have your clothes made and delivered for you within the hour; you may wear this until I return."

"Gee, how _kind_." Bulma muttered sarcastically looking unhappily down at her breasts that were straining against the material with every breath she took.

The tailor simply shook his head and left, wondering how long such a poor, little, naïve thing would possibly hold the prince's attention.

****

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the head of the space station droned on and on about the cost of living and the fact that under the current government scheme, rates would have to rise again; and that could put a large strain on the economy of the space station.

Vegeta watched his father, who to all accounts appeared to be listening to the man as he rambled on and on. Finally the king appeared to have had about as much boredom as he could stomach, and he silenced the man with a wave of his hand.

"I can understand your concerns, Lord Wexler, but unfortunately, due to current state of the Saiya-jin economy, it is necessary for these rates to rise. Our empire is in dire need of credits to fund the war with Frieza. Surely your people can understand that paying an extra 20 credits is a cheap price for safety from Frieza?"

Lord Wexler muttered something that sounded like a reluctant agreement and sat back down, still looking unhappy. His father caught his eyes, and Vegeta rose and walked to his father's side.

"I will bid you good night gentlemen." His father nodded at the men and stalked off. Vegeta gave his own nod and followed in his fathers wake, feeling acutely annoyed at his fathers pompous attitude as he swept along the hallways until he reached his set of suits.

"Will you join me for a drink, Vegeta?" His father opened the door and entered, not bothering to wait for Vegeta's answer. He poured out two cups of a sweet intoxicating brew he was fond of, but which Vegeta personally found repulsive and motioned his son towards a seat.

"Something you wished to discuss, father?" Vegeta took a sip and forced himself to swallow the horrid liquid.

His father sat back and swirled the liquid around in his glass. "Nothing in particular, I just needed to get away from the commoners." His father's lip curled with distaste. "I fail to see how they cannot comprehend that a rise in rates is necessary for us to continue our assault on Frieza."

"Like you say father, they're commoners. You can't expect them to understand affairs of the empire." Vegeta said the first thing that came into his mind, hoping to placate his father enough so he could leave and get back to his room…and the woman within it.

His father chuckled softly, "You're right of course." He looked up at Vegeta suddenly and took a sip of the drink. "Tell me, how is the whore I purchased for you?"

Vegeta bristled at the word 'whore.' It was a word he tried to avoid using when it came to his women; it sounded cheap and made him feel cheap to use it.

"Fine." Vegeta put the cup of revoltingly sweet stuff down and folded his hands in his lap.

"Just fine?" His father frowned suddenly. "She isn't dead already is she? I swear if you kill off another one of the concubines I'll…"

"Oh she's alive. She's very much alive." Vegeta smirked just remembering how alive the woman had felt.

"I take it she was well suited to her task? It's no secret that your tastes in women run to the masochistic and submissive."

Vegeta shrugged, this was not the kind of talk he wanted to have with his father. "I wouldn't call her masochistic, although she did seem to enjoy the pain as long as it was balanced off with pleasure." Vegeta shrugged, dreading what his father would ask next.

His father shook his head. "I've never understood how it is that you can take pleasure from another's pain on a sexual level."

"I don't take pleasure from giving everyone pain," Vegeta bristled again. "I merely find that watching a woman's body squirm with pain and pleasure under mine, and knowing that I can control her with the pain is extremely satisfying."

His father shook his head again. "That was a little more then I wanted to know." He glanced at the clock and grimaced. "I have to attend another meeting, you're excused Vegeta. Go back to your room and enjoy your new toy."

"Yes father." Vegeta left without looking back.

****

Bulma was curled up on the couch, dressed in a silk dress that had been dyed orange and yellow as if it were alight with fire. Bulma had though it would clash with her hair and eyes, but the tailor had been adamant that it would look good. And it had.

But now, despite the fact that the tailor had gone and she still had other clothing to try on, Bulma wasn't able to make herself move.

She didn't even know how long ago it had been since she had been taken from Earth. Had it been 2 or 3 days? All Bulma knew was that she was very, very tired.

Her body ached in places where it had never ached before, and her hand, which the slave traders had stabbed a knife through, was tingly and itchy even though it was healed.

Bulma changed her position on the couch and wished she could go to sleep on a real bed. But as soon as she opened her eyes and caught sight of the bed across the room, she shut them again and tried to ignore her mind whispering as it told her that she really was nothing but a slut; after all, she'd enjoyed all those horrible things that Prince Vegeta had done to her.

The door beeped a warning again, and Bulma shrank down lower onto the couch and shut her eyes. She didn't need to be a mind reader to guess whom it was this time.

"Woman?" His tone was questioning and a perhaps even a little sly sounding. Bulma stayed silent as kept her eyes closed.

She heard him walk across then room and then walk back again.

"Oh. You're there." He sounded oddly disappointed, and Bulma opened her eyes. "I thought maybe you were playing hide and seek with me."

"You're sick."

"No, just hopeful." He walked over and sat on the couch beside her. "I had a really bad day."

Bulma stayed silent.

"You're supposed to ask me why it was so bad," Vegeta prodded her.

"Why was your day so bad?" Bulma asked tonelessly.

"I had to listen to people speak."

"You had to actually _listen_ to people? How terrible!" Bulma's voice was thick with sarcasm.

"I take it your day was pretty nasty too?" Vegeta sidled closer. "I like your dress."

Bulma was silent.

"It's very suggestive though isn't it?"

Bulma didn't rise to the bait.

"You know, you're no fun when you're like this." Vegeta sat back again and just stared at her.

"Like what? This is how I always am." Bulma watched him warily, not liking the strange playful light in his eyes.

He looked like a cat with a mouse.

Vegeta looked thoughtful for a second then continued to speak, apparently ignoring Bulma. "Then again I like you better now then how you were this morning."

Bulma managed to sit up straight. "You mean terrified? I was pretty scared this morning you know; you're really quite a frightening bastard."

He watched her with amusement. "You're different then most women you know; most women wouldn't dare talk to me like that."

"Maybe I want you to kill me."

"Maybe," Vegeta agreed. "But I won't; you're too interesting to kill." He grinned suddenly and reached across to pull her into his arms.

Bulma made a sound of protest but was far too tired to put up much of a fight.

"I'm tired." She tried to squirm out of his hold but ceased when it became apparent Vegeta wasn't going to do anything to her.

"So am I." Vegeta seemed content to hold her for a second, his hands gently tracing the flame pattern of her dress. "But I'm not too tired for a little fun."

"Well I am."

"Well I didn't ask you if you were or weren't." Vegeta pulled her up into his lap until she was straddling him, the material of the dress bunched up around her waist. Bulma watched him with a detached look in her eyes as he undid the tie at the back of her dress and slipped it over her head so that she was just in a pair of lacy briefs.

"Hey, very sexy." He smoothed a hand down one of her arms. "You know I've been dreaming of you all day like this." He leant in and breathed her scent before very gently kissing her. "I don't want to hurt you, you realize. Not when you're in a mood like this." Vegeta took a piece of her hair in his hands and looked idly at it. "It's only fun to hurt people when they enjoy it, and I don't think you'd enjoy it in a mood like this."

"Probably not," Bulma muttered as she slumped forward, her head resting on his shoulder.

"If I let you sleep, will you promise to do whatever I ask you to do in the morning?"

Bulma made a non-committal sound and let her eyes drift shut. She moaned in protest when Vegeta shook her awake again.

"Let me rephrase that; if I let you sleep now, will you give me a repeat performance of what you gave me earlier on in the day?"

"I don't know." Bulma tried to fight the sleepiness; she was so tired that she felt almost nauseous.

Vegeta pulled her back enough so he could look into her face. "Well since you don't know, and I own you, I'll decide for you. Tomorrow or whenever you wake up, you're going to give me the best fuck of my life."

Bulma tried to cringe and look offended, but in her sleepy condition all her brain managed to do was conjure up the memory of how _good_ it had felt last time. Bulma moaned and fell forward again, this time completely asleep.

Vegeta yawned and stood up, easily carrying Bulma over to the bed where he dropped her with a decided lack of care and began to get undressed. It was disappointing that the woman was too exhausted to play with tonight, but still, he could be patient. Waiting would only intensify the pleasure when it came.

****

**IMPORTANT – Ummm…review because I like knowing what people think. Feedback is very welcome, especially if it is constructive criticism.**


	6. Beg

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own DBZ or any of the characters form it.**

**A/N – Okay, first of all I have to apologize again for my little blow out – but I think the fact that I got about 40 reviews for the last chapters proves my point about how many people weren't reviewing. Usually reviews don't bother me that much but the fact that so many people had emailed me and not bothered to review had kinda rankled mea little. Especially seeing that only 3 people emailed me back to say thank you. **

Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter – hopefully you're going to continue to review…but I won't go all ranty if you don't

**The second thing I have to say is that when I mentioned I wasn't threatening to move there – I already _do_ post there. I was simply stating that fic this does better there. Admittedly more of it is posted there - yes you guys are quite a few chapters behind – so if you can put up with the slow servers there you can read it there.**

**Lastly, this chapter contains a very small lime (okay it's a very small lemon but if you get offended don't' report me! Just ask me to edit this chapter and I will! I swear!)**

**Thanks to Nikoru for beat reading!**

****

Bulma stared at Vegeta as he slept and studied his face. He did look younger in his sleep and much less like a bastard. He mumbled something in his sleep and the arm that was draped across her tightened momentarily.

For a second Bulma held her breath, scared he would wake up, but his breathing evened out again and she relaxed.

It was funny, but Bulma couldn't remember ever hating somebody as much as she hated Vegeta. She'd told people that she hated them before, but after experiencing the pure rage that Vegeta evoked in her Bulma knew that anything she'd felt for other people paled in comparison.

Her hate for Vegeta was pure and simple, and it was eating at her like some sort of parasite inside of her. Nibbling away at everything within her, which used to be bright and naïve, and was twisting it into the angry creature which she currently was.

Bulma's eyes glowed in the darkness and briefly she wondered how easily she could kill him while he was asleep.

Dare she even try?

Would Vegeta have powered down enough to be hurt by her, or was he still strong enough to withstand any attack she made while he slept? Mentally Bulma shrugged, even if she wanted to attack him she couldn't reach anything which would do him serious harm.

Vegeta had one of her hands handcuffed to the bed.

Bulma tore her eyes off the source of her inner rage and ran her gaze around the room again, searching for something, _anything_ that would cause Vegeta harm.

He'd hurt her in more ways then one, he'd made her question her moral fiber. After all, what kind of normal person liked somebody hurting them? Vegeta had been the one to make her this way, Bulma was sure of it and she was going to make him pay.

She stared at the ornamental figure standing on the bedside table and felt her lip curl into a sneer.

The ornament was a rounded sculpture of a Saiyan male and was made of a flimsy clay like material; it looked as though it would shatter instantly if she tried to hit Vegeta across the head with it, and she previously discarded the idea of using it as a weapon, but now she was desperate.

If she was unlucky it might only give him a nasty fright, but if she was lucky then the ornament might not be as flimsy as she thought it looked, and he might get hurt.

Bulma strained her hand towards the ornament and managed to catch hold of it. Carefully she sat up in bed and moved Vegeta's arm off of her, praying to whatever god might be listening for Vegeta not to wake up.

She got a more secured hold on the ornament that, sadly, was hollow and even more fragile then she had though it would be.

Bulma bit her lip as she stared down at Vegeta's sleeping face, then steeled herself and brought the ornament down on Vegeta's head as hard she possibly could.

Vegeta's response was instantaneous; he jerked awake with a strangled cry and jerked backwards off the bed, crouching in a defensible position. His eyes were wild, and his Saiyan tail had puffed up in fear, much like a cat's tail.

Unable to stop herself Bulma let out a snort of laughter.

Vegeta blinked and focused on Bulma, his look quickly switching to angry mode as he stood up and stalked towards the bed.

"You insane little bitch!" He breathed angrily; his fists were clenching and unclenching.

Bulma stopped laughing and could only make herself look as small as possible as he continued to very slowly and very angrily come towards her.

She cowered down on the bed, remembering Vegeta's threats of torture if she failed to please him. Bulma closed her eyes and cursed herself for her stupidity; she'd let her anger take control of her, and now she was going to be tortured to death by this sadistic madman!

Bulma's eyes jerked open as a searing pain cut through her hand, and she realized that she was lying on pieces of the broken ornament. Bulma wrapped her injured hand around a shard of the ornament and focused on Vegeta again. If she was going down then she wasn't going down without a fight!

She waited until Vegeta was almost upon her, and she could feel his power crackling over her. Then with a scream she slashed upwards at Vegeta's chest.

A bright red line followed the path of the makeshift knife, and blood began to seep from the deep cut.

Vegeta growled and leapt onto her, pinning both her hand above her head, near where the other was handcuffed, before wrestling the pottery shard out of her hand. He glanced at it and then at his chest before growling again and tossing the shard over his shoulder.

Bulma glared defiantly up at him, showing no signs of fear as he held both hands over her head with one hand, the other one smearing the blood across his chest in a bright red streak.

"That hurt." Vegeta stared down at her, continuing to smear the blood across himself as he watched her squirm beneath him.

"It was meant to." Bulma tried to spit at him, but Vegeta lightly smacked her across the face before she could.

"Now, now, you should have more respect for your betters."

"You're not better then me!" Bulma tried to bite his hand.

Vegeta laughed and lowered his face to hers. "You know, if you wanted to play rough with me all you had to do was ask. I'm not averse to playing these little games; I just like a little warning before hand."

"I wasn't playing a game! I was trying to kill you!" Bulma turned her head to the side as Vegeta lowered his bloodstained hand to her face and smeared his blood across it.

"Were you? Then perhaps next time you should try hitting me over the head with something a little harder." Vegeta stared down into Bulma's fierce gaze for what seemed to be an eternity before he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her in what was definitely a rough and painful kiss.

Vegeta moaned as he tasted his blood on Bulma's lips; his free hand felt around on the bed until he found another shard of the pottery then he sat up again, still straddling Bulma. Very slowly and deliberately Vegeta waved the shard in front of Bulma's face.

"What's that saying you humans have? An eye for an eye?" Vegeta felt a rush of adrenalin fill him as he watched Bulma go pale with fear. "Yes… I think that's the saying I'm after. Now since you slashed me across my chest I should slash you across your chest shouldn't I?"

Bulma shook her head, unable to speak for the knot of fear in her throat.

"No? You don't think so?" Vegeta put the shard down next to him and undid the handcuff that was cuffed to the bars of his bed. He threaded it through the bars, and then he closed it around Bulma's other wrist so that now she was properly handcuffed to the bed, and he had his hands free.

"Now this is better isn't it? I have two hands free to work with." Vegeta picked the shard back up and studied it. "It looks pretty sharp, but maybe I should test it out…"

He put the shard to Bulma's upper arm and sliced it down; it left a small but neat slice in its wake. Bulma threw her head back and screamed as the pain sliced though her.

"Shhhh, it's okay." Vegeta licked the cut, eliciting another smaller scream from Bulma.

"Please don't…" Bulma began to hyperventilate as he lifted the shard again.

"Come now Bulma, you got to hurt me, it's only fair that I get to hurt you in return. Besides, you promised me last night that you'd give me the best fuck of my life this morning, and I intend to take you up on the deal." Vegeta ran his hand down Bulma's body, which was clothed only in what he had left her in last night; her lacy briefs.

"Vegeta please…" Bulma swallowed as Vegeta eased the underwear off her and gazed down at her body. The weight of his gaze, the very intensity of it was frightening.

"Please what? Please stop or please continue?" Vegeta eased a finger inside of her and began to rub it against her woman hood.

Bulma tried to fight her treacherous body as it succumbed to Vegeta, but it was no use.

Vegeta was right; she did like what he did to her.

"Say you want me woman, tell me you want this," Vegeta's whispered hoarsely into her ear.

Bulma shook her head and bit her lip, unwilling to give in. She wasn't that weak…she was strong!

"Such fighting spirit." Vegeta licked the wound in her arm again. "Say you want me."

Bulma moaned as he pushed two fingers inside of her, "Oh God…I want you!"

Vegeta laughed above her and pulled away. Bulma's eyes snapped open, and she stared at him in confusion.

"If you want me to continue, woman, you're going to have to beg me." Vegeta watched her with an amused smirk on his face.

Bulma swallowed and tried to ignore the throbbing heaviness in her body that yearned for Vegeta. But her need was too great…Vegeta had finally pushed a button in Bulma which no one had ever pushed before, and God help her she wanted him so badly she could taste it.

"Please," She whispered.

"Please what?" Vegeta crept closer.

"Please…" Bulma's eyes begged him.

"Beg me woman…say the words." Vegeta crept even closer and kissed her flat stomach as he watched her like some giant cat.

Bulma's hands curled into fists. "Please fuck me, please hurt me."

Vegeta let out his breath in a hiss, and his eyes gleamed with hunger as he moved on top of her again, his hard length pushing against her.

Vegeta picked up the shard again and sliced into her shoulder, this time Bulma only arched her back and moaned, her body welcoming Vegeta's first hard thrust.

His mouth locked onto the bleeding wound in her shoulder, and he fed at the cut as he thrust himself in and out of her.

Bulma threw back her head and gazed at the ceiling as Vegeta pushed her to new heights of pleasure and beyond. For once she let herself feel instead of think.

She knew that Vegeta would never love her and indeed, perhaps she herself would never come to like him very much, but they were good together in bed, and it was obvious to Bulma at that moment that Vegeta wouldn't tire of her for a long time.

Above her she caught site of the animal hunger in Vegeta's eyes and stared up with an equal hunger for everything he could give her. It was at this moment that Bulma lost that spark of naivety that had been surviving in her, and she finally lost her innocence to the darkness that was Vegeta.

In the back of her mind Bulma began to form a survival plan…

****

A/N – This isn't the end! Don't panic! This fic isn't anywhere near done yet…I mean they still hate each other and they haven't even reached planet Vegeta yet.

**Heh, you'll never guess what happens when they reach planet Vegeta. Please review and don't fret because there will be plenty of lemon still to come.**

**Remember – if this chapter offended you then please review and ask me to replace this chapter with an edited chapter. For the love of god don't report me! I really don't want to have this fic deleted for a _third _time!**


	7. Bleed

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own DBZ or any of the characters form it.**

**VG: Sorry about the wait but we decided to wait until Lady D was back from holidays to write this chapter. **

**L/D: Were both also sorry if this chapter is short but VG is kinda sick at the moment and not at her best. Enjoy the chapter though. Oh yes and if you wonder why this chapter is full of lame jokes, it's all VG's doing – not mine! She's the lame one! Remember Temptation Waits? A classic lame joke story written by her!**

**VG: _Looks ill_ I think I'm gonna be sick…**__

****

Bulma woke up with a low moan as her body throbbed with a mild pain. She struggled into a sitting position and stared aghast at the cuts and lacerations that Vegeta had given her the night before.

Being careful not to wake the sleeping prince next to her, she abandoned the bed and crept into the bathroom to inspect her wounds more carefully. Most of the cuts seemed fine, but the cut that Vegeta had drank blood from, and the skin around it, was a sick looking purple color from the burst blood vessels.

"Great, I have a sadist style hickie." Bulma rubbed at it and winced as a bolt of pain flashed down her body.

The cut was sore to the touch…was that normal? Maybe Vegeta had some sort of twisted Saiyan disease he'd passed on to her…maybe she was going to rot away…

"Woman!"

Bulma started at Vegeta's bellow and shot back into the bedroom, forgetting she was naked. "What?"

"Oh…I thought you'd gone." Vegeta sat up in bed and yawned, not managing to hide his wince in time as the deep cut across his chest pulled tight.

Bulma snickered under her breath, resisting the urge to laugh outright as a surge of malicious pleasure spurted through her at the site of Vegeta in pain.

"I bet that's going to scar." Vegeta looked pleased at this thought. "Heh…I got a bedroom injury."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You're so childish sometimes."

"Watch your mouth." Vegeta's look changed from pleased to annoyed, and he glared at her. "Just because I'm in good mood doesn't mean that I'm going to tolerate you mouthing off at me."

"Oooooh!" Bulma pouted. "What are you going to do? Tie me up and spank me?"

Vegeta's eyes gleamed, and with a shriek Bulma pulled her head back into the bathroom and closed the door. A moment later Vegeta knocked on the door.

"Bulma? I can't tie you up from out here…let me in." She heard him tap on the door again. "You're not frightened of me are you?"

Bulma unlocked the door and slowly opened it a crack, a black eye quickly lowering itself to her eyes' height. "Don't you have to be somewhere today?" She asked.

The black eye blinked. "Not really, this is kind of my holiday. I've been off conquering planets for around 3 years now, and father thought I deserved a break."

"I bet you're lying to me." Bulma glared, and the black eye mock glared back at her.

"Probably." Unbelievably Bulma heard Vegeta chuckle, and suddenly he pushed through the door, laughing as he caught Bulma to him. "But then I might not be."

Bulma squirmed out of his grasp and dodged back into the bedroom, leaping onto the bed, rolling off, and inadvertently tangling herself in the bed sheet as she did so.

"Eager to be all tied up aren't we?" Vegeta threw himself down on the bed and yawned as he watched her try to extricate herself from the hold the bed sheets had on her. He reached down and easily ripped the sheet down the middle, freeing Bulma.

Bulma watched Vegeta warily as he lay on the bed, one arm dangling dangerously near to her. Bulma's heart thudded in her chest, and with a very unpleasant stare Bulma realized that she wasn't actually _afraid_ of Vegeta anymore – not in the technical sense of the word anyway. She was excited by this game they were playing…

"Vegeta!" Someone thumped loudly on the door, both Vegeta and Bulma jumping at the unexpected disturbance.

"Damn, it's my father. Keep him busy for me while I shower." Vegeta dodged into the bathroom, and the door slammed shut.

Cursing as the thumping on the door continued, Bulma dove at the pile of clothes that were still sitting on the sofa and pulled on a long, silky, blue dress, then threw herself at the door, opening it before King Vegeta could begin hammering away at it again.

"Hello, your majesty," Bulma muttered haltering as he pushed his way passed her and looked about the room.

"Where is the prince?"

"Showering, your majesty." Bulma tried not to laugh as the king went to sit on the sofa, caught sight of the clothes stacked on it and hastily moved to another chair.

The king looked around the room with a sneer that only faltered once when he caught sight of the blood stained bed, his eyes zipping from the bloodstains to the cuts across Bulma's arms and upper chest, which thanks to the low cut of the dress, were clearly visible.

"Well, well, Vegeta _has_ been keeping himself entertained. I was afraid he might have killed you..."

Bulma remember the manic look in Vegeta's eyes last night when she had slashed him. She was sure that for a moment the thought of ending her life had flashed into his head.

"…Does that rather a lot." The kind was saying, his eyes trained on her cleavage.

Bulma resisted the urge to scowl and cover herself. It was clear the king thought himself quite attractive to women, but judging from the way he'd looked at the bed before he wasn't into bloodlust like his son.

Bulma lowered herself onto the other free chair and played with a lock of her hair, schooling a look of intense boredom on her face as she waited for Vegeta to reappear.

For some reason she didn't like being alone with the king…he gave of a very bad vibe.

"So is my son everything the rumors say?" The King stood up again and began to circle the room.

Bulma shrugged. "I haven't heard any rumors."

The king rolled his eyes. "Is he a sadist?"

"Oh…that rumor." This time it was Bulma's turn to roll her eyes. "The bed's covered in blood, I'm covered in cuts and bruises and you ask me if he _is_ a sadist? Of course he is! What kind of an idiot would…"

"What did you call me?" The King was advancing on Bulma, his power crackling and whipping around him.

"I...err…nothing." Bulma began to edge away from the angry Saiyan king. "Your majesty I meant no harm…I was merely…" Bulma let out a shriek as King Vegeta moved across the room to her in a blink and rammed her up against the wall.

"Your insolence will not go unpunished…" King Vegeta brought his arm back to hit her…

"Don't touch her, father," Vegeta voice sounded from the bathroom door. He slowly strolled into the room and glared at his father. "I don't want my new toy being destroyed by you in one of your tempers."

"Your new toy is an insolent, untrained child." The king slowly released her and stepped back to face his son. "Besides, who are you to challenge me, boy?"

"Oh father, we both know I'm far stronger then you now," Vegeta smirked. "It would be a fatal challenge to try my patience old man. I may decide to kill you here and now and take your throne."

"Ha!" the king chortled. "You couldn't hold the throne of Vegeta if you took it! The kingdom would be in an uproar!"

"I have to disagree with you there, father. You see, I've talked to the people of Vegeta, and I've fought alongside of them in battle. I know what they want, and what they want is a new leader with fresh ideas."

"Someone like you, I suppose?" The King was now glaring at his son.

Vegeta merely shrugged and walked across to Bulma. He frowned as he roughly pushed her back into a chair. "The people are angry over this war with Frieza; they think the whole thing may have been avoidable if you'd just destroyed the ice-jin empire before they had time to flourish."

"How was I to know that Frieza would turn out to be even more power hungry then his father? As far as I knew King Cold didn't have the slightest inclination to attack our planet or those under our empire."

"Well, you were wrong weren't you? King Cold trained his sons to do it for him, and now our empire is in peril because you waited too long to launch a counter attack." Vegeta clenched his teeth. "Now what did you come barging in here for?"

The King's eyes flicked briefly to Bulma who was, to all appearances, cowering in front of Vegeta, hiding her face in the chair cushion as Vegeta stalked about in front of her, his tail lashing.

"We have been invited on a final tour of the ship before our departure tomorrow." The King's eyes slowly turned icy. "I believe they also intend to give you a present to celebrate your engagement to Princess Zucchini."

Vegeta looked sour at the mention of his engagement and strode across the room to his door that he flung open and stalked out of, followed by his father who was looking extremely pleased to have irked his son.

Bulma pulled her face up out of the cushion that she had been laughing into as Vegeta and his father had squabbled, her face now wearing a shocked look.

"Engagement? He's getting engaged?" Bulma looked down at herself. "This isn't good."

Somehow, Bulma knew, she was going to have to make herself indispensable to Vegeta. His future wife probably wouldn't take kindly to Vegeta's new 'toy' so Bulma had to do everything she could to worm her way as far into Vegeta's life as she could.

She wasn't going to give up now.

Not when her plan was going so smoothly…

****

**A/N – We warned you this chapter was short – but don't worry, were halfway through the next chapter so it should be up much, much sooner then this one was! **

**Please Remember to Review! (Or else VG will give you germs! B-grade author germs!)**


	8. The Deal

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own DBZ or any of the characters form it.**

**A/N – Didn't expect old Veggie to have a fiancé hidden away did you? Well I did say that this was going to be a very different V/B fic! Anyhow enjoy this chapter!**__

****

"You're engaged?" Bulma leapt to her feet as Vegeta entered the room carrying a small gold box.

"No, I'm going to stay single for the rest of my life and never provide an heir to the Saiyan Empire…of course I'm engaged to get married! I've been betrothed to Zucchini since I was a small boy." Vegeta tossed the small gold box onto the table and looked sour again, muttering something under his breath about stuck up prudish Saiyan royals.

Bulma didn't know what to say for a moment. Vegeta was going to get married; he wasn't even denying it…

"What will happen to me when you get married? Are married Saiyans allowed concubines?" Bulma twirled some of her hair around a finger as she deliberately tried to look calm.

"Of course we're still allowed concubines." Vegeta sounded amused now. "Worried about your future?"

"Well I don't want to be given to some lowly Saiyan guard or someone who doesn't know the first thing about pleasure and pain," Bulma smirked.

"I wouldn't worry about that. When I get sick of you I'll just kill you, I wouldn't sell you," Vegeta smirked back, and Bulma wondered, not for the first time, if he really would kill her one day.

"What do you think your future wife is going to think about me?" Bulma pouted and tried to look sexy on the couch.

Vegeta stared at her for a minute and then threw himself down next to her. "I think she'll hate you."

"Really?" Bulma tried to wipe the worried expression off her face.

"Oh yes, she's a very possessive woman, and she isn't going to like the fact that I'd rather sleep with you any day then sleep with her."

"_Reall_y?" Bulma said again as she preened at the unexpected compliment.

"Yep, you see the one time I tried to seduce her she got all prudish and told me that she'd heard about what I liked to do to women and then when we did sleep together _on our wedding night_ she was going to expect me to behave like a normal gentlemen and not like a monster." Vegeta growled under his breath. "Thank God that all I have to do is get her pregnant, and then I can leave her alone."

"You really don't like her do you?" Bulma stared at Vegeta's face. "How can you contemplate sleeping with a woman when you despise her as much as you seem to?"

"Because I have to." Vegeta pulled Bulma close and bit her on the shoulder in an unexpected move, drawing blood.

"Ow!" Bulma frowned at him. "What was that for?"

Vegeta shrugged. "I was getting bored. What's with all the questions? You're not jealous are you?"

Bulma opened her mouth to tell him no, but she froze…she had to stick with her plan, and getting Vegeta angry wasn't the plan.

"Yes," she pouted sexily and looked at Vegeta mischievously. "You're the only man who can give me what I want. I can't stand the thought of you leaving me for a woman who wouldn't appreciate your…talent." Bulma ran her hands down his chest armor and crawled onto his lap.

"Can I ask what brought on this change? A few days ago you screamed bloody murder if I so much as looked at you." Vegeta unclipped his chest armor and tossed it aside. "Though I am grateful for this change, I can't but wonder where it came from."

"A few things; for one I can't escape so I'm stuck with you, and for another…I guess that I really do enjoy what you do to me." Bulma peeled off the top half of Vegeta's training suit and ran appreciative hands down his chest. "And maybe I'm just making the best of a bad situation."

"I'm a bad situation?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow as Bulma began to smirk.

"You're bad through and through." She licked her lips and grinned at him. "Lie on your back, and I'll give you a back massage."

Vegeta looked at her suspiciously but rolled over. "You'd better not be planning on stabbing me in the back."

Bulma chuckled but began to rub his tense muscles, trying hard to keep a straight face as Vegeta's tail unwound from around his waist and wrapped around her wrist, urging her to rub his shoulders harder.

"Is this good?" Bulma lent down and whispered in his ear.

Vegeta moaned something unintelligible, and Bulma smiled and kept massaging, slowly working her way down his back. When she reached his lower back she leant forward and gently blew on the back of Vegeta's neck. Instantly his tail fuzzed up, and he shivered.

Laughing softly Bulma climbed off him. "Feeling relaxed?"

"Yes." Vegeta's voice sounded slurred, and Bulma tried not to make too much noise as she realized that the Saiyan prince was almost asleep.

****

When Vegeta woke up Bulma was seated at the table hungrily eating some food. Nearby a serving maid who had obviously finished cleaning was watching Bulma with fascination.

"How long have I been asleep?" Vegeta sat up, ignoring the startle squeak from the maid who hastily bowed to him.

"Not long, about an hour, I would have woke you but I thought you could do with some rest." Bulma indicated the food. "Apparently it's lunch time."

Vegeta shook his head to clear it of sleep and stood up, yawning and stretching. "Good because I'm starving."

Bulma finished eating and stood up. "I'm going to have a shower if that's alright with you."

"That's fine." Vegeta waved his hand dismissively and began eating.

Bulma walked over to the pile of clothing that was still being neglected on the couch and selected some clothes.

****

The warm water of the shower was soothing. Bulma couldn't even remember the last time she'd washed! She rinsed her hair, wincing as the cuts throbbed across her chest as the conditioner she'd had in her hair trickled over them in the water.

Satisfied that her body and hair were clean, Bulma stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with one of the overly fluffy towel. It felt so good to be clean!

Bulma rolled her shoulders and yawned. She began to dress very slowly in a black, long sleeved shirt and what appeared to be a short, black skirt made out of leather.

She glanced in the mirror, and despite her wet hair Bulma realized that she looked quite good. Her skin was glowing, her eyes were a bright blue, and even her lips looked a little redder then usual. Bulma smiled at herself in the mirror and grinned even wider when she realized that her lips were so red because Vegeta spent more time gently biting them then he did kissing them.

Giving her hair a final shake Bulma opened the bathroom door and sauntered out. The maid was still there packing clothes into capsules, but Vegeta was apparently gone.

As Bulma saw the capsules her eyes watered, and she inadvertently thought of her parents and her home. She missed the all so much!

"Are you alright?" The maid looked up and saw her. "Miss? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…I just…my father was the inventor of these capsules." Bulma smiled grimly at the maid. "I'm a little homesick."

"Were you taken by slave traders too?" The maid looked back down at the clothes she was packing, and Bulma realized they were Vegeta's and her own. Obviously they were leaving the space station soon.

"Yes. You're human?" Bulma moved closer to the maid.

"Yes, I'm from Earth." The small maid tossed her black hair. "I got taken when they first invaded." The maid sneaked a glance at Bulma again. "You're Bulma Briefs aren't you?" Bulma nodded, and the maid continued talking. "I'm surprised the Saiyans don't have you working in the science wing instead of…" The maid blushed. "Don't they know that you're a genius? I can still remember being taught about some of your inventions when I was in school." The maid looked up again and let out another squeak as her eyes focused on something behind Bulma.

Bulma turned around to see Vegeta lounging against the wall watching them with a rather angry look on his face. "You're excused, maid."

The maid bowed and scuttled out of the room, eager to get away from Vegeta.

"So, you're father was Dr. Briefs." Vegeta walked forward a few steps. "The creator of the Capsule Corporation." Vegeta moved even closer. "Do you know that the Saiyan government has been trying to find _you_ for the last two years? Your parents both died protecting you, as I'm sure you know, but as far as we knew you were dead too. It never crossed our minds that you might have gotten out of the old Capsule Corporation headquarters alive."

Bulma watched Vegeta warily. She had of course known that the Saiyan government was after her. One of her inventions, a ki enhancer that was capable of increasing the fighting power of an individual, had come to their attention. Her father, who had already lost the capsule technology too them, destroyed the gun and sent Bulma into hiding; he'd died thinking she was safe form the Saiyans.

Vegeta was now watching her with a very large smirk. "I suppose when I get to planet Vegeta I'll have to hand you over to them…"

"No!" Bulma shook her head. "You can't give me to your government!"

"I have to, you see we're in the middle of a war with the ice-jin empire, and we need all the help we can get to win it, and you're inventions could give us the winning edge."

"But you can't just…I'll…you can't!" Bulma sank to the floor. This was her nightmare come true. She'd all but put her horrible past out of her mind; why did it have to pop up now?

"Of course, if you work _with_ us it might be possible for us to work out an agreement." Vegeta strode forward and nudged her with his boot. "I'm not a complete bastard Bulma, all I ask is for you is to share technology which will save my race."

Bulma got up off the floor. "If I work with you…you won't hand me over?"

"If you work in the science lab under close supervision and help develop your ki enhancer then I won't hand you over to them. I'll have to alert them that I have you of course, but I won't allow you to fall into their hands." Vegeta smirked. "And of course with this agreement I'll still see you enough to satisfy my cravings."

Bulma nodded. "I'll do it…but you can't use my technology on my own people."

Vegeta shook his head. "I can make no promises."

****

**A/N – A little shorter then I meant it to be but so much happened in this chapter! If anything in this chapter confused you just ask about it in your review and I'll answer it next time. In the next chapter Vegeta and Bulma set off back to planet Vegeta. Please review, by the way! Lady D and I both love reviews!**


	9. Acceptance

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own DBZ or any of the characters form it.**

**A/N – okay, now that we've finally posted everything that was pre-written at media miner we're going to have to start writing again! This means that the chapters may take a little longer then usual to get out!**

Bulma looked away from Vegeta. "I can't believe that you would really do this to me…"

"Do what? Use you for my races benefit? Why not? You're just a _whore_, nothing else." Vegeta looked at her darkly, his eyes watching as his cruel words found their mark.

"You're right of course. I'm just your concubine, it's not like you care about me. I don't know why I ever thought you might protect me from your people! What was I thinking?" Bulma blinked away the start of tears and looked solidly at Vegeta. "I will not share any weapons information I have if it will be used against my own people. You can torture me, kill me, rape me and I still won't talk."

"You say that now, but if you think I've been cruel so far you haven't seen anything yet. I have some very interesting _toys _back on Vegeta." Vegeta let his words hang in the air. "But let me put your mind at ease. The weapons you build will be used again Frieza and his army, not against some pitiful human rebellion which one saiyan could crush."

"How dare you…"

"What?" Vegeta interrupted. "Would you rather I said your weapons were going to be used against humans? Well too bad, because they're not! You humans aren't worth that much trouble."

"You're such a bastard!" Bulma spat angrily.

"You already knew that. Now pack up the rest of our things! We're leaving for the planet Vegeta shortly and I don't want to waste anymore time tracking down that maid." Vegeta turned and stalked from the room. "I'll be back to collect you in an hour. I suggest you think over sharing your weapons information with me. It would be in your best interest."

The door slammed shut behind him and Bulma burst into angry tears. "I hate you Vegeta! I hate you!"

She grabbed the rest of his clothing that needed to be packed and roughly shoved them into a case. Her own clothes she folded more carefully with hands that trembled with suppressed rage.

How dared he do this to her! If they put her in a lab and told her to build them a weapon, she'd build alright, but not for them!

Any weapon she ever made would be used _against_ the saiyans - just as her father would have wanted. The saiyans were little better hen savage brutes. A cruel people who took what they wanted by force!

"Frieza." Bulma spoke the word out loud as she finished packing and locked the cases. Her indignant rage subsiding somewhat.

She had heard of Frieza – who hadn't these days? But she didn't know much about him, except that he was of a reptilian race called 'Ice-Jins' and his power alone was supposedly larger then the entire saiyan army combined together.

How anybody could be that strong was beyond Bulma, but apparently Frieza was.

Bulma sighed and lent against the packing boxes. How had this happened to her? How had her life become such a mess so quickly? Had there been a point in time when she could have turned everything around?

If only she hadn't run down that blind alleyway when those men were chasing her! If she'd kept on running straight ahead she might have escaped!

"Too late now." Bulma murmured to herself. "Far too late."

"What's too late?" Vegeta's voice sounded behind her and Bulma scrambled to her feet, her heart hammering wildly.

"You know it's really rude to sneak up on people like that!" Bulma glared at him.

"I wasn't sneaking! I was just…walking quietly." Vegeta surveyed the packing cases and quickly changed topic. "Are ready to leave?"

"I guess." Bulma tried to ignore him as she felt his eyes sweep over her.

"What do you know of planet Vegeta?" He moved closer and Bulma could almost feel his aura vibrating around him.

"Almost nothing, just that it's the saiyan home world." Bulma took a step back, shivering as Vegeta's eyes flashed with the knowledge that he scared her.

"Well, let me tell you a little something about the saiyan home world. For starters the gravity is ten times Earth's gravity, so at all times you must wear this slave collar." Vegeta held up a new slave collar. "It has an inbuilt gravity disrupter so the higher gravity won't kill you."

Vegeta walked around until he stood behind her. He took the old slave collar off her and attached the new one. He rested his hands lightly on his shoulders as he pulled her against him.

"On the planet Vegeta, concubines are common. You will not be ridiculed or any such thing, your position as my concubine will doubtless cause some jealousy amongst other royal concubines. I'm not being vain, the fact is that one day I will become king and you, most likely, will still be my concubine."

"So what?" Bulma jerked as Vegeta kissed the back of her neck.

"That would put you, theoretically speaking, in a position of power. As my concubine you will be showered with gifts, given an allowance and most of all you will have my confidence." Vegeta turned her around ti face him. "There is one last thing I must warn you about. Because you will have my confidence you will find that other, lower ranking members of the royal family may try to seduce you in a bid to learn of my plans and actions. Whatever you do, you must not tell them anything at all. There is a death penalty for unfaithful concubines."

"I wouldn't talk to anyone about what we do, or what you say." Bulma tried to shrug out of his hold. "Is it possible that other concubines may try to hurt me?"

"It is likely that a few may try to arrange your death, but you will be given two members of my elite guard to guard you at all times." Vegeta smirked. "I don't plan on losing my best lay in years."

"Thanks." Bulma said sourly.

Vegeta's hands slid down her arms until they gripped her waist. "You should be thankful, very thankful. There are many women who would kill to sleep with me."

"I bet they wouldn't be so eager when they saw what you were like in bed." Bulma swallowed as Vegeta's hands cupped her buttocks and pulled her close to him, grinding her against his erection.

"Oh, I can be gentle when I want to be. But pain is…special. To have sex without watching my partner writhing in pain first is disappointing." Vegeta lent close and bit her shoulder near where he had cut her the night before.

Bulma let out a harsh moan of pain, surprised when her body tightened sexually at the same time.

"You see? You're learning to respond properly. Pain can be a beautiful and arousing thing when both partners know how to use it properly." Vegeta bit her earlobe hard enough to draw blood and then sucked on the wound. "Don't be mad about me using your technological knowledge to help my people, you said this morning that you couldn't stand the thought of me with another women, surely that must mean you feel _something_ for me?"

"I might be a little attached to you, but don't think I'm going to enjoy being used by you except as a bed partner." Bulma pressed herself against Vegeta.

"So you've accepted being my concubine?"

"I've accepted that I have no choice and that I should make the best of this situation." Bulma pulled back to look at his eyes.

"Spoken like a true concubine." Vegeta chuckled. "_Most_ whores grow to love or care for their masters, but I have the feeling that you're always going to hate me deep down, aren't you?"

"Perhaps." Bulma didn't want to speak anymore. Vegeta's hand was between her legs and thinking was becoming increasingly hard. "Does that bother you?"

"Not at all." Vegeta still sounded amused but there was a roughness to his voice which only appeared when he was extremely aroused.

He pulled the black shirt over her head and growled in excitement when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. With his free hand Vegeta began pinching her nipples harder and harder, while his other hand continued to rub back and forth over her clit.

Bulma gasped as he lowered his head and bit on a nipple, then moaned when he turned his attention the other breast and applied the same treatment. The pain and the pleasure he was evoking was mingling and intertwining inside of her.

Breathing harshly, Bulma began to tug and pull on Vegeta's formal armour until he took it off. With a look that betrayed how hungry he was for her, he pulled her lacy underwear off. Bulma moaned when she realised he was going to leave her skirt on. Somehow it seemed so erotic to have it on while they played with each other.

Vegeta backed Bulma into the table and lifted her up onto it. He kissed her stomach then bit the sensitive skin there, his body feeling as though it would burst with the heat inside as he heard Bulma scream in pain. Pulling back he realised he had drawn blood again and he smeared the crimson across her skin.

"You're so beautiful." Vegeta pulled her legs apart as she lay on her back on the table and pulled her body towards his. He thrust into her with speed, almost impaling her on his hard flesh.

Bulma tossed her head back and moaned again; her primal screams driving Vegeta on.

He thrust into her hard and fast, one of his hands holding onto one of her legs, while the other found the bite mark on her stomach and began to rub against it, causing it to bleed more.

Under him Bulma moaned in conjoined pleasure and pain and Vegeta felt a surge of deep hunger. Hearing that moan was like magic. The primitive urge to mate was swallowed by Vegeta's need to hurt her while he pleasured her. His mind and his body each demand to be satisfied.

He dug his finger into the big mark and Bulma let out a _real_ scream on pain. Her back arched up and Vegeta continued to thrust in harder and faster. Her felt her contract around him as she shuddered in pain.

He had never felt so out of control. The need to surround himself with pleasurable pain was so overwhelming it overrode his commonsense and drowned out the voice in his head which was warning him not to hurt her _too badly._

Vegeta reached down and pulled Bulma up against him as he continued to make fast and furious love to her. She panted into his neck as he wound a hand into her hair and jerked her head back so he could watch her. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted with desire, her hands were gripping his shoulders tightly and with ever thrust into her she moaned a little louder.

Vegeta dropped his hands down to her waist and squeezed the skin. He knew it must have been hurting her but Bulma seemed too far gone to notice. Her orgasm hit like a tidal wave. Her body shuddered and jerked and she clung to Vegeta all the more tighter moaning something over and over again which Vegeta couldn't quite catch.

Vegeta's own orgasm was by far the best of his life. The pleasure washed over him and consumed him. He was aware of his body tightening of his seed spilling into his mate, but mostly he was aware of the pleasure. His skin tingled with it; his body shook with it and for the first time ever in his life Vegeta knew how men could get so attached to women.

They lay together in the afterglow. Bulma resting in his arms, occasionally wincing as some part of her body hurt, but she seemed content. She pressed her mouth against him shoulder and sat up.

"I thought we were leaving in an hour?" Her voice was soft and shaky and Vegeta smiled.

"We were. I guess we'll have to leave half an hour late." He sat up and glanced at her. "Get dressed, we shouldn't waste anymore time."

Vegeta collected his clothes and moved towards the bathroom, his mind buzzing with the awkward knowledge that perhaps he was becoming a little too emotionally attached to the women.

And the knowledge that this feeling he felt for her couldn't last.

**A/N – Heh…what can I say? Please review and I'll try and get the next chapter out soon.**


	10. The Demon

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own DBZ or any of the characters form it.**

**A/N – This chapter has a lot of twisted fantasy type bondage in it so you'll have to bear with us if your not into the whole 'dark fantasy' type thing. Anyhow, enjoy the hentai! (Trust me; if you liked the last lemon you're going to love this one! It's pure VG-ness!)**

"I hate this ship!" Bulma stamped her foot as the lights overhead flickered out once more as all non-essential systems were shut down and the dim red emergency lighting came on. "Every time I try to take a shower this happens! Every time!"

They had left the space station Charlie Delta 5, or CD5, almost two weeks ago and they were nearing the saiya-jin home system, but they were far from being safe.

Every time another ship was detected the saiyans cloaked their ship in order to remain undetected.

After all it was well known that Prince Vegeta had many enemies among some of the outer systems surrounding the saiya-jin's solar system, and the death of the heir to the throne of Vegeta was not something the saiyan people wanted.

Bulma wouldn't have had a problem with this 'cloaking' normally, but then she hadn't realised that engaging the cloaking device would drain _so much_ energy from the ship that it would have to shut down almost every system every time it was turned on.

And what made it so frustrating was that so far Bulma had either been in the shower, dressing after a shower or undressing for a shower every time they cloaked.

It was getting to be tiresome.

She stomped her way out of the bathroom and into the main room. In the red light everything was a hellish red and Bulma could almost believe that maybe she was in hell; concubine to a demon prince.

Bulma dressed in a short and lacy black dress which showed her legs off to their best advantage and then put on black stilettos. She knew her hair must be wildly tussled from the plaits she had had it in all day, and the feeling of looking so naughty was exhilarating.

Especially since a certain _someone _wasn't here to mess up her erotic fantasy by leaving her covered with cuts and bruises.

Bulma stalked her way over to the bed, still imagining that she was an exotic demon mistress and threw herself down on it. She rolled around on the satin sheets which glowed red and crawled up the bed until she was straddling an imaginary demon.

"I hate you!" She growled down at it. "You hurt me and I still want you!" She raked her claws across a pillow which she was visualising as her demon face and then lent down and kissed it.

She arched her back up and ran her hands down the side of her body, imagining they were her demon lover's hands. They cupped her breast and massaged them softly then drifted down lower, lower, lower until they slid under the hem of her tiny dress.

"Oh yes!" Bulma moaned as the 'demons' fingers began to stroke her clit. They rubbed harder and harder until it hurt and Bulma cried out in pleasure. They slid inside of her, as deep as they could go and Bulma closed her eyes as she moaned.

"Yes! Yes!" She sighed in contentment as the demon withdrew his fingers. "You always do what I want!" She ground her pelvis against his erection and gave another breathy moan.

A small sound interrupted Bulma's fantasy and with a start she looked up to see Vegeta standing in the middle of the room watching her. The hazy red light of the room cast his face in unfamiliar shadows and Bulma felt dizzy as she pulled back from the bed. Embarrassed as she realised her must have been watching all along.

"Don't stop." His voice was rough and Vegeta took an unsteady step towards her. "Please don't stop. I like to watch you." He moved closer but Bulma could only stare back and shake her head as she blushed even redder.

She lowered her eyes as the bed gave as he moved onto it. His hands encircled her waist and pulled her back against him.

"Who were you with then?" Although Vegeta still sounded out of breath and excited he also sounded jealous. "Who was in your bed?"

Bulma stared down at the pillows on the bed which had been her demon lover, and let out a sigh. "I was in hell with a demon."

Vegeta's hand moved up to cup a breast. "Was your demon rough or gentle?"

"He was both." Bulma lent back against her owner, secure in the knowledge that she wouldn't be punished for pleasuring herself. "He was everything I've ever dreamed of."

Vegeta's hands slid down the material of her dress and gathered it into his fists as he pulled it over her head. "You looked so…" he Vegeta trailed off as he laid a kiss on her shoulder. "I want to be your demon. Teach me to be your demon."

Bulma pulled free and turned around on the bed until she was facing Vegeta. She pushed him back onto the bed and crept up his body until she was straddling him. "My demon likes to share control." She took Vegeta's hand and placed it on her breast. "My demon and I think alike so he knows what I want and what I don't want."

Bulma lent down and kissed Vegeta, then bit his lip in a parody of what he usually did to her. Vegeta moaned and his eyes widened as if he hadn't expected this. She laughed softly at his expression.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright." She pulled the shirt he was wearing over his head and tossed it over her shoulder. She ran nimble fingers down his chest, twisting his nipples and digging nails into the hard muscles. "The demon likes pain as much as I do. He likes the pain I give him because he knows that he can give me pain too."

Vegeta tightened his hold on her waist and pulled her body flat against his. "The demon _wants_ to give you pain now."

"The demon must wait. It's important that he waits." Bulma stared intently into Vegeta's eyes and he slowly let her go, understand that this was part of Bulma's fantasy.

Bulma reclaimed her dominant position and began peeling off the trains pants that Vegeta was wearing. When he lay perfectly naked she crawled seductively over him again, rubbing herself against his erection.

She kissed his tensed stomach muscles and then, torturously slow, she bent her head over his erection and flicked her tongue over the tip, smiling when she heard the scratching sound of Vegeta's nails clutching the bed sheets.

Boldly, she drew his entire length into her mouth and ran her tongue down his shaft, this time driving a hoarse cry of pleasure form Vegeta. She continued licking and sucking him, pausing every time she felt him coming close to orgasm.

Finally she drew away, pleased to see that Vegeta was shaking slightly and that perspiration was beaded on his forehead. She clamoured up over him once.

"That's _real _torture isn't it?" She held herself above Vegeta taunt body.

He nodded, apparently having lost the ability to speak. But his eyes, his eyes were begging her to finish what she was starting. They were filled with an _almost_ innocent longing.

Bulma lowered her body onto his, taking his swollen member inside of her. Vegeta's hands rose to her waist again as he pulled her flat against him and rolled on top of her.

Bulma contentedly let him take control. She relaxed every inch of her body and simply allowed herself to fall into Vegeta's lovemaking. But his love making was different this time; it was frantic and hectically paced as though he simply wanted the pleasure without the pain.

His thrusts were hard, fast and deep and part of Bulma wondered if Vegeta had ever broken a bed before. Then she had no more room for thought, Vegeta's hand was tangled in her hair, forcing her head back so he could watch her eyes.

In the red light of the room Vegeta's eyes were an eerie black that reflected tiny dots of red. He truly was like a demon; his body so powerful and muscled.

He was watching her with intensity, and the animal that was inside of his eyes flashed its naked hunger to Bulma, letting her know that it wasn't finished feeding yet.

As she came Bulma felt a brief moment of fear as Vegeta lowered his face to her neck. She felt his teeth graze her jugular and the next second seemed to take forever to pass. Then Vegeta buried his face in her neck and held on for dear life as his body was racked with tremors.

After the pleasure had subsided Vegeta lay in bed with one arm loosely wrapped around her. He seemed to be genuinely lost for words until Bulma stood up and moved towards the shower. And then when he spoke his words were to the point.

"I'm going to have to hang around with you every time the ship cloaks." Vegeta laughed softly as Bulma, her fantasy evaporated, dodged into the shower and closed the door.

**A/N- True, it was a pointless lemon chapter, but we enjoyed writing it! If anyone had any suggestions for the next lemon please tell us in your review okay? Whips? Handcuffs? More slicing and dicing? A threesome? Whichever suggestion VG and I like the most will be written about.**


	11. Black Leather

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own DBZ or any of the characters form it.**

**A/N – Well in this chapter we find out that Bulma really _does_ have a plan for her future and we also get to meet princess Zucchini…heh…oh and this chapter is just being written by me, Vegeta Goddess! Mwa ha!**

* * *

"We'll be landing in less then five minutes sir." The saiyan guard bowed neatly to Vegeta and left the room.

"Excellent." Vegeta smirked at Bulma who yawned, playing with her silky hair as she stared hungrily at Vegeta.

He looked positively mouth wateringly good. Of course Vegeta always looked good in anything he wore, but in the gold and silver ceremonial armour he looked spectacular. Every time he walked his cape billowed out behind him and it was all Bulma could do to stop herself from leaping at him and begging him to take her now! But Bulma contented herself with the knowledge that she looked pretty good herself. Knowing that Vegeta liked her in black she was dressed in a long sleeved black leather shirt which was laced up at the back in a corset fashion. Under that she was wearing a long lacy black skirt which had long slits to show off her legs and which trailed behind her slightly. She had then added thigh high black leather boots which were buckled up with several ornate silver buckles. The only jewellery she wore was a black leather choker which dangled a very gothic silver cross.

She looked good, but also very, very _bad_. She hadn't missed the gleaming look in Vegeta's eyes as he'd caught sight of her.

Of course she hadn't dressed this way to please _him_. She'd dressed to cover up how nervous she was at the thought of seeing Vegeta's future wife for the first time. She'd heard the talk, and the talk said that the princess Zucchini was not only a formidable fighter, but that she was also shockingly beautiful and much desired.

Bulma figured that if she couldn't be the best women in Vegeta's life then she was sure as hell going to be the better lover and mistress.

Vegeta wanted a bondage queen and she's dressed appropriately. Even the elite guards who Vegeta had assigned to her hadn't been able to stop ogling her, and for the battle hardened elites that was unusual.

"Nervous?" Vegeta stepped close and flashed a sizzling smile.

"Not at all." Bulma returned his smile. "It's such a pity that we don't have more time before we land, I would have loved to show you how relaxed I am."

Vegeta's eyes flashed and he lent close to her. "After my welcome banquet I may stop by your suit of rooms and make sure you're still feeling relaxed." He bit her ear and Bulma laughed delightedly.

Wether Vegeta knew it or not she was playing a very dangerous game with him, and so far she was playing _him _correctly.

"I am a little nervous about seeing your future wife." Bulma admitted, lowering her eyelids demurely, not ready yet for Vegeta to know that he'd changed her into a far more calculating women then he knew.

"Don't be. Your guards will be more then adequate protection." Vegeta tilted his head to one side as the ship shuddered sightly. "The landing boosters have been engaged." He looked back at Bulma. "I may not get a chance to see or talk to you until the banquet tonight, so until then…" Vegeta kissed her then left the throne room.

"Banquet?" That was twice now that Vegeta had mentioned a banquet that Bulma knew nothing about. "What banquet?" She strode across to her two guards who were 'guarding' the door in between staring at her.

Bardock looked down at her and shrugged. "There is always a welcome home banquet whenever one of the royals has been away. This time both the king and the prince went away so it should be quite a feast." Bardock looked brighter at the though of food.

"And is it customary to invite concubines?" Bulma asked Brolly. Staring up at him with amusement as he blushed at her nearness.

"Not usually, but Vegeta has demanded that you be allowed to attend and since his own father is being accompanied by two of his own concubines you are being granted the honour."

"Aw, shucks! Lucky me." Bulma pursed her lips. "Will you both be attending with me?"

"Yes Ms. Briefs." They both answered at the same time and Bulma laughed throatily.

"Call me Bulma, boys." She took them both by an arm. "I assume that as elite guards neither of you have mates?"

"Elite guards are not allowed mates." Bardock answered smartly. "We can breed but taking a bond mate is prohibited."

"Really?" Bulma led them out the door towards the ships exit ramp and the crowd waiting to disembark. "Tell me, do you have to wear those uniforms all the time, or can I dress you up to match me?" Bulma raised an eyebrow and bit her lip sexily, knowing how important it was to befriend her guards.

"We are only made to wear these uniforms when we are on duty…Bulma." Brolly added her name rather shyly and Bulma laughed again.

"Splendid, so neither of you will have any disagreements if I dress you both up in black tonight? I want to go for the dark and sexy look." She looked innocent for a moment. "That is if neither of you disagree?"

"Black is fine." Bardock smiled back at her in a strained kind of way, as though he couldn't figure her out.

"Excellent." Bulma sneaked a look at Vegeta who was standing with his father and other dignitaries.

The ship settled to the ground with a dull thud and the muttering around her grew silent. Vegeta and his father quickly walked to the front of the crowd and prepared to exit the ship.

It may have been Bulma but it seemed that the ships ramp lowered with unnecessary slowness, almost as though the idea was to keep people in suspense as to who was aboard.

The ramp finally completed its descent and Vegeta and his father, followed respectfully by the underling lords and general brown noses, made their way spectacularly down the ramp.

Brolly and Bardock moved her through the crowd to the door and Bulma caught her first glimpse of the planet Vegeta. Around her neck the collar seemed to come to life and Bulma realised that it was protecting her from the strong gravity.

Planet Vegeta was nothing like she had expected. It had a reddish brown sky that was dusted with white clouds. Overhead she could see three moons hanging close to the planet and off in the distance two twin suns burnt brightly.

Although they had landed in the middle of what seemed to be a busy city, Bulma could spot mountains in the distance covered by brown and yellow trees. Before she had time to see anything else her two guards had began marching down the ramp, and she was forced to begin walking to keep up with them.

At the bottom of the ramp Bulma could see a small crowd of very official looking people. The king was surrounded by overly dressed saiyan males who she could only guess were royal officials of some sort.

Vegeta meanwhile was standing stiffly to one side with some other important looking men as well as one very tall, very beautiful saiyan woman who Bulma knew could only be the princess Zucchini.

She was dressed also in royal battle armour, but while the armour made the men look like tough warriors it made her look like some exotic gladiator. Her black hair was long and spiked and had jewels in the royal colours of Vegeta threaded through it.

Bulma felt an immediate rush of dislike for the woman who had such a huge claim on Vegeta and she was forced to tear her eyes away from her as Vegeta met her gaze briefly and the princess turned to see what he was looking at, her pretty face scowling when she saw Bulma.

Bulma reached the bottom of the ramp and suddenly found a young and flashily dressed saiyan in front of her.

"What beauty!" He exclaimed and circled around her as though she were a prize dog. "You would be prince Vegeta's new concubine?" He asked her directly in a slow voice as though Bulma was stupid.

"Yes. I would be." Bulma pouted at him and let an eyebrow rise slightly. "And you would be?"

"Lord Chattel." He bowed mockingly. "I am surprised that a woman who looks as delicate as you has survived so long with the prince. You must be a very special woman."

"Oh I am. I'm very special." The sarcasm dripped from Bulma's tongue and the young lord flushed with embarrassment.

A shadow fell over Bulma and a moment later she heard one of the sexiest female voices she's ever heard. "So _this_ is the Prince Vegeta's newest?"

Bulma looked up, expecting to see princess Zucchini, instead she found herself looking at an exotic looking women who also wore a slave collar. She had lavender hair, bright red eyes and pure white skin. The expression on her face was that of a person who has been schooling her features for years.

"Yes, I am his newest." Bulma daringly looked up and met the women's eyes, surprised when her mouth twitched slightly as though a smile wanted to break through.

"I am Ilandra, King Vegeta's head concubine. I have been charged with showing you to your suite and showing you your way around the palace." Ilandra looked at Bulma's guards and nodded her head. "Follow me boys, I've been given strict instructions that you accompany Miss Briefs."

Ilandra led Bulma out of the tangle of saiyans trying to greet their prince and king and led her into the nearest building which stretched an incredible distance into the sky. Inside she stepped onto a moving walkway and Bulma was propelled onto it also by her saiyan guards.

"I must say, all the girls and I were most impressed when the king told us that his son had found a woman to hold his attention. We were beginning to think that the prince would be forever sleeping with a woman once and then killing her off." Ilandra caught Bulma's eyes and smiled. "Of course when I caught site of you stalking down the ships ramp I knew immediately why he was attracted to you."

"You do?" Bulma relaxed in Ilandra's presence, the women seemed trustworthy.

"Oh yes. You give off that sexy bad girl aura. You must be a tiger in bed too." Ilandra laughed at Bulma's expression. "I didn't mean to shock you, but we all live by the kiss and tell rule at the palace."

"The kiss and tell rule?" Bulma repeated, aware of the duel smirks on Brolly's and Bardock's faces.

"Yes, we sleep with a man and then tell everyone about it. It makes it easier for whoever gives their services to that man next, you see." She tossed her lavender hair and looked pleasantly at Bulma again. "You're human aren't you?"

"Yes, can I ask what species you are?" Bulma smothered a yawn with her hand.

"I'm a Medorian, from the planet Medoria. Our planet was captured by the saiyans several years ago." Ilandra stepped off the walkway and once again Bulma's guards pulled her off before she could step off herself.

"Well, I don't know all that much about the different races the saiyans have taken over. Until a few weeks ago I made AI chips for saiyan weaponry, and then of course I was captured by a slave trader." Bulma couldn't stop the bitter note from entering her voice.

"You were sold illegally then? You poor thing." Ilandra didn't look that shocked. "You'll have to excuse me for having to ask this, but is it true that you're going to be working in the science labs here as well? I heard that on Earth you were some sort of...terrorist."

"I wasn't a _terrorist;_ I was merely wanted by the saiyan government because I had invented a weapon that they wanted." Bulma shrugged when Ilandra burst into giggles.

"Oh that's priceless!" She stopped by a door which was marked by silver symbols which Bulma recognised as the saiyan numbers for '109.'

"Is this my room?" Bulma looked sideways at Ilandra.

"These are you're _rooms _my dear. You get several rooms to yourself." She opened the door and walked in, Bulma followed closely behind her. "I've been instructed to help you prepare for the banquet tonight, now, what will you be needing?"

Bulma looked at her two guards and then looked back at Ilandra. "Well…"

* * *

**A/N - Another chapter over! Quite possibly this is my favourite chapter yet. I mean I know there was no lemon, but I think we got to see a lot more of Bulma's true character in this chapter! Please Review! You guys rock!**


	12. The Banquet

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own DBZ or any of the characters form it.**

**A/N – You guys are the best! I had so many nice reviews and emails about the last chapter! ****I have a beta reader for all my other fics but I'd love it if somebody who is fantastic with spelling and grammar can beta read this fic! Email me! I'll be your best friend!**

* * *

Ilandra bit her lip excitedly and grasped Bulma's shoulder. "I think we've found it!"

"I know! Its breath taking! It's more perfect and beautiful then anything I've ever seen!" Bulma's eyes raked over the glossy black surface in front of her. "Brolly!" She summoned her guard and smiled wickedly at him. "Put it on."

Brolly stared at the black body armour and reluctantly picked it up. "Couldn't I just wear black leather like Bardock?" His black eyes zoomed over to wear Bardock sat lounging in a chair, decked out head to foot in black leather and looking very pleased with himself.

"No. I want some variety." Bulma walked forward a little and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "If it looks bad then you don't have to wear it, but I have a feeling you're going to look very warrior like and very, very mean."

Brolly looked at her dubiously, his good looking face screwing up in an expression of mental anguish. "They'll all laugh at me!"

"No they won't." Bulma pursed her lips at him. "They aren't going to look half as good, and if somebody does happen to laugh at you then I give permission for you to beat them to a pulp. And if anyone tries to stop you, you can just tell them that they insulted me and you're protecting my honour."

Brolly perked up, his eyebrows rising hopefully. "Really?"

"Sure." Bulma flicked her hair out of her face and gave him a devilish look from beneath her eyebrows. "Besides, your friends aren't going to be accompanying beautiful women are they? They're going to be guarding the door."

"True." Brolly grinned at the thought of his friends guarding the door while he got to participate in the banquet as walked into the nearest of Bulma's bedrooms in her suit to change.

Bulma and Ilandra exchanged a look and sat back down in their chairs while the designer of the black armour hovered nearby.

"You are happy with my designs?" He asked desperately, his tail curling and uncurling in agitation. "They are pleasing to you?"

"I'm very happy with them." Bulma touched the material of her gown and smiled reassuringly. "You're designs are brilliant! The best I've seen! You have a great gift!"

Bulma touched her dress self consciously again. It was black silk dress with spaghetti straps that was cut short at the front but was longer at the back and reached to the floor. The black dress was covered with another dress which was long sleeved and see-through. It was coloured forest green and the material was gauze and lace.

Through the misty green gauze which covered her chest Bulma knew that her cleavage was perfectly visible and framed on either side by the black silk underdress and the darker green lace which was strategically positioned on the outer dress.

Bulma gave an excited shiver as she though about the look on Vegeta's face. She wanted to see how much he wanted her tonight and was determined to show up Princess Zucchini.

Next to her Ilandra was dressed almost as stunningly. She was wearing a ball gown with a tight corset and long flowing skirts which swished around her when she moved.

The dress was a beautiful purple colour that brought out her hair and contrasted perfectly with her eyes. In the dress material lots of tiny garnets and wine coloured stones had been sewn and they shone and sparked with every movement that she made.

"Do the saiyan women dress up for these things?" Bulma gently touched her slave collar and cleared her throat as Ilandra raised a hand to her own throat and touched hers in a gesture that mirrored Bulma's.

"Oh yes. Don't worry about looking out of place tonight." Ilandra's eyes sparked dangerously. "Of course the saiyan women all look alike, you know with they're olive skin and dark hair. They all try to look different but none of them have the kind of colour variety that we do." Ilandra touched Bulma's hair which was in ringlets and piled gracefully on her heads and sighed. "And of course none of them have the blue hair that the saiyan males love so much."

"Why blue hair?" Bulma crossed her legs and stretched her muscles. "I mean are saiyan males like bower birds or something?"

"Bower birds? I've never heard of them." She smiled prettily. "Saiyan men just seem to like the colour blue for some reason. It's very, very odd." For a moment Ilandra looked amused by something and she lent closer to Bulma. "Of course, the saiyan women who prefer their own sex also seem to go for blue hair too. It's very odd and quite perplexing."

"I can imagine." Bulma let out a shaky breath as she remembered Vegeta's words about other saiyan men trying to seduce her. "You don't think that any of the men present tonight will try anything do you?"

"Probably not, but better to be safe then sorry." Ilandra looked up as Brolly sauntered back into the room. "My, my! You look very debonair if I don't say so myself!"

"Very suave." Bulma added as Brolly posed in front of her looking for the entire world like a male model. "You are _so_ wearing that tonight!"

"Hey I'm not complaining." He grinned suddenly. "Even I have to admit that it looks good on me."

"You carry yourself wonderfully in it! You look like some sort of high tech future warrior!" Bulma blinked as a sudden though occurred to her. "Sit down Brolly and don't move!"

Bulma raced into the next room, moving quickly despite the hight of her stilettos. She collected her make up bag and tore back into the other room. She dropped down into the seat next to Brolly and opened her bag up.

"Do you trust me Brolly?" She pulled out what looked like some kind of blue ink pen and held it up to his face.

Ilandra's eyes widened as she saw the blue pen and she grinned. "Great idea!"

"Trust you?" Brolly looked uncertain. "What's a great idea? What are you going to do?"

"Just trust me." Bulma steadied his face then quickly drew a bizarre swirling pattern on the side of his face in the electric blue ink of the 'pen.' "This is a body art pen. Ilandra was showing me how to use it earlier." Brolly started to raise a hand to his face and Bulma slapped it away. "Wait until it dries or you'll smear the ink."

Brolly tossed a dirty look at her and looked over at Bardock who was looking at him with a slightly envious look on his face. "Do I look stupid?"

"No." Bardock replied grouchily, his leather clothes creaking as he stood up. "You look better then I do."

Bulma put her body pen down and sauntered over to the disgruntled Bardock. "You look great too! You just look great in a different way! Neither of you looks any better then the other one."

"Are you sure?" Bardock looked over at Brolly again.

"Of course I'm sure!" Bulma took his arm and looped hers around it. "Tonight you're both my escorts and you're both looks fantastic! Neither one of you outdoes the other! I'm very proud of both of you."

"Proud?" Brolly stood up and took Bulma's other arm. "Why are you proud of us?"

"Well, maybe it's just me but I get the idea that most saiyan males wouldn't like me playing dress ups with them." She hugged them both spontaneously. "You've both been patient with me."

"Well it _did_ pay off." Bardock replied cheekily, his cold warrior front dropping somewhat.

"That's the spirit!" Bulma laughed giddily and turned to look at Ilandra. "Are we ready to wow the rest of those upper class saiyans?"

"Almost. You have one more thing to add to your image." Ilandra pointed to a small gold box that was sitting on the table. "One of Vegeta's men brought that over while you were changing earlier. I forgot to tell you in the excitement of seeing how nice you looked." Ilandra stood up and opened the box; she took out what was inside and held it up for Bulma to see.

"What…what is it?" Bulma moved closer, unable to figure out what the bizarre contraption Ilandra was holding up was.

"It's a head ornament!" Ilandra motioned Bulma closer and held it up so she could see it better. It was an intricate circlet, made of delicate and ornately woven silver with a huge green emerald pendant hanging from the front of it.

Ilandra wove it through Bulma's hairstyle so that the pendant sat in the middle of Bulma's forehead and she whistled through her teeth. "Wow, you look…stunning."

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror and smiled faintly. "Lucky I wore green."

"It would look good on you no matter what you wore." Ilandra gave herself a little shake. "We should get going. We don't want to be late to the banquet."

* * *

"I don't want her seated anywhere near us, do you hear me Vegeta?" Zucchini crossed her arms across her chest defiantly. "I refuse to be seated anywhere near your whore!"

"Then don't come." Vegeta ran a gloved hand through his hair. "And I am Prince Vegeta to _you_. You're not my wife yet."

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Zucchini's voice rose to a shriek. "I am you're betrothed, not some cheap slut you can order around!"

"Pity." Vegeta breathed under his breath. He was wearing a black suit with a shirt the same colour of blue as what was on the royal crest of planet Vegeta. The collar of his jacket was high and stiff; it reminded Vegeta of the collars that the human priest wore on Earth.

"I don't know why you had to bring that girl back here when you know you're marrying me soon!" Zucchini was wearing a royal blue dress that was cut exceedingly short. She looked fantastic in the dress but Vegeta knew that no matter what she wore she wasn't going to look as good as Bulma did.

Vegeta smirked as he remembered her face when she had seen Bulma stride down the ramp of the ship this morning, her black skirt ruffling in the breeze, showing tantalising glimpses of her booted legs underneath. Zucchini had been green with envy () and had almost exploded with rage when she had realised that this was Vegeta's new 'girl.'

"I brought her back to keep me amused before _and _after our wedding." Vegeta yawned, ignored Zucchini's shocked look. "You made it perfectly clear that you would not tolerate any of my 'abnormal' behaviour in the bedroom. So I decided that if I couldn't have fun with you I'd just find someone who was women enough to give me what I want." Vegeta smirked harder as Zucchini's face blossomed an angry red and she strode towards him.

"How dare you! I am more of a women then that little tramp will ever be!"

"Jealous?" Vegeta taunted her, delighted when Zucchini screamed with rage and clenched her fists in what he supposed was an effort to prevent herself from flying at him.

"I am never going to be jealous of her." Zucchini tilted her head to the side as the sound of a large gong rang out, signalling that the banquet was ready to begin. "Besides, why should I be jealous of a woman who you had to put a collar on to keep around?"

"She wears the collar because of the gravity." Vegeta bit out angrily as they made their way towards the banquet hall, a red flush highlighting his cheeks. "Not because I fear she would run away."

"Really? You don't sound so sure about that." Zucchini smirked when Vegeta remained silent. It was obvious to her at least that Bulma was probably desperate to get away from Vegeta and his sadism. They paused outside the banquet hall where King Vegeta and Ilandra stood waiting. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Ilandra, who nodded back at him and looked smug.

The door to the hall swung open and Vegeta took a deep breath as the four of them made their way into the crowded hall. The long banquet table was full except for the four chairs at the head of the table where they were expected to sit.

Vegeta cast his eyes around for Bulma and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that she was seated on his father's side of the table, away from Zucchini and any possible taunts she might throw Bulma's way.

His eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing, they widened even more when he saw that she had dressed up Brolly and Bardock as well. Bulma winked at him as he passed her and she smiled patiently at Zucchini who forced out a frosty smile in return.

Vegeta took his seat and ignored Zucchini who put a hand possessively over his and glared childishly at Bulma who merely smiled in return and looped an arm through each of her body guards, raising her chin in a 'so there!' kind of gesture.

This, Vegeta decided, was going to be a very memorable night.

* * *

**A/N – Oooooh! It looks like Miss Bulma and the Princess are going to have a little bit of a disagreement in the next chapter! Rrrrowl! Cat fight!**

**Please review and any potential beta readers for this fic please email me! I'm desperate! Desperate I tell you! **


	13. Sweet Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own DBZ or any of the characters form it.**

**A/N – Thanks to the people who commented nicely about the way I'm dressing Bulma. I'm trying to dress her a little differently then the usual "Bulma concubine clothing" which usually consists of either a tiny white dress or some sort of tiny bopper get up with a shirt that says 'Princess' or'slut'or some such thing. A fire rod is thrown at VG's head Oh, ah, not that there's anything wrong with dressing Bulma like that- shirts that say 'slut' are quite the in thing. Ahem! Hides from angry teeny flamers**

* * *

Bulma was surrounded by a spinning wall of light and colour. All around her she could see the leering faces of strange saiyan men and wickedly intimidating saiyan women. They chattered away all around her nine to a dozen, their voices loud and piercing, sometimes shrill with laughter. But for all Bulma heard they might have been talking in another language, all she could hear was the horrible noise they were making.

Her head spinning, Bulma groped at the silver goblet in front of her and lifted it to her lips shakily, forcing down some more of the sweet liquor inside and ignoring the little voice which warned her that drinking more was only going to make the noise and colour worse.

She stared down the long banquet table and chewed on her lip as she decided to help herself to more salad. The other dishes that had been set out on the table ranged from something that resembled a giant yellow cockroach to some quivering mounds of jelly so red it looked black.

Swallowing down yet another wave of nausea Bulma picked up her fork with fingers which seemed to dance in front of her face and very slowly speared a piece of greenery and lifted it took her lips, a smile of satisfaction curving her lips when the salad made it into her mouth without any mishaps.

Bulma looked up to see Vegeta watching her with a puzzled look and she winked at him flirtatiously, watching form the corner of her eyes with amusement as Zucchini's face bloomed with rage and her beady little black eyes flashed.

Bulma took another long pull of the strange drink in her goblet and gave Vegeta a very heated glance, running her gaze possessive over him. She licked her lips and caught site of Zucchini again who looked as though she were going to explode. Bulma tried desperately not to laugh as Zucchini turned to Vegeta agitatedly and started to babble, her voice sounding oddly like that of a chipmunk's to Bulma, whose senses were greatly altered thanks to thespirits in her drink.

"I can't take this!" Zucchini shrieked angrily, tossing down her golden fork as Bulma looked at Vegeta and battered her eyelids flirtatiously. Zucchini growled, frustrated, as Vegeta smirked right back at Bulma and ignored what she had just said to him. "Did you hear me? Stop this nonsense now Vegeta! You're not going to make me jealous!" Zucchini bared perfect little white teeth at her future husband.

"Make you jealous? Whatever gave you the idea that I was trying to make you jealous?" Vegeta tone dripped with scorn and he snorted with laughter. "Why would I want to?"

Vegeta turned back to Bulma and tuned out Zucchini's piercing voice as his eyes raked over Bulma's fragile figure. Her blue hair and the soft greens of her dress made her appear like some sort of forest nymph.

The fire which roared in the colossal fireplace cast a flickering light over her, making shadows leap and dance over her features in an alluring fashion. Vegeta's mouth parted with need as Bulma's eyes met his and he saw fear briefly flash through her eyes, unaware that his own dark eyes reflected the blazing fire.

"Vegeta? Are even listening to me!" Zucchini shrieked again, her voice cutting across his concentration. She tapped his arm with sharp nails which had been filed to a point and she smiled frigidly when he reluctantly switched his attention back to her.

Vegeta was unable to help himself as he though about how plain Zucchini looked stacked up against Bulma, the shadows cast on her face making her appear shrewish and old.

"What now?" Vegeta sounded bored and he lowered his head to drink deeply of his wine, licking the rim of his glass and grinning wickedly at Bulma across the table. Bulma all but choked on her own wine as she tried not laugh at Vegeta's daring to do such a thing in front of his own people. Her pale blue eyes were livelier then Vegeta had ever seen them and as she drained the wine from her cup he wondered just how much she'd had to drink.

"I saw that! Don't think I didn't!" Zucchini exploded in rage next to him and looked across at Bulma, raising her voice and adding a slight condescending tone to it. "Tell me dear, how are you going to feel when Vegeta starts ignoring you and begins paying attention to other women?"

Bulma speared some more salad with her form and shrugged as though she were slightly detached from what was going on around her. "I don't know, but since you seem to have had experience in that area why don't you tell me?" Bulma spoke coolly, not even bothering to look at Zucchini. She calmly ate what salad was on the end of her fork and glanced up at her, smiled politely at the princess.

Zucchini meanwhile was staring dumbstruck at Bulma. Her usually sneering mouth was hanging open and her black eyes were bulging with surprise and anger. "How _dare_ you speak to you future queen like that!" Zucchini screeched, her hands opening and closing like clawed talons.

"How would you rather I speak to you? Should I change my tone of voice? Maybe you'd prefer it if I spoke another language at you?" Bulma promptly rattled of a few sentences in a language which none of the saiyans around her understood, but all of them noted the derogatory way in which she said the foreign words and the way Bulma's eyes narrowed hatefully.

"I didn't mean that and you know it!" Zucchini lowered her voice to an icy bite and tried to calm down, but Bulma smiled that infuriating smile again and her rage reignited.

"Well, what did you mean?" Bulma asked innocently and took another dainty bite of the fresh green salad, looking expectantly at Zucchini. "Hmmmm?" She prompted when Zucchini remained silent; her teeth clenched so hard Bulma wouldn't have been surprised if they'd shattered.

Bulma shrugged and looked back at Vegeta, her movement seeming to make the princess pull herself together. Her black eyes steeled themselves as they clashed with Bulma's frosty blue ones.

"It must be terribly demeaning being kept with a collar around your neck like some sort of pet." Zucchini raised her pencil think eyebrows and took a sip of her drink; priding herself on her calm voice. "As though you're some kind of animal." Zucchini added with scornful amusement.

"Not really. I _am_ an animal in bed, ask prince Vegeta." Bulma spoke distractedly as though she didn't consider Zucchini important enough to really pay attention too. She glanced instead at Vegeta and gently stroked her collar. "Sometimes he even has to tie me up to control me." Zucchini spluttered and Bulma looked back at her with wide eyes. "I'm sorry does speaking about sex embarrass you? You're not a virgin are you?" Bulma laughed throatily, tossing her head back in genuine amusement.

"How dare you!" Zucchini howled as she sprang to her feet and began to stalk around the table, eyes blazing.

Bulma opened her eyes and laughed drunkenly at Zucchini who was casting a comically thin shadow with outreached arms against the stone wall.

Zucchini had only taken a few steps when an iron hard grip closed about her wrist and she was jerked off her feet and back into her seat.

"You're causing a scene." Vegeta bit out coldly at her as he let go of her wrist. "Stop behaving little a jealous little child and start acting as the future queen should." Vegeta looked across at Bulma and frowned darkly as he continued in the same distant tone. "And_ you_ can stop provoking her! You're behaving pretty childishly yourself."

There was silence for a moment and both Bulma and Zucchini looked at Vegeta with identical expressions of resentment.

Zucchini finally looked away and seethed in silence; Bulma meanwhile seized her empty goblet and hurled it at Vegeta as she clamoured unsteady to her feet. Vegeta jerked to the side and the goblet flew past him and hit the floor with a dull, metallic clattering sound. It rolled across the floor for several feet before coming to a rest, rocking to and fro before becoming still.

There was a deadly silence to the room and all eye locked on Bulma who was still swaying unsteadily, gripping the table with her hands as she continued to glare at Vegeta.

"The reason I'm behaving so childishly is probably because I'm _technically_ still only a child. On earth we don't become adults until we're Eighteen years old." Bulma's voice was shaking with suppressed resentment and her eyes blazed at Vegeta with hatred. "Of course in practice I suppose I'm not a child anymore!" Bulma tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear and straightened to her full height as Vegeta also rose to his feet, his hands clenched into fists.

"I suppose you blame me for that?" Vegeta ground his teeth as Bulma's hateful look intensified and she began to shake with repressed emotion.

"Of course I do, you stole my innocence. You and your entire damned race." Her voice was bare whisper but Vegeta couldn't mistake the concentrated distaste for his race in it. A muscle jumped in Bulma's cheek and she abruptly whirled around insulting Vegeta by turning her back on him. Her voice abruptly changed back to its bored tone and her hands unclenched. "I suddenly feel the need for privacy."

Vegeta continued to stand, watching as Brolly and Bardock stood; ready to follow Bulma. Vegeta swallowed, aware of the curious eyes of the rest of the guests at the table watching them with morbid curiosity. "You can leave, but I'll be working this entire dialogue out of your skin later." His spoke in a low growl so that only Bulma could hear him. "You're going to be begging with mercy by the time I'm done with you."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Bulma ground out pridefully and stalked away, Bardock and Brolly following close behind her, throwing anxious looks over their shoulders at Vegeta.

"Serves you right!" Zucchini hissed up at him as Vegeta banged a fist on the table, rattling the cutlery and dishes. He stared stonily ahead, composing himself before he glanced around the banquet table, meeting each gaze until the other person looked away.

"She's not yet an adult?" Vegeta's father laughed as Vegeta sat down, still stony faced. "I didn't know you liked them quite that young." He continued laughing long after Vegeta had turned away. After all, how could he explain to his father that while Bulma wasn't yet an adult she wasn't a child either. Damn that girl!

* * *

"I hate him! I hate him!" Bulma screamed drunkenly as she picked up an ornamental vase and hurled it against the wall for effect. "Everything is his fault."

Bardock nodded and tried desperately to placate Bulma as she ranted on; oblivious to Brolly who was crawling around on the plush carpet, trying his hardest to pick up the pieces of the shattered vase before Bulma could do anything rash with the sharp shards.

The main room of Bulma's suit was a mess. The moment she had stepped inside the pale blue walls of the room and the royal blue carpets had apparently served only to remind her of Vegeta and she had begun ranting and screaming, breaking anything that was remotely breakable.

"Look at me!" Bulma shouted as she pulled the green overdress off with a decided lack of finesse and tossed it angrily to the floor, pausing only to stomp on it hatefully before gesturing at her body which was now encased only in the tiny black underdress. "Look at the scars!"

Bardock looked closer at her arms and saw that they were indeed marred with several scars. Even her legs were scarred in places and Bardock suppressed a shiver as he thought about the things that Vegeta must do to her.

"I'm going to have to wear long sleeved tops for the rest of my life because of him! He's so selfish! I hate him!" Bulma wailed, dropping to the carpet and began to cry in great heaving sobs that racked her body. "I'm only seventeen Bardock! Seventeen! Girls my age are supposed to be hanging out with their friends and shopping in malls! Not being abused and used by arrogant princes!" Bulma cried even harder and shied away from Bardock when he tried to comfort her. She continued in a choked up voice, devoid of any emotion except self pity. "_And_ the worst thing is that I'm starting to like what he does to me! And I can't help but hate him even more for making me into some sort of masochistic freak!"

Bulma curled up into a ball and sobbed quietly until Bardock reluctantly placed a hand on her shoulder and forced her to look at him. "Miss Briefs! _Bulma_! Please stop crying! The prince will be arriving soon!" Bardock spoke quickly and quietly, gripping her shoulder and giving her a small shake. "You can't let him see you like this! He despises weakness and you don't want him crawling back to Zucchini do you?"

This snapped Bulma out her crying fit and she nodded at him, blinking water logged eyes and smoothing back stray strands of hair which glistened with moisture. "You're right. I have to put up a good front." Bulma ran a trembling hand through her hair which was still piled up on top of her head and took a shuddering breath.

Bardock breathed a sigh of relief and signalled to Brolly that everything was under control. He stretched down a hand to Bulma who gripped it and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"What should I wear? I can't stay in this!" Bulma moaned in sudden panic as she looked down at what she was wearing, clearly unnerved. Her blue eyes widened and Bardock was afraid that she would begin crying again.

"Go to your room and put on something seductive. Brolly and I will wait here and stall the prince if he comes before you're ready." Bardock spoke with the practiced efficiency of one who had ordered many other people around and he gave her a gentle shoe in the direction of what he thought was her main room. Bulma nodded mechanically, weaving her way unsteadily to her bedroom before slamming to door. The door opened a moment later and Bulma came back out, hiccupping with laughter.

"That's the bathroom." She gestured at the door and walked over to the only other door in the room, closing it behind her with deceptive gentleness.

"She's only seventeen!" Bardock exploded suddenly, looking at Brolly and shaking his head. "Even _I _wouldn't touch a girl that young!"

"Maybe Vegeta didn't know how old she was." Brolly tried to keep emotion out of his voice as he shrugged and finished picking up the shards of the vase. He had almost finished when the main door was flung open.

"Where is she?" Vegeta roared angrily as he stormed in, slamming the door shut behind him with a bang that shook the entire room. Vegeta's face was tensed with a rage that was barely in check.

"She's changing into something more appealing, my Lord." Brolly cursed himself mentally at the shake in his voice as he and Bardock knelt in front of their prince. When Vegeta made to cross the room and barge in Bardock leapt to his feet again, a high note of panic in his usually rough voice. "My Lord! Wait! I think I should warn you about Bulma before you go in!"

"Warn me?" Vegeta paused, his hand hovering above the door handle, energy beginning to crackle around him as he grew even angrier. "Warn me about what?" He still sounded angry but also curious about what Bardock had to say. Vegeta let go of the ornate doorhandle and took a step towards Bardock.

"Her mood, sire" Bardock kept his voice steady and inclined his head as Vegeta looked at him suspiciously. "She was very, very angry when we returned earlier. I just thought that I warn you that perhaps…" Bardock's voice trailed off as the bedroom door opened and Bulma peered into the room with wide, semi frightened eyes.

Vegeta's head snapped around and he stared at her with a mixture of violence and need. "Get out."

Vegeta motioned for Brolly and Bardock to leave and waited until the door had closed behind them before he grabbed Bulma's arm fiercely and pulled her out of her bedroom.

"Vegeta I…" Vegeta cut her off with a slicing gesture of his hand.

"What were you thinking earlier?" Vegeta bellowed, so angry Bulma could actually feel him shaking. "What on earth was going on in your thick little skull?" He dragged Bulma across the room and all but threw her into one of the plush lounge chairs as he paced back and forth in front of her, his lips curled back from his teeth like an animal.

"What did you expect me to do, _sire_?" Bulma fought to keep the sarcasm out of her voice, unprepared when Vegeta turned back to her and dealt her stinging slap to the face.

Pain exploded in her head and she saw starbursts dancing in front of her eyes. Bulma raised a hand to her check and gingerly touched the spot where he had hit her, her eyes wide with disbelief. Suddenly her hate deepened and it was all she could do to hold in the scream that was building inside of her.

"Do you have any idea how much you embarrassed me at dinner?" Vegeta howled angrily, continuing to rave at her. He raised his hand as though to hit her once more and Bulma cringed back into the chair and tightly closed her eyes, her voice high with panic.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think!" One of her arms moved up to shield her face and Vegeta hesitated, anger still throbbing through his veins and urging him to punish her more thoroughly.

"Do you ever think?" Vegeta screamed in rage and pounded a fist into the coffee table in front of Bulma. His mouth twitching in satisfaction as the coffee table all but shattered and Bulma jumped and shrieked in fear as the splinters from it hit her, causing her to burrow even further into the chair like a frightened animal.

"I'm sorry! It'll never happen again! I'm so sorry!" Bulma's voice dropped down to a pathetic whimpering tone and Vegeta stalked away from her, his tail still lashing back and forth with anger.

He looked back to her, his eyes still glittering dangerously. "Tomorrow you will begin work in the science labs. You will rebuild your ki gun or I will kill you myself." He walked closer to her as he spoke, the threat in his voice intensifying with each step. "Do you understand me?" He dropped to one knee in front of her and growled the last sentence out through clenched teeth as he resisted the urge to break her fragile little neck.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta." Bulma slowly opened one eye, her voice uncertain and shaky as she saw how close to her he was and how angry his eyes still were.

"Excellent." Vegeta nodded and decided on another type of punishment for Bulma tonight. "If you need me at any stage during the night I'll be in _Zucchini's_ suite." Vegeta watched with sadistic amusement as his words pierced Bulma and anger and hurt swirled in her blue eyes. "Sweet dreams." He snarled back at her sarcastically as he strode from the room.

* * *

**A/N – Vegeta is such a bastard! Oh well! Thanks to David who helped me improve this chapter! You rock dude (I hope this is an improvement!)**


	14. Naughty Boy

**_A/N – Okay, what else can I say except that I'm glad that everyone liked the last chapter so much. It was longer then I usually write and a hell of a lot more detailed then usual. This chapter is going to be a lemon chapter with a little more bondage. _**

**_This chapter is also based to the song 'Naughty Boy' by the Mavis's. I would suggest that if possible you download this song and listen to it to get a feel of the chapter. _**

**_Thanks to Nikoru for beta reading! You're a real Gem!_**

****

* * *

**It is so small**

**Bring it home**

* * *

Bulma's bed was huge. It was a gigantic four-poster affair that had been hand carved out of some exotic black, glossy wood. A canopy of blue material stretched out above Bulma as she lay on the center of the bed. Light blue veils were also supported on top, and the veils gracefully drooped to the ground around the bed, cocooning Bulma inside a soft, blue world. The only light she was receiving came from several candles that burnt with small dancing flames.

Bulma shifted position, trying to get comfortable on the cool, ice blue silk pillows and sheets; but tonight sleep was evading her. Not even the beauty of her room could still her frantically turning mind.

All she could think about was Vegeta with Zucchini.

Bulma's blue eyes stared dully at the blue veils that surrounded her, and she reached out a small hand to gently feel the soft material, surprised to see that her hand was thinner then she remembered; her bones seemed to be visible through her almost translucent skin.

Bulma drew her hand back against her body, cradling it as though it was a wounded bird. She moved swiftly to the side of the bed, slithering across it as though she were a serpent. Bulma pushed through the veils blindly in her hast to escape the silence of her bed. She stood in the darkness of her room for a moment, breathing in great gulps of air as though she had just run a marathon, instead of merely getting out of bed. Slowly Bulma crossed her room through the shows and opened the door to the main room.

She ignored Brolly and Bardock who were seated in the lounge chairs talking in hushed tones; the coffee table that Vegeta had broken earlier was nowhere in site. They stopped talking and watched her as she crossed the room in front of them, her bare feet padding soundlessly across the plush carpet.

"Are you alright?" Bardock asked, concerned with the listless way in which Bulma moved. He reached out a hand to stop her as she passed in front of him, but she brushed his hand aside and continued walking.

"I'm fine." Bulma's voice was as toneless and as lifeless as she looked. She crossed the rest of the room like a ghost, disappearing into the bathroom without a sound. In the bathroom Bulma stopped in front of the mirror and stripped off the light nightgown she had been wearing. Standing only in her bra and briefs, Bulma let out a choked sob as she realized just how horribly gaunt she was. Her hipbones jutted out unnaturally as though they were trying to break through her skin. Her ribs were clearly visible, so visible, in fact, that Bulma could count them.

When had this happened? Bulma reached a hand out to the mirror, as though expecting it to ripple at her touch, like a mirage. Only a year ago she'd had a beautiful curvy body that was the envy of most girls. Now she looked like a sack of skin and bones.

"I want to go home," Bulma whispered as she silently sobbed and backed up against the bathroom door. She slowly slid down the door to the cold tiled floor and curled up in a ball, rocking herself as she tried to cry tears that just wouldn't come.

"_Where is she?"_

Bulma's eyes flew open and narrowed as she heard Vegeta's voice from the main room, sounding for the entire world like he was worried about her. Well she'd show him who could play with whom, if he could play with her emotions then she could play with his. Let him see how it feels to be used solely for sex. Bulma climbed to her feet and looked at herself in the mirror again, this time only seeing sizzling blue eyes staring back.

She'd show him…

* * *

**I watched you dance inside your pants**

**I meet your eyes and what they have to say**

**Whoa yeah!**

* * *

Vegeta silently opened the door to Bulma's suit and crept inside, stopping guilty when he realized that Brolly and Bardock were seated in the lounge chairs, staring at him with not quite hidden hostility.

"Where is she?" Vegeta took a step into the room, the door swinging shut behind him as though pushed with a ghostly hand.

"The bathroom," Brolly hesitantly spoke, motioning to the door on the right, his black eyes gleaming suspiciously at Vegeta as though not quite sure he was doing the right thing.

"How is she?" Vegeta took another step into the room, his voice questioning but not demanding.

"Quiet." Bardock stood in a fluid movement and Vegeta's eyes snapped away from the bathroom door and to him. "After you left she went to her room and stayed there. She only came out a few minutes ago and disappeared into the bathroom." Bardock watched as several emotions played unknowingly across Vegeta's face. "She looked sick, but I don't think she'd been crying, which is surprising. Considering."

"Get out and guard the door!" Vegeta ground out forcefully, his tail lashing back and fourth as though Bardock had just mortally insulted him. "Let no one in and do not enter yourselves, no matter what happens."

As Bardock and Brolly slunk past him Vegeta growled, and their tails curled protectively around their waists as though they were afraid that Vegeta might lash out and attack them.

They opened the door carefully and crept out, closing it behind them with a 'click.' Vegeta immediately turned around and locked the door, glowering at it as though it was responsible for his bad mood.

The bathroom door creaked slowly open, and Vegeta's head turned towards the sound, his keen Saiyan eyes narrowing as Bulma stepped through. Freezing in her tracks as she caught site of Vegeta, her hands clutched the nightgown she had been carrying to her chest, as though it were a teddy bear and she was a small child.

"Zucchini wouldn't let me in." Vegeta took his hand off the door lock and turned the rest of his body to face Bulma. "I came back to see if you were sober yet."

Bulma jerked as though he'd hit her again and began to shake. Her crystal blue eyes met his, and her shaking slowly stilled as she read what he was really after in his eyes.

"I'm sober." Bulma let the nightgown fall from her suddenly limp hand, forgetting that she was wearing only the briefest of underwear until Vegeta's eyes roamed over her with unhidden hunger. _Sober enough_. She added silently.

* * *

**You're beating fast**

**Won't you go slow?**

**I beg you but ah I know**

**I know I know I know I know I know**

**I know I know I know that you're a...**

* * *

Her heart began to hammer as Vegeta met her eyes again, a small smirk of satisfaction curving his mouth.

He knew surrender when he saw it.

Vegeta began to stalk towards her, his eyes watching her chest rise and fall in small pants as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world. His tail unwound form his waist and began to thrash back and forth as he neared his prey. Bulma took a step forward as Vegeta neared her, closing the distance between them. Vegeta's tail swung around and curled itself around Bulma's tiny waist, holding her against him as his hand touched the side of her face where he had hit her.

The skin was red and slightly puffed, no doubt by morning it would be horribly bruised, but it was nothing that couldn't be healed in the med bay. He didn't want to mar the beauty of Bulma.

Vegeta let his hand run down her arm and made to lean in and kiss her, his eyes watching hers as he tasted her.

Bulma slowly pulled away, her eyes staring into his with confusion, "If you ever hit me like that again Vegeta, I'll make sure you regret it." Bulma's eye hardened and she pulled out of his grip, "I may like to play the victim sometimes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you smack me around whenever you get into a rage."

Vegeta watched in stunned silence as Bulma turned around and walked back into her bedroom, her long legs swinging. She paused at her doorway and cast a flirtatious look at him over her shoulder.

"Of course that doesn't mean that I'm angry with you now," her tone had transformed into an alluring, throaty growl, and she pursed her lips.

Vegeta had the oddest feeling that Bulma was playing into a role. "You're not mad?" He took a hesitating step towards her, unable to shake off a feeling that something was seriously wrong with the way Bulma was acting.

"Did you sleep with Zucchini?" She lent up against the doorway, twirling her hair around her finger as she looked at him from under her lashes.

"No, I was trying to make you jealous." Vegeta took another step towards her, feeling a little more secure when Bulma smirked at this news and walked back into the bedroom, her voice floating out behind her "Are you coming?"

Vegeta crossed the floor, his boots softly thudding on the carpet. He swept into the room, closed the door behind him, and turned around expecting to see Bulma waiting for him on the bed; instead he was faced with her standing in the shadowy corner of the room, with that smirk still in place on her face.

"Are we getting into bed?" Vegeta pulled his shirt out of the waistband of his pants and unbuttoned it, leaving it hanging open as he watched Bulma through narrow eyes.

"We will, eventually." Bulma reached down next to her and she picked up one of the white candles, holding it close to her so that it threw flickering shadows over her breast. "You need to slow down, we still have all night." Bulma gave a throaty laugh, "And after all that angst you put me through earlier I think a little waiting on your behalf is in order."

"I don't," Vegeta's voice was a rasping growl, and he let his shirt fall off his shoulders and floated to the ground.

* * *

**Naughty Boy!**

**A silly little wind up toy**

**c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon**

* * *

Bulma began to glide towards him, the candle held out in front of her to light her way across the darkness of the bedroom. She halted in front of him, her eyes hidden in shadows.

"You're a bad boy, Vegeta. A very naughty boy." Bulma held the candle up and before Vegeta could guess what she had in mind she had dripped some of the wax onto his chest.

Vegeta gasped and jumped back form her, his hand furiously brushing the wax off his chest. It hadn't hurt...it's had just surprised him.He stilled as he watched Bulma put the candle down on the bedroom table next to her and slide her bra straps down, one at a time with agonizing slowness.

"After what you did to me earlier I think I should be allowed to play with you tonight." Her voice was heavy with forbidden things that made Vegeta's spine tingle.

"I don't." He forced himself to move close to her again, unfamiliar with the strange feeling in his stomach which was urging him to drop at her knees and let her have her fun with him. "I think you should let me have my fun, after all – I own you."

Bulma pursed her lips and slid her bra straps back up again, "Well if that's the way you feel I might not play with you at all tonight, but I think I know how to turn you on." Bulma's voice was a teasing lilt and she picked up the candle again, her eyes running over him as she held the candle up over her and allowed a tiny bit of wax to drip onto the swell of her breasts.

Vegeta swallowed, he could imagine how the wax must be burning her…

Against his will Vegeta groaned and took a step closer, his eyes eating her up as she put the candle down again and looked at him with eyes that betrayed how much the candle wax had burnt.

* * *

**Out my mouth**

**Over my tongue**

**Just take it off, just shed your skin**

**It's all your dreams and all your fantasies**

**Whoa yeah!**

* * *

"You know Vegeta, they say in order for a true sadist to be good at their trade they must first experience masochism." Bulma slipped her bra straps down again and twisted the bra around and unclipped it, trailing it off her body with deliberate slowness. "You know how much the wax stings, so you know how much it must be hurting me. Wouldn't you like to make it hurt some more?" Bulma ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

"Yes," Vegeta whispered hoarsely, moving towards Bulma. He phased behind her and pulled her body back against his so she could feel how aroused he was. His hand slipped down her body, squeezing her breasts before dipping lower, slipping inside of her underwear.

Bulma gasped, leaning back in Vegeta's embrace, one hand reaching up behind her head to grip Vegeta's hair and pull his face down next to hers so she could turn her head and kiss him, moaning against his lips as his fingers stoked her already inflamed womanhood.

"This is what I want." Vegeta tore his mouth from hers and spoke with a voice roughened with passion. His drew his hand out of her underwear, watching Bulma's face as he tore them off of her, smirking when her cool and controlled front dropped, and she spun around in his arms to press herself up against him, her blue eyes glowing with inflamed passion.

"And this is what I want." Bulma purred and bit his lip; she pulled free of his embrace and reclaimed her candle again then slowly danced her way over to her bed.

Vegeta studied her as she parted the veils and slipped onto her bed, the candle she was holding casting her silhouette against the veils. He licked his lip where Bulma had bitten him and watched as her silhouette beckoned him over.

* * *

**So take my hand**

**The angel man**

**We'll fly, we'll fly, let's go, let's go**

**Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go**

**You're so shy but you're a...**

* * *

Vegeta pushed aside the blue veils and crawled onto the bed. Bulma lay stretched out like a cat on the silk sheets, holding the candle in one hand while she held the other one above the candle, a strangely detached look in her eyes as the flame began to burn her.

He took the candle out of her hand, and Bulma looked at him with a smile before looking at the hand she had been holding above the flame. "My savior," she murmured under her breath. A small blister had formed on her palm, and Bulma lowered it to her mouth, gently licking her wound.

"Did that hurt?" Vegeta moved closer to Bulma across the bed, the silk sheets making slithering sounds with each move he made and he held the candle above her.

Bulma took her hand out of her mouth, "Of course it did." She looked at the flame dancing over the candle and then looked back to him. "Are we going to have fun or are you going to stare at me all night?" Bulma teased, running her burnt hand down her body.

Vegeta watched Bulma for a moment longer then smiled wryly, "Although staring at you all night is one of my favorite things to do, I suppose I could muster up the strength for something more."

He tilted the candle and let the wax drip onto Bulma's breasts and chest, watching as the wax burnt a trail down her taunt stomach muscles and then hardened, cracking as Bulma's chest heaved with her labored breathing. He blew the candle out and watched as the smoke weaved up to the roof above and disappeared into the fabric.

Bulma arms snaked up, knocking the candle out of his grasp and pulling his head down to her breasts. "Lick it off me Vegeta, lick all of the wax off," she commanded, her jewel blue eyes watching him as though he was the sole being in her universe that she cared about.

* * *

**Naughty Boy!**

**A silly little wind up toy**

**c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon**

* * *

Vegeta looked up at her eyes, letting himself fall into the adoring light in them. With a mind that was whirling with confused emotions, Vegeta looked at her chest and licked anywhere that he could see pale wax, ignoring the horrid taste of wax in his mouth as he bit her nipples and soothingly licked the soft skin around them which had reddened from the hot wax.

"You always do what I need the most," Bulma moaned in pleasure, her back arching as he bit her nipple again. "You're the only one that pleases me."

"I know." Vegeta reached up and pulled her hands away from head where they had clung to him. His ebony eyes sought Bulma's blue ones, and he kept his gaze locked on her as he slipped out of his pants, tossing them over to a far corner of Bulma's huge bed. "Say my name Bulma."

"Vegeta," Bulma hissed it between clenched teeth, her eyes barely maintaining eye contact as he trailed a hand along her thigh, stroking her as if she was his pet.

"Say it again," Vegeta whispered as he crept up her body and kissed her, confused as to why Bulma saying his name was causing his stomach to tighten in the same way that a physical caress would.

"Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta!" Bulma ground his name out against his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and their kiss deepened as she lent into it, moaning in the back of her throat.

Vegeta sat up, pulling Bulma with him and holding her tightly against him as he kissed her in a way he'd never kissed any other woman, his emotions running wild as Bulma ran appreciative hands down his back and pressed herself against him even harder.

Their movements became increasingly needy as Vegeta let his hands roam and explore her body as though it was their first time all over again. Bulma simply continued to kiss Vegeta in bliss, ignoring the part of her mind that was screaming at her to stop this before she became too emotionally attached to Vegeta.

* * *

**I watched your anger**

**Watched your pain**

**You drank too much**

**Or maybe you're insane**

**Whoa yeah**

* * *

Vegeta opened his eyes again and pushed Bulma back against the bed, he trapped her beneath him and growled like a feral animal as lust overran his senses, and he was filled with that basic animal instinct to mate.

Bulma growled in response, eagerly accepting Vegeta as he slid between her legs and thrust into her hungrily. His animalistic growl made Bulma shiver with delightful fear as she realized that Vegeta was so far gone that he had dropped his civilized outer shell.

This was the one place that Vegeta belonged to her utterly and completely.

Maybe it was insanity to let Vegeta make love to her when he was so drunk on his animal instinct, but it was the only time when she knew that she was the only thing on his mind.

Vegeta drove himself into her again and again and Bulma threw back her head with a shattering moan, wrapping her legs around his waist and simply hanging on for the ride as Vegeta continue to push her to the threshold of what she had previously known as pleasure and pain.

His lovemaking was wild, and he seemed determined to make sure that Bulma enjoyed this just as much as he did; his hands seemed to be everywhere at once, stroking, pinching, caressing, and scratching.

Bulma began to breathe faster and faster as Vegeta increased his pace. All she could think about was how fantastic this was and how much of a man Vegeta was when he was with her.

Her every jealous thought about Zucchini disappeared as her body tensed and she came, screaming Vegeta's name and secure in the knowledge that this was one place where Vegeta would never think of Zucchini, and that this was where he would always think of her and her alone.

* * *

**You're beating fast**

**Won't you go slow**

**I beg but oh I know**

**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,**

**I know, I know, I know that you're a...**

* * *

Bulma stared up at the ceiling again, just as she had earlier that night; only this time she had an exhausted and sweaty Vegeta lying sprawled over her. His tail twitched occasionally as she ran gently fingers up and down his scratched back in a soothing manner.

She had meant to use Vegeta tonight for her own pleasure, and yet as she lay with him in her arms she didn't feel as though either of them had used the other. There had been something different about their lovemaking tonight. It had been as if they were two people who really, genuinely liked one another instead of a man with a concubine.

Was Vegeta starting to feel something for her other then lust? Bulma shrugged the uncomfortable thought away. No, he didn't like her any more then she liked him, and she didn't like him.

Did she?

Bulma slowly shook her head as though dispelling the thought from her mind, and she wrapped her arms around Vegeta, hugging him to her as she slowly fell into the sleep that had evaded her earlier.

The last thought she had as she fell asleep was what Vegeta was going to have to say in the morning when he saw all the scratch marks down his back form her fingernails.

* * *

**Naughty Boy!**

**A silly little wind up toy**

**c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon**

* * *

**A/N – Well, did you like it? I have to admit that although this chapter was a lot of work I did enjoy it! Oh and don't worry, Bulma and Vegeta aren't going too soft on one another yet! Please Review!**


	15. Addiction

**_A/N – Wow…people really seemed to enjoy the last chapter! I guess it's because my spelling was correct for once? All thanks to Nikoru – my beta reader! _****_This chapter isn't going to be a lemon chapter, but it is important. This chapter had important things in it that you're going to need to know. _**

* * *

****

Bulma sat up and rubbed her face with the back of her hand yawning ungraciously as she did so. Slowly she lowered her arms and carefully opened sore and blurry eyes, looking down at the empty space in the bed where Vegeta had lain next to her last night and shrugging nonchalantly. Bulma looked away and stretched, wincing as some very sore muscles decided to complain about the abuse they'd been put through the night before. She edged slowly to the side of the bed and pulled the veil curtains, almost ripping them down when one of her chipped nails got caught in them. Grunting with the effort of moving about while she was still sluggish with sleep she wrenched her nail free and then clamored ungracefully out of the giant bed, jumping as something thudded to the floor and knocked against her foot.

Bulma glanced down, already guessing what it was - the candle from the night before was lying next to her floor. Bulma stared at it for a moment before kicking it aside with her foot, watching as it disappeared from view and it rolled under the bed. She started to stretch and then winced again – last night was definitely the most physical she'd ever gotten with Vegeta, of course it was probably her own fault that she was hurting so much. If she'd just stayed angry with Vegeta instead of making a sad attempt to get back at him they wouldn't have ended up having sex.

"Stupid Vegeta," Bulma mumbled as she stumbled across the floor and opened her wardrobe. She ran a hand through her tousled hair as she tried to figure out what to wear. Jiggled with impatience, as none of the clothing in her wardrobe really jumped out at her, she groaned and finally reached in and pulled out a white silk robe which she folded herself into, tying the sash securely.

Bulma looked back into the wardrobe and chose a long sleeved short dress with a plunging neckline in a soft pink. She draped it over one arm and turned her attention to her underwear draw, pulling out a red lace bra and panties. Bulma debated on wearing pantyhose but decided against it, instead she grabbed up some black ankle socks and a black pair of ankle high leather boots. She wasn't going for any particular look today – she wanted to wear something comfortable.

Satisfied with her selection Bulma grasped her clothes to her chest and walked across her bedroom to the door, her mind wandering through last night's events as it did so. How could Vegeta have hit her like that? He was such a bastard! Her face was probably bruised! Bulma clung more tightly to the clothes and immersed herself in vengeful thoughts, almost bumping into the door she was so immersed in her thoughts.

Bulma juggled the clothes in her arms as she attempted to free one hand and open the door – unsuccessfully. Annoyed with herself she dropped the clothing onto the floor and then opened the door, holding it wide open with one foot as she gathered her clothes up again and continued to her journey to the bathroom. She stopped outside of her door, nodded at Brolly who was apparently on guard duty and then slowly crossed the room – suspicious blue eyes pinned on the tall saiyan guard.

Bardock lay sprawled out and fast asleep on the lounge chair. He was snoring softly.

Glancing away Bulma paused yet again by the bathroom door, glaring at it in annoyance as she realized she'd have to put her bundle of clothing down again to open it.

_Unless…_

"Uh, Brolly? Could you open the door for me?" Bulma was well aware of how lazy that sounded and she quickly continued. "I kinda have my hand full." She explained, nodding down at her clothes. So what if she was treating her saiyan guards like manservants? It wasn't like she did this all the time. Besides which Brolly didn't seem to mind, in fact he _almost_ smiled.

"Of course." Brolly _almost_ smiled again as he crossed the room in an easy gait and opened the door with a flourish. "While you're showering I'll wake up Bardock and order your breakfast. Any preference?" Brolly's eyes traveled down her body, and he promptly flushed scarlet when he saw that Bulma had noticed his wandering eyes and was frowning at him; clearly disturbed.

"Oh, I don't eat Br…" Bulma paused mid-sentence and remembered how awfully skinny she had looked in the mirror last night. She didn't want to look like a starved greyhound for any longer then she had to! "Umm…" She contemplated breakfast foods. "I'll have some juice. Preferably grapefruit juice - if you have it. I'll also have some fruit and maybe some pancakes, if you have those." Bulma smiled at the thought of pancakes. It was doubtful that the Saiyans had them, but it was always possible. They'd been sucking the life from Earth for long enough to have picked up one of two of it's more common recipes.

_Pancakes_!

She could remember eating them as a child, back before the Saiyans had attacked. Her mother would always serve them with a cheery smile and give her any choice of topping; and Bulma always chose the same topping - lemon and cinnamon.

Bulma blinked back to reality and became aware that Brolly was staring at her with a patient look on his face, indicating that she'd been daydreaming for some time. "Sorry." She apologized. "I was reminiscing." Bulma blushed slightly and looked up at Brolly through her eyelashes. "Uh, with those pancakes, do you think you can see if it's possible to get some lemon juice and cinnamon to go on them?" She shifted her weight nervously, certain that Brolly was going to laugh - instead he shrugged.

"Well, we've been exporting good and _services_…" Brolly blushed at this word and inadvertently looked at Bulma. "…From the Earth for several years now. No doubt we'll have the things you need."

"Really?" Bulma almost squealed in excitement and _did_ do a little happy jig; she grinned cheerfully at Brolly and disappeared into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind her. Dumping her clothes on the bathroom tiles she looked into the mirror at her face, her smile abruptly leaving it.

_Why the hell am I getting so excited about food? _

Bulma shrugged and shed her robe, which fluttered to the ground like a bird. She stepped over it and turned on the shower, not bothering to wait for the temperature to adjust as she fiddled with the knobs and stepped under the spray simultaneously. Of course! She knew why food was getting her so worked up! She hadn't eaten a decent breakfast in years! Food was scarce and pricey; almost everyone lived in poverty and ate canned food.

The blue haired wench sighed in relief as the warm spray beat down on her tense muscles, working the strain out of them. She wiped hair away from her eyes and began to soap up her body as she wondered what Vegeta was doing at this exact moment…

* * *

"You were with her last night, weren't you?" Zucchini hissed angrily at Vegeta, her beady black eyes flashing. She bunched her claw-like hands into fists and glared at him even harder – willing him to feel the mental barbs she was hurling at him. "Well I hope last night was wroth it, because I am never touching you until our wedding night!" Her voice rose to a shriek and Vegeta winced.

_This_ was not the way he wanted to spend his breakfast - arguing with this bloody woman instead of eating the food that had been piled in front of him. Vegeta eyed the food in question, recognizing some of the food as Earth food. There were bacon rashes heaped to his left as well as those odd looking 'bread rolls' which he had encountered nowhere but on Earth.

Last night had been unexpected. Vegeta snatched a bread roll up and chewed on it as he thought of his Bulma. Of all the ways he'd expected Bulma to react to him reappearing in her suit, jumping him and letting him indulge in some SM had been the one thing he had never expected her to do. _Gods_…Bulma had been _so_ wild last night; he hadn't even seen a hint of the sulky teenager who had put in an appearance at the banquet. She had been all woman! Vegeta let his eyes drift shut as he remembered, making sounds of agreement as Zucchini ranted on in a high pitched shrewish voice, unaware that his attention had drifted.

There had been something in her eyes that had worried him, though. He couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly, but there had definitely been something going on in that pretty little head of hers.

_Maybe she had been thinking about killing him…_

With surprise, Vegeta felt his own body tighten in pleasure at the thought of Bulma going feral, and his eyes flew open, a gasp escaping his mouth. What was wrong with him? He was the one who liked giving pain; he did not like receiving pain! He jammed the bread role in his mouth and picked up another.

"_Vegeta_? You weren't even listening were you?" Zucchini pouted at him like a spoiled child. She surveyed the food on the table as Vegeta had done earlier, only while he had looked almost longingly at the earth food, her lip curled, and she pointedly ignored it, choosing to eat only Saiyan food. The one exception being that she drank several cups of coffee.

- It only recently been discovered by the Saiyans that the delicious brew called 'coffee' was highly addictive to saiyans, and by that time the majority of their species who had tried coffee had become hopelessly addicted; Zucchini included -

Vegeta had never been fond of coffee; it wasn't that it tasted bad; it was just that he preferred other kinds of drinks for breakfast – like that delicious juice from 'apples.' Vegeta nodded to himself as he ate. If there was something to be admired about those weak little humans, it was that they had perfected the art of cooking.

"Vegeta?" The princess interrupted him yet again, this time with a soft feminine voice that was so un-like her usual voice that Vegeta actually paid attention to her. "Are seeing that human again today?" Zucchini smiled graciously at him, her voice a soft little purr.

Apparently, Vegeta guessed, Zucchini had decided to try to win him over by acting nice instead of shrewish. His eyes gleamed wickedly as he swallowed a mouth full of food and looked at his soon to be wife.

"Which human?" He dealt her a blank look, but inwardly he was bursting with amusement as Zucchini fumed, her face blooming an exotic shade of red.

"What. Do. You. Mean; '_Which human_?'" Zucchini snarled as she banged her fork on the table after each word. Her pretense of being 'nice' evaporated, and her shrewish nature burst forth in an explosion of bad language. Vegeta watched in amusement as Zucchini took up her coffee cup and threw it at him in a similar manner to how Bulma had hurled hers last night.

Only this time the cup, and its _burning_ hot contents, hit Vegeta square in the chest. The force of Zucchini's throw had enough power behind it to knock Vegeta off his chair and onto the floor below. The offending cup landed next to him and shattered into pieces. He gritted his teeth and stared up at the ceiling above him as the scalding coffee burnt him in his powered down state. Zucchini's footsteps grew louder, and she appeared above him with a gasp, her face showing her horror.

"Vegeta! I'm…I'm so s-s-sorry!" Zucchini stammered. Her hands shaking as she lifted them to her horrified face.

Vegeta ignored her as she reached down a helping hand, and he struggled to his feet by himself. He was barely able to restrain himself from launching into a tirade about incompetent females. Thank the gods that no one else had been in the room to witness this embarrassment. First, Bulma had humiliated him last night and hurled a wine goblet at him, and now Zucchini had all but done the same thing.

"I'm really losing my touch with the ladies," Vegeta mumbled to himself as he ignored Zucchini, who was flapping uselessly by his side, attempting to assist him clean the coffee off his shirt.

"I really am sorry, I…"

"_You_ didn't think." Vegeta looked at her from under thunderous brows and brushed her aside as he strode agitatedly from the room. The coffee had burnt his already tender chest…damn Bulma with her candle wax, and damn Zucchini with her burning hot coffee. Geesh! What did those two do? Plan ways to humiliate him together, and then pretend to be enemies? Thanks to them he was going to have to go down to the damned med bay to get some balm. The last thing he needed was for this burn to blister.

* * *

**A/N – Wow…this chapter was originally written about a year ago! Wowzers, I've been writing this thing for a long time!**


	16. Don Juan

**_A/N – Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed the last chapter! You guys are great for my self esteem! _**

**_For the people who would like to know, Vegeta is 26, so he's a whole nine years older then Bulma._**

**_Thanks to Nikoru for beta reading for me! You're best! I couldn't do this without your help! And also Thanks must go to David who always tries to help me improve these chapters…even if I don't always listen to him _**

****

* * *

****

"But I don't want to go the Med Bay!" Bulma wined, glaring at Brolly and Bardock who stood across her living room like two immovable chiseled statues.

"The prince has ordered us to take you there to get some treatment for your face." Bardock tried to sound reasonable and sauntered across the room to Bulma, the look on his face warning Bulma not to defy him. "If we don't take you for your treatment then we'll be punished."

Bulma sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. She didn't want to go anywhere this morning. She just wanted to sleep some more and then maybe go down to the science laboratories, wherever they were, and do some work on that ki enhancer that Vegeta was so keen on.

"Bulma." Brolly strode forward to stand next to Bardock, his tone warning her not to give them any attitude this morning.

Bulma was struck at that moment when Brolly and Bardock seemed to be more her prison wardens then her body guards. Was that why they were really here? To spy on her on behalf of Vegeta?

Her eyes narrowed at them, and with a moody shrug Bulma agreed. "Fine, I'll go to the stupid Med Bay." Her voice sounded sulky, and Bardock and Brolly exchanged a look that spoke volumes.

"You know Bulma; most women would be pleased to get rid of that unsightly bruise on your face. I really don't see why you're being so difficult about this." Brolly spoke reasonably, so not to give Bulma another excuse to get mad. He left Bardock's side and put a hand that was surprisingly gentle on Bulma's shoulder. "I know this has been hard for you…"

"You don't know anything!" Bulma interrupted angrily, her eyes wild. "You know nothing about what my life was like before this. Do you know what I used to do? I used to make computer chips for Saiyan weaponry! And maybe if I was here of my own will I'd be happier, but the fact that I was captured by slave traders who had me declared a non-person and then sold me off as a whore really _does _bother me." Bulma laughed crazily and pushed Brolly's hand off her shoulder. "I hated my life on Earth, but I'd trade everything I have now just to be back there."

Bulma took a deep, steadying breath and rubbed the bridge of her nose as though she had a headache. "I'm just sick of not knowing where I stand. I don't belong in your world; I belong on Earth making computer chips." She tucked her rogue strand of hair behind her ear again and looked at her silent companions who were regarding her as though she hadn't just ranted loudly at them.

The door chimed suddenly, shattering the uneasy silence that had descended and scared all three of them. Bulma started walking towards the door when she was pulled back by Bardock, who shook his head and motioned Brolly forward to open the door.

"What are you doing?" Bulma whispered in annoyance, squirming out of Bardock's grasp.

"We don't know who that could be, it might be someone sent on behalf of Zucchini to murder you." Bardock glared at her in an almost fatherly way. "The last thing my career needs is for my charge to wind up dead while I was watching her." His sarcastic remark made Bulma smile, and she shook her head in amusement as she watched Brolly gingery open the door as though expecting Satan himself to waltz through.

Satan wasn't at the door, but Ilandra was, and she was positively glowing with excitement as she swept in the door, smiling at Brolly and Bardock as she caught Bulma's arm and pulled her away from her two bodyguards.

"How are you?" Ilandra gently touched Bulma's bruised face, her voice concerned. "Did Prince Vegeta do that?" Her tone softened and Bulma nodded.

"Yeah, but he made up for it later." A small smirk stealthily crept onto Bulma's face, and Ilandra laughed as they shared one of those 'girl' moments.

"Good for you, you make that man want you." Ilandra flashed a smiled at Bulma then looked covertly at Brolly and Bardock. "Now tell me, how are you getting along with these two?" She raised a perfect eyebrow, and Bulma smiled warmly at her friend.

"They're great. I'd probably go mad if I didn't have these two keeping me company." Bulma spoke with obvious fondness and decided not to mention her suspicions about them spying on her for Vegeta.

"Well, that's great. I was hoping you wouldn't be too lonely." Ilandra tossed her mane of lavender hair and gave Bulma a smug look. "Are you busy today?" Her tone was secretive, and Bulma gave her a curious look.

"Well I do have to go to the Med Bay this morning to get this looked at," Bulma said dryly and pointed at her bruised face. "And then I have to go the laboratories to begin work on…"

Brolly interrupted her with a cough. "We should be leaving now." He gave her a 'don't-argue-with-me' glare and began moving towards the door, throwing a look at Ilandra that said he didn't entirely trust her.

Ilandra's face twitched in what looked like annoyance. "Those two act more like your jailers then your body guards." She sounded outraged, and Bulma nodded in agreement.

"Tell me something I don't know. Say, why don't you come to the Med Bay with me? We could continue our talk there." Bulma ignored the looks that Bardock and Brolly kept throwing at her and spoke civilly to her friend.

"I'd love to come with you," Ilandra giggled haplessly again and threw a companionable arm around Bulma's waist, hugging her. "I have a feeling that you and I are going to get along great."

* * *

Vegeta sat behind a curtain in the Med Bay and growled softly as the doctor in front of him began to run some salve into his burns.

"You know, I could do this myself," Vegeta growled out and tried to shove the doctor away, embarrassed to be treated like an invalid when all he had were some measly burns. "I'm not a child." He tried to cross his arms over his chest in a defiant movement. He didn't even know why he'd come to the med bay - the burns were first degree scalds and could barely even be felt.

_But what if we see her?_

The doctor looked at him through a spiky fringe of black hair and slowly shook his head. "I've been treating you since you were a child, Prince Vegeta, so don't try to intimidate me." The doctor picked up the salve again and squeezed more out of the tube, rubbing it in with the practiced ease of someone who had been caring for others for a long time. "Besides," the doctor began to speak again, "These_...burns_...must be hurting if you came to see me_."_ He sounded mildly chastising, and Vegeta's face twitched with annoyance.

The Med Bay was a demoralizing place. The walls were a bright white color, and the floor was a polished grey, marred here and there by rubber marks from the trolleys and stretchers that were wheeled over it all day.

The main room that Vegeta was in was lit brightly by overhead lights that made the white walls glare intensely. Certain parts of the room were partitioned off with light grey curtains, and it was behind one of those curtains that Vegeta sat now, glaring at the silhouettes on the other side which passed by every now and then.

Vegeta was perched on the edge of a padded examination table, and the doctor was seated in front of him on a small stood. Next to the doctor stood a tray on which sat the salve as well as a wide array of bandages, dressings, plasters, and other strange looking gels and liquids.

_"Is this going to hurt?"_

Vegeta perked up suddenly as he heard Bulma's voice heading towards him. Hopefully the woman wouldn't see him being treated for mild burns. She'd probably think it was hilarious that Zucchini had hurled a mug of hot coffee at him because he'd slept with Bulma.

"No, it's a very painless procedure. We just rub this blue gel here onto the side of your face and leave it to sit for about five minutes, then we wash it off and hopefully it will have healed, although we might have you undergo a general check up as well."

The silhouette of the doctor, Bulma, another woman, Bardock, and Brolly all passed by the grey curtain as they walked into the little partitioned room next to his. He cocked his head to the side as he listened to the doctor telling Bulma to sit down and tie her hair back.

There was silence for a few moments, and then he heard Bulma exclaiming. "That stuff's freezing!"

"Well don't touch it." The doctor's voice sounded amused. "It'll soon warm up, now I'll be back in about five minutes to wash it off." Vegeta heard the sound of the doctor leaving.

"Okay, time to spill." Vegeta blinked in surprise as he recognized Ilandra's voice. "What do you really think of Vegeta?" Vegeta almost jumped in surprise, and the doctor murmured at him to keep still.

"Vegeta is…I don't know." Bulma sounded unsure of herself. "He's great in bed and most of the time he's pretty reasonable."

"Uh huh, now tell me what you really think of him?" Ilandra giggled at something. And Bulma muttered something rude under her breath.

"This damned gel! Okay, Vegeta's…well he's smooth. He's like the Don Juan of Saiyans...he's _evil_."

"Who's 'Don Juan'?" Ilandra sounded interested now, and Vegeta couldn't blame her. Who the hell was this Don Juan?

"He's a…guy…who's known for being really good with the ladies, but he just uses them. You know - a sweet talker with the looks to boot but a horrible personality underneath it all." Bulma sounded wistful, and Vegeta felt himself tense with jealousy.

Was Don Juan an ex-boyfriend of hers? Did she still love him? Maybe she had been involved with him before the slave traders had taken her!

"Wow, sounds like my kinda guy," Ilandra giggled again.

"Yeah, Don Juan was something else," Bulma sighed. "I don't suppose I'll ever see him do his thing again."

Vegeta growled softly. He was gong to find this Don Juan and kill him! He would not tolerate his woman pining away over some man whore from Earth!

"I think that's been five minutes." The doctor came back into Bulma's little partitioned off room and examined her face again. "Yes, that seems to have done the trick." The doctor sounded proud of herself, and she quickly produced a damp towel which she used to wipe the gel off with.

"That stuff was awful! It was so cold!" Bulma shivered in remembrance and rubbed her cheek afterwards, surprised to feel that it didn't hurt anymore.

"Yes, it is rather nasty isn't it? It usually heats up after a little while, but I suppose since you're not a Saiyan it must work some other way." The doctor shrugged and held up a small mirror so Bulma could see her now smooth and flawless cheek. There wasn't even a hint of bruising.

"Wow!" Bulma exclaimed. "That stuff really does work! It's amazing!"

The doctor just laughed at Bulma's wide-eyed enthusiasm and put the mirror down on the tray that the gel had been sitting on.

Ilandra nudged Bulma. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"And go where? Have to go to the science lab, remember?" Bulma huffed in annoyance. The last thing she felt like doing was trying to re-create that ki enhancer. It had been one of the most difficult and complicated machines that she had ever designed.

She wasn't even sure if she could re-design it.

"Well I'll walk you down there." Ilandra took Bulma's arm and pulled her to her feet. Outside of the partitioned room, Brolly and Bardock stood waiting in their usual bodyguard stances.

Brolly looked at Bulma sideways and mouthed the word 'Vegeta' then nodded towards the little room next to hers.

Bulma blinked in surprise. Vegeta was in there? What on Earth had happened to him? It couldn't have been anything too bad or else he'd be in a healing tank. She shrugged and allowed Ilandra to pull her towards the door. She'd undergo that general check up the nurse had been talking about another time!

Vegeta wasn't really her concern. She'd play the dutiful slave around him, but whenever she was on her own she would be her own person and do what she wanted to do.

Ilandra led the way down the boringly monotonous hallway until she reached a steel door that had several pressure locks on it.

"Wow," Bulma breathed in awe as she looked at the impressive door. "I see the Saiyans are a little protective of their science."

"They never used to be, but King Vegeta decided that it was time for the Saiyans to change their ways." Ilandra looked over at Bardock. "Bardock here is quite the scientist, although you wouldn't know it to look at him."

"Really?" Bulma said in amazement. "You're a scientist?" Her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened.

"Not really." Bardock blushed. "I just designed a few attacks that can maximize a Saiyans fighting capabilities." He shifted his weight uneasily. "It was nothing really, just common sense."

Ilandra shook her head. "What a lie! As far as Saiyans go, Bardock has a brilliant mind." She raised her eyebrows at Bardock and motioned towards the door. "I'm assuming that as our brilliant minded scientist you know the codes for the locks?" Ilandra's voice had dropped back into an amused drawl, and Bardock jumped.

"Oh yes." He shook his head as though chastising himself and quickly punched in three different and very complicated looking number and letter codes into the key pad by the door. One by one the door locks snapped open, and the door itself swung inwards.

Ilandra entered first, looking around her with interest. Bardock ushered Bulma in next and then went in himself, giving Brolly strict orders to guard the door while Bulma was inside. Then the metallic door swung shut again, and the locks snapped shut.

Brolly leaned up against the wall, looking up and down the hallways as people drifted past occasionally, only paying him the smallest bit of attention. Eventually one hooded person stopped by him and spoke in a low, rough voice.

"The girl must be killed; she knows far too much and cannot be trusted. If you can end the whore's life I will make it worth your while." The figure rasped and pushed its hood back a little so Brolly could see who it was. "She must not know who it is who has ordered her death, is she finds out she will tell _him_ and he will do everything in his power to destroy me in revenge."

Brolly schooled his features and nodded, not daring to disobey his better. The figure nodded, evidently pleased, and then left Brolly, disappearing back the way it had come, secure in the knowledge that soon the concubine would be out of the way for good.

* * *

**_A/N – Oh, oh, sounds like trouble doesn't it? _**

**_BTW – Don Juan is the main character from the famous play 'Don Juan.' All the character 'Don Juan' does is seduce women and ruin their good names. Ah, the lovely old era of classic plays! So brilliant!_**


	17. Protection

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters from it.

**A/N – This chapter is going to be really short – and I'm sorry about that but read the author note at the button of the page and you'll see why.**

**Thanks to Nikoru for beta reading!**

* * *

The room around her was a blazing white which hurt her eyes to stare at. Men and women moved around her in white coveralls, carrying trays of implements and other electrical items.

She looked out of place in her short, pink dress, her legs crossed demurely as she sat at a small, grey, metal table and drew sketches of a gun shaped object. Next to it she jotted down notes – some she later scratched out and others she underlined for future reference.

"I'm never going to figure this out," Bulma moaned hopelessly as she blew a rogue strand of hair out of her face and pursed her lips in annoyance, for a second later it stubbornly fell back into place. Growling under her breath, she tucked it behind her ears and bent back down to work.

"You've only been here for a few hours, don't stress yourself. I'm sure it'll all come back to you," Ilandra murmured reassuringly, her voice echoing in the perfect silence of the room.

She was perched on the desk next to her, doling out pretty little smiles to the male Saiyans who flocked past them who were curious to see what the two most highly regarded royal concubines might be doing in a science laboratory.

"You don't understand, Ilandra." Bulma tossed her pencil onto the table and pressed her forehead against the coolness of the grey desk, her face a mask of despair. "The last time I had to design this I had my father to help me. I don't think I can do it on my own."

"What rubbish." Ilandra nimbly jumped off the desk and crouched by Bulma and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, her hands lingering. "You've been through a lot since the Saiyans took over your planet, but don't worry. In time everything will come back to you. It might take a while, but soon enough everything is going to become clear." Ilandra looked away from Bulma's gaunt and deeply unhappy face and glanced at the science lab door where Brolly had appeared.

Brolly was staring at them with an unidentifiable look on his face. First of all he took in Bulma's tiny form, slumped against the desk, then he looked at Ilandra who was crouched near her in sympathy. His face hardened, and he motioned at Ilandra to come towards him.

"I'll be back in just a second, Bulma," Ilandra softly whispered in Bulma's ears, then stood up and gently rubbed Bulma's tense back. "I'm just going to see what Brolly wants, and then I'm going to come straight back here."

Ilandra's red eyes zipped nervously across to Brolly's tense form, and a shivery feeling slithered down her spine. Her pale skin seemed to pale even more as she gracefully picked her way across the gleaming white floor and halted a few steps from Brolly who was still staring at Bulma's un-moving form.

"Is she okay?" Brolly's voice was terse and worried sounding, and Ilandra hid the flash of annoyance which threatened to show on her face. It was obvious that Brolly was worried that she might have done something to Bulma.

Didn't Brolly trust her? She'd worked so hard to gain his trust! Hurting Bulma was the last thing she wanted to do! If anything she wanted to protect the little Earth girl – not just because she could help everyone with her inventions, but because she was a beautiful and fragile girl who had no idea what she had stumbled into here in the palace.

_And she'd so beautiful..._

"Bulma's fine, she's just a little tired." Ilandra lightened her tone to hide the hostility she was feeling towards Brolly. There was something in the way he had looked at them when he had walked into the room…something which was making her flesh creep in warning.

Brolly looked away from Bulma and fastened his ebony gaze onto her, his dark Saiyan eyes boring into her as he took her arm and pulled her closer to him. He lent down until his mouth was at the same level of her ear. "You should stay away from Bulma you know, you're only going to get hurt worse if you persist in keeping her company." His voice was a rough growl, and Ilandra pulled away with a soft gasp.

"What do you mean by that?" She kept her voice hushed, but the panic was obvious. "What do you mean I'll be hurt worse?" Ilandra's eyes widened in alarm, and she took an unsteady step away from Brolly who stared emotionlessly down at her.

"You know what I mean Ilandra. You speak to _him_ everyday so you know what his plans are for Bulma." Brolly's eyes continued to burn into hers, and Ilandra tore her gaze away from him with small cry.

"You know nothing Brolly!" Ilandra took a small step backwards. "I don't want anything bad to happen to Bulma…She's my _friend_, and I intend to stop anyone from hurting her. Even _him._" She tossed her soft mane of lavender hair and parted her lips for one more comment. "No matter what _he_ desires I will always keep Bulma safe."

"I don't want to hurt her either Ilandra." Brolly's voice had softened. "But I think that deep down you know that if _he_ ever gets his hands on her then she's going to be made to suffer like no other."

Ilandra took a deep shuddering breath, and she walked back to Bulma, ignoring Brolly's last comments and more determined then ever to keep Bulma safe from those who wanted her dead.

Even if one of those people was he master.

* * *

**A/N – A very, very short chapters. I'm sorry about that but I don't have a lot of time to type because I'm at Uni and I don't have my own computer. I figure that if I write short chapters then I should be able to get out a lot more of them. Heck, I may even be able to write another short chapters by Tomorrow! **

**Please Review, feedback means a lot to me!**


	18. The Spy

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters from it. **

**A/N – Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and reading this fic so far, you guys have been so great! I love writing this fic and I always looks forward to reading reviews. Sorry this took so long to get out!**

**Thanks to Nikoru for beta reading!**

* * *

"Miss Bulma?" Brolly asked gently as he tapped Bulma on the shoulder, trying not to frighten her out of the trance she seemed to have gone into as she stared down at the diagram on the desk in front of her.

Bulma looked through sleepy eyes and smiled slightly as she yawned and stretched. "Hey Brolly, what's up?" Her voice was soft, and Bulma appeared to not notice the tension in Brolly's face.

"I need to talk to you alone." Brolly stood back from Bulma and cast an anxious look around the lab as though making sure no one was watching them. Mumbling under her breath sleepily, Bulma stood up and rolled up the diagram she had mapped out, carefully clutching it to her chest as though afraid it might disappear in a puff of smoke.

"What do you need to talk to me about? I was really making headway here; if I'd kept at it I'm sure I would have been able to remember the vital component of the neuron transformer within the hour," Bulma nattered away mindlessly as she followed Brolly through the bright, white science lab.

"I have to speak with you regarding your research into the ki enhancing gun, but I can't say too much here. The walls have ears in this place." Brolly stopped by the airtight steel door and punched the security code into the keypad, discreetly blocking Bulma's view when she tried to get a glimpse of the numbers Brolly entered.

"Why can't I learn the code? I have to work here!" Bulma crossed her arms across her chest and whined like a petulant child. Her well-shaped lips fixed in a pout as she glared daggers at Brolly's back.

"If I give you code you might tell someone," Brolly said simply, as if even an idiot would have known why she couldn't have the code. "In case you've forgotten Bulma - you're a _slave_." His tone was cutting, and Bulma saw Brolly flinch as though he hadn't meant to sound so harsh.

Her eyes momentarily stung with tears at the stark reminder of the truth, but she hastily blinked them away and straightened her shoulders. "How true." she said stiffly as the door swung open, and she brushed passed Brolly into the hallway outside.

"Bulma, I'm sorry." Brolly followed her out and grabbed her shoulder. His tone begged her to forgive him, but the pleading note didn't seem to reach his eyes, which were as hard and impenetrable as they always were.

"There's nothing to forgive." Bulma looked sadly at the floor and chewed on her bottom lip. "You only said the truth Brolly." Bulma sounded old as she spoke. As though at some point in the last twenty-four hours she had aged beyond her years.

"There you are!" The voice was irritated and shrill sounding, and Bulma and Brolly both whirled around to face the person who had interrupted them. A flushed looking Zucchini stood in the hallway with her royal entourage around her. She was dressed in a ridiculous dress made of green and orange lace that left nothing to the imagination.

"My Lady." Brolly knelt on one knee, and Bulma resignedly followed suit, not bothering to reveal the look of contempt on her face. Her short pink dress rode up so high it showed the black lace panties she had on underneath and several of Zucchini's guards nudged one another and leered at Bulma.

"Please rise." Zucchini glared at them as though they were bugs to be crushed and watched as Brolly stood and then helped Bulma stand as though she were royalty herself. "Prince Vegeta has asked me to tell you that you shall be joining him for lunch today." Zucchini's voice sounded like that of a petulant child, and she defensively crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Bulma looked at her through dull and uninterested eyes. "Thanks for coming to tell me that." Her voice was just as dull and lifeless as her eyes. She then turned without another word and began to walk slowly down the hallway.

Brolly looked at Zucchini for an instant longer, their eyes meeting briefly before Zucchini turned and marched away, her ridiculous outfit fluttering around her like a flock of wounded birds. Her bodyguards' royal blue armor looked dull when placed next to it.

* * *

_He_ stared out the window and ground his teeth. The square room _he_ was in was bare except for a table on which a small COM link screen sat. The walls were a metallic grey, and the floor was tiled with a drain in the middle – the white tiles were stained pink around the drain, as though a red substance had trickled through it recently and stained them.

His tail lashed about angrily as _he_ strode over to the COM screen, his cape billowing out behind him. His regal bearing made him seem even larger then _he_ was. _He_ glared at the face on the COM screen and ground his teeth.

"I gave you this mission because you appeared to be the most competent of my spies, and I must say that so far all your efforts have been somewhat disappointing." His voice dripped with sarcasm, and his tone was a tone that usually made men tremble with fear. The spy however, stared at him calmly, as though used to dealing with him in an enraged mood.

"I'm trying my best, but it isn't easy to assassinate someone when they're constantly surrounded by people. You should be pleased that I've managed to befriend her, she seems to trust me now." The spy paused and their eyes glittered with menace as an eerie laugh fell from their lips. "Only one person suspects me and I have plans to dispose of them." The spy smiled slowly, and bowed. "Everything is going according to my plan - soon it shall be done, and you'll possess what you want."

_He_ stared at the COM screen for a little longer, the spy staring back with eyes empty of emotion – eyes which were a window to a soul which had seen a lot in it's life. "I trust you." _He_ gruffly admitted and nodded.

_He_ reached forward and turned the COM screen off, the image of his spy fading to black.

* * *

Bulma bit her lip as she looked at herself in the mirror. Was this what Vegeta wanted her to be? Was this creature she saw in the mirror the kind of person he was looking for?

She ran nervous hands down her body and traced the edge of the black leather G-string she was wearing, a small smile flickering briefly over her mouth as she wondered what the girls at home would think if they saw her now.

Bulma self-consciously folded her arms across her chest and looked away from the mirror. She was wearing a black leather pushup bra that matched the G-string. She admitted that she looked good, but she'd never felt quite this…dirty…in her life.

Bulma flopped back against her bed; the soft silken sheets cool against her back. Why did she let herself sink this low? It couldn't possibly be healthy to feel this excited about a night of what would undoubtedly be painful sex.

Painful but mind blowing – Bulma conceded as she smiled wryly to herself as she twisted several strands of her blue hair around her fingers. With a small, soft sigh she pushed herself off the bed and stood up.

Laid out on the bed, next to where she had been lying, was a sheer black dressing gown that left nothing to the imagination. It was so see through that it had obviously only been designed for erotic purposes – which was why Bulma had chosen to wear it over her leather gear.

When Bulma put the dressing gown on and walked back over to the mirror she stared at herself with critical eyes, posing in several provocative ways to see what would look the most alluring.

Bulma smiled wickedly at herself in the mirror and turned around, practicing throwing a coy look over her shoulder. With her wide blue eyes and the dark eye shadow outlining them she looked both mysterious and sexy.

It was perfect – she looked perfect.

Bulma grinned at herself in the mirror and gave herself the thumbs up sign, and then she sidled over to her dresser and applied some cherry red lipstick to her mouth. Her lips looked fuller then ever with the bright red lipstick, and Bulma pursed them as she gave herself one last look.

There was no doubt about it – when Vegeta saw her he was never going to be able to let her go.

Bulma smirked.

* * *

**A/N – I know this is shorter then I usually write – I have all this other stuff written down on paper, you know – more stuff about Brolly and 'He' and a fantastic Bulma/Vegeta lemon (the best lemon yet, I promise you!) But it's taking me too long to type this up so I figure I'll post what I have now and try to get the rest of it out to you as soon as possible! Please Review! And once again, sorry this took so long to get out!**


	19. Bondage

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it._**

**A/N – Thanks to the people who read the last chapter! You've all been very patient waiting for this chapter and the lemon it contains – after all this fic is lemon orientated!**

* * *

Ilandra nervously paced up and down her room. Her lilac hair hung loose around her shoulders, and her face was devoid of makeup. Her eyes flickered this way and that as she waited for him to come.

Why had she been so foolish to say those things to Brolly? She knew who and what Brolly was. After all, she was King Vegeta's closest confidence. She knew things about Brolly that even Prince Vegeta didn't know.

"Why?" she cursed herself as she caught site of her reflection in the mirror. Her red eyes shimmered with fretful tears, and she shook her head to clear them from her eyes. She would not be a victim, not like the rest of her people.

Her home world, the planet Medoria, had been attacked and conquered by the Saiyans almost 25 years ago. It had been a harrowing experience for all of the Medorian people, or so she had been told.

At the time of the event she had not yet been born. Her mother had been one of the few people to escape the planet during the attack and was able to start another life elsewhere under the protection of a new Lord. It was on this alien planet that her mother had got herself pregnant and had given birth to her.

Her childhood on this alien planet had been an excellent one, although at the time she had not known it. She had been trained in the special art that her alien father had deemed her worthy of, and her mother had been content with this. It wasn't until she was fifteen that she had traveled back to her mother's home world, curious to see what her 'real' people were like.

The result of this trip had been her capture by Slave Traders and her sale to King Vegeta, who in those days was still Prince Vegeta. She had been a lowly concubine at first, fodder for anyone who wanted to take pleasure from her – including the other female concubines.

But as time passed she managed to worm her way into King Vegeta's heart, so much that he began favoring her above all the other concubines. She was taken out of the harem and given her own suite of rooms right next to those of the King.

Years went by, and her Vegeta became King. He married the woman he was betrothed to and had a son to her, the now Prince Vegeta. It was after the birth of the new prince that King Vegeta arranged for the death of his wife. And he had done it all because she, Ilandra, had told him too.

Her mother had often told her when she was a child that women were stronger then men, but it wasn't until she achieved the death of Prince Vegeta's mother that she understood how true her mother's words were.

Men were disgusting animals who lived only to indulge their base instincts, and it was because of this that they were so easy to control. Every time King Vegeta touched her it was a struggle for her not to show her true revulsion for him, not to show how much she really hated him.

She could sense that Bulma was beginning to control Prince Vegeta in the same manner – giving him what he wanted in order to gain favor. It was the oldest trick in the book for a whore to use, but men have always been blind to its use, preferring to believe that when they took a woman it was because the woman wanted them, and not because the woman wanted the extras that came with being a concubine.

"Men." Ilandra licked slightly dry lips and let out her breath in a stark hiss. She much preferred the company of women to men, and luckily King Vegeta often indulged himself by sleeping with two women at once, never dreaming that Ilandra was taking just as much pleasure as him by the presence of another woman.

The door to her room beeped suddenly, giving Ilandra a second's warning that he had finally come for her. His power level swept over her skin like burning acid, and she sucked in a breath as she fought to contain her fear of this man.

Brolly strode into the room, his black eyes flickering with anger as he caught site of her standing in the center of her room. Reading arrogance in her stance as she intended him too.

"Brolly, what a surprise," she murmured hoarsely and swallowed her fear as he began storming towards her, his training uniform showing off every muscle as it strained with surprised energy.

"A surprise? Don't lie to me Ilandra, we both know you were waiting for me to come to you," Brolly smirked and began circling around her, his deep voice booming in the space of the room.

"Is it wise to leave Bulma unattended?" Ilandra caught his eyes and matched his smirk. "I doubt that Bardock would be much protection if _He_ should choose to come for her tonight." She kept her voice even, relying on her years of experience of dealing with angry Saiyan males.

"_He_ shouldn't concern you right now. I think you should be more worried about what's going to happen to you." He stepped closer to her and energy began to crackle around him.

"I suppose he sent you to do his dirty work for him?" Ilandra chuckled and shook her head. "I hope you don't think that getting rid of me will be _that_ easy. I know all about you Brolly. I know why the King keeps you around when he knows what you really are." Ilandra caught the flash of surprise in his eyes and smirked. "I've told one of my closest friends what you really are, and if you so much as lay a hand on me then they're going to go and tell Vegeta your little secret." Her voice was now crawling with pleasure at the fearful look in Brolly's eyes.

"You're lying!" He ground the words out, but they sounded hollow as if he knew that she would do as she was threatening.

"Am I? You know, somehow I don't think that Prince Vegeta would be too happy if he knew why you were really here – do you?" Now Ilandra was the one circling around Brolly, her dominance asserted once more. "You play the game well Brolly, I'll give you that, but you don't play as well as I. You haven't been at the palace long enough." She whispered the last past in his ear hoarsely.

Ilandra stepped back from Brolly and watched as he fought an internal battle against some demon. Finally he looked up at her, his eyes angry. "I can't allow Vegeta – or anyone – to learn why I am here. At least not until I have completed my mission. I _will_ kill you Ilandra but until I can discover which of your little friends knows my secret I have no choice but to let you be – all I ask is that you stay away from Bulma. I know your mission and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you hurt her." His voice was rough with feelings and Ilandra arched an eyebrow.

"I'm impressed, but I don't have any _mission,_ Brolly. And as I said to you before; I'm not going to hurt Bulma, I have other plans for her." Ilandra shivered as she thought of Bulma.

_Oh yes, she had great plans for the beautiful human female_...

* * *

Bulma knew Vegeta was in the room even before he touched her. Her skin prickled, and there was a faint scent of ozone in the air, and that was all she needed to know that he was stalking her.

She shivered with anticipation as he stealthily moved through the dim light of her room. She didn't know how he had managed to sneak in without her hearing the door but she knew he had managed it.

Bulma could picture him in her mind. Perhaps crouched in some dark corner with his tail flicking in excitement. His eyes glowing and flickering with reflected candle light as he watched her, waiting for the moment when he could launch himself at her, and pin her to the carpet.

Bulma suppressed the moan that threatened to spill from her mouth and instead willed herself to be silent and to listen to any noise he might make. Her eyes opened again as she realized that he must be levitating somewhere – the smell of ozone usually became strong when he was using his powers.

"Vegeta?" Her voice was high and frightened, and somewhere in the shadows to the left she heard a small growl. The shadows almost rippled, and Vegeta lunged out of them, giving her time to squeal but not to move.

Her landed on her with practiced ease, turning slightly in the air so that he landed on the ground with her above him. She could see and _feel_ how excited he was, and she began to struggle, some part of her was frightened despite her knowledge that Vegeta only wanted sex.

He held her above him with one arm and smirked as he ran the other hand down her body and pulled her close to him so he could lick her neck. He growled and rolled over, trapping her beneath him as he looked down into her face, his eyes wild with something so primitive it had no name.

He sat up slowly, pulling Bulma with him, keeping their eyes level as though he were afraid of losing eye contact. Then Vegeta lent into her and kissed her.

He held her so close that Bulma struggled to breath. He held her arms so tightly behind her back that Bulma was afraid he would break them. He kissed her so hard that Bulma knew she must have been bleeding.

Her eyes stared into his as he fed at her mouth like a vampire, drinking the blood that was dripping slowly from one corner of her mouth. He slowly let her arms go and wrapped his own around her, grinding her body into his as he lowered her back to the ground and continued to kiss her.

"Bulma." Her name was dragged from his lips on a whisper of breath and spoken so harshly that it was almost a curse. Her eyes fluttered shut as his hands ran down her body again, as though memorizing it. He then followed the trail his hands had left with his mouth, leaving no inch untouched.

Bulma arched against him, lost to the passion that she had once fought so hard not to feel. When she opened her eyes again he was still watching her, hunting her with those eyes as endless as the night itself.

Vegeta pulled away from her and smiled a frightening smile and she swallowed in fear as he abruptly leapt to his feet and leered down at her, the wildness in his eyes growing as he sensed Bulma's fear. He reached down for her and pulled her to her knees. Despite his silence, Bulma knew what he wanted from her, and she obediently followed his lead as he crouched behind her and painfully jerked her arms behind her back again.

"And now it starts," Vegeta whispered in her ear, his breath feathery light and deceptively gentle. An instant later Bulma felt a sharp blow to the back of her neck, and a thick blackness rolled up to greet her.

* * *

Bulma slowly fought her way out of unconsciousness. It was like swimming through thick black tar – as if the world of black she had slipped into was reluctant to release her from its grip. She blinked eyelids that weighed a ton and stared dazedly at the floor below her in confusion. The floor was made of worn stone and had something that looked like dried blood splashed across it.

Bulma tried to scream but there was a gag in her mouth preventing her. She began to struggle, realizing very slowly that she was chained in a kneeling position by glowing ki bands that only Vegeta could have made.

As if summoned by her thoughts Vegeta materialized out of the shadows as if he were the devil himself. He stared down at her with his eyes, frighteningly empty eyes, and strolled closer, perfectly at ease with the dank and dreary surroundings.

"This is the dungeon of the royal palace." He crouched in front of her and ran a hand down her face. "When I was a child my father made me come down here to watch the execution of one of his whores who had cheated." Vegeta spoke slowly and carefully as if he had rehearsed saying this a million times before.

"Maybe that's why I'm so fucked up. Because my father made me watch him beat one of his concubines to death when I was a child." He tucked her rogue strand of hair behind her ear and looked at her carefully. "I don't remember what I felt when I saw her die, but I do remember that my father was adamant that all disobedient whores should be given the same treatment."

Bulma felt her chest tighten and moaned against her gag, twisting her wrist in the ki bands in a poor attempted to get them off.

Vegeta blinked in surprise at her apparent fear and then chuckled quietly. "Don't worry, I didn't bring you here to kill you. I just plan on having a little fun with you." He ran his hand down her body again, following the curve of her hip and trailing his fingers down her thigh.

"I like your outfit by the way. It's very appropriate for what I have planned tonight." Vegeta undid her gag and took it out of her mouth, tossing it over his shoulder in an idle movement. "I've never brought another woman down here…but it seemed right that you and I should spend a night together in the place that began my madness. It's something I have to do."

Bulma tried to think of something, anything to say but nothing she came up with seemed right. What would it have been like for a small boy to witness a woman being killed? Was that the real reason that Vegeta was a sadist, or was this perhaps only the tip of the iceberg? There was so much about Vegeta she didn't understand. So much she had to learn about him.

Vegeta stood up again, reading the acceptance in her eyes and acknowledging it with a nod. "I'm going to push you to the edge of pain tonight, but the pleasure will be worth every minute of it." He walked around behind her again, and Bulma could hear him fiddling with something. "Give yourself to the pain."

She felt the air stir behind her and Vegeta's hand gently traced a pattern on her back. "It's a pity that I'm probably going to scar your lovely skin." There was a small amount of regret in his tone, but there was anticipation in it more then anything else.

She could feel Vegeta step away, and she heard the sound of leather creaking. Bulma's eyes flew open and less then a second later she felt the stinging lash of a whip strike her back. Against her will Bulma's entire body jerked with the pain, and she screamed, a shriek of pain more then pleasure.

The pain dimmed slightly but didn't fade, if anything it _stung._It felt as if her back was on fire, as if someone had rubbed salt in a wound. She heard the sound of leather creaking behind her, and this time Bulma was astute enough to pick up the whistling sound the whip made as it sliced through the air.

It struck her back with just as much force as the first lash had, and once again Bulma's body jerked, and she shrieked. Bulma hung limply in the ki restraints. Despite the incredible pain, she could feel heat pooling between her legs. She could feel herself getting warm and wet – and all because she was being beaten up by a man.

She was sick. She was so, so sick.

She could feel the blood dripping down her back, following the curve of her skin. The whip bit into her skin a third time, and this time all Bulma could manage was a moan of pain as she hung staring at the floor - her body still jerked, her nerves still sharp enough to try to escape the otrture. A strange numbness was spreading down her back, but she could still feel the burning of the lashes on her skin.

Vegeta's boots appeared in her line of sight. She tried to raise her head to look at him, but the muscles in her back shrieked in pain, and Bulma gasped and let herself hang limply down.

She had never felt pain like this before. Nothing she had ever experienced had been quite as incapacitating as this. It was so painful it felt good…but at the same time it was a _bad_ kind of good.

Vegeta knelt in front of her, and the ki bands that had held her quickly faded, and she dropped like a stone into his waiting arms. He tilted her face up and kissed her, his hands slipping behind her and caressing her back. He swallowed all her moans of pain as he traced the lashes, feeding off her pain as if he was staved for it.

As Bulma kissed Vegeta back she felt herself fading in and out of consciousness. She was aware of everything, but it was as though she was viewing everything from out of her body. The pain, Bulma realized, was a barrier that she could hide behind. If she embraced the pain then she would gain a Safeway she could hide in.

The pain was her protection.

Bulma delved into the pain, focusing on the red-hot pain that was streaking down her back. She let the pain feed the heat that was fast pooling in her stomach and between her thighs; she let herself feel pleasure through the pain.

Bulma growled in the back of her throat and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck, pushing against him with a lust that defied common sense. Her eyes, which had closed at some point, snapped open and lowered with purpose.

Her bra top was off and Vegeta was biting on her nipples, drawing blood even as his hands slipped down the front of her G-string and his fingers plunged inside her moist entrance.

Bulma jerked and shuddered against Vegeta's chest, her head fell forward, and she fastened her teeth into his shoulder, biting down and groaning in the back of her throat as Vegeta let out a small sound of delight.

He removed his fingers from her, and with a roar of lusty anger he tore her G-string straight off. Bulma fell back from him and landed on the floor with a growl. Vegeta watched her with a sinister intent and began to approach her, his tail lashing like an animal's tail.

He licked his lips and focused on her again, his eyes burning hellishly bright. Bulma ignored the pain of the ground rubbing into her cuts and flipped herself onto her feet with an agility she didn't know she possessed…it was if she was borrowing strength from Vegeta's animal rage.

She could feel her heart thudding and knew that this was it. This was the moment that she could make Vegeta hers. This was the time when she could stamp her mark onto him so that he'd belong to her alone.

When Vegeta crept nearer to her she matched his movements with a smirk, and when he finally rushed at her she stood her ground, allowing him to knock her to the ground and pounce on her with a deep throaty growl.

He forced her legs apart and lowered himself between them, roughly forcing himself inside of her. Bulma arched her back and took him inside of her as deeply as she could, wrapping her long legs around his waist and tightening herself around him.

Bulma could see Vegeta's animal rage behind his eyes again as he loomed over her, thrusting into her with growls and grunts. Bulma could feel her blood under her back, dampening the ground and scenting the air with its metallic smell.

Vegeta began driving himself into her harder and faster, and Bulma felt her eyes roll up into her head as she gave herself over to the acidic pleasure that was tightening inside of her.

Her orgasm crashed over her like a tsunami, driving every thought from her mind, every emotion out of her head until all she felt was the all consuming pain and pleasure that radiated through her body again and again.

The last thing Bulma remembered was Vegeta roar of pleasure as he came in her, his body jerking and shuddering as he reached the release he had been longing for all his life.

And then the blackness claimed her once more.

* * *

**A/N – Heh…I've never written anything like this before I didn some light editing to make it less descriptive but nothing much. If you don't like it then please don't hate me or try to get me kicked off the site, I couldn't bring myself to edit. If you do like it then let me know so I don't feel so…weird about having written that. The inspiration for this lemon was found in the song 'STARFUCKERS, INC' By Nine Inch Nails. This isn't the most exetreme thing I've written...but it is the most BDSM inspired chapter.**

**Please Review if you have any feedback!**


	20. Bad Dreams

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it._**

**_A/N – Sorry this took so long to get up. I've been having trouble getting into – that and I had a big exam due. Stupid university! This chapter contains a flashback to the original first chapter of Slave that contained rape. Although her flashback doesn't contain rape it does allude to it._**

**_Thanks to Nikoru and David for beta-reading!_**

**_Lyrics: 'Sweet Dreams' By Marilyn Manson _**

****

* * *

****

**Sweet dreams are made of this.**

**Who am I to disagree?**

* * *

_"Stupid little bitch!" The man who held Bulma carried her through the doorway and then threw her to the ground. "Hey, Brangus, what do you say we have a little fun with our feisty little find?"_

_The other man who Bulma could see from the ground walked into the light and licked his lips. "Sure why not, the little cow gave us enough trouble, I think a little compensation is in order." _

_Bulma shrieked as she was roughly pulled from the ground and dragged across the room where the man pinned her to a desk. Bulma shrieked again louder and tried to run away, managing to rake her nails down the side of the man's face. _

_He growled out something angry sounding and reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a switchblade. Bulma screamed louder, her head thumping with pain and fear as the man shouted at her again; this time he flicked out the knife and stabbed it through her hand, pinning her to the desk._

_Bulma threw her head back and screamed as the pain exploded up her arm. The man was tearing at her clothes now, ripping them off in his hurry to fuck her…_

* * *

"No!" Bulma screamed and jerked awake, her eyes wild as she lashed out blindly at the dark shadow looming over the bed, her mind still half lost in the horrifying dream she'd had.

"Bulma no! It's me!" Bardock cursed as Bulma screamed louder and managed to rake her nails down the side of his face. "Brolly, turn the lights on!" He shouted over his shoulder as he knelt on the bed and attempted to calm Bulma.

"No! Get away form me! Get away!" Bulma continued to twist and thrash in the bed, becoming more and more frightened as she became tangled in her sheets. The lights overhead flickered on and Bardock scooted back from Bulma a little so she could see him.

Bulma blinked uncertainly in the sudden light, unsure if she was still dreaming or not. Her breathing was irregular, and sweat was trickling down her face. She caught sight of Bardock and sobbed in relief, all but throwing herself at him.

"Oh God! I had a horrible dream!" She clutched at his chest as though she was a small girl again and buried her face in his neck. "I dreamt about what the slave traders on Earth did to me…it was s-so horrible! They were…they were…" Bulma trailed off and burst into tears, unable to speak of the horrors she had finally remembered.

Bardock nodded reassuringly. "It's going to be okay now Bulma." He glanced sideways at Brolly who was still standing by the door, watching them with cold assessing eyes.

"Is there anything I can do?" Brolly took a step in their direction, his eyes losing the terrible emptiness that had been in them moments ago.

"Go get Vegeta," Bardock ordered in a soft but firm voice. "He did mention that she was repressing memories of what had been done to her on Earth. I think he guessed something like this could happen…especially after what he did to her last night." His voice filled with distaste, and Bardock ran gentle hands over Bulma's back, remembering the damage Vegeta had inflicted upon her.

Vegeta had turned up at the med bay at a little past midnight. He'd been carrying a bloody and unconscious Bulma – they'd put her in the tank straight away and had been lucky that she didn't have any permanent scars. All of the staff who had witnessed Vegeta entering medbay with Bulma had been payed hush money to keep everything quiet.

Wounds inflicted by whips were notoriously hard to heal, thankfully no one would be askign Bulma any questions about those.

Bardock glanced up again at Brolly who had a shared look of distaste on his face, then the larger Saiyan turned and exited the room leaving Bardock to calm the small human down.

* * *

**Travel the world and the seven seas.**

**Everybody's looking for something.**

* * *

Vegeta dropped his ceremonial armor on the ground and yawned as he continued to ignore Zucchini. As soon as he had come back from the med bay this morning she'd latched onto him and hadn't let him out of her sight.

"Honestly Vegeta!" Zucchini's voice took on a plaintive whining tone, and he reluctantly turned to face his bride-to-be. "You're not even listening to me!" she pouted and crossed her legs in what Vegeta assumed was supposed to be an alluring fashion.

He yawned again. "Well if you said something of interest I'd listen to you." He frowned darkly at her, hoping she'd get he hint and leave him alone.

"I _do_ say interesting things! If you listened to what I said once in a while maybe you'd realize that," Zucchini angrily snapped, standing up and pacing the room. "All you do is think about _her_ all day – and don't even try to deny it! Do you know how embarrassing for me it is to have to face all the sniggers of the other Saiyan elitists? They know that you pay more attention to a whore then you do to me, and they're all laughing behind my back!" Zucchini's eyes began to water, and she began to sniffle emotionally. "I'm ten times better then her, Vegeta! I'm stronger and more attractive…"

"That's a matter of opinion," Vegeta remarked dryly, pleased with Zucchini's distress. "And if you want to make me happy then either leave me alone or sleep with me. I've told you before Zucchini that I have no interest in you or in what you say. The only reason I tolerate your presence is because your blood is almost as pure as mine, and…." Vegeta's mouth was open as if he was going to say more when there was a sharp knock on the door to his suit of rooms.

Vegeta groaned in the back of his throat and stalked over to the door. He yanked it open with unnecessary force, expecting to see his father or one of the many lords who were constantly trying to gain favor with him.

Instead he saw Brolly.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked quietly, stepping out into the hall and closing the door firmly behind him so that Zucchini couldn't listen to their conversation. There was something about the tense look on Brolly's face that was putting him on edge.

"It's Bulma," Brolly glanced down then looked up again, choosing his words carefully. "She's remembered what the slave traders did to her on Earth, and she isn't handling it too well…" Brolly was abruptly cut off mid sentence as Vegeta slashed a hand through the air to silence him.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he snapped waspishly, glaring at Brolly as though the news he had just been told was trivial. "She'll get through this by herself, she doesn't need me to hold her hand," Vegeta sneered and turned back to his door. "I don't tolerate weakness Brolly. I suggest you do everything in your power to ensure that the woman knows this and that she knows that I will expect her to get over this." He opened his door again and walked coolly back in, slamming the door in the face of a shocked Brolly.

"Bastard…" Brolly hissed through clenched teeth. "It'll serve you right if something happens to Bulma." A small bitter smile settled over his lips and with a parting glance at Vegeta's door he spun around and began to walk back to Bulma's suite.

* * *

**Some of them want to use you.**

**Some of them want to get used by you.**

* * *

Bulma clenched one of her hands into a fist as she remembered the disgusting things the slave trades had done to her. She could remember everything that had been done to her, and the cold sweat that she had originally woken up with had evaporated into a burning anger.

_One day_, Bulma vowed silently, _I'm going to find those men and kill them._

She'd never felt this sick and disgusted by anything before, and the vengeful urge to take revenge was a feeling that was alien to Bulma. She'd never felt hate so pure as she did now.

She raised her head from the pillow and dragged herself off the bed, her entire body tense with anger. Bardock was still in the lounge room waiting for Brolly to return with Vegeta, and Bulma decided to take advantage of his absence to dress.

She wasn't going to play the victim anymore. She wasn't going to lie down and die because of what had been done to her. She was going to be strong – she was going to really make Vegeta need her, make him desire her as much as he had the other night and then one day she was going to go back to Earth and kill those men.

Bulma smiled tightly with purpose and opened her wardrobe. She'd planned to come to the palace and insinuate herself into Vegeta life, but so far she hadn't done a thing. Well, she was going to change her entire way of thinking from now on. After all, if people thought so little of her then she had nothing to lose if she changed her entire image.

She had to be hard, cold, and ruthless when it came to getting her own way. She had to twist Vegeta's mind until he thought he needed her like air to breath. Only then would she have enough power to get what she really wanted.

Bulma looked at her clothing with angry eyes and pulled out a pair of black leather hot pants with black and red striped braces attached to them. She threw them over her shoulder in the direction of the bed as she plunged her hand into the mass of clothing once more and pulled out a stretchy, long sleeved, pink crop top.

Bulma threw the shirt over her shoulder and then focused on her shoes. With a smirk, she reached in and grabbed her thigh high black leather boots – the ones that were covered in the huge silver buckles.

Randomly selecting a pair of thin black socks, Bulma slammed the cupboard door and collected her clothing off the bed. She walked to her bedroom door and flung it open with un-needed force, stalking through and ignoring Bardock when he tried to order her back to bed.

She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, scowling at her reflection in the mirror ferociously as she dumped her clothing on the floor and wrenched her nightdress off.

She opened the shower door and turned the water on full force, stepping under the boiling hot water without flinching as it scalded her. The pain was good, Bulma decided. It helped to take the edge off her mental pain – helped her forget that she'd been raped back on Earth.

* * *

**Some of them want to abuse you.**

**Some of them want to be abused.**

* * *

"He won't come." Brolly slammed the door shut behind him and faced Bardock with blazing eyes. "He said for me to tell her that he expects her to get over this fast. I can't believe him! I know he's a prince, but I've never seen anyone so full of himself!" Brolly frowned as he noticed that Bardock was motioning wildly towards the bathroom door.

"Keep your voice down!" he hissed, "Bulma might hear you say that!" Bardock ran a hand through his hair and sat back down on one of the soft couches.

"How long has she been in there for?" Brolly eyed the bathroom door warily, half expecting Bulma to pop out and surprise him like a jack-in-the-box.

"A while, why? You don't think she's hurt herself do you?" Bardock straightened in his chair, a look of panic on his face. "She wouldn't have killed herself surely…"

"No," Brolly interrupted. "Vegeta would have known if she'd killed herself. The slave collar she's wearing keeps track of her heart rate." There was a muffled thump from the bathroom, and Brolly nodded. "See, she's fine."

Brolly started to point towards the bathroom door as it swung open, but paused and stared slack jawed as Bulma strutted through it confidently. She posed in the doorway, seeming to gage the effect her outfit had on them before smirking and continuing into the room.

Bardock swallowed noisily and tried to remind himself that Bulma was the property of Prince Vegeta. He'd honestly never seen her looking as sexy as she did now – the black leather hot pants practically begged to be taken off and the tight pink top which showed off plenty of mid drift left nothing to the imagination.

She looked like a cross between a street punk and a sweet little schoolgirl – all that was missing was a tattoo and some piercings. She looked...welll...she looked like a teen princess trying to be bad. It should have looked horrible...instead it looked _hot._

"Hi guys!" Bulma smiled sweetly, pretending that she didn't notice the effect she was having on them. "Do you like my clothes?" She stood in front of them and tugged on her braces.

"Yeah." Brolly's voice sounded strangled, and he hastily cleared his throat before speaking. "You know Bulma, you make it hard for a man to do his job properly - you're very distracting." Brolly raised an eyebrow and smirked as he flirted with her.

Bardock frowned and elbowed the younger Saiyan before looking back at Bulma. "I take it your on your way to see Vegeta?" His mouth twisted in disapproval.

Bulma nodded. "Since I heard he wasn't coming…" she looked pointedly at Brolly, "I thought I might go and surprise him. Is Zucchini with him by any chance?" Bulma's eyes lit up devilishly when Brolly nodded. "Excellent." She clapped her hands together and chuckled darkly. "This _is_ going to be fun."

Bulma abruptly smiled at the two of them and walked over to the door. She opened it and slipped outside while the two of them were still sitting there in shock.

"She's like a bloody pendulum!" Bardock stood up and hurried after Bulma. "One moment she's crying and throwing tantrums and the next she's acting all sexy and sinful. I don't get women!" He held the door open for Brolly then together they hurried after Bulma's retreating form.

* * *

**I wanna use you and abuse you.**

**I wanna know what's inside you.**

* * *

"Daddy says that the council of war is expecting Frieza to attack any day now," Zucchini stated smugly and waited for Vegeta to praise her for her information.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I know that you baka onna, I'm on the war council." He finished buttoning his royal blue shirt and faced Zucchini again who was seated demurely on a chair across the room, her eyes averted from him.

A quick knock sounded on the door, and she perked up brightly. "That must be dinner! I asked one of the guards to bring us something to eat tonight. I thought it was time we sat down and really got to know one another." Zucchini battered her eyelids, and Vegeta frowned suspiciously.

What was the woman playing at? She was acting as though she was a brainless whore! Did she think he was attracted to giggly, idiotic woman? Was that what she thought Bulma was?

Vegeta frowned as he heard Zucchini open the door and let out a shriek of utter annoyance.

"Hello _Princes_s!" Vegeta smirked when he heard Bulma's playful tone. There was something in the way she greeted Zucchini that sounded slightly spiteful – almost as though Bulma had planned to come here and cause trouble.

Vegeta left his cuffs unbuttoned and stalked calmly out of the room, his attitude cool and collected until he caught site of Bulma lounging against the wall. Against his will Vegeta's jaw dropped, and he came to a complete halt as he stared at Bulma with eyes that were almost out on stalks.

"Master." Bulma purred and fluffed her hair up with one hand and pouted at his direction. She very deliberately lowered her head in a gesture of submission and then looked up at him with heated eyes.

Zucchini made another sound of annoyance, and Vegeta tore his gaze away from Bulma, noticing that Brolly and Bardock were restraining a struggling Zucchini who's blazing eyes spoke of a deep, deep hatred for Vegeta's royal concubine.

"Leave us." Vegeta looked back at Bulma, dismissing the guards with a wave of his hand. When they began to let Zucchini go Vegeta snarled at them again. "Take the bitch with you, I don't want her here."

For the briefest of seconds Bulma was afraid Vegeta was talking about her, but then Brolly and Bardock dragged the shrieking princess out the door, and Vegeta looked back at her, licking his lips as he stared hungrily at her.

He slowly walked forward and backed Bulma up against the wall, placing an arm on either side of her so that it was impossible for her to escape. He growled softly as he drew in her scent and closed his eyes as he leant in and kissed her, rolling the taste of her around in his mouth as though she were some exotic food.

"I see you've recovered from your trauma," Vegeta remarked softly as he pulled out of the kiss. He stared into her jewel blue eyes and ran his tongue along her lower lip. Bulma shuddered and closed her eyes.

"When I heard that you expected me to be strong I had no choice but to force myself to get over it. I have to do whatever you tell me, I'm your slave." Bulma opened her eyes and stepped forward so that their bodies were touching. "Of course, if you want to punish me for being weak this morning you're more then welcome to," she whispered into his ear, amused when he shivered slightly and let out a harsh breath.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Vegeta asked hoarsely as he wrapped his muscled arms around her and began to back them towards his bedroom.

"I want you to do whatever you want with me. Any fantasies you want to live out, you can live out with me. If you want to hurt me then go ahead." Bulma buried her face in Vegeta's shoulder and smiled smugly to herself as she recalled the outraged look on Zucchini's face when she'd answered the door.

"I want to make you scream with pain, I want to see your blood," Vegeta growled in her ear, his voice dripping with the primal animal sound that Bulma only ever heard when he was aroused.

* * *

**Hold your head up, movin' on.**

**Keep your head up, movin' on.**

* * *

Bulma could feel the tension in the air as Vegeta waited for her to tell him no or make some sort of displeased sound. Instead she merely pressed herself into him and moaned as though she were being turned on – which she was. For some reason the thought of having Vegeta using her wasn't repulsive at all. In fact, if she pretended that it was Vegeta who had raped her back on Earth and not the slave traders the memories became almost tolerable.

_Sick! That's sick! You're sick Bulma!_

Besides, her plan wasn't going to work if she didn't let Vegeta have his way. He was a spoiled prince – the only way she'd ever win his heart was to be everything he expected her to be and a little bit more.

Bulma moaned again and wriggled as Vegeta scooped her up in his arms and carried her quickly through into the bedroom. Bulma looked around her with interest and decided that whoever had decorated Vegeta's room had good taste.

His room had blood red carpets and navy blue walls. The colors should have clashed but somehow they looked good together interspersed with Vegeta's black furniture. Scattered around his room were several ornate looking black chairs as well as a few tables covered with important looking documents.

All in all it was a very male room, but Bulma got her first real surprise when Vegeta dropped her on his large bed. The ceiling, the entire ceiling, was made of mirrors! Bulma stared up at herself, momentarily forgetting about Vegeta.

"Kinky," she breathed, looking away from herself and watching Vegeta as he pulled his shirt off and climbed up onto the bed with an animal like grace. Bulma rolled over and faced him, determined to play her role perfectly tonight.

She squealed as Vegeta grabbed her braces and let them snap against her chest. The tiny sting of pain made Bulma gasp, and she scrambled to her knees and climbed on top of Vegeta.

Vegeta caught hold of her waist and steadied her above him. Slowly he moved his hands around to cup her buttocks and gave her rear end a good squeeze. He glanced past Bulma at the mirror in the ceiling and smirked.

"I don't know whether to watch the front view…" Vegeta looked at her face and raised an eyebrow, "or whether to look at the rear view." He looked past her again and ground her hips against his.

Bulma gasped and began to slide the braces off her shoulders. Vegeta looked back at her again, captivated as she slowly pulled her shirt off and threw it to one side.

"You're not wearing a bra," he remarked, his hands moving around to cup her breasts.

"I'm not wearing any panties either," Bulma teased. She grabbed up the braces again and twisted them around her wrists so it gave the impression that she was tangled in them. "Help me!" Bulma pouted again, sneaking a look at Vegeta's face.

Vegeta was looking up at her as though he didn't recognize her, but there was a pleased look in his eyes as he grabbed hold of the braces and slowly began to pull her towards him. "You're mine!" Vegeta hissed, "Nobody can save you now."

Bulma felt a little shiver of fear slip down her spine. She knew Vegeta was only role playing and playing along with her, but she couldn't help but feel frightened of that animal that lurked in his eyes…

* * *

**I'm gonna use you and abuse you.**

**I'm gonna know what's inside you.**

* * *

**A/N – Cliffhanger! Mwa ha ha! Whats that? You want to see what happens next? Then you'll have to review and patiently wait for the next chapter! Bwa ha ha ha! I'm having so much fun playing 'catch up' with this fic at **


	21. Consider This

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it._**

**_A/N – I'm so, so sorry this took so long to get up! I went away to visit my parents and when I came back I couldn't write for two weeks because of some pretty heavy university assignments. I'll try to update more often from here on in…I am really sorry! I feel awful about making everybody wait so long for this chapter. Puh, and my ex said I was a cold heartless bitch . _**

**_Anyhow this is an important chapter! _****Someone dies!_ Yes! Someone important!_**

**_Thanks to Nikoru for beta reading!_**

**_Lyrics: "Consider This" by Filter_**

****

****

* * *

**I've been thinking about what you said**

**It's been going around in my head**

* * *

Bulma hid the smug smile that threatened to slip over her face as Vegeta groaned beneath her and tugged her closer so he could bite and lick her neck. It was obvious now that he was taken with her, so obvious that she couldn't blame Zucchini for being jealous, but then she was giving him what he needed; she was allowing him free reign over her body, and it seemed that that was enough for Vegeta to become a Bulma addict.

Of course, Bulma reflected as a wave of pleasure washed over her, Vegeta was incredibly good at what he did. She was probably just as taken with him underneath it all…the thought of being intimate with anybody other then Vegeta was repulsive. It was strange how she wasn't afraid of Vegeta anymore, and truth be told she was starting to like him.

Well… _like_ was a pretty drastic word. In all truth she wasn't sure if she really liked Vegeta all that much…it was hard to like someone who had all but forced himself upon her on their first night together, and it was pretty hard to like someone who told her to just _'get over'_ being raped.

No, she didn't truly like him, but she definitely didn't hate him. It was odd, but she'd never thought when he'd first taken her that she'd ever stop fighting him; yet here she was, writhing in his arms in the most exquisite ecstasy. He was everything she had never known she would want in a lover and judging by his reaction to her tonight she was everything he'd ever wanted as well.

It was a pity, however, that she'd never truly forgive him being such a bastard when they'd first met – admittedly he hadn't hidden that that he was a megalomaniac with sadistic tendencies. The real reason that she would never truly be able to forgive him was because of all the things he'd ever said to her; all the things he'd ever called her. Vegeta was a bastard and no matter how god in bed he was or how much he fulfilled her he was always going to be a bastard, and she couldn't respect him for that.

Maybe the right word for what she felt for Vegeta was lust. Pure simple animalistic lust – the kind that gets messy and requires a clean up crew as well as multiple visits to the Med-bay.

* * *

**I've been thinking about what you were**

**It's a messy messed up blur**

* * *

Vegeta rolled on top of her with a rough growl, his eyes were wild, and Bulma shivered in anticipation despite her emotional distance from the whole experience. Vegeta wanted her to be strong and to forget that she had been raped, and if shutting away that little inner voice that screamed was the only way to do it then she was _going_ to do it. She, Bulma Briefs, was a survivor, and she planned to stay alive on this horrible planet no matter what it took!

She gasped as Vegeta bit down on one of her nipples and drew blood. He looked up at her slyly with a smear of crimson red across his mouth, and Bulma felt something animal-like twist inside of her. In a movement that Vegeta obviously hadn't anticipated she pulled him closer to her and licked the blood from his face, her lovely blue eyes shadowed with mixed emotions.

Vegeta stared at her, slightly shocked, then with another growl he looked away and set about removing the leather hot pants from her, his nimble fingers detaching the braces and freeing her of the binding pants as though his very life depended on it. Bulma gasped as Vegeta slithered up her body again, a white aura beginning to flare up around him. There was energy crackling in the air, humming across her skin and leaving a slightly metallic taste in her mouth as Vegeta lent in close to her.

His eyes bored into hers as his hands gripped her waist and squeezed her none too gently, reminding her of how powerful he was. Bulma shrank back slightly and let him see the awe and fear in her eyes that she knew he wanted to see; no matter how much Vegeta had appeared to have changed since she'd met him, she knew that in reality he hadn't changed at all. He still wanted, no…_needed_ the same things from her that he'd always wanted.

Vegeta pinned her down with a superior smirk and easily slid a leg between hers. Something glimmered in his eyes and Bulma knew then without any doubt that she had him. He was looking at her with something she'd never seen in his eyes before, something that she'd never believed she'd see in his eyes; need. The real kind of need, not the lustful need that she'd seen in him before, this was different – it was a more complex need that even she wasn't sure she could properly explain.

Bulma reached up and wound her arms around his neck, moaning in the back of her throat sensually as she pulled him to her and accepted him into her body. The feel of him inside of her hot and hard was so mind blowing that it drove all thoughts from her mind. Everything just disappeared into a big haze of Vegeta-ness.

* * *

**And when the con was over**

**One thing I learned**

* * *

Vegeta slammed his body into her forcefully, growling and grunting with a primal force that drove Bulma crazy. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, tugging, grabbing, scratching and petting her all at once, it was as though he couldn't decide whether he wanted to badly hurt her or not tonight.

Bulma wrapped her legs about his waist and moved with him, raking her nails down his back and kissing whatever part of him was closest to her while he moved over her as though possessed. His pace sped up and he thundered into her, his hard thrusts making Bulma cry aloud in pain and pleasure as she felt a frazzle of fear spread through her. He was moving so fast and so hard that she knew he could seriously injure her if he lost control of himself completely.

Unexpectedly Vegeta's eyes flung open above her and he shuddered as he came, his body continuing to move in an effort to prolong his ecstasy. Finally he collapsed on top of her, his heart thudding so loudly in his chest that Bulma could feel it against his skin. For a moment Bulma couldn't believe that he'd allowed himself to come without bringing her to a climax, then she felt to urge to grin as she realized that he hadn't had been in control enough to stop himself.

Had she turned him on that much by wearing her little outfit? The blue haired beauty sniggered silently to herself and snuggled into her prince's embrace, deciding that she'd allow him to keep his pride.

"That was amazing!" she stressed, idly tracing patterns on his skin with her fingertips. She pressed her mouth to his flushed neck and licked some of the sweat off. "Absolutely mind blowing!" Bulma moaned again as though in remembrance.

Vegeta was lying still beside her, staring up at the ceiling as though deep in thought. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he turned to her and asked perhaps the last question she'd have expected him to ask her; "Do you love me, Bulma?"

His voice gave away nothing and Bulma stared at him in confusion for several very long heartbeats. "Well…" she started to say, unsure of what the correct answer was. "No. I don't love you." Bulma waited for him to say something cutting, instead he grunted and looked oddly pleased.

"Would you leave me if you could? Say if I took your collar off – which I'm _not_ – but if I did, or if you got the chance to run away, would you?" Once again his eyes gave nothing away, but this time Bulma knew what the answer was.

"No. Even if the chance to leave presented itself for me to escape I wouldn't leave you." She spoke as truthfully as she could while her emotions churned about inside of her. Why was Vegeta asking her these questions? Didn't he trust her or something? "Why?" she asked carefully.

"I was just wondering," he said defensively, sitting up in a sudden movement that seemed oddly like a retreat. His eyes hardened, and he opened his mouth to say something else when the bedroom door was suddenly flung open and a screeching blur launched itself through the doorway at the couple on the bed.

* * *

**I think you'd be better off if you were dead**

**Think your check might last a year?**

* * *

Vegeta moved instinctively, flooring the attacker in a movement that came as basic instinct. He immediately pulled the attacker to their feet and then blinked in surprise as the hissing, scratching bundle he'd halted turned her rage on him.

"You bastard Vegeta! Fucking that whore while I was still outside and able to hear you!" Zucchini pounded her fists uselessly against his chest, her anger over coming her modesty as she continued to rant at the naked Vegeta. "You're a sick, sick freak! Once I'm queen I'm going to have your whore killed Vegeta! Killed!" She shrieked even louder, her head snapping around to look at Bulma who was cowering in the bed.

"You! You hear that? I'm going to make you dead! Dead! I hate you! I hate both of you!" Zucchini's eyes blazed in anger, and she screamed blindly in rage, thrashing in Vegeta's arms as she attempted to detangle herself and attack Bulma.

"Get up woman, get dressed and find your two inept guards." Vegeta easily held Zucchini back, and Bulma quickly obeyed him, collecting her clothes and throwing them on as fast as she could, aware of Zucchini's insults as she dressed in front of her. As fast as she could she left the room and hurried through Vegeta's lounge room.

"Bardock?" Bulma called uneasily as she spotted a trace of blood on the carpet. She knew that Zucchini was strong – but was she actually strong enough to take out one of Vegeta's elite guards? Bulma hurried through the open front door into the hallway and stumbled to a halt as she almost tripped over the prone and bloody body of Bardock.

"Oh my Kami! Bardock!" Bulma dropped to her knees and rolled the Saiyan warrior onto his back. He blinked uneasily at her then turned his head to the side and coughed up some blood. In silence Bulma helped him up to a sitting position and steadied him as he wobbled unsteadily.

"You're okay…?" he asked slowly, wavering back and forth as though he was dizzy. Bulma nodded and didn't say a word as she looked at his head in concern. It looked as though Zucchini had hit him over the head – hard enough to crack his skull for sure.

"I'm fine Bardock, now lets get you to your feet and get you to Med-bay…do you think you can stand?" She spoke calmly to the injured Saiyan as she tore a sleeve off her pink shirt and held it up to his head to stem the bleeding.

"Of course, I'm fine. I've had worse. It's just a flesh wound." Bardock began to rant crazily as though desperate for Bulma to believe he wasn't weak. She merely nodded and patted him on the back in encouragement as she helped him to his feet, marveling at how durable the Saiyan skull must be.

* * *

**Ain't got no worries...**

**Ain't got no fear...**

* * *

As she and Bardock wove unsteadily down the hallway, two panicked looking guards rushed past her. Ahead of her she could hear a loud commotion, and she urged Bardock to walk faster, not wanting to miss out of what was going on. As they got closer she could see a crowd was gathered around outside of Med-bay, talking excitedly.

"…Heard that he'd been killed…"

"…Split in half…"

"…Frieza's doing, this is…"

She caught snatches of conversations as she pushed past them, only to be halted by one of the king's elite guards who was blocking the door to Med-bay. "No one can enter here, miss." The guard glared down at her then blinked as he recognized Bardock. "Shit!" he exclaimed; his tail tightened around his waist. "What in the hell happened to you?"

"He was beaten up." Bulma didn't care to say who by as she doubted the guard would even believe her. Luckily he appeared to have taken her at her word and after a moments deliberation he moved aside and let her pass through the doors. "By the way, what's going on?" she asked as she moved past him.

The guard looked at her as though he was in some kind of a trance, and his tail tightened even tighter around his waist. "The king…" He paused and slowly shook his head, looking sick to the stomach. "The king was assassinated." The guard quickly pushed Bulma through the door and closed it behind her, the noise of the crowd instantly blocked out.

"Dead." Bardock muttered next to her. "I must have been hit harder then I thought, I could have sworn he said that the king was dead." He sounded dazed and Bulma squealed in alarm as Bardock collapsed on the floor, a pool of red rapidly spreading around his head.

Several pale Saiyan doctors immediately rushed over, pushing Bulma to the side as they assessed the situation and began to chatter away in Saiyan medical jargon. Her legs barely able to hold her, Bulma moved to the side of the room and sank down onto the one of the waiting room chairs.

How could the king be dead? Maybe it was some kind of a joke…surely King Vegeta wasn't dead? He'd been so strong? Who could have had the power to kill someone like him?

* * *

**You change so fast you're such a creep**

**You make me feel so very cheap**

* * *

"Miss?" A deep rumbling voice interrupted her thoughts and Bulma glanced up to see a tall, burly looking Saiyan doctor standing in front of her. "Your guard wants to talk to you, he's very insistent on it. I wound suggest you hurry since we have to perform emergency surgery on him."

Bulma nodded and allowed the doctor to take her arm and lead her over to where Bardock was lying on a stretcher. His eyes were closed but he seemed to know she was there because he opened them and looked at her with a troubled look.

"Bulma…Brolly is missing." He coughed up blood and a nurse immediately moved closer. "I don't know where he is but he's been acting odd lately…I don't know if there's any connection between the king's death and his disappearance, but I'd be careful if I were you. Go back to you apartment and stay there…you should be safe there." He coughed up more blood and the nurse moved in like a vulture, shoving Bulma aside as she wheeled him into another room, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Brolly?" Bulma ran an unsteadily hand through her hair. Why would Brolly have a connection to the king's death? Nothing was making sense! She felt so stupid! So useless! Bulma turned away with a sob that caught in her throat as her eyes zeroed in on another stretched that was being wheeled her way.

Whoever was on it wasn't in one piece anymore; _that _was for sure. As it moved past her accompanied by several somber looking guards and doctors Bulma realized with a flash of understanding that whatever was on that stretcher was what was left of the king!

A drop of blood trickled down the side of the stretcher and splashed soundlessly onto the floor, and Bulma spun around and retched violently on the floor, but nobody paid any heed to her as they wheeled the body past her, heavy with the burden that they had to bear.

When the heaving of her stomach had subsided Bulma climbed to her feet and bolted from the Med-bay as fast as she could, eager to be away form the smell of death and the vision of the single drop of blood falling onto the floor. She flung open the doors and pushed through the ever-growing crowd that was blocking the front of the Medical bay, her eyes wild as she shoved people to the side without a second glance.

"Bulma? Bulma!" A hand grabbed her arm as she pushed through the final few people in the crowd and Bulma spun around to face Ilandra.

The usually cheerful concubine looked terrible. Her usually bright red eyes were murky and teary, and her skin was a dull gray color. Ilandra stared at Bulma hopelessly for a second and then threw herself spontaneously into Bulma's arms, sobbing and wailing as she let out all the pent in emotions.

"I found his body…in his thrown room…" Ilandra told her in between bursts of tears. "I just walked in and there he was…oh God! He was torn into two Bulma!" Ilandra covered her mouth with her hand and swooned unsteadily, forcing Bulma to steady her incase she toppled over into the crowd and was trampled.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's going to be okay." Bulma hugged Ilandra securely. "Come on, let's go back to my room and get you cleaned up." She pulled Ilandra away from the crowd and together they made their way towards Bulma's Suite. Every so often Ilandra would stop and look as though she were about to be sick, but they made it to Bulma's room without incident and by the time they were safely inside Ilandra was looking slightly better.

"Thank you so much for being so kind to me." Ilandra sank down onto one of Bulma's chairs and curled up protectively, her eyes beginning to well up with tears again.

* * *

**And when the heist was over**

**I guess I got burned**

* * *

"Oh honey, it's okay." Bulma sat down on the floor next to the chair Ilandra was sitting in and took her hand. "I saw his body being wheeled past me in Med-bay, and it was covered with a sheet and I still got sick, I can only imagine how terrible it must have been for you." Bulma felt bile rise up into her throat at the very memory of the king's body, and she buried her face into the chair arm.

"Oh I don't know. I don't think Ilandra found it all that terrible at all." Both girls gasped as Brolly strode out of the bedroom, his face flushed and his jaw clenched as he focused on Ilandra with unhidden resentment.

"Brolly? What are…?" Bulma began to stand, but Brolly ignored her and continued to glare at Ilandra.

"After all," Brolly continued angrily, spitting out each word in disgust, "she was the one who killed him!"

* * *

**I think you'd be better off if you were dead**

* * *

**_A/N – In the words of my flat mate: Ho shit! That's right! The king is dead and now Brolly has shown up accusing Ilandra of his murder! But is Brolly right or is he just trying to pass the blame onto someone else?_**

**_Well the more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter comes out! Boom baby!_**


	22. Secrets

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it._**

**_A/N – Heh heh heh…I'm soo good as misdirection! People are never going to guess what happens in this chapter! _**

**_Oh, and in answer to your question Tomako – The collar that Vegeta gave Bulma shields her from the gravity on the planet Vegeta. This means that she is completely unaffected by the gravity, and thusly this means that she can move about and throw things like usual. I'm going to go into more detail about the collar in the next chapter Mainly because the next chapter focus's on the collar and what it's REAL function is!_**

**_Thanks to Nikoru for beta reading!_**

* * *

****

"What?" Bulma climbed unsteadily to her feet and stared incredulously at Brolly, letting go of Ilandra's hand and paling in confusion. "What are you talking about Brolly? Ilandra didn't kill King Vegeta…"

"Yes she did!" Brolly interrupted, striding forward and forcing Bulma to back away a few steps as his aura flared up around him. He turned his attention to Ilandra and snarled at her. "Why don't you tell Bulma the truth, Ilandra? Why don't you show her how much of a friend you really are!" He took a step towards Ilandra, a grim smile plastered on his usually handsome face.

Bulma glanced at Ilandra and frowned as she realized that Ilandra had stopped crying and was indeed was staring at Brolly with unhidden distaste. She uncurled herself gracefully from the chair and stood to her full height, a small smirk beginning to form on her pouting lips.

"Ilandra?" Bulma asked uncertainly, not sure what was happening between the two people who stood in her living room but understanding that whatever was going on was not good.

Brolly tore his glare away from Ilandra and looked at Bulma with a pleading look in his eyes. "I'm your body guard Bulma; I wouldn't lie to you!" His ebony eyes pleaded with Bulma to believe him.

"Oh really?" Ilandra finally spoke up, and to Bulma's surprise her voice sounded nothing like it usually did. Ilandra's voice was a self-assured drawl laced with a chilling amusement that sent shivers up and down Bulma's spine. "You've lied to nearly everyone else in the palace – are you sure you haven't lied to Bulma as well?" Ilandra stepped away from Brolly and faced Bulma.

Brolly jerked at the last comment as though Ilandra had hit him physically. He turned his ebony eyes onto Bulma and slowly shook his head. "No, the one person I never lied to was Bulma. I may have deceived many other people but Bulma was one of two people who I never lied to." He looked back at Ilandra and growled when she took another step towards Bulma. "You on the other hand have lied to…"

"No!" Ilandra snarled as she took another step towards Bulma, her red eyes glowing as she watched Brolly. "I never lied to Bulma either – not once!" Her voice was surprisingly intense, as though it was important that Bulma believe her.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma watched both of her 'friends' warily, unsure of who to trust.

"She killed the king, Bulma! Believe it or not, Ilandra is Frieza's daughter!" Brolly erupted, his aura beginning to flicker to life once more. "Look at her! She has his white skin and his red eyes! Her hair is even purple! She's been spying on the palace now for years!" His eyes sparkled with anger as Bulma scoffed at him in disbelief.

Ilandra however, chuckled. "He's telling the truth you know, Bulma." She turned her red eyes to Bulma and grinned as she phased behind her with a lightning speed that was comparable to King Vegeta's. Bulma let out a startled squeal as Ilandra grabbed her arm and twisted it up behind her. "Don't struggle now, I don't want to hurt you. Frieza has plans for you, and if you get hurt in any way he isn't going to be pleased with me."

"Ilandra? No, this can't be happening! You can't be the one who killed the king!" Bulma's voice pleaded with Ilandra to let her go and tell her that this had all been one horrible joke.

"She is." Brolly stated flatly. He had dropped down into a fighting stance and was watching Ilandra and Bulma through hooded eyes. "If you let go of Bulma," Brolly said calmly, "then I'll let you go and no one will have to know what has gone on in this room."

Bulma's sky blue eyes clashed with Brolly's, and with a terrifying jolt Bulma realized that Brolly was truly worried for her safety. She stayed perfectly still in Ilandra's arms as the pale skinned woman let out a peel of shivery laughter.

"Why would I want to let her go? Bulma deserves much better treatment then she gets here. When are you Saiyans going to realize that slavery will be your downfall?" Ilandra's voice took on a spiteful note. "Your entire race uses people to better benefit themselves without giving though to what the consequences might be." She twisted Bulma's arm without meaning to, and Bulma whimpered as pain shot down her arm.

"Ilandra!" Bulma gasped. "Please…just let me go!" She tried to wriggle free of Ilandra's cruel grasp but the daughter of the famous Icejin only tightened her grasp more securely and pulled Bulma more firmly back against her.

"You know Bulma, if you come with me willingly it's going to be so much easier on everybody." She lowered her voice huskily, and her red eyes watched as Brolly balked, clearly afraid that Ilandra might be able to win Bulma over.

"Don't listen to her Bulma! Don't you dare listen to her!" Brolly had taken another step towards them, and his hand was outstretched towards Bulma, as though imploring with her to listen to him instead.

Bulma shook her head slightly and closed her eyes. She didn't want to listen to either of them! Ilandra was tempting her with the prospect of another life away from all the cruelty and torment of her current position. Yet there was something in Brolly's eyes that made Bulma hesitate to accept Ilandra's offer. She was confused and wasn't sure which one of them was lying. She slowly opened her blue eyes again and looked questioningly at Brolly.

"What did you mean that you hadn't lied to me but you'd lied to everyone else?" she questioned slowly. Behind her Ilandra snorted in amusement.

"Yes Brolly," she prompted sweetly. "You tell Bulma what you really are." She laughed at Brolly snarled at her fiercely.

His black eyes flicked from Ilandra's face to Bulma's, and slowly he began to force himself to relax. It wouldn't do for him to get Bulma killed, not after what had had happened to the king today. Vegeta was going to need support from the woman.

"I'm the king's spy and the body guard of the prince," Brolly said simply. "When I was younger it was discovered that I had a fighting power larger then any ever recorded. I was in truth, the legendary…"

"The legendary?" Bulma interrupted, her face questioning.

"A super saiyan. I am the legendary super saiyan." Brolly didn't sound as though he thought of this as much as an achievement, and he soon divulged why. "When the king found out about me his first instinct was to have me and my father slaughtered. He soon changed his mind though when he realized that I would come in handy later on." The larger saiyan shook his head slowly. "So he had my father killed and had me raised in private. A chip was implanted in me that controlled my ki power so that only the king himself could control me. It was, and has been for a long time, my job to guard the prince without bringing attention to myself."

Bulma slowly shook her head. "But you're _my_ guard; how could you have become my guard while you were sill guarding the prince Vegeta?" She was unable to comprehend everything he was telling her. She had thought that she had known Brolly, but it seemed that he had been leading a double life.

"The king allowed me too. By the time you came onto the scene the king had decided that the prince was well able to defend himself, and of course the king had identified a new threat." Brolly turned vicious eyes onto Ilandra. "When he found out what you were he ordered me to kill you." He briefly allowed himself to remember the time when the king had come to him dressed in the hooded cloak while he had guarded the door to the med bay. "He wanted me to kill you without wasting any time, unfortunately whenever I tried to get close to you, you made sure that Bulma was also present." He laughed abruptly, a short bark of sound that made Bulma jump. "Of course, I did manage to get alone with you one time and all that I achieved then was to discover that you had told other people who I was. How could I kill you when I risked your little servant friends spilling the beans on what I really was?"

Ilandra cackled at this. "Well honestly, did you expect me to simply roll over and die? I hate you Saiyans! I knew the moment the king found out what I was! He was terrible at hiding his emotions from me! It wasn't even hard to work out that he was going to send you after me." The Icejin princess tossed her lavender hair and ran a hand through Bulma's hair, her red eyes looking softly at Bulma. "When I told the Lord Frieza about Bulma, he wanted me to kill her, but I managed to change his mind about that." She laughed as though something was hilariously funny.

"What do you mean? Why do you want me alive?" Bulma kept still in Ilandra's grasp. She was picking up some seriously creepy vibes from the woman she had thought was her friend.

"Oh, I wanted you alive for one reason, but I managed to find another reason for my father to keep you alive too." Ilandra nodded. "You're going to be the tool through which we bring down the entire Saiyan Empire."

Brolly and Bulma both gasped. "That's impossible! I'm just a human! I can't do anything to the Saiyans!" Bulma denied vehemently. Obviously Ilandra was deranged if she thought that she would help them kill off the Saiyans.

"Oh I know that _you_ can't do anything to the Saiyans, but it's what's _inside you_ that counts." Ilandra laughed yet again, this time it was obvious that she knew something that Bulma didn't. "You're going to make us all so proud, my dear."

"She's lying, Bulma! She's going to kill you out of spite!" Brolly tried one last time to get Bulma to listen to him, but Ilandra interrupted him and began to whisper into Bulma's ear.

"Come with me Bulma! You'll be free if you come with me! No more of the torture that the prince is putting you through! You'll be your own master if you come with me!" Her voice was a soothing lull in Bulma's ear. "You'll never have to do any of the disgusting things that Vegeta asks you to do!"

Bulma, who had been about to tell Ilandra that she liked Vegeta, hesitated, and for the first time allowed herself to imagine a world without Vegeta.

No more of the painful sex which she both loved and hated. No more of the emotional torture that he seemed to enjoy forcing upon her. No more Princess Zucchini putting her down.

She would be free.

"Bulma, no!" Brolly had clearly read her facial expression, and he took another step towards them, but halted when Ilandra raised a hand to Bulma's head and coughed to gain his attention.

"Any closer Brolly, and I will kill her." She watched Brolly through slatted red eyes and chuckled at his obvious frustration. "It isn't nice is it?" she asked. "Feeling helpless, that is."

"Ilandra?" Bulma asked quietly. "I want to go, I want to leave." She couldn't bear to look at Brolly's face as she made her decision to leave. Perhaps the Saiyan guard couldn't understand why she wanted to get away, but quite frankly the idea of being free from the chains that were currently holding her down, metaphorically speaking, would be a welcome relief.

Ilandra looked at the tiny woman she held clutched in her arms, and a reptilian smile crept over her mouth. "Oh yes, Bulma. We'll leave." Her voice betrayed none of her inner feelings. Ilandra smiled to herself as she began to back them out of the room, still watching Brolly through angry eyes.

Everything was falling into place, just as Frieza had predicted.

* * *

**A/N – We-ell…I did tell people that this isn't going to be a typical V/B fic and I sure as hell meant it. So what plans does Frieza have for Bulma? And more importantly what plans does Ilandra have for Bulma? Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! BTW - Ever notice how Frieza always seems to take after Star Wars villians? "Just as I have forseen..."**


	23. Escape

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it._**

**_A/N – Okay, this is for 'Hard Love' who gave me that childish flame – I know who originally did 'that song'; it was one of my favourite songs as a child. I have one of their albums. The fact of the matter is that chapter 22 was inspired by the Marilyn Manson version – not the original version. As for calling me a sicko, well if you're so innocent that you don't understand that bondage is a very common fetish then you probably shouldn't be reading something like this. Why don't you go and read something by lavendergoddessv? Her stuff is probably more your kind of thing since your so opposed to anything remotely alternate. – I must say though that I'm impressed that you managed to read up to chapter 22 despite your 'hatred' of my fic. Now THAT'S dedication!_**

**_Oh and I'm sorry for how long it's taken for me to update this fic! For the past two weeks I've had university exams so I've been very stressed and I've gotten very little sleep. But the first semester of my first year of uni is now over so I have 6 weeks of holidays in which I can write slave! I hope you can all forgive me for the length of time it has taken for me to update – but I also write 4 other fanfics, have to update my website and work part time._**

**_Thanks to Nikoru for beta reading!_**

**(Wow...I'm not in the 3rd year of uni...I've been writing this fic for so long! Enjoy guys!)**

* * *

****

Brolly felt a wave of hopelessness wash over him as Ilandra led Bulma away. How could he have let this happen? He shouldn't have been so concerned with himself and his own mission…he should have been more attentive to Ilandra's sly currying of Bulma's favor. If only he'd listened to King Vegeta and had killed the whore when he had had the chance! If only he had just said 'to hell with it!' when Ilandra had threatened to expose what he really was.

But it was too late now. Far, far too late.

* * *

Vegeta stared with hollow, emotionless black eyes at what remained of his father. Although composed on the outside, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret for his father's death on the inside. He wouldn't mourn his fathers passing, it was not fit for a Saiyan Prince such as himself to show any outwards signs of emotion, and yet he couldn't help but feel a sudden wave of heaviness settle upon him – he had been close to his father as a child and would miss having his father by his side incase things went wrong.

The Saiyan Prince shook his head abruptly and pulled the sheet back up that was covering his father's corpse. He was thinking like a weakling! He didn't need his father to dole out advice to him anymore; he had been trained to take over from his father since he was a small boy, and he was ready for the position and responsibility that went with it. He was no longer a hotheaded young fool as he had been when he was younger. He was ready for this.

"My father shall have a warrior's funeral, and then we shall bid farewell to the body in the traditional Saiyan style." Vegeta turned to the royal adviser who was hovering nearby, emanating a sense of hopelessness. "Inform the people of his passing," Vegeta continued, his tone commanding the young man's attention. "Say nothing of the true nature of his death, but instead tell the people that he was killed in battle." The Saiyan Prince paused and clenched a hand into a fist, his ebony eyes sparkling. "I suppose after all that he was probably fighting for his life when he was killed."

"Yes, my Prince." The royal adviser bowed, and then hesitated near the door. "Is it true that this was the work of Frieza?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"We don't yet know who was the cause of my father's death. Until we have found the culprit I want these rumors concerning Frieza to be crushed. I will not stand to have such an uproar in my kingdom." With that Vegeta waved a final dismissing hand at the royal advisor, and the lower classes saiyan scuttled away with his tail tucked firmly around his waist.

Alone at last, Vegeta turned back to his father's body and watched as the white sheet covering him very slowly bloomed a brilliant shade of scarlet. Everything that had happened still seemed so unreal to him, it was hard to believe that this thing in front of him had once been his father. One second he had been chastising Zucchini, and the next moment a babbling Saiyan guard had come stumbling in muttering apologies at the interruption to deliver to him the news of his father's death.

The news had hit him like a physical blow, for although he had been threatening to kill his father for some time now he couldn't imagine life without him. His father had made a lot of stupid decisions in his life, not least allowing King Cold to live and spawn children, but under all of it he had been genuinely concerned for the fate of the Saiyan people. Now Vegeta had to make sure that he did everything he could to also ensure the safety of their race.

Perhaps Frieza was behind his father's murder and perhaps not, all Vegeta knew was that sooner or later their kingdom would go to war with Frieza's empire, and he truly dreaded that day.

If it wasn't for Bulma's ki enhancing technology they wouldn't stand a chance against the lizard lord, and truthfully even with it Vegeta wasn't sure they stood a hope. It must have been fate that of all the concubines he could have chosen that day he had picked her, it must have been inked in blood by the gods for him to have found the one person who could be the salvation of his people. Bulma knew nothing of her importance, but sooner or later she would come to realize how much the Saiyan people need her.

* * *

"Do you really expect to just take a ship and leave?" Bulma asked as Ilandra pulled her along a darkened narrow hallway. "Won't they be looking for any suspicious activity now that the king is dead?" The small human stumbled as they reached a metallic staircase, and Ilandra plunged down without any thought to Bulma's safety.

"Oh, they'll be looking for suspicious activity aright, especially if Brolly has gone and squealed on us." Ilandra laughed throatily. Her claw like hand kept a firm grasp on Bulma as she continued to stumble down every other step. "But even if they do chase us they won't get very far. My father has a fleet of ships waiting to escort us back to our base on the largest moon of the planet Arbitral, once we are within range of the fleet there will be nothing that these Saiyan scum can do to prevent our escape." She shook her head, and a few stray lavender strands fell across her face.

Bulma kept quiet as they threaded their way in silence through he narrow catwalks, hallways, and staircases of the maintenance level of the castle. From the thick coating of dust on the floor that billowed up with each footfall, Bulma guessed that not many people knew of or ventured down to this level of the castle very often. It was eerie and yet strangely calming to be surrounded by such a complete lack of noise.

"How much further is the space port?" Bulma finally broke the silence, unable to keep quiet for such a long period of time. She was picking up some really creepy vibes from Ilandra; maybe she was imagining things but it seemed to her that Ilandra was purposely keeping her as close to her body as she could. It was silly, and Bulma knew she was probably being paranoid, but she couldn't help feeling that there were more things that Ilandra had kept hidden form her.

"Not far now," The pretty lavender haired demi-lizard whispered back to her reassuringly. She stopped near a steel door, opened it, then slipped inside, pulling Bulma through behind her. Before them stretched another dimly lit hallway. "This hallway will lead us out of the castle and straight to the space port. The hallway itself is about five hundred meters up ahead, so we're going to have to crawl through a very small shaft to reach the docking bay." Ilandra spoke in a hushed whisper, as though she was afraid that someone might overhear them.

"What _is_ this place?" Bulma couldn't help but wonder why, if the Saiyans had built a tunnel that ran directly from the castle to the space port, that no one bothered to use it. She glanced at Ilandra who was creeping forward into the murkiness of the tunnel.

Ilandra let go of her arm and turned to face her, smirking ever so slightly. "It was a secret tunnel that King Vegeta II had built so he could slip out of the castle at night to visit his mistress. This was a long, long time ago of course – several hundred years in fact. It's quite ironic that you and I are using it for an escape route." Ilandra chuckled and her smirk broadened. "No one even knows that this tunnel is here anymore. Or if they do know about it they've most likely forgotten where it leads."

"How did you find this place?" Bulma frowned in annoyance as Ilandra dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Being a spy of Frieza's, I was naturally curious about any secret passageways that the castle might contain. Unfortunately, all of the passageways in the main levels of the castle were in use by our current king, well," Ilandra smirked in after thought, "the till recently current king." She chuckled again at this then continued. "But once I consulted some ancient writings and historical books I did find mention of a few secret entrances into and out of the castle from this maintenance level, and, to my delight, I discovered that two of them were still usable and showed no signs of being used. It's not surprising considering that very few people ever bother to actually come down to this level."

Bulma nodded silently, then frowned as something struck her. "You said that King Vegeta II had to sneak out to meet his mistress? Why is that? Vegeta said that it is now lawful for concubines to be kept."

"Ah, I thought you'd ask about that." Ilandra thought for a little while and then continued. "The Saiyans like to think that they are a very traditional race, but as a matter of fact, time has shown that the royal family has a history of changing the laws to better suit their own needs. The law that made it lawful for the royals to keep concubines was only put into place about a hundred years ago, so it is in effect a very new law to the Saiyan people, yet they accept it as though it was always this way." The ice-jinn nodded to herself as she crept along the hallway. "Yes, I'd wager that the royal family would probably change any law they could as long as it benefited themselves. Another thing of interest is that it was not always a law for half-breed Saiyans to be killed. That law was created when one of the royal princes decided that he didn't want his half-breed brother to inherit the throne. Instead he created that delightful law, and had his brother put to death."

"Wow, Saiyans really are a cheerful bunch aren't they?" Bulma said sarcastically, her voice echoing back to her.

Ilandra merely chuckled and slowed her pace. With a small grunt she dropped to her knees and pulled Bulma down to the ground. "From here on we're going to have to crawl. It isn't a very dignified way to make an escape, but I figure that as long as I can get you free of this place then it'll be worth it."

The ground felt powdery under Bulma's hands as she crouched on the floor, very dry and dusty. The temperature around her was slightly cooler then the maintenance tunnel and she began to shiver despite herself. With a small nod Ilandra put a finger to her lips, signaling that Bulma should remain silent, then she began to crawl forward, Bulma following close on her heels.

The hallway narrowed into a small shaft almost immediately, and Bulma felt a strange sense of confinement settle upon her. She had never been claustrophobic in her life, but the knowledge that she was crawling through a tunnel of what felt like dust had a very unsettling effect on her. She could imagine the tunnel collapsing with a rumble and being trapped under a crushing and smothering mountain of the horrible dust.

"Calm down Bulma, I can hear your breathing from here," Ilandra commanded, her voice sounding harsh even though she was merely whispering quietly. Bulma gulped air into her lungs and managed to calm her breathing down. It was funny, but until Ilandra had brought it to her attention she hadn't been aware that she was breathing so loudly.

Bulma kept quiet and put her head down as she shuffled slowly along behind Ilandra's lithe form. The spy moved with surprising grace despite the small confines of their surroundings, and Bulma couldn't help but feel clumsy as she followed awkwardly in her wake. While Bulma tripped on small piles of dust and hit her head on small overhangs of rock, Ilandra easily missed these things and kept up a steady pace.

"I don't understand, how is it that I'm able to see?" Bulma frowned as she realized that she could quite clearly see the path ahead despite the fact that they had long ago left behind the lighting in the maintenance tunnel. Strange as it seemed, it appeared as though the dust that they were crawling through was giving off a faint blue glow.

"Truthfully I don't know. The texts mentioned something about a rare kind of lighting being employed, but it didn't specifically mention what kind of lighting was used." Ilandra paused ahead as though looking around. "It is odd isn't it? It's almost as though the sand is glowing, and yet the light doesn't seem to be brighter closer to the sand, it seems more equally distributed." Ilandra made a sudden movement and began to move again.

"It's a pity that we're leaving, I wouldn't have minded studying this." Bulma reluctantly began to follow Ilandra, not entirely trusting the Ice-jinn's explanations as to why Frieza wanted Bulma, but still desperate enough to be rid of the Saiyans that she put her trust in. It wasn't as if she didn't like Vegeta or how he had her feel physically, but mentally she was beginning to fade around him. He made her feel as though she were only useful to him as a scientist and as a whore. Obviously Vegeta didn't have any real emotions for her at all, and she didn't feel that much for him in return…but she would miss him.

When she'd told him that she wouldn't leave him, she had been telling Vegeta just what he wanted to hear in an effort to please him. The old Bulma wouldn't have lied to him; she would have told Vegeta straight out that she would leave him in a flash if she could. Maybe that was part of why Bulma was so disappointed in herself – she was losing touch with the old Bulma. The Bulma who had once been so determined to bring down the entire Saiyan regime was now almost gone; after all, the biggest challenge of Bulma's day lately had been planning her next outfit to catch Vegeta's attention.

"We're almost there!" Ilandra's voice sounded from up ahead, and Bulma realized with a start that she had been lagging behind. She increased her pace and quickly caught up to her liberator and, sure enough, she could see the glaringly bright white of man-made illumination from around the silhouette of Ilandra.

* * *

"Prince Vegeta!" Brolly gasped loudly as he burst into the throne room, his heart thudding loudly in his chest from adrenalin and fear. Although he knew that Vegeta couldn't beat him in a fight, he was still his Prince, and he had grown up protecting him. If it did come to a fight with Vegeta, Brolly knew that he would have to allow himself to be defeated. His Saiyan pride could not let him knowingly kill his own prince.

The prince in question was standing in front of his father's throne, looking at the elaborate chair as though he couldn't decide whether he wanted to sit in it or run from it. He made no sign of having heard Brolly as he continued to stare straight ahead.

Loathe as he was to disturb Vegeta in this time of unrest, Brolly knew that he had to warn him of Ilandra's deception and of Bulma's defection. "My Lord." Brolly spoke louder this time, and his voice reverberated around the throne room powerfully.

Vegeta jerked as though he had honesty not been aware that he was there, and he slowly turned around to look at the man who he considered to be merely a lowly soldier. "Brolly?" Vegeta's voice was as loud and demanding as ever, but there was a note of sadness to it that made Brolly hesitate before speaking.

He knew that the king and Vegeta had been close when the prince was younger, and that as Vegeta had grown they had drifted further apart, but he also knew that despite this apparent rift in their relationship they had been about as close as a father and son could be. They had trained together, fought together, and led the Saiyan people together.

It was to be expected that Vegeta was taking his father's death hard. For the prince, no matter how tough he might seem on the outside, had in his own way loved his father.

"My Lord, I have news about your father's death." Brolly tried to keep his voice level as he bent one knee and gracefully bowed before the man who was soon to be king.

"News? What news? I did not know there had been any more developments?" The prince strode forward, his ebony eyes flashing as he jumped to conclusions. "The murderer has been caught? Who was it?" His voice rasped at the thought of being able to execute his father's murderer.

"No, my Lord, the murderer has not been caught, we have however identified who it was and what their motive was." Brolly straightened to his impressive height and watched as Vegeta swallowed before nodding for him to continue. "The concubine Ilandra killed your father…"

"What? That's preposterous!" Vegeta scoffed, clearly not believing what he was hearing.

"Please my Prince, just listen!" Brolly begged. Without waiting for permission he plunged head on into his explanation, hoping that his prince would not kill him for being the one to deliver the horrible news. "Ilandra is the daughter of Frieza. Your father knew this for some time and had been trying to arrange her death. However, all attempts had thus far failed. She was far stronger then any of us had anticipated. If you don't believe me about Ilandra's parentage you have only to look at her physical resemblance to the creature. She has his eyes, his skin, and the correctly colored hair." Brolly swallowed hard as Vegeta's eyes glazed, and he nodded.

"So Ilandra killed my father? A mere whore managed to tear the king of the Saiyans to pieces?" Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened them again his eyes had returned to normal. "So have you apprehended her?"

"No, Prince Vegeta. There is more to tell." Brolly put a hand to his head as he felt a strange fearful feeling tighten around his chest. He had never feared anyone in his life before, but he feared Vegeta's reaction to the news of Bulma's betrayal. "Ilandra has managed to escape and has taken a hostage with her."

It must have been the tone in his voice because Vegeta's head jerked up, and he stared at Brolly with a knowing look in his eyes. Someone Vegeta knew what he was about to say, it was written across the Saiyan Prince's face that he knew precisely whom Ilandra had taken with her.

"The hostage is Bulma." Brolly spoke as calmly as he could, but even still he saw Vegeta jerk as though he had been physically hit.

"Bulma!" Vegeta spat her name with something akin to desperation, and when he met Brolly's eyes something dark and sinister slid through them. It was then that Brolly realized just how obsessed with Bulma Vegeta truly was.

* * *

**A/N – I know you all hate cliffhangers but the next chapter will be out really, really soon! I promise! I'm on holidays now so I'll be able to write chapters a lot more often! At least a chapter a week! Please review and let me know what you think of the developments!**


	24. Aika Multaa Muistot

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it._**

**_A/N – I finally got my new choker back from Urban Rumor today! I designed a black leather choker with a silver cross hanging from it like the one Bulma wears in the chapter "Black Leather". It is a truly awesome cross! Anyhow, as I promised here is the next update! Enjoy! _**

**_IMPORTANT: This fic is being written by Vegeta Goddess only. Lady D co-wrote the first 6 or so chapters and then stopped writing. Most of you missed the author note explaining that she was no longer co-writing. I just wanted it clear that up._**

**_Lyrics: "Aika Multaa Muistot (Everything Is Nothing)" by SENTENCED_**

**_Thanks to Nikoru for beta reading!_**

****

****

* * *

_Everything is nothing to me, I couldn't care less_

_A stern cold man is what I am, hard, relentless_

_And though I might have strayed the path I wouldn't change a thing_

_I've hated life to the fullest yet with longing deep within_

* * *

"Keep quiet, we can't afford to let anyone know hat we're here. Nothing must prevent out escape, Bulma." Bulma shivered as Ilandra's voice slipped around her like a fur coat in the silence of the tunnel they had crawled through. They had reached the end of the dusty, claustrophobic tunnel not long ago and Ilandra had insisted that they hunch in the cover provided by the darkness of the tunnel and wait little longer. Bulma thought that the lavender haired woman as being a little paranoid, but her opinion didn't count for much, especially as Ilandra seemed very well versed in matters of infiltration and general sneaking around.

The tunnel entrance was painted in a thick gloom which was held in check by the steel grating that was bolted across the entrance. Through the steel grating Bulma could see some sort of empty maintenance hallway that looked similar to the ones back at the castle, only while those tunnels had been dusty and un-used, these ones looked well cared for - as though they were regularly visited.

"What do we do if someone sees us?" Bulma whispered, her blue eyes darting left and right and she strained to see past Ilandra and through the grill. Although she couldn't see anyone it didn't mean that people weren't coming.

"If someone sees us then I'll take care of them, I have inherited my fathers strength." The pale ice-jin princess smiled faintly, and turned to face Bulma, her teeth gleaming softly in the dim lighting as she reassured her. "Don't worry Bulma, I'm not going to let those saiyans get their hands on you ever again."

Bulma smiled back, not entirely sure if she trusted Ilandra completely but willing to take a chance on it. In front of her Ilandra was muttering quietly to herself as she began to pry the grill free. Her nimble fingers making short work of the rivets that held it in place. It was truly amazing how talented Ilandra was, Bulma mused to herself as she watched her friend work. While she herself was a mechanical genius, Ilandra was brilliant at scheming and working out tactics – areas of skill that Bulma was fairly sure she herself rated low in.

With an echoing clatter of metal the grill dropped free from the wall and light flooded into the tunnel, bathing Ilandra and Bulma in its luminescent glare. Ilandra seemed to flow from the tunnel, moving so fluidly that her movements seemed liquid as she poured to the ground and crouched, listening for signs that someone might have heard them. When she was certain that the way ahead was clear she signaled with a quick motion of her hand for Bulma to drop down from the tunnel and join her.

Bulma squirmed free from the grill opening and fell to the floor with a muffled thump, landing in a tangled pile of arms and legs. The blue haired beauty quickly vaulted to her feet and gave a dignified shrug of her shoulders as though she often fell from grills, her blue eyes staring anywhere bar at Ilandra, who was looking at Bulma exasperatedly.

"If you're quite finished, perhaps we could get moving?" Ilandra tossed her hair over her shoulder and grabbed for Bulma's hand. With a quick tug she jerked Bulma closer to her and then began to drag the small human down the hallway and towards the docking bay. Ilandra knew that sooner or later the saiyans would trace her footsteps and would send guards after them and she couldn't, _she just couldn't_, loose Bulma to Vegeta.

Not after everything she had had to endure to get her free.

* * *

_For my name is sorrow and I'm a friend of misery_

_I deprived myself of love for eternal agony_

_And I don't even dare to try – I know I can only lose_

_Between this life I live and nothing I have to choose_

* * *

"Sire?" The saiyan guard knelt before Vegeta, his limbs trembling ever so slightly as he caught sight of the dismembered body of the former King laid out on an elaborate funeral slab.

"What is it?" Vegeta snapped, tearing his own eyes off his father's body and looking down his nose at the trembling worm before him. "Have you found my woman yet?" He took a step towards the guard, his tail uncurling and lashing about dangerously as his temper flared.

"N-not yet Sire, but we have tracked her scent to the maintenance tunnels at the bottom of the castle." The guard took a deep breath and continued, certain that his next words were going to be his last. "We are certain that your concubine is still with Ilandra Cold, but we are unable to ascertain what her current state of health is." The guard waited for a killing blow to land o his head or neck, surprised when he only heard Vegeta chuckle.

"Foolish Low-level." He hissed between his sharpened teeth to the guard who was still kneeling before him. "Ilandra is no fool. She would not presume to harm my servant in any manner, particular not if she wishes to leave this place alive." Vegeta shook his head and looked up at the ceiling, sucking in a deep breath of air before continuing. "No, Ilandra will not harm Bulma - she will use her as a hostage if need be, but she will not hurt her in any way. Bulma will be useless to her if she doesn't co-operate, and the only way that Ilandra can guarantee her co-operation is if she convinces Bulma that she is her friend." The saiyan prince spoke to the guard as he would have to a child; his tone dripping with condescension as though he was talking to a simpleton.

Vegeta stared down haughtily at the worm before him and considered, albeit it briefly, if wasting his energy on exterminating this maggot's life would be worth his time. Granted this particular saiyan appeared to fear him greatly – as he should – but what was truly bothering Vegeta was the manner in which this saiyan had blurted things out to him. He hadn't been cold and distant as Vegeta would have wished for his messenger to be. Instead he had been frightened and had cowered before him as he had stuttered out the bad news.

No, Vegeta decided after quick deliberation, ending this fools life wasn't a task worthy of his time or his energy. Right now it was imperative for him to follow through with the traditional saiyan funeral ritual – he had to make sure that his fathers spirit was passed on through the generations. In accordance with saiyan ritual there was only one way in which a saiyans spirit, pride and strength could be passed on:

He had to devour his father's heart, liver and some of his flesh and blood. It wasn't the eating and drinking of his fathers blood that bothered Vegeta – that was a custom which the saiyan people had followed since the dawn of the Vegeta Empire, and perhaps even before then. No, what bothered Vegeta was the fact that his father, his strong and proud father who Vegeta had looked up to all his life had been slaughtered so mercilessly and easily at the hands of a whore.

A whore who now had his woman – perhaps the only woman Vegeta had felt anything for during his entire life.

His feelings confused him. He didn't love her – love was completely out of the question, but whatever it was that he felt for her was stronger then lust. He wanted her constantly, craved her company like a drug. She was his latest addiction and he couldn't work out why. It wasn't the way she dressed or the way she looked at him, nor was it the small talk she made with him after their coupling. It was something indefinite; something Vegeta couldn't quite put his finger on.

With a flick of his wrist Vegeta signaled for the cowering guard before him to leave, and the terrified saiyan scuttled away leaving a scent of fear in his wake. Vegeta's nose wrinkled and he scoffed quietly to himself before turning back to his father's body, his cape whispering quietly as it billowed out behind him, caught on a breeze.

The once proud King was lying on a funeral slab in a pool of blood. It was strange that the body still bled, Vegeta would have thought that the body would have ceased to bleed by now, but the blood which had flowed through his fathers veins was still slowly oozing out – albeit slowly. Some poor doctor had tried to arrange his father so that it appeared that his body was intact, but it was impossible to hide the fact that the king had been ripped carelessly apart.

Vegeta felt his emotions slink away in his own mind. Forced into reclusion by his need for a clear mind and for common sense – he couldn't afford to lose control of himself now and disgrace his father and their families honor by howling at the unfairness of it all. With a sigh of breath that barely stirred the air in front of him the lone prince walked to his father's body and reached out a hand, letting it hover over his fathers chest for an age before he formed a single tiny ball of ki and easily sliced his father open.

The glowing ki easily cut though the flesh, muscle, cartilage and bone – slicing a neat line down the center of his father's chest. Vegeta allowed the ki to dissipate and then reached out his hands again and tore his fathers chest apart with a sickening wet tearing sound that was just identifiable over the stomach turning snaps and pops of his fathers ribs snapping cleanly in two.

"As my father once took the knowledge of his own father and passed it on, so shall I take the strength, courage and wisdom of the ages from his body and pass it into my own." Vegeta whispered the words into the empty room; his rough voice echoing back to him so that for the briefest of seconds it appeared as though there were two of him in the room bidding their father a last farewell.

Vegeta reached into the gaping maw of his fathers twisted and broken body and closed his hand around his father's heart. The muscle was still warm and when Vegeta tore it free with another wet tearing noise, warm blood splashed onto his face and chest. It dripped slowly down his face and off his chin where it splashed onto his chest and slowly oozed its way down his body, leaving glistening scarlet trails streaking down the prince's chest.

He held the bloodied heart clenched in his fist and brought it to his mouth inch by agonizing inch as the blood continued to run, dripping between his fingers and splashing deafeningly to the floor.

* * *

_Take me home_

_To the one I belong_

* * *

The saiyans neck snapped with a brittle snap that reminded Bulma of a branch breaking, the mans eyes rolled back in his head and his body flopped lifelessly in Ilandra's hands before the deadly beauty tossed him aside as she would have apiece of garbage. The saiyan's body hit the polished floor of the spaceport without making a sound and it slid across the floor to come to a rest near the steel wall.

Ilandra cracked her knuckles and rolled her shoulders, her white skin seemed to almost glow as she stretched and yawned before turning to face the single guard who was left standing in the room. The guard was tall for a saiyan and very solidly built. Under any other circumstance Bulma was certain that the burly saiyan male would have scoffed at the thought of the petite lavender haired woman standing in front of him actually being able to hurt him – but after seeing seven of his co-workers a friends slaughtered by this particular woman without her even breaking a sweat, the saiyan could be forgiven for being rendered speechless.

"What's the matter, hmmm?" Ilandra questioned lazily, holding a nail out in front of her and studying it as she waited for the saiyan to make his move. However the saiyan merely ground and stood his ground, determined not to fall into the same trap that his friends had been trapped into rushing headlong into a fight with the eerily beautiful creature that stood in front of him. Odd as it seemed, the gorgeous pale skinned creature that was lounging in front of him contained within her a power so great that his entire crew had been slaughtered without any of them laying a hand on her.

Ilandra lowered her hand and smiled faintly, her laughter tinkling like bells as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and took a step towards the trembling guard. In a movement that was so fast Bulma didn't even see it happen, Ilandra leapt forward and grabbed the saiyans head in her hands. For a second Bulma could see Ilandra almost suspended over the saiyan, her dress hanging around her in a glowing outline. Then Ilandra moved again and when Bulma next blinked she opened her eyes to find Ilandra standing in front of her with the saiyans head in her hands.

She let the head drop to the ground with a thump and Bulma winced as some of the teeth shattered from the saiyans mouth and skidded along the ground. She raised a hand to her mouth and fought back bile as she caught site of the headless body lying on its back in a pool of rapidly glowing crimson blood.

"Time to go Bulma." Ilandra drew Bulma's attention gently away from the hideous sight of destruction before them as she took her hand. "Everything will be alright. There isn't anyone left to stop us." Her red eyes glowed softly as Ilandra stepped in close to Bulma and pressed her soft red lips against the smaller humans.

Bulma stood there, shocked, as Ilandra kissed her. The ice-jins hands gently traced circles on her back as she poured herself into the kiss before pulling swiftly away and leading the shell shocked Bulma towards one of the un-manned ships.

* * *

_I'll see you all go down and witness your demise_

_I'll be the last to close my eyes_

_And forgive me nothing for I truly meant it all_

_- what I've said, what I've done_

* * *

**_A/N – My God, that song is so beautiful. My guy played it to me last night…now I'm completely taken with this song. The lyrics seemed to fit this chapter so well, as did the music that goes with it. It was a short chapter I know but I didn't get much time to write last week or this week. I had to move rooms in my flat and then my computer broke down – as well as this chapter getting deleted when I had almost finished writing it! Oh well, hopefully you'll all forgive me! Please Review!_**


	25. Changes

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it._**

**_A/N – I know this chapter took far too long to get out, but you have to forgive me…I have to warn people that this chapter will contain cannibalism and a minor yuri scene. I ask that people keep an open mind – please._**

* * *

****

Vegeta eyed the bloody flesh clutched in his hand with eyes that gleamed with something akin to madness. He lifted the heart to his lips and sunk his teeth into it, his razor sharp canines slicing through the tough muscle as though they were scalpels. Blood oozed from the heart and dribbled out the corner of his mouth, sliding down his face like twin leeches.

Snarling, Vegeta tore a chunk of the heart off and swallowed it without chewing it properly. His mouth, smeared all around with his father's blood, formed into a smirk as the prince felt the power and knowledge that had been his fathers begin to spark to life within him. It was a feeing that Vegeta had never encountered before, yet he knew it was a feeling as old as time.

A feeling that had been passed on from father to son through the centuries.

Closing his power maddened eyes Vegeta growled as he lifted the heart to his lips and bit into it again, not bothering to wipe away the blood as it continued to run down his chin and drip onto his armored chest. The ancient knowledge of the saiyan race that was glowing inside of him - _burning_ like fire in his veins.

Everything he had ever dreamed to know about the saiyan race was now within his reach, memories from rulers who had died decades ago were now springing to life within his mind.

He knew _everything_.

There was nothing about his people he was not privy to. Warmth spread through his veins, accompanying the knowledge. His entire body throbbed and pulsed with a power so intense it was painful.

But pain was something that Vegeta had long ago mastered and he determinedly ground his teeth, convinced he could ride out the pain of _the merger_.

He accepted the knowledge and the accompanying pain with open arms, embracing his past, presence and future as he continued to devour his father's flesh, unconsciously finishing his bloody feast. While his body continued to move, his mind languished in these genetic memories like a fat cat lolling in the warmth of the sunshine.

It was unbelievable, almost unconceivable, that he had always had these memories within him. But that was the way of his people. Every genetic memory remained inactive until the parent DNA was ingested. In this simple act, the saiyan's genetic material would fuse with the material which had once been the fathers and then in a wonderful act of creation, the DNA would mutate and form into a new strain, one which encompassed not only Vegeta's knowledge and genetic traits but also those of his forefathers.

Abruptly Vegeta's body went into spasms and he dropped the body hunk of flesh in his hand. Clawing wildly at the air in front of him he slid off the seat and onto the cold steel floor, his body jerking and contracting as though pulled by invisible strings.

Slowly, so slowly that not even Vegeta noticed at first, his body began to change.

His DNA began to change, as it had once done for his father and his father before that, and Vegeta slowly began to take on the physical appearance that had always been typical of the King of Vegeta.

His hair, which had been raven black, altered ever so slightly, so that in the light it now shone brown black instead of blue black. His muscles thickened and lengthened and his bones stretched and grew with a terrible crackling of the joints. Vegeta let out a blood-curdling scream of pain as his height increased by almost a foot in several minutes.

Slowly the pain died away and Vegeta was left lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling and listening to his heart pound deafeningly in his ears.

He had heard only rumors of how painful the _merging_ of the DNA could be. He had never dreamed that it would be as painful as it had been. The saiyan race feared nothing, but as Vegeta lay on the floor, shivering with remembered pain, he knew with a horrid certainty that he would never had eaten his fathers flesh had he known the true extent of the pain. Had he not been a prince of Vegeta, and had he not been as strong as he was, he didn't doubt that he would have passed out.

If not worse.

There had been many cases over the years of saiyan males from strong families being killed as their bodies attempted to change with the DNA. It was only the strongest of saiyans who survived the change, so if a weak saiyan from a strong family attempted to merge his DNA, the consequences were often fatal.

This was also the reason that female saiyans were not permitted to merge their DNA. Female's saiyans were naturally weaker then males, and only one female saiyan had ever successfully merged her DNA with her fathers – she was legendary amongst the female saiyans and had possessed a fantastic strength – strength far superior to many males.

But as with most legendary female saiyans warriors, she had died many years ago during childbirth, giving birth to twin saiyan boys - Turles and Kakarot. Both of her sons, along with her oldest son Raditz,had beenhigh-ranking loyal guards and legends themselves.

They had been among the first wave of saiyans to invade Earth.

_Earth._

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he leapt gracefully to his feet. With a snarl of defiance at what remained of his father Vegeta turned and sauntered away, his tail wrapped securely around his waist as he scented the air and began to track Brolly…

* * *

The soothing hum of the engines in the small space ship had lulled Bulma into a light sleep. Clothed in the leather boots, leather hot pants and pink shirt with braces, she looked like a small delicate porcelain doll curled up in the co-pilots chair – albeit a slightly punk doll.

Bulma's sleeping figure was reflected in the iridescent flaming eyes of Ilandra who was perched on the pilots seat, watching Bulma with a dreamy look on her face. The Ice-jin princess had tied her hair back of her face, and her long swanlike neck was tilted on a gentle angle as she contemplated how beautiful Bulma looked when she slept.

She had dreamed of watching Bulma sleep for many a long night lying next to King Vegeta. She had even indulged herself in some erotic fantasies and had acted out one or two of them with one of King Vegeta's numerous blue haired concubines. The woman she had acted them out with had had none of Bulma's grace or beauty; still it had been fun to pretend that she was with Bulma.

And now here she was, with the object of her desire sleeping a mere arms length away. If she so desired she could reach out and touch Bulma again, run her hand through her long silky blue locks of hair or stroke that incredibly silky skin.

Gods, Bulma was so beautiful. It was criminal how poorly Vegeta had treated her. That man deserved everything that was coming to him. Make no mistake whatsoever – Vegeta was going to pay for what his people had done to _her_ people. The saiyans had enslaved her mother's race in the same way that they had enslaved the human race, and just as her race had slowly died to nothing, so would the human race.

"So beautiful." Ilandra breathed, forcing herself to stop thinking such morbidly dark thoughts. She wanted to think of nothing but of Bulma at this moment. About how soft her lips had felt under her own when she had kissed her so impulsively earlier on, about how surprised but not repulsed Bulma had acted afterwards as they had stolen the space ship together.

Gods…all she wanted to do right this moment was to run her hands up and down Bulma's body and feel those luscious curves out for herself. She wanted to see if Bulma's skin tasted as sweet as Ilandra imagined it would and, most of all, she wanted to see if Bulma would touch her back.

It was strange but she had never felt this attraction for another being again. She had felt lust before, but what she felt for Bulma went beyond lust.

It was love.

* * *

**A/N – It's taking me ages to get this fic posted at You guys are still barely over halfway where I have written too! Ah, well. I'll have you caught up sooner or later! Please review!**


	26. Fear and Lust

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it._**

_A/N – This chapter was late. Very Late. Very late indeed. As usual though I was too busy with work and uni get much writing done on this chapter. I'm going to ask people this question – would you rather longer well-written chapters that come out less often or would you rather short dodgy pieces which would be posted more often? Please review and tell me which you would prefer!_

_Oh yes, this chapter contains some **slight** Yuri content - be opened minded people…girls just wanna have fun!_

****

* * *

****

Vegeta walked down the long winding corridor with purposeful steps, his brilliant ebony eyes focused on the tall silhouette that spread across the wall at the opposite end. Despite the wonderful new power coursing through his veins, the saiyan prince knew that the saiyan who watched him approach was far strongest ten him – mind bogglingly stronger.

He was _the_ legendary.

All his life while Vegeta had strived to achieve the level of super saiyan, while the unattainable had been right in front of him in the form of a lowly royal _guard_. It was unthinkable to even imagine that a low class saiyan could be the legendary, but he now had his father's memories and they spoke otherwise.

Brolly, the saiyan who Vegeta had always looked upon as an inferior, had enough power within him to crush entire planets, hell, if Vegeta was honest Brolly had enough power to crush entire galaxies.

Brolly was a threat not only to the throne of Vegeta, but also to the entire saiyan race. What if he decided to turn against the saiyan race and sided with Frieza in the coming war? Why, the saiyan race would be annihilated if he decided to take revenge on his father's death – it was perplexing that he had not already tried to seize control of the throne.

For unfortunately, although Vegeta had the majority of his fathers important memories, the reason as to Brolly's apparent dedication to the royal line of Vegeta still eluded him, but whatever the reason, Vegeta was certain that it wouldn't be enough to prevent him from turning against them forever.

He lowered his head and drew in an irritated breath as, against his will, his thoughts turned to Bulma. The woman hadn't even been gone for more then a day and already he was starting to feel a tightness in his chest when he thought of not being able to come home to her tonight. Her body was his sanctuary from the harsh court life that he endured at the palace of Vegeta.

She was much more then just a concubine to him, she was everything he desperately wanted in a lover – perhaps she lacked something to be desired if considered for a permanent mate – but as a lover she was perfect. If only that bitch Ilandra hadn't decided to persuade Bulma to come along on her little escape mission – not that it mattered _really_. As long as Bulma was wearing her collar then he would always be _close to her heart_.

The shadowed face of the prince broke into a sly smile for a moment as he admired his own pun. The slave collar was an ingenious device indeed, not only could it administer shocks and pleasure to servants but it also served several other purposes.

For one thing it acted as a power amplifier for weaker species such as Bulma. This was the reason why Bulma was able to walk around normally in the gravity of planet Vegeta – because the collar multiplied her ki power by ten. It also meant that if Bulma returned to planet Earth one day, she would be ten times stronger then she originally was.

The collar also had a sophisticated monitoring system that tracked her heartbeat. As long as his registering equipment at home continued to 'beep' in time to Bulma's heart, he would know that she was still alive. Lastly, the collar had a tracking device in it, allowing saiyan masters to track slaves who were on the same planet as them. This was a useless feature while Bulma was in space, but if Vegeta ever caught up with his favourite toy on a planet he would be able to track her down and make her pay for leaving him.

Oh yes, he would make her ay for leaving after she had promised him that she wouldn't. She had played him as a fool and he was going to make her pay for it – make her pay again and _again_ and _again_. In fact for the rest of the woman's life with him he was going to make her regret trying to leave him.

A surge of anger coarsed through Vegeta's veins; Bulma was his! She should have stayed by his side where she belonged instead of running away with his father's slut! Now the saiyan race was well and truly fucked! Not only did Frieza have Bulma, but the saiyans didn't even have enough of Bulma's blue prints for her special ki gun to actually begin building one! They were in a useless situation and it was all Brolly's fault for not guarding Bulma!

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he neared the proud saiyan at the end of the passageway.

* * *

Bulma rested her head against the cool metal grating on the floor of her room and let out a contented sigh. Finally she was free of vegeta. After all of her planning and scheming she was at last free of all his deep seeded neurosis. What she had gone through with Vegeta was something she never wished to experience again. Not ever. Every minute spent in his presence was a minute spent on edge, wondering if her next breath would be her last.

But now, _now_ she was free.

Bulma smirked and, setting down a half-empty mug of soothing peppermint tea on the floor next to her, she let her wild blue locks free of the ponytail that had bound them. Then, shaking her head, she eased her fingers into the tangled mess and began to unweave the knots in her hair.

"Bulma?"

Ilandra's honeyed voice floated through the air, sending sensual shivers down Bulma's spine.

Well, maybe not _everything_ was perfect about being in space. She still didn't entirely trust Ilandra. It didn't matter what the bewitching female said, there was something in her eerie red eyes that made Bulma's skin crawl – made her skin crawl in a not entirely unpleasant fashion.

She'd never imagined back on Earth, or indeed on planet Vegeta, that she would ever be attracted to another woman, but there was just something about Ilandra that has hard to resist. The way her clothing clung to the more shapely parts of her body, the way her eyes seemed to reflect a red light reminiscent of the emergency lights on Vegeta's old ship or perhaps it was how lusciously red and pouty her lips were…

"Bulma!" Ilandra appeared in the doorway, lavender tendrils floating around her face. Bulma eyes quickly darted aside and she pushed away from the floor, her arms folding protectively across her chest.

"What's up?" She tossed her aqua hair over her shoulder and tilted her head ever so slightly to the aide.

"We're beyond saiyan territory now. Within a few hours a fleet of my fathers war ships will rendezvous with us to escort us to the planet Cold." Ilandra inspected her nails and glanced up at Bulma. "Once we're home you'll be able to meet my father."

Bulma shivered at the tone in Ilandra's voice, nervous tension flooding her body. "I can't believe it was only a day ago that we left planet Vegeta, I didn't expected to make it off the planet let alone make it out of the saiyan territory." Her voice wavered ever so slightly at the end and Bulma quickly clamped her mouth shut.

What on Earth was wrong with her? Why was she suddenly a nervous wreck?

Ilandra frowned slightly at Bulma and took a small step forward. "Are you alright?" She lifted a hand to touch Bulma's forehead.

"Fine! Fine." The earthling yelped and stepped back out of the changelings reach, sweat beading on her forehead. "I'm just feeling, _you know_, a little, uh, frazzled from everything that's happened."

Silently Bulma cursed herself for her lack of eloquence.

Ilandra took another step forward, quickly covering the distance between them and placing her hand against Bulma's cheek. "You do seem a bit hot." The concerned look on her sculptured face had faded and something else had sprung to light, darkening her eyes. "Perhaps you should lie down."

Something animal-like slipped across the ice-jins face, reminding Bulma of the look which Vegeta had often worn before one of their 'sessions.'

"No, really. I'm fine." Like a panicked deer Bulma nervously tossed her head and sprung around the predator that had cornered her, nimbly springing from the room and fleeing down the dimly lit hallway. Behind her Ilandra laughed, a tinkling sound that sent even more shivers down Bulma's spine. There was a faint brush of wind to one side of her body and then, as though summoned up by some demonic force, Ilandra appeared in front of her, blocking her path.

Her movement's concise and planned, Ilandra reached out and pulled Bulma to her, easing the shivering human into her arms and gently stroking her hair. Her garnet colored eyes washed over Bulma, catching the confusion and fear that was rippling over her features.She didn't know why she was frightened...but something inside of her was terrified of Ilandra.

"Are you scared?" Ilandra stroked Bulma's cheek, smiling faintly as Bulma gave a sharp nod of her head.

"Scared of me?" She questioned again, anticipating Bulma's nod once more.

"I'm scared of what you're going to do to me." Bulma elaborated without being asked, her pupils dilated from fear…_and perhaps something else_? Ilandra's eyes narrowed with purpose.

"I won't hurt you." The icejin continued to gently stroke Bulma, using touch to calm Bulma down as though she were a high-strung animal. "All I'm going to do, is this…"

As her last word faded onto the air Ilandra leant forward and placed her lips against Bulma's, her tongue stole out from between her lips to lick Bulma's bottom lip. Her hands slipped down from Bulma's face, one of them winding around her tiny waist and the other gently clasping Bulma's back, pulling the younger woman into the kiss.

With teasing licks Ilandra coerced Bulma into parting her lips and she quickly dipped her tongue into Bulma's honeyed mouth, tasting faintly the peppermint tea that she'd been drinking moments ago. The icejin eyes drifted shut against her will as she fell into the kiss, pouring all the dizzying feelings she had for Bulma into this one explosive moment.

The kiss continued for endless moment after endless moment; until with a small sigh Bulma's pulled back, confusion evident on her face.

"How can I…"

"…Feel this for another woman?" Ilandra finished Bulma's sentence for her. "You're alone in space with me, you're upset and you've been held as a slave against your will for several weeks now. I'd say that your emotions are probably doing the _Hokey Pokey_ with you. Don't question whatever it is you're feeling. Maybe it's real and maybe it's just the moment…but please, give in to it."

To empathize the point Ilandra kissed Bulma again and brought her hands around to cup Bulma's breasts, purposefully dragging her palms over Bulma's stiff nipples. The small exclamation of breath that escaped Bulma's lips was pure heaven to Ilandra – for so long she'd waited to hear that sound from Bulma!

She let her hands drift lower still, running her nails down Bulma's thigh and squeezing her behind with the other hand. Bulma's head tipped back and she let out a hiss of breath as she let her eyes drift shut.

"This is all you have to feel…" The ice-jin slid off Bulma's suspenders and slowly began to peel off the pink shirt beneath.

Some part of Bulma knew that no matter what Ilandra said, Bulma was always going to be somebody's slave. She was never going to be free again – not now that she'd had her eyes opened to the real world.

She was always going to have someone taking care of her.

She was born to be a _slave_.

* * *

**A/N – This isn't the end of the story or anything! I just wanted to end this chapter off really, really dramatically! Sorry about how short this chapter is, I was going to write about 3 times this amount but I got the flu and decided that I might as well post what I have. Oh, PLUS I was doing prac teaching! See - I was an industrious busy bee!**

**Anyhow please review and sorry about how long it took to get this chapter up! Really! I'm sorry! Spank me if you feel the need! (Hmmm speaking of spanking...where is that boyfriend of mine...?)**


	27. Heir

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it._**

**_A/N – Do you know that when I first wrote this chapter (over a year ago!) I'd just met Chris Sabat (the guy who does Vegeta's voice!) since then I've also met the guy who does Goku's voice...but...Chris Sabat was better. He flirted. Plus he also did Vegeta's voice for me. Great guy._**

**_Okay - I've been feeling kinda bad about how long I went without updating this, I mean it isn't like I haven't written 41 chapters and posted them at other sites, but yeah. Editing takes time. Plus there is the laziness factor. Anyway, the point is that if any of you guys have a livejournal account or a deviantART account, feel free to add me (the urls are in my bio). I get bored easily and people entertain me. Yahuh!_**

* * *

The gloomy hallway seemed to billow with shadows as the saiyan prince took measured steps towards his foe. All his rage, frustration and embarrassment boiled furiously inside of him, tossing and churning in his stomach as it ate into his very soul. He wanted to make Brolly hurt, he wanted to make him hurt as much as he was hurting right now.

His eyes glowing with rage, Vegeta approached Brolly in a deceptively casual sauntering gait, betraying little of his pent up rage and frustration. His mind was swirling with all the new pressures that life had thrust upon him – becoming king, his engagement to Ilandra, losing his favourite consort and the discovery that this low level _freak of nature_ was a super saiyan!

A ferocious snarl crept across Vegeta's mouth and a growl trickled from his throat. Brolly was watching him approach with apprehension and Vegeta took some pleasure knowing that the his more powerful adversary clearly wanted to flee from the situation but was unable to – his _saiyan pride_ wouldn't allow him to turn his back on his king.

"Prin…King Vegeta." Brolly greeted him with his unofficial royal title and lowered his head ever so slightly, clearly reluctant to take his eyes off of him. He straightened to his full height and sighed ever so slightly. "I believe I know why you've sought me out…"

"Be quiet!" Vegeta hissed, his voice silencing Brolly as it slashed through the air. He glared viciously at the saiyan guard in front of him and curled his hands into fists. "I don't understand why my father didn't have you killed…"

"If you'd let me explain…" Brolly tried to interrupt but quickly shut his mouth with an audible snap as Vegeta fastened ebony eyes seething with hatred on him.

"Oh, don't worry, I intend to hear your explanation." He crossed his arms against his chest and took another step towards him. "I want to know why you and my father felt the need to hide your super saiyan status from me!"

As Vegeta ranted the tip of his tail began to twitch and his voice grew steadily shriller. "I also wish to know why you remained loyal to my father when you have enough power to easily have defeated him in battle! I want you to explain to me why I shouldn't fear you trying to steal the throne from me and most of all, I want to know why you failed to warn me about Ilandra when you _knew _she was working with Frieza!" Vegeta let his arms drop to his sides, his confidence boosted by the look of trepidation on Brolly's face as he watched him intently.

"You have to understand, Vegeta, it was your father who insisted on all of the secrecy. I wanted to warn you but your father insisted on keeping you in the dark – truthfully I think he was ashamed that he had allowed Ilandra to get so close to him without suspecting she had ulterior motives." Brolly swallowed and prayed that Vegeta wouldn't force him to defend himself.

He could tell the future king of the saiyan race was spoiling for a fight, but while he couldn't blame him he didn't want to have to take a beating and not lift a finger to help himself. The king had always treated him with respect, but the prince had been raised in ignorance of his strength and now he, Brolly, was facing the full wrath of a disgruntled Vegeta.

"What are you saying?"

Vegeta's waspish comment drew Brolly back to the present and he reluctantly resumed the conversation. "I'm saying, Vegeta, that your father was head over heels for Ilandra. Before he discovered that she was a spy for Frieza he would have given her anything she asked for – in a way he was more her slave then she his." The legendary super saiyan let out a breath. "He didn't want you to find out that he was so attached to his whore, I think he was afraid you'd find him weak."

"Weak?" Vegeta spat the word out in fury. "He falls for a spawn of Frieza and is afraid I'll think him _weak_?" He tossed his head back and laughed. "I don't find the concept weak Brolly, I find it sickening! If my father were alive I'd have lost all respect for him by now! Never would you see me becoming so enamored of a female – especially a slave." The future king scowled. "Slaves are our playthings, they're our posessions, our toys." He looked up at Brolly, his face darkened by disgust for his father's social lapse. "You do not fall in love with toys."

"What about Bulma?" Brolly resisted the urge to beat some sense into the prince's thick skull. "You seemed more then a little upset when you learned that she had run away with another woman rather then stay with you." Brolly knew he was pushing it but he couldn't help it – Vegeta had so little knowledge of what the real world was like!

"Bulma was nothing to me." The raven-haired royalty haughtily tossed his head. "She means no more to me then _you do_. Oh, I want her back all right, but not because I'm sentimentally attached to her. I'm going to find her Brolly and then I'm going to make her pay for even imagining she could escape from me!"

The intensity in Vegeta's voice and the fire in his eyes shocked Brolly. It was becoming clear to him now that the prince's feelings for Bulma bordered on the obsessive. He had no doubt that Vegeta spoke the truth when he said she meant nothing to him – but he wanted her nonetheless. Bulma had been the first person who had been a match for Vegeta mentally, she'd taken all of his abuse and yet had still managed to keep sane.

Brolly looked at Vegeta's flushed features with renewed interest, seeing for the first time how far removed from reality the future king really was.

* * *

Surrounded by a million glowing stars delicatelythreaded across a velvety black sky, two pale bodies lay entwined on a bed. A single window cast a silvered glow on them and their pale skin appeared even more translucent in the ghostly light. Shadows and light played across their bodies, highlight the contours and curves of their femininity. 

Bulma stared at the ceiling as she laylistening to the low hum of the engines of the space ship, contemplating what would happen to her when she finally met Frieza. Tangled in the blankets next to her was Ilandra, her pale skin glimmering in the moonlight. Glancing briefly at the Ice-jin princess, Bulma sighed and rolled to the side of the bed, a thousand different emotions swimming through her mind.

She felt so..._lost_.

Doing her best not to wake Ilandra she slipped off the bed and left the darkened room, padding silently out to the main room where she dropped into a chair and watched the stars pass by. It was strange but she felt empty. It was as if she had forgotten something or was missing something and she couldn't quite work out what it was. There was something about her current situation that didn't seem right - everything seemed so surreal and twisted that she wasn'tsure she wanted to be here.

She glanced down at her hands wondering, not for the first time, if she'd made a mistake leaving Vegeta. Her mind felt like a giant pendulum – one moment she was glad she was away from him and the next she was wishing she were back with him! It didn't make sense! Why would she want to return to that monster? That rapist? That…that sadistic son of a bitch who had destroyed her life! What was wrong with her? Was she so screwed up that she didn't realize he was bad for her?

She let out another sorrowful sigh and tipped her head back, closing her eyes and concentrating on the monotonous strains of the ships engines. The engines hum was comforting; it reminded Bulma of white noise – now there was something that was guaranteed to put her straight to sleep! She could remember as a small girl she would curl up on her mothers lap and watch television until late into the night. Staying awake was never a problem, not until all the scheduled shows ended and the television lapsed into the dull roar that was white noise.

Funny how simple everything had been for her as a child. If only she'd had an inkling of what was to come. She would have made more of her childhood! Gone on more adventures! Spent more time getting to know her parents and less time getting to know television! Still, it was easy to wish these things with the clarity of foresight and besides, the future was far more important then the past.

What _would_ tomorrow bring? Only one thing was for certain and that was that tomorrow she would be meeting Lord Frieza and tomorrow would bring with it either her freedom or her bondage with yet another master. She hated tomorrow.

* * *

Brolly and Vegeta had moved their conversation from the hallway to the more personal space of Vegeta's quarters. Tension vibrated through the air and Brolly felt as though he were balancing on a knife-edge, waiting to see which way Vegeta would push him. 

"You asked why I haven't taken the throne of Vegeta from you or from your father?" Brolly spoke into the brittle air, breeching the subject that was clearly on the prince's mind. He didn't particularly wish to explain himself to Vegeta, but he knew that unless he gave a satisfactory explanation of his motives for remaining loyal, Vegeta would likely make life impossible for him on the planet Vegeta.

"Yes I did." The prince was perched on the edge of one of his high backed chairs, watching Brolly through suspicious, narrowed eyes.

"The reason is quite simple Vegeta – I'm _not_ a prince. I was not raised to become the king as you were. I'm neither qualified nor capable of ruling _your_ kingdom." Brolly kept his voice bland, only stressing the word '_your_' to make Vegeta feel more secure. "I have no interest in becoming a king and I don't really want the responsibility or the pressures that go with it." He met Vegeta's turbulent eyes with his own. "_You're_ the king Vegeta, I was raised by your father to be loyal to him and to you – why would I turn my back on what I've been taught?"

"Because my father had your father killed, perhaps you resent him for that." Vegeta straightened his posture but didn't take his eyes of the legendary.

Brolly hid a surprised expression, Vegeta was far more insightful then he'd thought - it appeared that as crazy as the prince was he was still thinking logically at least. "My father was weak. He deserved to die." Brolly shrugged his shoulders as he spoke. He couldn't remember his father and felt no attachment to him, if anything he felt contempt for the man who had sired him.

Vegeta opened his mouth to question Brolly further when the door to his room was flung open and a familiar, willowy figure stalked in. The prince's eyes narrowed as the silhouette of princess Ilandra was outlined in the doorway.

"Oh, _there_ you!" Zucchini gushed, starting towards Vegeta with outstretched hands – her long fingers poised to hookher talons intoVegeta. "I feel simply awful for not being here to comfort you earlier!"

Vegeta ignored the princess as she continued to rabbit on about how hard she'd searched for him and how terrible she felt about his fathers death. How he _loathed_ the woman! Her concern was obviously false, even Brolly was looking at her with an obvious glare of distaste on his face. Their eyes met again and a shared look of annoyance passed between them as Zucchini's voice rose to a nasal shriek, demanding to know how long it would be before they were married, her voice imperious.

"Married?" The word dropped from Vegeta's mouth like a stone. "What do you mean by _married_?"

"You haven't been told?" Zucchini narrowed her eyes and smiled in a distinctly unpleasant manner. "Well Vegeta, it seems that your royal advisors have voted unanimously that we should be wed as soon as possible…" Zucchini paused dramatically then continued; sinking her long, varnished ails into Vegeta's arms, anchoring him to her securely. "They want us to produce a heir to the throne of Vegeta, _as soon as possible_."

* * *

**A/N – A bad place to leave the chapter...but a satisfying cliffhanger nonetheless. Well - enjoy I'll try to update every night!**

**- VG**


	28. The Return

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it._**

**_A/N – Enjoy guys and remember to leave me feedback. It helps witht he writers block...well...sometimes!_**

**_- Lena (VG)_**

****

* * *

****

Perched upon a throne carved of ebony stone sat the newly ascended king of the Saiyajin people. His coal black eyes were as wild and turbulent as the atmospheric storms that his home world was renowned for. His hair, flame like in stature and shape, was a rich back colour and spiked defiantly into the air. Seated on the throne as he was, exuding an air of bored antipathy, the Saiyajin king allowed himself the luxury or a moments reprise from the games and pressure of court life. Eyes framed with long black lashes closed, shutting the colorfully dressed Saiyajin nobles away from his gaze. Had his loyal subjects been able, they would have sighed with relief – but alas, they feared their king's wrath more then they feared Lord Frieza himself.

Vegeta, his hard and lean warrior body seated tautly in the chair, was unable to relax himself despite several attempts. His nerves were frayed, understandably, from his constant endeavors to immerse himself in court life as his father had done. With his eyes closed he gained some measure of peace; however even in his mind sanctuary escaped him. His mindscape was a dreary place of dangerous pointed memories and bubbling pits of rage and despair that threatened to bubble over…and always, _always_, she was there. A bright blue flame that flitted in and out of his thoughts like some exotic faerie; flashes of her skin, the scent of her perfume and the feel of her silken hair tormented him constantly.

No, he would not find solace behind his eyes.

His ebony eyes opened unexpectedly, catching many of then court ladies and lords by surprise. The dull murmur of their conversations, sea-like in it's monotony, faltered but was hastily begun again as the king merely glanced over them disdainfully. He was above such petty things as gossip and courtship, and could neither be bothered nor cared to make much of an impression on the other saiyan nobles. Let them think him strange and mysterious, at least that way he would be able to escape their scandalous tongues – tongues that had wagged far too much when he had first appeared with Bulma.

Vegeta idly toyed with the idea of challenging one of the court followers to a duel but discarded the idea just as quickly. His mood was far too dark for him to trust that he would not destroy his opponent in a duel, and while killing didn't bother him in the least, he was not fool enough to willingly kill off high ranked Saiyajin nobles merely out of boredom.

He sighed and glanced sideways at the royal guards who were always at his sides. Had it been only yesterday that he had confronted Brolly? Only yesterday that his fiancé Zucchini had announced that their impending marriage was to happen sooner then expected? It was strange, but time seemed to have slowed to a sluggish crawl. Indeed, the entire atmosphere of the castle in which he dwelt was one of waiting. It was like the eerie calm before the storm, Vegeta reflected, eyeing his black leather gloves as though they held a much sort after secret.

It escaped him why his royal advisors wanted him to spend time with the other nobility. He had no intention of wasting the empires time and money on superficial gatherings that would serve only to please the upper class Saiyajins and enrage the low-level soldiers. Foolish as he was, and Vegeta freely admitted ignorance of many court procedures, he was not fool enough to anger the soldiers of whom composed the majority of his army. The division and segregation of saiyan classes was necessary to be sure, however the gaps had grown too wide and with the impending war between the Saiyajin Empireand Icejin Empire these gaps had to be bridged and unity achieved.

Vegeta's gaze roamed across the elegant lines of the throne room and trailed over the immense and numerous marble columns that supported graceful arches. The architecture of the room was stunning and the pure white stone from which it was carved produced a soothing atmosphere. It was just a pity that the atmosphere had little effect on his mind's troubled musings.

He wished _she_ were here.

* * *

"Father." Ilandra breathed quietly as her bright crimson eyes caught site of the gleaming monstrosity that was her father's royal battle cruiser – a virtual floating palace that was armed to the teeth. She felt her pulse quicken and her breathing become erratic as it finally struck her that she was free of the Saiyajins. No longer would she be forced to spend time around those she despised, no longer would she have to bed men whom she considered mere _animals_.

No, she was going to be amongst her own people again and would once more take her place by her fathers side as the heir to the throne. Her _father_. Her chest tightened as she thought about the luxuries that awaited her back on the planet Cold. Hundreds of servants trained to attend to her every whim, a palace that outshone the puny Saiyajin palace in both glorification and size.

And of course there was Bulma. Bulma with her wide blue eyes that could both spark with indignant fury one moment then shine with passion the next. The girl was worth so much more then the life she had been forced to accept. She was intelligent beyond any Ilandra had known, her beauty was such that it almost hurt to think about the horrors she had endured not only with the Prince Vegeta but also endured among her own kind. Her determination and her courage were commendable, especially when one considered that her entire life she had been beaten down and dominated over.

Ilandra gazed out of the window as her future loomed ever closer. With every heartbeat her father's ship drew nearer to her own until it lurked in front of them – a giant silver and black horror that oozed wealth and power. Ilandra couldn't help but smirk as the underside of the huge space cruiser opened and their tiny ship was sucked into the bellow of the beast by means of a tractor beam.

Time seemed to have melted away; it no longer had any value in this place. Things that should have taken hours were taking mere seconds. To Ilandra it was as though she was under the control of some powerful drug that was clouding her mind. She moved as though in a dream to gather what few possessions she had to rouse Bulma from her sleep. The only thought in her mind was that of her father. She had missed him - far more then she should have and far more then was appropriate.

Although she and her father had never had an _appropriate_ kind of relationship.

From the porthole windows she walked past on her way to Bulma's room she caught glimpses of the insides of her fathers ship as they were pulled into the docking bay. Despite having spent more years then she cared to count away from her father's people it felt like coming home. She could remember every detail of the rich court life she had led as a child and could remember every last one of her father's relatives by name and rank. A ghost of a smile crept across her features as she relived old memories.

"Ilandra?" The soft whisper of a voice and the questioning tone in which it was conveyed roused Ilandra from her daydream. It was pleasant indeed to blink back to reality and see the slender form of Bulma in front of her, blue eyes wide and questioning as she took in Ilandra's contended face. "Ilandra, what's going on?"

Bulma stepped forward slowly, as though frightened that Ilandra would yell or rant at her. It was hardly surprising to Ilandra that Bulma should act like this, for although she had never personally witnessed Vegeta yell or harm the girl she was certain he must have been exceedingly cruel to her.

"We're home." Ilandra said simply. She reached forward and took Bulma's hand, noting the flash of apprehension creep into the girl's eyes. She wanted to tell Bulma that everything was going to be better for her now, that her father had promised to take very special care of her. Yet as much as she wanted to voice her thoughts out loud, she didn't think Bulma was in the mood to believe her words.

"Home?" Bulma frowned slightly as Ilandra led her back down the hallway. "What do you mean home?" Confusion and fear were evident in her voice as she spoke and her hand trembled in Ilandra's.

"I mean we've docked with my fathers ship. Intime we shall return with him to planet Cold." The ice-jin princess could barely restrain the need to laugh out loud; so giddy were her emotions now that she was to be reunited wit her father's family.

Deciding to gather her possessions later she led Bulma down to the main room and stood beside her as they watched their ship dock in one of Frieza's battle cruisers internal ports. The tractor beam gently pulled them into contact with docking platform and the magnetic clamps fastened onto their ship, holding them fast.

Finally, she was home.

* * *

"Lord Frieza."

Zarbon strode into the room with an air of disdain emanating from him, his stride was long and power rippled through the air as he moved. As he sauntered through the royal courtroom a light chatter began amongst the ladies and lords who had seated themselves at every vantage point possible in the room.

Many women would have found Zarbon attractive, and with silky mint-green skin, forest green hair and golden yellow eyes he certainly appeared good looking on the surface. However, many women had looked into those golden yellow eyes and had found themselves face to face with an inhuman reptilian glare. Zarbon was an enigma; he was as changeable as the wind and just as unpredictable.

It was for this reason that as he made his way across the throne room he was given such attention from people who would usually have looked straight through him. The ladies of the court regarded him as a challenge to conquer while the lords of the court regarded him with thinly veiled looks of jealousy that betrayed their fear of his womanizing ways.

"Zarbon." Frieza inclined his head, amused with the attention that Zarbon received from his people. He watched his second in command and most trusted advisor make his away across the room before he spoke again. "Has my daughter arrived yet?" He covered a yawn with the back of his hand as he snuggled deeper into his throne. While the return of his daughter and the death of King Vegeta of the Saiyajin empire were both points to celebrate, his real concern at the moment as the human woman who Ilandra was bringing back with her.

Indeed, if what his daughter had told him about this woman's…condition…was accurate then she just might be the tool through which he could bring about the downfall of the Saiyajins.

"Yes, my Lord. Your daughter and the _human_ both arrived minutes ago. They are being shown to their rooms and will be joining you as soon as they are presentable." Zarbon's rich voice rolled over Frieza in a soothing manner.

"Very good." Frieza waved Zarbon away, not needing the distraction that Zarbon presented at this moment in time. He needed to think of a tactful manner in which to tell his daughter that he had _new_ plans for her human toy.

His daughter had never like _sharing_.

* * *

Ilandra chuckled quietly to herself as she posed haughtily in front of the mirror. Her gorgeous lavender tresses were piled high on her head in an elaborate hairstyle that she had had her servants go through great pains to arrange. Her gleaming white skin was all but covered in a high collared purple skintight dress with black rubber trim and corset. The dress itself was composed of something that Bulma had likened to _silicone_, although Ilandra had no idea what that might be.

Polished black nails traced patterns over her neck as she fastened a black lace collar around her throat, adding to her dramatic image. Finally, Ilandra placed her hands by her side and posed once more, her ruby red eyes skimming over immaculate makeup, clothing and hair that made her seem the princess she was. Pleased with the results of her hard work, the half-breed princess settled herself down on the plush lounge chair that overlooked the scenic view from her room in the battle cruiser.

She was finally ready to make her reappearance into the court. If their was one thing alone about her fathers court that she appreciated above anything the Saiyajins had offered, it was that the Cold Empire was an Empire built on power - not tradition. They welcomed people of all races so long as they were powerful. The Saiyajins may like to pretend that power only comes with blood and rank but they were only fooling themselves and when the time came they would find out exactly how deluded they really were.

Smirking, Ilandra stood up. She would go and find Bulma and would introduce her to the rest of the Cold royals aboard the ship.

* * *

**A/N – A short chapter but I think I'd rather post it now then write more and make everyone wait longer. I don't think I need to spell out what Frieza's plans for Bulma are just yet...maybe in the next chapter. Maybe not.**

**Also thanks to one special lady who emailed today. Your email gave me a reason to write…and it was also nice to hear from someone else who respects the level of sex in this fic and doesn't whine like a…well...like a 20 year old virgin (not that there's anything wrong with that!). Thanks also to everyone else who reviewed or gave me the strength to write – it's going to be worth it when the story line begins to unravel!**

**- Lena**


	29. Kakarot

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it._

**A/N – Enjoy my lovely Remember that a review is worth a thousand words...hugs all**

* * *

****

"Hello, _Father_."

Bardock barely even acknowledged the all too-familiar voice that invaded his sanctuary and broke the silence. His eyes shut against his will and he fought the congruous sensations of fear and anxiety that arose in him as his son Kakarot's voice echoed through the healing tanks waters.

Bardock remembered little of what had happened to him, but whatever it had been it must have been bad…especially if it had brought his son scurrying home.

_Kakarot_.

He could remember when the news of his son's birth first reached him. He had been preparing to go on a purging mission with his team when his then-wife had gone into labor. She'd been rushed to the nearest medical center where they had done what they could for her during the difficult birth. While pregnancy amongst saiyans wasn't preciselyrare it wasn'texactly common, it was almost unheard of for a saiyan to give birth to more then one child, not just because the ratio of male to female amongst the saiyan population was almost ten to one and females generally could only survive the trauma ofone birth- it was completely unheard of for a saiyan to give birth twice in one life time.

Biologically saiyan femaleswere not equipped. It was a hard cold fact of life that after the first birth of a child a female saiyans body stopped producing eggs, medical research had shown that saiyan births were so violent they caused irriversable damage interally. His wife, Natoru, had been one of the rare exceptions to this rule, as her body had remained fertile for far longer then it should have due to the relative easy first birth.

There was a very good reason why saiyan females were limited to one pregnancy in a lifetime- saiyan births were hard and many females remained in medic centers for weeks after giving birth. Bardock had known that his wife's chances at surviving giving birth a second time were slim at best, but she had been adamant that she be allowed the chance to bring life into this world one more time.

His wife hadn't died giving birth to Kakarot though - she'd died giving birth to his identical twin, Turles. Natoru had been the first saiyan to give birth to twins of any kind, it was an anomaly that had attracted the attention of not only the king, but also of the general saiyan population. The public's interest in his wife's birth had been merely as a curiosity and their interest had waned before long. However, the king's interest in his wife's condition had been more practical. He wanted to find out if others who shared Natoru's bloodline were also blessed with higher then normal fertility, and in doing so somehow find a way to manipulate the genes of other saiyan females to enable the saiyan race to multiply at a higher rate. The king's interest had also waned once he had learned that Natoru's other relatives did not share her 'gift'.

Bardock had never forgotten his wife or how obsessed she had been about allowing her two unborn children a chance to live. How was she to know that one of their children would turn out to be a monster and would inevitably become so satiated with bloodlust that he would take the lives of his brothers? Bardock was sure that if his wife had known what dwelt within her she would not have given birth.

If only Kakarot had been sent away as a child to another planet, if only he his power rating at birth hadn't been as promising…

Everything might have been different.

He _should_ have been sent away as a child – his older brother Raditz had been, and his twin Turles was sent away. But not Kakarot – _he_ had a promising future on planet Vegeta.

_Kakarot_.

While growing up he had been treated exactly the same as his other brothers once they had returned to their home world, but he had shown a far greater ability at fighting then either of them. His dedication to his training and his natural talent had seen him enter the kings army when he was barely past puberty, something which had occurred only once before, and that was with the future king - Prince Vegeta.

By the time Kakarot was eighteen he had brutally slain his older brother Raditz in an apparently spontaneous fight. Kakarot had never bothered to give reason for killing his brother; he hadn't shown remorse for slaying him either, if anything he had seemed pleased. Months later his behavior had become erratic and his moods had changed rapidly, he started taking purging mission after purging mission until the news that his brother Turles had left the planet reached his ears.

It seemed to Bardock now, that it was as though Kakarot had been waiting for this moment, as if all of his purging missions had been another way of training for the inevitable fight with the stronger of his siblings. Indeed, he had chased after his brother like a man possessed, determined for one reason or another to catch up with his twin.

Days after Kakarot had launched his space pod after his brothers, Bardock had received news that Turles and another saiyan had been slaughtered on the planet Aria. Rumors flew around the barracks where Bardock slept and finally it reached his ears that Turles had been involved with a saiyan male, something that was common amongst soldiers due to the lack of females. According to the rumor, Kakarot had also been involved with this male, and when his brother had taken off with him Kakarot had chased after them and killed them both in a fit of rage.

Bardock didn't know if the rumors were true, but he doubted it very much. He had his own suspicions about why Kakarot had killed his brother and they had less to do with lust and more to do with greed. None knew of this except Bardock and Kakarot, but the day before Turles had fled the planet, Bardock had announced that his own back pay from countless numbers of purging missions had come through and that the small fortune that he had amassed would be split evenly between the twins. It was Bardock's theory that Turles had left because he was frightened his brother would kill him and take his inheritance.

Now, years later, Kakarot was home again…

* * *

Sometime later Bardock surfaced from his healing sleep.A small beep echoed through the waters, signaling that his healing had been completed. With a chuckle that was audible through the water and glass,the shadowy figure outside the healing tank moved forward and pressed a button on the side of the tank. Moments later the water in the healing tank drained away, leaving Bardock hanging from the support tubes; naked and vulnerable.

"Well, well, well." Bardock muttered as he heaved himself to his feet and began ripping the tubs from his body, keeping his eyes firmly off the man in front of him. A foul taste invaded his mouth as he though of all the horror and shame Kakarot had put their family through. Bitterly, he finally met his middle-child's eyes. "The _prodigal_ _son_ returns at last."

His son said nothing and Bardock took a moment to look his son over, noting that the saiyan uniform his son had once sported had been replaced by clothing that looked uncannily like something Bulma had once tried to dress him in. Realization dawned on him as to where his son had been hiding for all these years.

"You've been on Earth!"

His son laughed again, a rumbling foreboding sound that had strains of something more dangerous echoing in it. The black leather pants and tight long sleeved leather shirt were both laced up the sides, the boots which he wore over his pants ran all the way up to his knees – the silver buckles on them shaped in the shape of the Saiyajin royal symbol. It was an outfit that Bardock would never have expected to find his son wearing, yet somehow it seemed to suit him perfectly. Finally Kakarot stopped laughing.

"Extreme head trauma, yet still he remembers what Earth clothing look like." Kakarot shook his head and snorted with laughter. He glanced at his father with amusement, "Yes father, I've been on Earth." He smiled almost pleasantly."I've been plundering."

"Plundering?" Bardock echoed dumbly.

"Yes." Kakarot grinned. "I've been looting and plundering - causing chaos and trouble for both Humans and Saiyajins." His son leant forwards sneakily. "Truthfully," He whispered covertly, "I don't hold any allegiance to any Empire anymore." He straightened again and looked suddenly thoughtful. "I hunt people for bounties now. I've always been good at killing – I have no remorse, no conscience…"

"If you have no remorse then why did you return home when I was injured?" Bardock smirked and stepped out of the tank, taking the towel his son offered him. He turned around and began drying himself off, so was unprepared when his son's hand came down hard on his shoulder. Kakarot turned him around roughly, an evil light gleaming in his ebony eyes.

"Merely coincidence, father." Kakarot smiled gleefully. "You see, I've taken a bounty on _your_ life…"

* * *

Brolly yawned and rubbed his face with his hands, willing himself not to let the late hour get to him. Prince Vegeta was making plans for his crowning ceremony and Brolly had once again found himself assigned guard duty. From the amount of time Vegeta was taking organizing the ceremony Brolly guessed it would be an intricate affair, for although the private ceremony itself would only be small, Vegeta also had to make plans for extra guards to be posted outside of the palace. The ceremony would be shown to the public via the public broadcast system – the equivalent of what humans called _television_.

The Saiyajin community had taken well to Vegeta. Support for him as ruler was far greater then it had been for his father, and while undoubtedly this was because of all the time Vegeta had spent serving in his father's armies amongst the low levels, it was also because of the large support for the princess Zucchini. Despite being an obnoxious and spoilt Saiyajin female, she was a fierce warrior and her conquests had been well documented. She was an idol for many Saiyajin females who wished to reach a fighting ability that had previously been reserved for men – _elitists_.

While Saiyajins were not a sexually racist species, females had always beenreguarded as being the weaker of the sex. It wasn't because men wanted all the glory of fighting for themselves, it was just that female bodies couldn't seem to support as much power as their male counterparts. Female saiyan warriors had always been present in society, indeed some of the greatest saiyan warriors had been women – it was just that their had always been so many _more_ great male warriors.

Women were more commonly known as being the more intelligent of the sexes. Women made up the majority of the teachers, doctors, and scientists on the planet Vegeta. Nowadays though, women were discontent and research was being conducted into ways in which women could enhance their fighting ability. Zucchini was up on a pedestal, and that was just the way the spoilt little princess liked it.

Brolly sighed and toyed with a lock of hair, boredom getting the better of him. As he played with his hair a sound echoed down the hallway, sending chills down his spine. He straightened and his hand fell away from his hair as the sounds continued. They were the sounds of battle and that meant that somewhere close by, someone was fighting. A loud crash and the sound of shattering glass pierced the air and Brolly straightened as he realized the fight was coming from the medical bay. His curiosity welled as he remembered that Bardock was being kept in the medical bay.

Torn between his duty to the prince and his natural curiosity to see who was disobeying the Prince's orders and fighting within the palace, Brolly shifted his weight and bunched his hands into fists. It was hard to accept but he couldn't just leave his post merely because of a scuffle that sounded interesting. He would have to let whoever was fighting sort it out between themselves, his job was to guard the prince and he would continue to do just that.

As he stood guard a muffled scream echoed down the hallway, followed by the sound of a ki blast…

* * *

**A/N – Mmmm, I'm back from the freezing depths of my home town. I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow! ****All complaints about the unfairness of this cliffhanger, threats to the author or demands for the next chapter can be emailed to me- oh and if you want updates for this fic then you can also request to join the mailing list!**


	30. Plans

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it._**

_A/N – Heh…just a short chapter but important chapter. For all of you Yuri and Yaoi fans, you should know that the next few chapters are gonna be kinda…slashy. Yes, I'm giving in to the yuri demon and having some girl on girl action, so if you can't handle it them just skip those parts of the fic! I'll give you warnings because I'm a nice girl!_

_I'd also like to reccomend to people that if they like this fic of mine they should also read: "The Prince's Plam", "The Pain of Pleasure" and "Seduced by the Devil". They're all good stories in their own way, the first story is a dark V/B, the second one is a Vegeta/Bulma/Frieza triangle fic and the last one is a Bulma/Seventeen and Bulma/Vegeta mirai Truns timeline fanfic. Good readin' I promise you!_

****

* * *

****

"Father..."

Ilandra knelt on a purple velvet cushion before her sire, her heart hammering in her chest at the nearness of the man whom she had sworn to serve until death. Loyalty was a word that paled in comparison for the emotional attachment she felt for the Emperor. She had prostituted herself to those she despised, faced death and torture at the hands of their greatest enemies and killed countless numbers of innocents and she had done it all for him. Kneeling before him, trembling with the joy that being close to Frieza brought her, she forgot all else as she waited for him to speak.

She loved her father -she loved him far more then any daughter had ever loved their father. He was her God, her Kami, her everything. The bond they shared had brought them closer together then even her mother's relationship with Frieza. He'd beenwith her since she was an infant - teaching her how to handle the world, how to live, how to seduce and plot and plan. She _loved_ her father.

"Ilandra."

Frieza greeted her with a smirk, his ruby eyes dancing with delight as his only spawn knelt before him in submission. Her lithe figure straightened as he gestured for her to rise, not wishing to rely upon formal ceremony. It had been years since he had laid eyes on his daughter and although she hadn't changed physically in their time apart, he could sense an _awareness_ within her mind and body that had never been their before. How he wished they were alone...

Ilandra was the person he trusted above all others. She had been privy to some of the dastardliest plots, assassinations and genocides that he had planned, and he never once gave through to Ilandra betraying him. She _wouldn't_ betray him. She put her complete trust in his hands and he in return did the same for her. They were closer then a father and daughter, closer even then he had been with her mother. They were friends. She had turned her world upside down and had done it all out of love for him. Once day Ilandra would ascend his throne and take his place and Frieza had no doubt that she would be a greater ruler.

Greater perhaps then even he had been.

"So, my daughter, how does it feel to have begun the war which will see the Saiyajin Empire fall and the Cold Empire rise to claim its lands and peoples?" Frieza's voice grated out in a sadistically smug tone, pleased beyond words with his daughter's actions.

"It feels almost as good as it did to feel that Saiyajin scum's blood on my hands." She smirked, and it washis own smirk upon her lips."King Vegeta was a filthy monkey and died as he ought to – in shame and without dignity." Ilandra smirked, her tone altering to one which paralleled her fathers. She inclined her head in respect as Frieza rose.

The memory of the king's hot blood scalding her hands was still fresh in her mind. The scene was burned into her head – the scent of blood, the smell of fear and surprise and most of all the knowledge that she had finally made him pay for everything he had put her through. He hadn't died well, his death had been the death of a coward – it was the kind of death that best suited him in Ilandra's mind. She had no remorse for tearing the saiyan king in half, if anything she felt bad about not being able to prolong his suffering…but then she had not thought he would die so easily.

Saiyan kind was weak.

"Walk with me." Frieza commanded softly, knowing that the time had come to tell his daughter of his new plans for the human woman. He was reluctant to break the peace between himself and his daughter; after all he had not seen her for years. But, he had to tell Ilandra the truth, even if what he had to say would destroy their relationship..although he doubted that.

He had stumbled upon an aspect of the saiyan royals that could now work in his favor. It was an aspect that had been the cause of the saiyan ruling to kill all half-breed children – an aspect which the saiyans seemed reluctant to break. Of course they had found ways around this cultural aspect, but it was still present in their society and that was all he needed. If what his sources had told him was correct then the human woman was useful to him in more ways then one – all he had to do was make sure she realized her full potential.

That was where he needed his daughter help – she was one of the most persuasive people he knew. It was foolish of his daughter to have become so emotionally attached to the female, but then it was a known trait of icejin women to become easily attached to those they loved. It made them pathetic when it came to fighting and even worse when it came to killing. His daughter, being only half icejin seemed to have overcome that barrier, but she was still easily swayed by her emotions.

"Father?" Ilandra's voice was full of question and her eyes were curious. She slowed her stride and caught her father's arm gently, sensing that there was something of great importance that he had to say to her. Her red eyes probed remorselessly into his, searching for a clue as to was to what was coming.

"I need your human woman." Frieza said it simply and kindly. He didn't draw out the statement or apologize; flowery words would not work with Ilandra. She would simply analyze what his words and judge for herself whether or not to agree or disagree with him. He cleared his throat and continued. "If she is indeed pregnant to the saiyan prince then her child is the rightful heir to the saiyan throne..."

"Father? You want Bulma?" Ilandra interrupted tensely, her demeanor quickly changing as she realized what her father was talking about. She drew in a short breath, and her face turned slightly red. "You want her child? But that makes no sense! The saiyans would never accept a half-breed as their ruler! Have you forgotten that the saiyans kill all half-breed children?" She stepped away from her father, unable to comprehend what his true intentions were.

"The saiyan ruler has to be the _first born_ _child_ of the king – in the old days it didn't matter if the child was only half caste, and so far as I can tell this law was never actually abolished. That's why all half-breeds must be killed, because the first-born child _must_ become the king."

Ilandra looked at him coldly and with a degree of skepticism in her fiery red eyes. She knew better then to openly oppose her father, yet she couldn't help but feel that his latest brainwave was nothing but a nonsensical quest. _The saiyans would never stand for it!_ She thought crossly, her face betraying nothing of her bitter internal workings.

Frieza continued, not put off by her silence. "The law states that all half-breed _children _have to be killed, however as long as the old law stays intact it does mean that as long as the child was strong enough to defend it's right to the throne it would be the rightful ruler!" The lizard lord watched as many different emotions flowed across his daughters face. She looked at him doubtfully and sighed.

"Father the saiyan people would rather _die_ then see a half caste take the throne…"

"Precisely." Frieza's voice took on a self-indulgent edge as he began to circle around his daughter, his tail flicking from side to side. "I don't care for the saiyan people, My Dear. I simply care about gaining control of the Saiyan Empire and all of its territories and with this woman's child everything would become possible."

Ilandra continued to shake her head. "No, no it would never work! Even if Bulma agreed to give up her child, _which she wouldn't_, you'd still have a messy battle on your hands!" The beautiful icejin princess looked at the ground, her crimson eyes unfocused.

"She doesn't have to _know_." Frieza moved closer to his only child and whispered in her ear. "You said that she doesn't even suspect a pregnancy. Taking the baby from her would be simple. You could get her to the laboratory under the ruse of her needing an operation…and we could remove the child and place it in a clone tank until it is old enough to be removed." Frieza stepped away from his daughter. "She'd never know she was even pregnant." He turned his back on his daughter and began walking away.

_She would agree…he could feel it in his bones…_

"Father wait…" Ilandra hurried after him and placed a hand on his shoulder. " If I agree to do this then I want something in return." Frieza smirked and turned around. He'd known that his daughter would come around eventually.

"Name your price, my daughter…"

* * *

The battle in the med bay was heating up - the urge to leave his post was still beating strong within him but he could almost sense who was winning. The stronger power was. The familiar power was...

"What the fuck is with all of this noise?" The door to Vegeta's private rooms burst open violently and the angry prince stalked out of the door his aura shimmering as his power level rose with irritation. A very irate looking Zucchini following in his wake. Brolly resisted the childish urge to trip Zucchini and she waltz by him, nose in the air.

"Well? Brolly?" Vegeta demanded loudly. "I asked you a question!" The Prince's tail thrashed in the air, the hair bristling with exasperation. He turned angry black eyes onto Brolly, mentally hissing and spitting with a rage that had nothing to do with the noise in the hallway and everything to do with sexual frustration.

_He should have known better then to leave this lowly saiyan guarding his room! He should have realized that the thick, muscle bound idiot wouldn't have the sense to investigate potential threats!_

Brolly inclined his head at his prince and turned to glance down the hallway. His mind ticking over as he debated on what to tell the prince - apparently the sound of the ki blast and the scream had been enough to draw Vegeta from his room…or perhaps Vegeta was merely searching for a distraction. He certainly seemed to be ignoring the princess Zucchini with every fiber of his being. Either way the prince would probably decide to punish him for not bothering to break up the fight…

"I don't know my Lord." Brolly turned back to Vegeta, and spoke with a steady patient voice. "It sounded as though there was a fight in the med bay…"

"Oh, really?" Vegeta interrupted sarcastically, his onyx eyes turning beady as he scrutinized the hallway. "Well, don't you perhaps think that we should break up the little tussle? Perhaps teach the imbeciles who dared to fight within the palace a few lessons?"

Brolly nodded, not knowing what else he could do. The prince snarled and strode down the hallway, his steps echoing loudly in the empty hallway. Zucchini hurried after him imperiously, hurrying to catch up with Vegeta despite his less then happy state of mind. The saiyan guard let out a sigh and followed behind them, certain that whoever had been foolish enough to engage in battle were surely going to get the harshest punishment possible.

He almost felt sorry for them.

He watched Vegeta as he walked, his arrogant stride carrying him faster towards the door then Brolly though safe – but then he was _only_ a guard. He sneered at Vegeta's back. While he respected the prince and the power he wielded, he did not respect the manner in which he had spoken to him. He was treating him like a lowly guard when he was the strongest saiyan warrior alive! It was times like this that Brolly wished he could run away like Bulma had. It was a pity that she'd gone – she'd made life interesting. He'd liked the little humam girl - what she'd lacked in strength she'd made up for in spirit! That was for sure!

He glanced ahead and swore under his breath as Vegeta reached the med bay door and proceeded to open it. He hurried to catch up with his lord as Vegeta disappeared inside of the med bay doors with lightning speed…

* * *

_A/N- Remember to review! I want to make this fic more popular then Temptations Waits (Goddamn that stupid fic and the rep. it gave me! It was sattire! Not romance! Why lord, why?)_


	31. Deception

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it._**

_A/N – Bad bad bad bad bad bad week. Yeppers. Imagine the worst day possible and then compound it by seven. God I hate my life...which is probably why I resort to writing this kind of smutty fiction! Anyhoo, enjoy!_

* * *

Kakarot grinned ghoulishly as he dodged his father's attacks with the practiced ease of a pro. His body moved gracefully through evasive twists and turns that would have made a star gymnast green with envy. Years of exile from his saiyan home had strengthened him physically and living on Earth amongst the scum of the Saiyan Empire had hardened him mentally. He had become more then his father had even envisioned, more even then he himself had dared hope.

The chilling smile on his face didn't falter once as he easily planted a strategic blow to his father's right kidney, rendering him immobile with pain for a short amount of time. While his father was doubled over he sent a small concentrated ki blast at him and was rewarded with a startled scream of pain, encouraged he sent another ki blast flying at him. Following behind his blast he viciously kicked Bardock twice in the head, avoiding the red splatters of blood that he knew from experience would stain his clothing if he were fool enough to allow them to land on him. Normally he would have taken more time with his kill, but he knew that his father was far stronger then he seemed.

Bardock staggered forward, one hand holding his head as he fumbled blindly with the other hand, seeming to search for something. Kakarot, the mirror image of his father strode forward cockily and grabbed his father up in a chokehold – the urge to kill pulsed through his head, filling his mind with boiling clouds of rage. He knew nothing except that he _had _to kill the weak creature that struggled and gasped within his arms.

Kakarot snarled and tightened his grasp, knowing that soon his father's windpipe would crush and his lungs fill with blood. A painful death but a death that, in a way, he had been earned through a lifetime of slaughter and bloodshed.

"_What's_ going on?"

The loud voice echoed through the room like a gunshot, but Kakarot ignored it despite the imperious tone, choosing to complete his mission rather then deal with whichever _idiot_ had been fool enough to interrupt him. He would deal with the ingrate after he had finished with his father…

Abruptly, Kakarot froze as whoever was standing behind him released their power, the sheer magnitude and strength of their aura almost knocking his feet out from beneath him. Slowly, oh so slowly, the grip on his fathers neck loosened and he straightened to his full height – the prone body of his sire sliding to the floor and lying still.

"The next time I ask you a question I expect an answer." The same arrogant voice sliced through the air, grating along Kakarot nerves. "Now, can I ask who _you_ are and what you're doing to _my_ guard?"

Kakarot turned around and faced the mysterious saiyan who stood barring the med bay doorway, his powerful aura still causing a gentle wind in the room. He smirked ever so slightly as he saw a young King Vegeta staring back at him, haughty black eyes staring at him as though he was nothing more then a bug.

Theexiled saiyan smiled.

"I was trying to kill him…_My Liege_." The second part was added as almost as though it was an afterthought. He bowed his head briefly in a brief show of respect. He'd encountered Vegeta before, but it was most likely that the Prince had no recollection of him. They had served together in the King's Army for several years – although admittedly Vegeta had always been a more senior officer then he had been. Still, he had served alongside the heir in his last battle with in the army, before the unfortunate incident involving his brother Raditz.

The mere thought of his older brother made Kakarot almost chuckle outwardly. He'd never forget the look on his brother's face when he'd shot a hole through his chest. Right up until the end Raditz had believed that Kakarot was only joking around, that he was going to save him. It was when the last of his life was slipping from him that Raditz had asked that unanswerable question, finally realizing that his brother had planned his death all along.

"_Why?"_

At the time he hadn't answered his brother, not having prepared an answer ahead of time. The truth was that he'd simply never liked his brother. His brother had annoyed him, so he'd killed him. The same had gone for his twit of a twin Turles – although that fight had been a little messier. He hadn't expected his brother to bring along a backup – still killing them both and stealing the Shinseiju seed had been simple enough.

Kakarot glanced down at his father and resisted the urge to laugh. His old man, for all of his cunning and brute strength couldn't compare with the strength he had gained from eating the fruit of the Shinseiju tree. It was a pity really; he would have liked to have had a challenging fight with the last of his kin.

"What is taking so long, Vegeta?" A shrill female voice pierced the uneasy silence that had descended upon the room – Kakarot being lost in his own thoughts and Vegeta trying to decide whether he should try to get Bardock back in the healing tank in the hope of him recovering again or whether he should just attack the Bardock clone who was grinning manically. Vegeta felt himself pushed rudely to one side as Zucchini stormed into the room. She took one look at Bardock and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh great, now we have to wait for him to heal all over again." She rudely stuck her face close to Kakarot's, claiming his attention easily. "I suppose you're proud of yourself?"

"Very." The rogue saiyan replied truthfully in a voice almost identical to Bardock's. He ran appreciative eyes over the delicious smelling female in front of him, his mouth curving into a smirk as he noticed a faint blush stealing over her cheeks as his appraisal became noticed. The woman reminded him of the black haired princess who he had had the pleasure of bedding Earth. She had been the only child of the Ox King, the good-natured ruler of the mountain kingdom in which Kakarot had crashed landed. He'd slaughtered the king without a second thought, however his beautiful daughter had been of more use and her death had only occurred once Kakarot had grown tired of her.

Vegeta frowned at the look Kakarot was dealing out to the Zucchini. While he had no affection for the princess, she was _his_ future mate and the way in which the Bardock clone was watching her was a challenge to his authority. Forgetting about Brolly who was standing behind him, ready to step in if things got out of hand, Vegeta crossed the room and jerked Zucchini behind him roughly.

"Do not look at your future queen as though she is a cheap whore." Against his will Vegeta's brain added silently '…_even though she is one…'_ It was only through strength of will that he resisted from speaking the afterthought out loud. Behind him Zucchini sidled closer to him, encouraged by his sudden protectiveness.

Kakarot inclined his head again, catching a glimpse of Brolly through the corner of his eyes. He froze almost immediately and cursed inwardly – not many people on the planet Vegeta would remember who he was, however Brolly was one of the few saiyans who would know him by sight. But of course Brolly wasn't the smartest of saiyans – he had often thought as a child that what Brolly lacked in brains he more then made up for in strength. He'd proved his theory when he'd easily deceived him about the truth of Raditz death.

"I apologize." He ignored Brolly and the female, focusing on the Prince as he decided that smooth talking out of this situation was probably his best bet. "My name is Kakarot, second born son of Bardock and Natoru." He smiled politely and continued, not liking the bubbling scorn he could see just below the surface of the prince's eyes. "I do apologize for breaking the decree, you see I've only recently returned from a surveillance mission of Earth." The lie slid like honey from his tongue, Kakarot's rich tone embellishing as he elaborated on the tale. "Your father, King Vegeta sent me to Earth on a mission to gather information on suspected spies of Frieza…"

"My father is dead." Vegeta snapped waspishly, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Something at the back of his mind telling him not to trust the smooth talking son of Bardock. He hadn't even known Bardock had any children left alive, he seemed to remember hearing a rumor several years ago that they had all perished under suspicious circumstances. The prince however didn't let any of his suspciousions show outwardly.

"Dead!" Kakarot blanched, not having to feign surprise. He had spent the past few days deep in Frieza's territory, gathering what information he could about his father's location. Had he known that the King had been killed he would have postponed his visit home, at least until less attention was focused on the royal abode which his father guarded. Still, at least now none could disprove his lie…except of course for his father. He glanced down warily at the bloodied body, expecting him to sit up at any moment and let the cat out of the bag. Luckily the body stayed where it had fallen.

A member of the icejin royal family, whose identity was a closely guarded secret, had issued the bounty on his father's life several years ago. Kakarot had been mildly surprised to find that despite the bounty his father was still alive, but then the amount on his father's head was less then substantial and his fathers battle prowess was legendary so it wasn't all _that_ surprising that as yet no hunter decided to take on the challenge.

Noticing that the Prince was become edgy from his prolonged silence Kakarot hurriedly spoke; "I did now know of your fathers demise, I hope you will accept my sincerest apologies for barging in on the palace in a time of mourning."

Vegeta nodded in acceptance of his apology and watched as Kakarot leant down and scooped his father into his arms, avoiding eye contact with any of the other saiyans in the room. Almost unwillingly Vegeta found his eyes briefly sweeping over the young saiyans body, noting the controlled strength in his muscles as he lifted his father gracefully.

The Prince cleared his throat hurriedly and looked away, wildly wondering why he'd just felt an almost sexual stirring at the thought of a more intimate meeting with Bardock's child. Ignoring Kakarot, Vegeta strode from the room, pausing briefly to confer with Brolly in an undertone before disappearing down the hallway. He'd never in his life found a man attractive! Even when his mentor Nappa had explained that same sex relationships were common amongst saiyan males, he'd never once found himself entertaining the thought of engaging in sexual relations with another male until now!

Deciding that it was just the human tailoring of Kakarot's clothing – which of course reminded him of Bulma – Vegeta stormed back into his room, slamming the door behind him. By the time Zucchini returned to the room he was seated at the table typing furiously on the portable computer, his mind firmly planted on the worrisome issue of weather or not the wedding should take place in the castle or on one of Vegeta's moons, far away from public eye.

* * *

Back in the med bay, Kakarot, who had not been unaware of the Prince's eyes following him, deposited his father in the healing tank with little finesse, fixed the mask on his face and silently promised that he'd be back to finish his father off when time would next allow. The fact that the prince had been so easy to fool with his lies gave him an idea – although it would cost him dearly if is plan went awry, but if all went according to plan it would get Brolly out of his hair for good and _that_ was worth risking everything for.

"Now I know who you are." Brolly stepped forward, his tail swishing back and forth behind him. For the briefest of seconds Brolly merely stared at Kakarot with bitter black eyes, then he snarled angrily. "Kakarot!" He spat his name out as though it was poison.

Kakarot shrugged indifferently. "You must have known I'd come back one day – I couldn't stay away for ever." He stepped towards Brolly, struggling to control his urge to release his power and flatten the egotistical henchman of the former king. It had been a long time since he'd laid eyes on Brolly indeed the last time they'd met he had looked nothing like he did now, he'd been a little more…_upset_.

Kakarot chuckled at the memory.

They watched each other distrustfully, for the moment forgetting the reason that had brought them to the castle. Their past together was a jumbled mix of pain, hatred and betrayal – it was a past that Kakarot had nonchalantly shrugged off long ago, but a past that Brolly had dwelt upon. Once they'd been friends and had worked together for the king on '_special'_ purging missions, but all that had come to an abrupt halt with the death of Brolly's saiyan lover; Raditz.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you to shreds…" The former bodyguard to Bulma bared his teeth, his muscles tense with inaction. He wanted to lunge and grab the insane little weasel before he slipped through his fingers as he'd done last time. Kakarot was far smarter then the average saiyan, having inherited his fathers wily intelligence and strategic ability. It was sickening though to realize that Kakarot had played them all, pretending to be something he wasn't all through his adolescent.

It wasn't until he'd killed his own brother for fun that Brolly had seen the more sinister side of his nature emerge. Kakarot was a killer, but more so then that, he was a liar. When confronted with the death of his brother Kakarot had pleaded ignorance until a few months later when he'd told Brolly that is was _Turles_ who had slain his lover. Brolly had gone after Turles of course, convinced that his _good friend_ Kakarot wouldn't lie to him – he'd gone so far as to chase Turles off planet.

How was he to know that Kakarot was lying? How was he to know that everything Kakarot said was part of an elaborate plot to force his remaining brother off planet? With the clarity of retrospect he could see now how devious Kakarot had been, even at a young age. The only remaining question was _why_?

Kakarot didn't bother to answer his question of why Brolly should spare him, instead he yawned slightly and stretched. "You know Brolly, given the chance I'd love to fight you. However I have more pressing matters to attend to…" He held up his hand and Brolly growled in response, not realizing that Kakarot was deliberately baiting him. "Now get all upset, I'll be on planet for a while longer yet." He grinned sneakily and let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry – you'll be seeing me again." With that Kakarot strode confidently past him, apparently too cocky to acknowledge the warning growl from Brolly.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that a med-technician, coming to check up on Bardock's healing process, found Kakarot lying bloodied on the floor – unconscious but still alive. Had Kakarot still been awake he would have smirked at his good fortune, after all Brolly had set the wheels in motion for his latest plan by attacking him, but as it was all he could do was groan almost inaudibly as he was put into a healing tank next to his father.

* * *

_(Shinseiju is the energy-eating tree that Turles plants in the third DBZ movie.)_

_A/N – I like this chapter. Kakarot is just so bad...wait until you see what he does in later chapters. Please review - I like the attention!_

_- Lena_


	32. Deep

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it._**

**_A/N – Sorry it took me so long to upsate - sheer forgetfulness, I assure you. Enjoy...can't remember if this s an edited chapter or not, I guess if you see an 'edited' heading on some paragraph you'll know...oh wait, I remember this chapter. Heh. It's edited for sure..._**

****

* * *

****

**Blank stare  
Disrepair  
There's a big black hole  
Gonna eat me up someday**

* * *

Sleepily, Bulma sat up and yawned, stretching her arms above her head until the joints cracked. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her, the room blurry and out of focus. It was odd but for some strange reason she couldn't seem to think clearly, her head was fuzzy as though she were on strong painkillers. Bulma blinked slowly and tried to focus, but it was to no avail, her mind and her eyes were both refusing to focus clearly. She glanced around again, trying to find Ilandra, but the child of Frieza wasn't in the room. Shrugging, Bulma put Ilandra's absence down to the icejin princess still visiting her father.

Just as Bulma was sliding from the side of the bed and climbing to her feet, there was a slight shift in the temperature of the room and a low, growling chuckle rumbled out of the dark corners of the room. She froze, her heart lurching in her chest at the familiar sound of Vegeta. It wasn't possible that he was really here was it? The room spun crazily and she felt her entire body freeze as her worst fears were confirmed; despite all of Ilandra's assurance Vegeta had somehow found them.

She couldn't figure out how Vegeta had found her; one moment she had been peacefully resting on the plush king-sized bed, surrounded by the sickening elegance of Frieza's guest room, and now she was face to face with the monster who haunted her dreams. He melted from the shadows with all the stealth and grace of a demonic animal, his tail twitching in excitement as his predatory eyes swallowed her up.

She couldn't move, run or even to cry out for help. The mere sight of him, her torturer, had frozen her.

It was as though everything was happening in slow motion; Vegeta was staring at Bulma lustily; slowly removing his clothing to reveal a lean, muscled packed body and tanned skin covered by a fine sheen of sweat. The musty saiyan scent which Bulma had both hated and feared wafted through the air, reminding her of all the filthy acts she had performed for this saiyan royal. She watched, powerless to move, as the Prince's mouth curved into a razor blade smile and he took a step towards her, unashamed in his nakedness. His muscles rippled beneath his skin, his movements graceful and contained as he slowly crossed the room, eyes filled with dark intention.

Bulma wanted to scream, to fight – to do anything but stand here and wait for him to take her again. She was both repulsed by him because of the feelings he aroused in her, and repulsed by herself for becoming aroused by the thought of him taking her by force. Never had she loathed someone as much as she did him, but the loathing she felt was misplaced in a way – after all, she was angry with Vegeta for making her see the truth; that she was a very sick little girl. _He_ was a filthy beast who used everyone around him for his own pleasure, while _she_ allowed herself to be used. He had no morals, no redeeming virtues - he was empty of emotions by choice, while she was empty of emotions by force.

As these thoughts circled drunkenly through her head, the barest of whimpers escaped Bulma's lips as Vegeta reached out a hand and stroked the curve of one breast. To her shock and embarrassment Bulma realized that she was standing naked in front of her – unable to move in the slightest and unable to hide the reaction that his touch had sent ringing through her. His grin widened as he saw fear lance through her eyes, the heady aroma of her terror serving only to increase his desire for her. It was one thing for her to feel pleasure at his touch, but it was another thing for her to fear the pleasure he gave her – her fear practically enveloped him, so copiously did it scent the air.

"Foolish woman." He rasped thickly, eyeing her with a mix of hunger and need. "Did you think you would get the better of me by running away?" The prince circled around her, his voice harsh and demanding. He paused behind her and leant so close that his breath brushed against her ear. Bulma shivered – but it wasn't in arousal. She didn't want this…she didn't want to have to live her life as a whore. She was still a teenager! No girl should have to live like this – being raped by a madman night after night! She squeezed her eyes shut, a single tear escaping the tightly closed lid and trickling down her cheek.

When Vegeta pulled her back against his body Bulma whimpered, and the sound of her fear was enough to send the room crashing down around her. She spun crazily through a world of images and sounds, memories of all the horrible things Vegeta had forced upon her – things which she had accepted helplessly. As Bulma surfaced from the horrors of her mind she came to the abrupt realization that it hadn't been real…she'd escaped Vegeta. He was gone and couldn't hurt her anymore and frightening as that dream had been, that was all that it was - a dream. The fear had been real enough, her heart was still desperately trying to bust free of her chest, but she could feel her body calming as the dream faded.

* * *

**Someday fades away  
Like a memory  
Or a place that you'd rather be**

* * *

As the nightmare of Vegeta shattered around Bulma, she came back to reality with the crushing knowledge that she'd allowed herself to become a willing victim of rape. All the time she'd been with Vegeta she had been fooling herself. She'd _never_ liked Vegeta; she'd _never_ come to accept what he did to her. The only way that she'd been able to survive what he did to her why by pretending to herself that she was _fine_ – this dream had shown he the truth and set her free from the delusions which had bound her. Now that she was free of him, everything that she'd kept hidden from herself came rushing back to the forefront of her mind – her terror, her disgust and her overwhelming fear.

She lay sprawled on the tussled bed where she'd fallen asleep and slowly curled into a fetal position, crying in great wrenching sobs, disgusted with herself and what she'd almost let herself become. Everything around her seemed so distant – the opulence of the room was isolating rather then comforting…she was alone now with the enemies of her enemies. She was helpless against the thoughts that assaulted her, because what Vegeta had done to her was no different to what those slave traders on Earth had done to her, and she _knew it_. The only difference was that with Vegeta she'd forced herself to accept her situation, forced herself to believed that she _could_ live the rest of her life unloved by anyone and hated by many.

Curled in a ball, shivering and silently crying - it was thus that Ilandra found Bulma when she walked in the room hours later. For as many seconds as it takes to make an eternity, Ilandra stared at Bulma, wondering what in all of the universe could make someone cry in such a heartbreaking manner. Hesitantly, she crossed the room; one hand outstretched as though she wanted to touch Bulma but was frightened of what might happen if she did. What if Bulma had heard what her father and she had discussed earlier? What if her blue haired angel had been roaming the halls and had stumbled upon their plan to steal her unborn child?

Gods…she didn't know if she could take it if Bulma turned away from her and lost faith in their relationship.

* * *

**Some place lost in space  
Itch in my head, that's telling me somewhere  
Somewhere out there anywhere  
I don't care, get me out of here**

* * *

"Bulma?" Ilandra forced herself to speak her beloved's name, but it came out in a choked whisper and the crying girl didn't respond in the slightest. Ilandra gathered her wits, determined not to think the worst and repeated herself, this time louder. Bulma jumped, clearly not having heard Ilandra enter or speak her name the first time, and rolled over, facing Ilandra with tear stained cheeks and round watery red eyes – her soul exposed in those mournful blue orbs.

"I let him do it to me…" She whispered brokenly, tears leaking unheeded from her eyes. "I let him do it to me and I didn't even try to fight him…" She choked on her own voice and buried her face in the pillow, too ashamed to face the one person who had shown her kindness. All of her fear, self-loathing and inner bitterness churned in her stomach, making her feel nauseas and heavy of heart.

Ilandra felt her own heart lurch at forlorn tone in her friend's voice. She'd never heard anyone sound so empty before – not even when she'd first gone to the saiyan harem and had witnessed women torn from broken families sobbing their hearts out; weeping openly for the life they'd been snatched from. None of the women there, no matter how old or young, had sounded so…hurt.

She wanted to help Bulma and tell her that it would be all right…but how could she when she was planning on using Bulma herself? What had she been thinking when she'd allowed her father to convince her to betray and use her friend? How could she have even contemplated doing something so barbaric to someone so confused and torn? She _loved_ Bulma – she felt this with all of her soul!

* * *

**If I could feel  
All the pins and the pricks  
If you were real  
I could pick what's apart  
And put it back together**

* * *

Feeling tears of sympathy spring to her own eyes in shame, Ilandra crawled onto the bed and pulled Bulma into her arms, hugging her tightly to her chest as she struggled to bring her own feelings under control. She'd never felt so passionately abut someone before. From the first moment she'd seem Bulma step from the space shuttle, holding her head proud and high, Ilandra had known that the delicate girl would he her undoing. Every moment she'd spent with Bulma had been terrible and beautiful – terrible because she hadn't been able to even hint to the young woman how she really felt, and beautiful simply because she had felt such pleasure at being close to Bulma.

Ilandra breathed in Bulma's scent and closed her eyes. Holding someone had never seemed so right – how could she have lived her life without Bulma? Without meaning to, the lavender haired beauty let her hands roam down Bulma's body, following her curves with all of the care and sensuality that Vegeta had withheld. She squeezed her tiny waist ever so gently and then let her hands roam higher again, gently brushing her palms over Bulma's luscious breasts.

"Don't cry, gorgeous Girl." Ilandra whispered into Bulma's neck. She flicked her tongue over Bulma's skin, tasting the saltiness of her tears and salt, and then moved her head a little higher so she could nibble on her lover's ear lobe. "You're never going to have to endure the touch of that saiyan again." Her voice was husky with lust, but unmistakably feminine, and shivers ran up and down Bulma's spine.

* * *

**This will come true  
Help me get through  
Into you  
Deep**

* * *

Her heart hammering in her chest, Bulma rolled onto her back and twisted her face up so she could see Ilandra lying next to her, the ice-jin having scooted back a little to allow Bulma some space. She wanted Ilandra, she wanted her in ways that she hadn't wanted Vegeta – the emotions went deeper then merely lust. She had almost given into Ilandra's advantages on the space ship after they had fled planet Vegeta, but she had never quite been able to shake off her fear of the human stigma that having sex with another woman would bring.

Her memories of the first night she had spent wrapped in Ilandra's embrace still made her cringe with some unknown emotion. She was embarrassed…yet she wished fervently that they had gone further that night then they had. She could remember the feel of Ilandra's lips against hers, the feel of her hands gently caressing her flesh as though she were some sacred object and not some broken whore. Bulma closed her eyes, remembering again what had taken place:

_Ilandra kissed Bulma again, softly and deeply, and brought her hands around to cup Bulma's breasts, purposefully dragging her palms over Bulma's stiff nipples. The small exclamation of breath that escaped Bulma's lips was pure heaven to Ilandra – for so long she'd waited to hear that sound from the blue haired temptress!_

_She let her hands drift lower still, running the nails from one hand down Bulma's thighs and squeezing her firm behind with the other hand. Bulma's head tipped back and she let out a hiss of breath as she let her eyes drift shut – she had never felt anything like this…nothing Vegeta had done had even come close to this…_

_"This is all you have to feel…" The ice-jin whispered as she slowly slid off Bulma's suspenders and slowly began to peel off the pink shirt beneath, her garnet eyes feasting on the wondrous sight of Bulma's large rounded breasts. She started to lean forward, intending to take one of the pink nipples into her mouth when Bulma put a hand up to forestall her._

_"Not yet…I don't want this now." Bulma's voice was hoarse and she was panting slightly from lust, but there was something in her eyes that told Ilandra that this wasn't rejection. The human female needed time, and it was time that Ilandra was willing to spare – because she knew that in the end it would be worth it…_

* * *

**All I can do  
driving me through  
Into you  
Deep**

* * *

Bulma opened her eyes again – that memory was one that she cherished. The passion that Ilandra had aroused in her had been singular; a gentle passion that made things tighten inside of her at the thought of it. That night she hadn't been ready, but there was a sort of electricity in the air now that hadn't been there before. Bulma knew that the time was _right_. She had accepted what had happened with Vegeta, now she could forget the past, haunting as it was, and move on.

She sat up on the bed, resting lightly against the mound of pillows at the head of the bed as she reached down and grasped the hem of her shirt. She pulled the lazy material over her head in a clean practiced movement, not missing the small noise that slid from Ilandra's mouth. Her delicate, fine boned hands slid sensually down her body, tracing her waistband momentarily before unclasping the fastenings on the skirt she wore. She lifted her hips off the bed and slid the skirt down, trailing the material down the length of her tights and calves before pulling it off completely and discarding in onto the floor.

Ilandra's crimson eyes were wide and her cherry lips were parted slightly as she watched Bulma strip. She could feel her body becoming aroused; her nipples hardening, her stomaching twisting and her sex becoming moist as she ran her eyes over Bulma's flawless pale skin.

Clad only in a her lacy bra and panties Bulma lazily crawled towards Ilandra, her movements cat like and graceful as she pushed Ilandra back against the pillows and crawled up her body until she sat straddling her waist. She traced her fingers over the silicon material of Ilandra's dress and smiled slightly as she ran her hands higher, over the rubbery corset, and found that the corset had front fastenings.

"How does this come off?" Bulma asked as she lightly tapped the rubber corset, unable to make sense of the myriad of criss-crossing straps that held the corset closed. She tugged half-heartedly at a few of the straps but was unable to loosen them, let alone unlace them. She glanced down at Ilandra and bit her lip, "I think you might have to do this for me."

The icejin beauty's lips curved into a smile and she moved Bulma's hands aside, then with deft movements her long delicate fingers making short work of what had appeared to be a very complicated corset in a blur of speed. Once the final few crisscrossing laces were free Bulma took control again and peeled the two front halves apart. Under the corset the white silicon dress clung to the curves of Ilandra's breasts and the swell of her hips like a second skin. Without being asked Ilandra arched her back and Bulma slid the corset out from underneath her, all the time wondering if this was really happening.

* * *

**One track  
Get you on your back  
Your skin speaks soft,  
but your lips couldn't say it**

* * *

The air was thick with honeyed lust and with every breath Bulma drew she felt herself being more and more aroused. She leant down and ran her tongue over Ilandra's nipple, which was only just visible under the material of her dress, tracing the shape of the pinking flesh with the tip of her tongue. The princess let out a high-pitched sound of pleasure and arched her back again, oblivious as Bulma buried her face between her beasts and rubbed her face against the dresses material. A sense of surrealistic calm descended upon Bulma as the lavender haired woman opened her eyes again and grinned mischievously. She lifted a hand and slid one finger down the front of her outfit, the razor sharp nail slicing through the silicon and providing Bulma with a peek-a-boo hole to view the glowing white flesh beneath.

Without uttering so much as a word Bulma moved off of Ilandra and watched silently as she wriggled from the confines of her dress lie a snake shedding a second skin. The dress lay forgotten on the bed as, with a reptilian stare, Ilandra glided across the bed on her stomach, her body gleaming with a fine sheen of sweat. Under the dress Ilandra wore a red g-string so tiny it looked like it was made of dental floss, but so sexy is made Bulma's mouth run dry. Her lips parted slightly as Ilandra gracefully climbed to her knees in front of Bulma and pushed her flat against the bed, then slid up her body in a parody of the movement that Bulma had made earlier.

"You're so beautiful, I want to make you scream my name in ecstasy." Ilandra ground her hips into Bulma's and slid a knee between her legs, gently spreading them so she could lie between them. "I want to make you writhe in pleasure while I taste you." Her voice dropped lower and she leant down enough to press her lips against Bulma's in a slow lingering kiss. Neither of them opened their mouths, they simply kissed in what was a almost a chaste kiss, yet to both of them the kiss was so much more then what it appeared. It seemed to both of them that in that kiss they melded into one being, neither could tell her body ended and the others began…they simply _were_.

* * *

**Right now  
You know somehow  
We could take a chance  
We could make it  
Make it**

* * *

When Ilandra broke the kiss, Bulma drew in a shuddering breath and opened crystalline eyes to watch as the princess bent her head and ran her tongue over her nipple through the lace of her bra. She clenched her teeth and swallowed the small feminine cry she had been about to let slip, instead only a small grunt of pleasure managed to become audible.

Her tongue flicking over the sensitive skin, Ilandra smiled to herself, her sharp ears catching the almost inaudible sounds that Bulma was making. Ilandra allowed her eyes to slide from Bulma face, down the length of her body, then following her eyes with tantalizing slowness she kissed her way down Bulma's body. The tiny humans taunt, pale skin tasted sweet against her tongue and it was all Ilandra could do not to take some of that soft kin inside of her mouth and bite down.

She reached the top of Bulma's black lace panties and traced the edge of the material with her tongue, sliding form one hip to the other. She hesitated over Bulma's underwear; her breath coming in short gasps as she lent down and pressed her mouth to Bulma's sex. Even through the material she could feel the wetness.

Bulma whimpered; a sound of pleasure and impatience that made the icejin princess smile cheekily and move back slightly to nip gently at the inside of one of Bulma's thighs. Her own body was trembling gently with the knowledge of how wonderful this was going to be – not only for Bulma but also for herself; she'd waited for this moment for so long now.

* * *

**Right here  
Make it all disappear  
Everything we've been missing  
Missing**

* * *

_**EDITED CONTENT - if you want the full chapter please email me!**_

* * *

**You make me feel  
There's a part of me, that I want to get back again**

* * *

_**EDITED CONTENT - if you would like the full version of this chapter please email me!**_

When the pleasure finally died away, she was left lying sleepily in the icejin princess' arms. She made no move to pull away and clean her self up; she simply lay quiet within Ilandra's embrace and stared into her endless ruby eyes. Her body felt languid and warm and it seemed as through her body was humming with energy.

* * *

**You're slipping through  
I come in two  
Into you**

* * *

Ilandra held her tightly and broke eyes contact as she placed her head against Bulma's chest. When she spoke her voice was softer then Bulma had ever heard it and there was a trembling vulnerability in it.

"I love you, you know."

For the briefest of seconds Bulma felt surprised, but that surprise faded and she smiled gently and rubbed her face against Ilandra's head. "I know." She replied as her hands slid down the icejin's body. "Now it's my turn to show you how much _I_ love _you_…"

* * *

**We could become  
Two into one  
Leave this behind  
Over and done  
Everything new  
I'm getting through  
Into you  
Deep**

* * *

**A/N – _Selected _lyrics from 'Deep' by Nine Inch Nails were used in this chapter. Once again sorry for the delay…I hope the longer chapter makes up for some of the lateness. Please review and let me know what you think…except if you're a homophobic flamer, believe me when I say that I've already heard from a few of you so just let it be, okay? If you can't be a big open minded girl or boy then just pretend this chapter didn't happen? Email me for the full chapter.**


	33. Coronation

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it._**

**_A/N – Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter! _**

****

* * *

****

Vegeta sat sprawled in his throne, a small mountain of signed documents resting on an ornate wooden table beside him. His ebony eyes glared hatefully at the documents and his tail twitched in remembrance of the hours he'd just spent reading and then signing them. He'd banished his attendants and royal followers to the far reaches of the castle, preferring to brood in solitude then to brood with a bunch of slavering morons hovering by his side.

It wasn't so much that the documents had taken a copious amount of time to read through and sign, it was the fact that every one of the royal advisors and stewards had felt it necessary to point out to him that he'd father had never bothered to read through the paperwork – he'd just signed them as they brought them to him. The only way he'd been able to shut them up in the end was to snap at them that his father's lax attitude when it came to signing decrees was probably the reason their empire was in shambles.

The dark haired prince growled at the back of his throat and closed his eyes as his thoughts turned to his impending coronation tonight. It was a silly waste of time in his eyes – he was already the prince by blood! Why did they need a ceremony to make it official? The royal funds could have been put to better use funding something of interest; something like the ki enhancing gun that the weapons branch of his government was trying so desperately to recreate from Bulma's half finished plans.

The rumbling growl grew louder as an image of the backstabbing wench manifested behind his closed eyelids. Once she was brought back to him he was going to make her pay for leaving him! Just the thought of her was enough to drive him into a frenzy, even now he could feel his hands clenching into fists, his teeth grinding together as red hot anger thumped through his veins. It was a struggle to contain his temper, a struggle not to simply power up and begin blowing things up.

If there was one thing Vegeta had learning during his turbulent boyhood in the Kings Army, it was that most things could be solved by really big explosions – even anger.

No woman had ever made a fool of him before, and he wasn't taking the whores desertion lightly. She had betrayed him, used him, tricked him, and made him feel things for her that he'd never felt for a woman before. When he'd been fucking her he'd been able to forget about the pressures of his life - the constant criticism from his father, the constant pressure from the saiyan advisors who'd whispered that he should kill his father earlier rather then later.

He'd even been able to forget that he was going to be marrying a screeching, vindictive shrew that would undoubtedly make his life a living nightmare. Oh, he hadn't been planning on keeping Zucchini around for very long -once he had a child out of her it would have been simple to arrange her death, but now…now everything was different.

Now he was going to be the Saiyajin King. Now he was going to have to avenge his father's death. Now he was going to have to lead his people into a war against the Ice-jins. It was _damned_ inconvenient. He didn't even have Brolly to kick around anymore, after the stupid bastard had decide to beat the crap out of the intriguing son of Bardock he'd sent the imbecile off to track Bulma down. Vegeta chuckled as he remembered Brolly's face when he'd told him to fuck off.

Brolly had begun ranting about having to stay by his side to protect him from Kakarot, muttering things about Kakarot being a weasel, about him being a liar and a cheat who was as crazy as he was malicious. Vegeta had just threatened to banish him if he didn't comply and Brolly had backed off and reluctantly agreed to leave, acting like a sulking child right up until his departure. Vegeta slightly regretted his rash decision to send away the only saiyan who he knew was stronger then him, but then he had been more then slightly miffed about not getting a chance to speak to Kakarot.

There had been something in the younger mans eyes that had reminded him of Bulma. A glimmer of knowledge that intrigued him and attracted him. Repulsive as he had always found men his attraction to Bardock's son was refusing to go away. He'd been attracted to Bulma because she was beautiful, young and had been terrified of him. His attraction to Kakarot was slightly more mysterious – although he didn't doubt that he would, in time, get to the bottom of _why_ he liked him.

Kakarot was, for the time being, a mystery which he was having great problems solving. It was terribly disappointing, but until Bardock was well enough to speak again he wasn't going to know anything about Kakarot. He'd tried searching through the royal archives for information on Kakarot but it was mysteriously empty. He'd found things on Kakarot of course – but nearly the amount of information he should have found for a saiyan of Kakarot's power. A birth record stating that he was the son of Bardock, a record of his acceptance into the King's Army and three of four records of purging missions that he had been sent on. Aside from that, there was nothing. It was as though someone had been trying to hide Kakarot's existence…

A memory of his fathers stirred in the back of his mind, a memory of often finding royal advisors sifting through the records and of finding Ilandra meticulously going through them on one occasion. His father's memory was far stronger of some of the other memories he had inherited, indeed, in this memory he could even remember the punishments that been dealt out to both the royal advisors and to Ilandra.

Vegeta shook his head to dispel the fragment of memory from his mind and swung his legs down to the floor. His hesitated in the chair for a moment before he stood up and cast his eyes over the throne room in which he had spent a good part of his childhood watching his father rule. His memories from childhood did not show his father as being a lax ruler; in fact he could only even remember his father governing in the manner in which he himself planned to rule. When had his father stopped caring for his people?

There were so many things that did not add up in his life at the moment. It was as though he had been thrown off balance and was now viewing the world from a skewered point of view. Everything that he had seen as normal before now seemed so meaningless and mundane, so useless and small. The only thing in his new life that remained was his hatred of what his father had done to the Saiyan Empire. Had they been any lower they would have been bowing to the Cold Empire already.

Vegeta was still growling at that thought when the door to the throne room opened slightly and a waif of a slave squeezed through the gap. She hastily bowed in Vegeta's direction and then, obviously flustered, she took a few steps forward and addressed him.

"Sir, the Council of Advisors wishes for you to begin your preparations for tonight's coronation ceremony." She lowered her head and peaked at him through the glossy black strands of hair, her luminous lime green eyes watching him with a mix of trepidation and fear. The slave was so on edge that the moment Vegeta straightened in his chair she let out a squeak of fear and made a movement in the opposite direction.

"Were you the only person willing to come in here and speak to me?" Vegeta sat back in his chair and watched the servant girl through ebony eyes while he formed a bright blue ki ball in one hand and played the strands of glowing ki through his fingers.

"I was made to speak with you by my master." She lowered her head again and continued to speak. "No one was wiling to come in here because one of the servants who was in here before said that you had threatened to kill the first person to disturb you." The woman snuck a glance up at him and then shrugged. "Sorry...for disturbing you by the way."

Vegeta's mouth twisted into a small smile at her sarcastic tone and he studied the girl a little more closely, taking in her eyes and hair, her pale white skin and her obvious human characteristics. With a slight shock he realized that the save was probably a good two feet taller then he was; an outrageous size for a human or a saiyan female!

"Tell me, human, do you think the royal advisors cowards for refusing to enter here themselves and instead sending in a helpless girl?" He leant forward, eager to hear the slave's answer.

The dark haired woman shook her head. "I know it's wrong to speak ill of my…_master_…but I think that cowardice is one of his strongest features." The human woman spat out the word 'master' and defiantly met his eyes, straightening to her full height.

"And who is your master?" Vegeta arched one eyebrow and waited for an answer. An age seemed to pass before she spoke, and for the briefest of moments he thought that the slave would stay silent just to be difficult, then she smiled faintly and chuckled.

"My master is Lord 'Tato, the father of the most exalted Princess Zucchini and the highest of your Excellencies Advisors." The girls voice rose, mocking the reverent tone that many of his advisors took when they spoke of his betrothed and of her father.

Vegeta froze and had to restrain himself from laughing! It was too much to picture the esteemed father of his bride-to-be ushering a defenseless servant into the throne room because he was too frightened to face the prince! Vegeta let out a burst of rough laughter and shook his head with mirth.

"Lord 'Tato is _your_ master?" He stood in a smooth movement and sauntered down the stairs until he stood on level ground with the human woman. "Is he proud of what his daughter has achieved or does he fear for her safety?" Vegeta circled around the slave like a shark, toying with her like a cat plays with a mouse.

Surprisingly the human woman blocked his path and again dared death. "I think he's proud. He believes that his daughter will charm you in the end – hell, he believes his daughter to already have a place in your heart." Her cat-like green eyes flashed and she tossed her hair. "Does your majesty have anymore queries or can I go now?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice once more, however far from being irritated with her manner as Vegeta was sure had been Lord 'Tato's plan, he felt refreshed from the verbal banter.

"Only one more question." Vegeta stepped closer to the girl and smirked when she flinched at the darkness that swirled through his eyes. He waited until she met his eyes once more and then he spoke one last time to the strange girl. "What is your name?"

She paused for a moment and stared at him, "I no longer remember, my Lord." The tall female bowed hastily and then scurried from the room, clearly off-put by his demeanor. Hen the door closed behind her Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest and began to pace the throne room floor, determined not to bow to the wishes of his royal advisors.

Why was it that a mere servant was able to meet his eyes and speak frankly to him while the court dwellers seemed unable to open their mouth without speaking embellished nonsense that flattered rather then told the truth. It was irritating that he had just spoken more freely with a low level human wench then he had spoken with anyone since his ascension and his father's death.

The saiyan prince frowned. Why was he going through with this coronation if his every instinct was screaming at him to prepare for the oncoming war with the ice-jins? It was ridiculous! He didn't need those pompous idiots to go through with a ridiculous ceremony to announce to the world something that everyone already knew!

Shaking his head Vegeta stormed from the throne room, determined to put an end to the pathetic ceremony.

* * *

**A/N - I apologize over how this chapter must seem to many of you – useless. Trust me when I say that this chapter is very much a scene-setting chapter. I'm trying to show people what Vegeta is going through in his day to day life as well as what he is feeling with the many things he is dealing with (Bardock, Bulma, Kakarot & the Empires condition.)**

**Someone commented that at the moment it doesn't seem like V/B will get together – but trust me, they're going to meet again REAL soon. Oh and the dark haired woman is not going to be a main character – she is only in the fic to introduce Zucchini's father to us, because he's playing a main role soon.**


	34. Voices

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it._**

**_A/N – My excuse for my lateness this time? I moved house and didn't have the Internet for a few weeks. Sorry 'bout that folks, but hey – at least the next chapter is here for you now!_**

* * *

****

_What have I done?_

Bulma's brain refused to understand what she had done at first; it kept her safely within a haze of sleep. She couldn't comprehend, as she looked down at Ilandra's sleeping form, how the princess' pale limbs had become entangled in her own. Nor was the blue haired beauty able to make sense of _why_ Ilandra should be sleeping in the same bed as her – let alone sleeping _naked_ in the same bed as her!

Bulma Briefs lay back down, feeling foggy and confused. She idly played with a few strands of her hair, twining them around her fingers as she fought hard to remember what had gone on. The memories eluded her, seeming to slip from her fingers like ghosts the moment she thought she'd caught on. The mere fact that she was having such a hard time remember was enough to give Bulma a very, very bad feeling that something bad had taken place.

Yet…she had trouble believing that Ilandra was capable of causing her harm. The demi ice-jin had _saved_ her! She'd taken her away from Vegeta and all the nastiness he was performing upon her! Why would she go through all the trouble of snatching Bulma from the hands of the saiyan prince only to hurt her? It was sheer madness to even think that the lavender haired woman was capable of hurting her!

Indeed, the very through of Ilandra was sending not entirely un-pleasurable shivers up and down Bulma's spine…

Eyes as cold as winter skies snapped open again as Bulma inadvertently stumbled upon her memories of the previous night. They rushed upon her like an unstoppable force, rolling and submerging her in their vividness and eroticism. Scene after scene of the unbridled lustful activities she had partook in swept over her, snatching her breath away and forcing her to almost ­_re-live­_ the entire night.

"What have I done?"

_This time_ Bulma spoke aloud. She groaned almost inaudibly and rolled over, burying her head in her pillow as shame swept over her. What the hell was she supposed to do now? Did this mean she was gay? Was Ilandra going to expect this to happen a lot? Oh god! Had she really said she _loved_ Ilandra? What was wrong with her! Was she that weak willed that she was going to fall into bed with everyone who showed even the smallest amount of dominance over her? Good Kami! How was she supposed to get out of this one? She couldn't possible face Ilandra after what she'd down last night!

_So you gave head to another woman? So what?_ A nasty little voice spoke up slyly from deep within Bulma. _You enjoyed it didn't you? Why the morning after panic?_

"I was…I didn't mean too…" Bulma tried to justify herself to the little voice aloud.

_Na-ah-ah! No lies, Bulma! You can lie to everyone else as much as you like, but I'm ALWAYS going to know the truth about you! I know that you LIKED what Vegeta did to you and I know that you LIKED what Ilandra did to you! You're nothing but a dirty, filthy WHORE!_

"No! I'm not like that! I was pretending! I didn't like Vegeta! I'm not going to listen to you!" Her voice rose in pitch and her eyes took on a frenzied look as she tried to spot the source of the voice. Unable to, she merely buried her head in her pillow and tried to shut it out as it continued to antagonize her, whimpering slightly as the voice continued to speak the things Bulma didn't want to hear.

_What did I tell you about lying to yourself,Hmmm? The sooner that you admit that you wanted what they gave you the better off you're going to be. I was there for ALL of it Bulma! I was there when you were moaning like a slut while Vegeta fucked you, and I was there last night while you let Ilandra do what she liked with you. Face it – you like being treated like nothing!_

"Ilandra did not treat me like NOTHING!" Bulma screamed frantically, clutching at her head as her voice rose to a shriek and startled Ilandra awake…

Ilandra jerked awake with a start, and for a second the princess' brain also refused to make sense of what was happening around her…then her garnet eyes focused with crystalline clarity on Bulma, who cowered in the middle of the bed with terror written across every line of her body.

"Bulma? What's wrong?" Ilandra immediately sat up, concerned, and started moving towards her lover with one hand outstretched towards her. Bulma however, merely shrieked louder and sobbed with more vigor, seeming to collapse inwards on herself with each gut-wrenching sob.

"Make it stop, _make it stop!"_

Ilandra could hear the almost inaudible plea Bulma was whispering, crying to no-one in particular as she clutched her head in her hands and attempted to bury herself in the sheeting. Ilandra scuttled across the bed and managed to wrap one slim arm around Bulma's tiny waist before the little human screamed and arched her back, her body going into spasms as she fought to be free.

"Don't touch me! You're lying! Don't touch me!" Bulma screamed. Her bizarre cries amplified by the cavernous room as she continued to thrash.

"Bulma it's me! It's Ilandra!" Ilandra desperately caught Bulma's face between her hands and with a swift jerk, forced Bulma's face close to hers. The younger girl whimpered and closed her eyes tightly, unwilling to meet Ilandra's eyes no matter how sweetly she talked to her. "Please Bulma! I'm not going to hurt you!" Ilandra pleaded, almost crying with fear.

What was wrong with Bulma? Gods! Had she done this to the girl? She hadn't meant to! She loved her! She couldn't have been the one to do this to her!

"No, no, no, no!" Bulma slowly opened her eyes; tears trickling freely down her face as she met Ilandra's gaze. Their eyes locked and for a millisecond Ilandra thought that Bulma didn't realize her, but with a surge of relief Bulma seemed to recognize whom she was with and her eyes opened wider.

"Ilandra?" She whimpered softly, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She began to sob in earnest and almost collapsed into Ilandra's lap, burying herself in her lovers embrace. "I couldn't stop listening to her!"

"Listen to who?" Ilandra stroked Bulma's hair with a gentle hand, trembling slightly with a fear she hadn't known since she was a little girl. What if Bulma was still ill? Who had she been listening to?

"I don't know…but I can hear her in my head." Bulma's voice grew weaker and she again dissolved into sobs. "I don't know who I am anymore! Last night I hated Vegeta and I had myself convinced that I loathed him and loved you…and now this morning everything has gone back to the way I felt before." Tiny though Bulma's voice was, Ilandra could still hear every world.

"It's okay to feel embarrassed…" She started to say, intending to gentle help Bulma through what was probably a very stressful morning.

"I'm not embarrassed!" Bulma sat back up, her face blotchy and tear streaked. "I'm ashamed of what I did! And I just…I just don't know what's happening to me." She curled closer to Ilandra, seeking protection form her own mind. "What's happening to me 'Landra?" She tentatively wrapped an arm around the lavender haired woman's waist and closed her eyes tightly.

"What's happening to me?"

* * *

_A/N – I know this chapter took a long time to get out. I have no excuse. I have been sick, even had to get a CAT scan I got so bad. But I have medication now to stop me from getting migraines. I'm still going to get them…but hopefully I'm not going to be getting them several times a week. Any feedback about what you think is happening to Bulma is always appreciated! - Lena_


	35. Another Layer

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it.**_

_**A/N – I'm neglecting important uni work to write this for you all! Please review and let me know what you think.**_

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, eager for the proceedings to begin. His coronation ceremony had gone ahead two days ago as planned, despite his determination to stop it. If anything, the ceremony had taught Vegeta one thing – he couldn't afford to take his royal advisors or his council for granted. The mere fact that the ceremony had continued despite his wishes had shown him that the council wielded considerable power and that they were indeed a force to be reckoned with.

Of course, the coronation ceremony had been far less decadent then his council members had wanted. Once they'd caught wind of Vegeta's negative attitude they had moved quickly in order to make sure things went ahead as planned. The ceremony itself had been a rather hushed affair, conducted by a High Priest of the Saiyan Army and attended by only the highest ranking council members and those who could claim a direct blood relationship with Vegeta.

It had taken less then an hour for the rites to be performed and afterwards Vegeta had felt no sense of achievement nor had he felt any new power awakening. The whole affair had proven to him that the only ceremony that was needed in order for the next in line to claim his power was the 'Eating of the Heart' ritual. Certainly the coronation ceremony had been nothing more then a political show.

Although Vegeta had been unable to prevent the ceremony he was able to draw up a draft for a new decree that would make the ceremony no longer a necessity in the saiyan culture. He had allowed only Nappa and Cora, two of the oldest and more trust-worthy council members, to view the draft and they had both given it their approval. Vegeta planned to announce his first decree tomorrow.

He would have done it sooner but his wedding had been moved forward at the councils urging. He was getting married now. Their wedding was being publicly broadcast to the entire saiyan community (despite the short notice).

Vegeta was certain that the cameras were picking up on his most unfriendly demeanor.

He wanted the wedding to be over. He didn't want to be marrying Zucchini – he didn't want to marry anyone! The war with the Ice-jin Empire was looming ever closer and every day Vegeta felt the pressure to turn the battle in their favor squeezing his heart. He couldn't believe that the mighty Saiyan-jin Empire was threatening to fall despite all the efforts of the armies.

Frieza's forces grew each day, and with each day more and more of Vegeta's troops fell in battle. The public was aware that they were at war – there had never been a time when the saiyan people were _not_ at war – but they had no real idea of how badly the Saiyan armies were losing. Vegeta himself had never truly known how dire the threat was until his father had died. Vexing as it was, he had to concede that even with the added technology that capturing the planet Earth had provided they would be unable to beat the weaponry that Frieza was mass-producing.

The Saiyans had relied upon battle strength for so long that they had neglected the field of science and mathematics. Only in the past one hundred years had the saiyan economy begun to bloom in the scientific field – and only then because of the planets they had absorbed into the Empire. Much as Vegeta hated to admit it, the Saiyan Empire looked primitive when stacked up against the might of the Cold Empire. They were outdated, outnumbered and outclassed in every respect.

It was only a matter of time before they fell.

Bulma Briefs wringed her hands together, her stressed and unhappy expression deepening as the doctor returned to her side, a clipboard held in one of her talon-like hands. The eerie red eyes that Bulma was learning were typical of ice-jins gleamed coolly at her as the doctor glanced down at the clipboard and then looked back up again.

"Asides from being pregnant you're physically fine." The doctor murmured, glancing at Ilandra and then looking back to the human once more. "Although, I'm recommending you be taken for psychoanalysis as soon as possible." She paused again and smirked. "I know an excellent doctor in that area if you'd like a recommendation." She licked her purple lips and a heavily scarred tail twitched behind her, drawing Bulma's attention to it like magnet.

No matter how many ice-jins she saw she was never able to get over their gruesome appearance. They looked like snakes. Nasty vicious snakes. The voice in Bulma's head agreed. The voice was…odd. Every now and again Bulma's would see someone in the corner of her eyes when she heard the voice speak, but she never caught sight of whom it was who was speaking to her, and no matter how many people told Bulma that the voice was all in her head she refused to believe it. She could _hear_ the voice with her ears…she was sure of it.

"Pregnant?" Bulma repeated weakly, she raised a hand to her head and swayed dizzily. "But…to who? What if I'm pregnant to one of the slave traders?" The dismay in Bulma's voice made both the doctor and Ilandra cringe – although half of Ilandra's cringing was due to her having over-looked the possibility that Bulma was pregnant to one of the slave traders.

"Oh…you were raped on Earth." Ilandra whispered dumbly, terrified of what her father would do if he found out that there was a chance that Bulma was _not_ pregnant to Vegeta as she had told him. No. No! Bulma's had to be pregnant to Vegeta! Even if Bulma had somehow been impregnated by the traders Vegeta would surely have killed any embryo in her with his rough sex. Yes. It had to be a saiyan child!

"If there is doubt as to who the father is, then it is possible to do a paternity test to determine the race of the father." The doctor swished her tail and her mouth twisted in what Bulma guessed was a smile. "Saiyan DNA is remarkably distinctive." She added slyly, her red eyes locking onto Bulma's face.

"I don't know if I want to find out." Bulma swallowed convulsively and began to bite one of her nails. She laughed suddenly, a desperate barking laugh. "It doesn't matter who the father is. All the men who used my body were little better then animals. All of them were monsters."

A hollow, empty look washed over Bulma's face and for the briefest of moments Ilandra felt a chill trail down her spine. Then the look was gone and Bulma seemed to return to herself, life poured back into her life and she sat up straighter in her chair.

"I think I'd like to be alone. If you'll excuse me I think I'll return to my room." Bulma stood slowly and without waiting for either Ilandra or the doctor to acknowledge her statement she left the room, scurrying away as though the devil himself was on her tail.

"Can you do the paternity test?" Ilandra faced Skice, a woman who had treated her family for years.

"We have Bulma's blood sample, a simple paternity test wouldn't take more then twenty four hours." The doctor paused, her tail swinging gently behind her in a soothing manner. "What will you do if the child turns out to be human? Would you like it…destroyed?"

Ilandra studied her nails and avoided the doctor's eyes. "That's for Bulma to decide. She's been controlled by enough people, it's only fair that I give her a chance to take control of her own life. You know how primitive saiyan beliefs are – women who aren't warriors are treated little better then animals!" She tossed her hair over one shoulder. "Now, what's the name of the doctor you recommend I take Bulma to see?"

"I'm going to me a mum." Bulma traced her reflection in the full-length mirror, trying to imagine what kind of person her child might be. Would it be a boy or a girl? Saiyan or human? A shiver ran down her spine as she thought of being pregnant to one of the slave traders. Sure, Vegeta wasn't a better candidate for fatherhood either but at least he had occasionally shown her something resembling affection…well…kind of.

Was it safe for a human to carry a saiyan child? As far as she knew no halfling had ever survived. The saiyan law enforcers saw to that! Not only was the halfling child destroyed but also the mother and the father. The saiyans were unscrupulous in making sure that this law was enforced and obeyed – they didn't hesitate to kill their own race if they disobeyed it.

Would she be killed if she returned to planet Vegeta with a halfling child? Surely if the baby was a half-son of Vegeta's they wouldn't kill it…but what if they did?

_Why are you even thinking about it? You're not thinking of returning to Vegeta are you? Ha! I knew it! You're nothing but a desperate little whore! _

Bulma gritted her teeth as the voice floated through the room, laughing mockingly when she whirled around to try to find the source. She didn't want to listen to the horribly smug voice anymore!

"Go away!" Bulma spat out viciously, her pregnancy momentarily forgotten as she searched for the voice. "Of course I'm not going to go back to Vegeta! I was just wondering what _would_ happen, so shut up!" Her blue eyes flashed icily and she turned back to the mirror, determined to ignore the voice.

_I'll never go away. You tell yourself what ever you want to about Vegeta, but no matter what happens I won't go away. You never know. Maybe one of these days you'll wake up and realize what you are!_

"What does that mean?" Bulma whirled around again; only just unable to make out the flash out blue that disappeared beyond the edge of her vision. "What does that mean?" She yelled harder, her face becoming flushed when the voice remained silent. Bulma threw back her head and screamed in frustration, gnashing her teeth and clenching her fists.

"Fine! Be that way!" She closed her mouth with a snap and threw herself onto her bed, burying her head under a pillow. "Why me? I don't want to be pregnant!" She pulled the pillow off her face and stared at the ceiling, blowing a few strands of hair off her face with a puff of breath.

What should she do? What _could_ she do? She was alone on an alien battle cruiser, heading towards an alien planet when all she really wanted was to be home again. She wanted to sit in a park and bathe in the sunlight again. She wanted to eat cookies and chocolate and…and…

It was useless even imagining it - she was never going to see the Earth again!

**A/N – Let me know what you think about it! I'm too tired to write any more tonight!**


	36. Inside the Temple

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it.**_

_**A/N – My man is snoring loudly in my bedroom at the moment (too much wine) and I'm being prevented from sleeping, so I figured that I would just type out a chapter since I often write well when I'm under sleepless-pressure! Enjoy! Oh yes – the POV changes abruptly in the middle of this chapter!**_

****

****

****

The Saiya-jin temple was perhaps the oldest structure on the planet Vegeta, it was so old that the building was located out in the barren wasteland surrounding the city – the wasteland that the saiyans had inhabited before they had fought the Tuffles for control of the planet. Its walls were made of sandstone and blended almost seamlessly into the surrounding desert and was only visible by the giant shadow that it cast upon the burning sands.

It was a massive building, and it sat in the sand like an old hunched animal that was too set in its ways to move. Pillars of blood red sandstone held the roof aloft, while thick sandstone bricks kept those inside safe from the harsh desert sun and relentless driving wind. The building was unnervingly cool inside despite the hot desert outside, which was a good thing because today it was crowded with a huge mass of people – all of whom had turned out to see the wedding of the crown prince of Vegeta.

Inside, the temple was as bare and drab as it had been the day it was built. Only a blue marble alter broke the monotonous red sandstone. Far above the heads of the guests, the roof stretched into darkness and only the moving clouds of scented incense were visible over the crowd's heads. Scattered amongst the throng of bodies were cameras and live COM links that were televising the weddings proceedings live to the nation. A multitude of saiyan guards stood watching the proceedings from their postings at intervals along the wall of the temples, their black eyes alert for any trouble makers.

Amongst all the noise and music and building sense of excitement one man was still - the bridegroom. Vegeta had never been much of a romantic, nor had he ever spent any large part of his life dreaming of his wedding day. Knowing this, he probably shouldn't have been surprised to find himself standing at the alter with his mind on the approaching war instead of the approaching bride, but Vegeta did somehow find it in himself to be mildly amused by his indifference to his future wife - especially when Zucchini looked ravishing in her wedding gown.

He may not have liked the woman or felt any real emotion for her, but she did look stunning dressed in the royal colour of blue. Or maybe it was just that the dress was stunning on Zucchini? The rich vibrant colours and the daring cut of the dress made it plain that the designer had been of human descent. As the princess drew closer, making her way through the crowded temple like a glowing iridescent ghost, Vegeta became certain that it was the dress that was catching his attention.

_The dress was something that Bulma would have worn…_

Vegeta clenched his fists as another thought of the blasted blue haired slave popped unbidden into his mind. Was he so emotionally frail that he couldn't control his own thoughts? He had never felt even the tiniest bit of fleeting concern for any of the other women who had passed through his life. Not once had he regretted hurting, maiming or killing any of the wenches that he'd bedded, neither had he been pestered by thoughts of them once they had gone.

But then he'd never had a lover for as long as he'd had Bulma. There had been something about her that had made him weak, something about her fragile little body that had made her crave it all the more. She had shown him something that no other woman had ever been able to before - that there was more then just sex to a relationship.

He hadn't loved her, the very concept of love was alien to Vegeta, but he had felt an attachment to her that he found unnerving. In bed she was a dream and out of bed she was just as entertaining - if a little infuriating at times. He had mocked his father for becoming attached to the whore Ilandra, but he himself had become just as childishly attached to Bulma. He missed having her with him at night, he missed the smell of her fear and most of all he missed seeing that trapped look in her eyes change into lust as he aroused her.Things with Bulma still felt unfinished - he hadn't cast her aside as he had his other women. He still wanted her and he wasn't used to not getting what he wanted.

Vegeta swallowed hard as Zucchini came to a stop beside him, her face oddly pale and her eyes suspiciously wide and wild. Her gaze flickered to him briefly then away, coming to rest on Kakarot who was standing to attention with the other guards against the wall. Vegeta sighed slightly and resigned himself to a life empty of sexual gratification as the priest stepped forward to perform the solemn duty of marrying the future rulers of the Saiya-jin Empire.

_I think I'm going to die. Yes. I most definitely am going to die sometime soon. How did I ever think I could live with such a man? He's so cold…so empty. No matter how handsome he looks, you can see in his eyes a type of cold indifference that sends shivers up even the most battle -hardened saiyan's spine. The look in his eyes says more then words ever could. This is a man who enjoys watching other people in pain. A man who takes pleasure in the suffering of others._

_And I am to become his wife._

_I was brought up knowing that one day I would marry Prince Vegeta and become the queen of the saiyan race, but I never truly thought that the day would come. I certainly never imagined that my wedding day would be so joyless and that I would feel so scared about what was to come._

_"Every girl wants to become queen!"_

_My father said that to me once during one of his many and seemingly unending lectures about what my duties would be once I was the established co-ruler of the Saiyajin Empire. Funny. While other saiyan children were learning how to fight, I was learning how to govern people, how to lead and empower the masses. Had I not shown a surprising aptitude for fighting then my skills would have gone neglected until it was too late…_

_Too late for what? To late to be able to defend myself when the time came? Defend myself from whom? From my future husband? From the ever present threat posed by Frieza? From the countless other saiyan females who would gladly fight me for the prestigious position by Vegeta's side? Ha! What women!_

_I do not think many women would willingly rule with Vegeta. His reputation is more then widespread – it's almost legendary. Monstrous and nightmarish but still legendary. Even now as I drift through the crowd, my face passing through shadow and light, I can see something primitive and nightmarish watching me from behind his eyes. Not the Oozaroo, for no saiyan fears their inner beast. No, there is something else inside Vegeta's head. Something unhealthy._

_My father doesn't trust out new king, he believes that Vegeta plans to disband the councilors and turn the empire back into a dictatorship where his word is final. I don't know what to think. Father says to watch Vegeta. To watch him and if it looks as though he's going to turn against them then I must tell father so they can seize power…and protect the people._

_I…I do not know if I will tell my father if Vegeta does plan to disband the council. I want what's best for the Saiyajin people and I do not think the council is serving the needs of the many. Perhaps in times of peace it worked well but with the coming war everything must be debated and voted upon. I do not know of Vegeta's war plans but my father's plans are more of a negotiated defeat to Frieza._

_How I wish I knew what Vegeta was thinking. He loathes me. I see it in his face, in his touch and in his words. Beyond his distaste for me I know nothing about him. Strange as it is, I almost wish that his blue haired Earth whore were still with us…perhaps I could have asked her how she had entrapped him. Perhaps not. I don't think I wish to know why it is that a saiyan king prefers a weak human whore to a powerful saiyan princess. I think I despised her merely because I was jealous of the ease in which she had ensnared Vegeta._

_She hated him; I know that now. Looking back I cans see that every time that blue haired girl looked at Vegeta she felt only hatred for what he had done to her. So why did she lash out so jealously at me? Strange to think that the human girl and I are but a year apart in our age difference, she seemed much younger then I. I think that under her hatred of Vegeta there was attraction but...it was unhealthy. Was she frightened of him? Did her heart pound when she caught sight of him, like mine is pounding?_

_I'm so close to him now I can feel energy radiating off him. The priest is coming towards us, his hands raised to give the ceremonial blessing. Oh God! I don't want to fail as a Saiyajin ruler! I have to provide an heir but, oh god please listen, I'm frightened of what this man will do to me once we are along. I don't want to marry him!_

_I don't love him!_

_I love someone who I shouldn't. I love someone who I've only seen a few times and who I've spoken to even less. I don't want to let Vegeta touch me when all of my senses scream that it is this other man who I should be sharing my life, and my bed, with. Does Vegeta feel like this about his little blue haired Earth whore? Is he standing here wishing that I were her? I wish I could somehow forget about my duties. I wish I could run away with my love and forget about conceiving an heir and co-ruling an Empire that is destined to fall._

_I can see my love, watching me from the side of the monolithic building, his face half hidden in shadows. He's so handsome in his Royal Guard uniform. He looks so dangerous and so wild…so different to Vegeta. If he found out I would die..._

_I don't want to die…_

**A/N – See? Abrupt and confusing…but I wanted to show some insight into Zucchini's mind. She isn't the bitch she pretends to be (okay, she is, but she's also human...I mean saiyan!) Lemme know what you think!**


	37. Falling

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it.**_

_**A/N – Meh, sorry it took so long, but you're probably all getting used to that by now. Feel free to email me and shout insults and threats – it does kinda spur me on!**_

**_OOOOOOOOOO_**

"One and the same, now and for ever." The priests voice rung out through the temple, echoing faintly amongst the pillars. The audience seemed to draw a collective breathe of relief as the ceremony was drawn to a close. Dutifully the audience repeated the sacred words, the different accents giving the simple phrase a rather lilting and mysterious tone to it.

"_One and the same, now and for ever."_

Vegeta sighed with relief, the wedding had taken almost three hours. Despite his attempts to speed the Preist he had proceeded with all the speed of a Terran tortoise. The seemingly unending droning of his voice had been almost as bad as the monotonous tone he'd used. Zucchini had trembled the entire time, at one point he'd been certain that she had been about to pass out and her colour had faded to a chalky white. She was staring at him now with the same emotions that he was gazing at her with; fear, repulsion and distaste.

They turned as one and faced their audience, both fixing emotionless masks on their faces as they began the slow walk forward, heads held high as row by row the congregation knelt before them and recognized them as their new leaders. It was a breathtaking show of respect but, Vegeta suspected, no more then that. He and Zucchini were not loved by the people as his own father and mother had been, nor were they as revered or as respected.

Not yet, anyway.

Vegeta suspected that once his war plans were unveiled his people would be far more admissible to him as their leader. Nothing inspired the Saiyajin people like war. Their entire lives revolved around training, fighting and waging wars against other cultures. In the same way that the humans had evolved to become great artists the saiyans had evolved into warriors. They were made to fight – driven to it by their primal instincts.

The entire congregation in the temple was now on their knees with their eyes downcast. They had reached the last row of people and Zucchini, moving swiftly, turned around to face the lowly crowd. Vegeta felt his disgust at the people in front of him rise up and almost choke him. They were weak and stupid - they were cattle! For a moment both he and his wife watched them warily, then Vegeta could bare it no longer and he stepped forward, flicking his hand upwards in a rising motion.

"Get up! You are saiyan warriors! Not lowly servants!" His voice, rough and grating, tore through the temple and the crowd straightened, staring at their knew leader with confusion. A few of them frowned stupidly, while others were slowly nodding with understanding.

"From this moment on your entire lives will be spent readying yourselves for the inevitable battle against Frieza's troops! From this day forth every saiyan will be required to do at least half their waking hours training!" Vegeta strode forward and grabbed the nearest saiyan woman. "Look at yourself! You couldn't even defeat a human!" He let her go and stood back, frowning ferociously. Mutters began in the crowd but quickly dissipated as Zucchini also stepped forward.

"Your King is right! Our race has become weak! It is no wonder that Frieza has set his beady little eyes upon our planet!" Zucchini took her place beside Vegeta and looked down her nose at the high-ranking members of saiyan society. "Once our race was unstoppable!" Mutters of agreement were heard and she continued. "Once we controlled the majority of the known universe! Our armies consisted of super-Saiyajins! Unstoppable killing machines that were feared and revered across the world! Now…now we haven't seen a super-Saiyajin in several millennia! All we have our memories!"

"Eight hours of training daily will become mandatory! All saiyans will be required to enlist in the Saiyajin army – any saiyan failing to do so will be punished according to the old ways." Vegeta met Zucchini's eyes and they smirked at one another with a sudden understanding. Still in sync they turned and strode into the waiting luxury transporter, the door closing behind them abruptly silencing the menagerie of emotions that were flowing from the temple.

No doubt the cattle were mulling around in confusion and fear - Vegeta doubted if any of them had trained for battle in years.

OOOOOOOOOO

Bulma twisted her hair nervously around her finger, her other hand tapping on her leg as the Ice-jin doctor smiled calmly at her, shuffling the papers on the desk and trying to look calm. Next to Bulma, Ilandra was staring straight ahead with an oddly pleased stare, her heart pounding in her chest as she replayed what the good doctor had just said.

"Are you…I mean…could there be a mistake?" Bulma's whispery voice trailed off and she cleared her throat loudly before attempting to speak again, her fingers tapping faster on her leg. "Are you…sure…absolutely sure that the baby is a saiyan?" Her wide blue eyes pleaded with the doctor to take back what she had said.

"Oh yes," The ice-jin leaned forward and flashed a razor blade smile, "the test was quite conclusive. It appears that your species, my dear, are able to copulate with almost every other alien species within the galaxy. It's astonishing really, but yes, it is most definite that the child is a saiyan." The doctor looked at the paper and then looked back up again, a sneaky gleam in her eye. "It's a little boy too, how nice."

Bulma whimpered fearfully and clutched her stomach, shaking her head as the whispery voice laughed manically behind her, insanely pleased with this development. She opened her mouth and tried to speak but no words would come out. She could hear a rushing sound in her ears as her heart pounded faster, her eyes rolled wildly as she imagined what Vegeta would do to her, if he ever caught her, now that she was pregnant. With a lurching rock the room spun crazily and the rushing sound in her ears drowned out the voices of Ilandra and the doctor.

"I don't want a baby…" Bulma muttered wildly, lowered her face into her hands as sobs racked her body. "I don't want it…" Her voice cracked and Bulma began to cry in earnest, frightened of the tiny life growing inside of her and what it might do to her. "Kill it!"

Ilandra exchanged a look with the doctor and scooted closer to her lover, wrapping a concerned arm around her shoulder and pressing her head against Bulma's affectionately. She smoothed Bulma's hair back and snuck a glance at the doctor again as she began to speak in a calm even voice.

"Its okay Bulma, _everything_ is going to be fine. You'll see…"

Bulma's hear jerked up and her eyes blazed at Ilandra. "No! I won't see and I don't want to see! I don't want that monsters child growing inside of me!" Her voice cracked and she whimpered again, shaking her head as tears ran freely down her skin.

"You're just upset Bulma, you don't mean that!"

"I do! I do mean it!" Bulma pulled away and rubbed her eyes as her crying began to subside. She lowered her flushed face into her hands and breathed evenly for a second or two before she looked up once more.

"You don't mean it!" Ilandra insisted. "You wouldn't hurt a tiny baby who hasn't done anything wrong! It's not his fault that his father is a sadist who gets off on raping slave girls." Ilandra's voice also broke, but with something other then fear. She moved closer to Bulma again and put her hand on her leg, gently comforting the distraught mother-to-be. "I'm going to take you to the med-bay, Bulma. I want you to get check out so we can make sure that you and the baby are in perfect health."

Bulma nodded slowly and sniffed. With Ilandra's gentle hands guiding her she stood up and they slowly began making their way out the room. Pausing on the threshold of the door Ilandra nodded at the doctor thankfully and then continued to slowly walk her love to the medical bay, a new plan beginning to bubble away in the depths of her mind.

OOOOOOOOOO

Frieza chuckled as his daughter knelt before him, her glimmering white flesh sparkling under the throne room's harsh lights. "So, my daughter, the woman _is_ carrying the bastard Prince's child." Frieza waved away a slave who was carrying a tray of iced delicacies and stretched contently.

"Yes, my father." Ilandra straightened from her position and smiled wickedly at her sire, their fiery red eyes meeting in perfect understanding. "I had her sedated at the medical bay and the treatment to inseminate one of her eggs with your seed has already begun. The doctors have assured me that the process is infinitely quicker with some of the recent technologies we gained from the people on planet Ramah…"

"Yes, yes." Frieza waved his daughter silent and studied her for a minute longer. "So you've decided not to take the child out of her and put it in an artificial womb? Can I ask why?"

Ilandra's mouth twitched and she glanced about the room suspiciously, despite knowing full well that only insignificant slaves were present. "She's ill father, I don't want to cause any more trauma to her then I have to. It's enough that I'm implanting her with another embryo, I don't want to have to have to put her through an even more complicated medical procedure." The princess sighed and rubbed her forehead theatrically. "When the time comes I will explain what I have done…"

"I don't doubt that," Frieza inclined his head and chuckled before spitting out his next venomous phrase, "my only _concern_ is what the girl will do when she finds out what you've done to her!"

Ilandra began to shake her head, "Father…"

"Because if what you say of her current mental state is true she may well turn against you when she discovers your betrayal." Frieza moved closer to his daughter and squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "Not that I doubt your ability to handle one little girl."

Ilandra looked into her fathers blazing eyes and smiled coldly. "Leave her to me, _father_. When the time comes she will welcome the birth of both the children, she just needs a little time to get used to the idea of having them." She tossed her lavender hair and stepped away from her father, flippantly shrugging as she continued to speak. "She is quite young you know." Ilandra looked around the lavish room with a feigned interest.

"Yes," Frieza slyly inserted himself in his daughter's line of vision and smirked. "Zarbon was telling me that she looked like a child. It is concerning, my daughter, that your tastes in women are becoming younger and younger…"

"Enough!" Ilandra snapped, glaring at her father with an annoyed look on her usually beautiful face. "Her age is not what attracts me, it is who…" Ilandra trailed off and made a frustrated sound. "I cannot explain it to you. You wouldn't understand what it's like to love someone."

Frieza inclined his head and stepped aside as he let the subject go. "True, I haven't been with anyone who I have loved, but I believe I know what you're talking about." The ice-jin yawned and swaggered back to his throne, seating himself with a small grunt. "All I ask is that when the saiyan child is born you hand him over to me."

"Oh don't worry, I have no interest in allowing that _animal's_ child to be raised by my beloved Bulma." Ilandra smiled haughtily, bowed swiftly and then stalked away, her high heels clicking loudly on the polished marble floor.

OOOOOOOO

**A/N – Not much to say, my chapters always get out late nowadays! Just review tell me what you liked, what you hated. I myself don't think my writing style was very fluent in this chapter. The last scene in particular seemed a little haps-hazard but I couldn't seem to articulate what I wanted to write about, so I guess you get what I did write. Sorry!**


	38. Death

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from it.**_

_**A/N – Sorry you get a horrible edited chapter. Once there was a great lemon in this chapter but alas, it has been edited out in line with rules. Email me for the full chapter! Please make sure you tell me what story and what chapter you are after in particular - thanks! **_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bulma knew she was dreaming, but she couldn't make herself wake up. What was left of her rational mind knew that it was the sedative they had given her that had cast her into this hallucination, but the rest of her mind was fighting against logic and trying to convince her that everything around her was real.

But it couldn't be real.

Although she was still strapped down on the ice-jin medical table as she had been moments before they had administered the sedative, the room was empty of doctors and nurses now. Everything was silent; the only sound that Bulma could hear was the sound of her own breath as she struggled to breath evenly through the haze of panic settling upon her.

"Hello?" Bulma whispered quietly, frightened of the breaking the silence.

Unexpectedly a husky laugh answered her and Bulma jumped in surprise as she heard loud footsteps approaching her from behind. She twisted her head to one side to see whom it was, but was hampered by the straps. The laugh sounded again and, briefly, she strained against the belts but ceased when she realized they were too strong to break. Besides, she didn't need to see who it was to know who it was. She knew that laugh far too well – it was the laugh she was sure the devil was going to have when eventually she was sent to hell.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The cold, raspy voice of the saiyan prince was colored with amusement as he drifted into her vision, leaning over her with a smirk on his face as he leered at her.

Bulma glared at him, too angry to allow fear to freeze her as it had in her last dream. This time she knew it was a dream, she knew beyond all reason that Vegeta wasn't really looming over her – it wasn't possible, therefore he was a dream. A hallucination brought on by some sort of reaction with the sedative. She was damned if she was going to be frightened of a hallucination.

"Fuck off!" Bulma spat, twisting against the straps as Vegeta slowly walked around the side of the table, trailing one gloved hand from her shoulder down to her hip. Vegeta looked at her from under lowered eyelids and slowly his smile widened. Oh Kami...for a hallucination this sure did feel real!

"And why should I?" He easily slithered onto the table and crouched over her, his hands following the seams of her clothing as though searching for a way in.

"Because this is my dream," Bulma rolled her eyes. "so get out!"

"Maybe it's my dream." Infuriatingly Vegeta smirked at her again and stayed quite solidly in her dream. His hand slipped down her front and under her shirt, for a moment or two he merely traced the silken skin of her stomach, then he slowly inched his way upward.

"I'm going to fuck you know, I just thought you should know." Vegeta smirked at her, his eyes darkening with a horribly familiar look. "You really shouldn't have left, you know. I don't have anyone to please me anymore." His voice was like sandpaper over her skin, grating and harsh without a hint of softness. His eyes, like two inky black pools, watched her with steely intent as his hand traced swirls around both of her breasts.

"Please stop touching me." Bulma grated harshly, closing her eyes as she fought the tingles of pleasure that were shooting up her body. The saiyan prince merely chuckled and allowed his hand to slip lower once more until it was sitting on her lower abdomen. For a few moments he rested his hand and traced pattern with a feather light touch, then with a grunt he plunged his hand through the skin of hr belly and deep into her insides…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

…The doctor held his breath as Bulma twisted and jerked on the operating table, her eyelids fluttering under the medical tape that held them shut. She muttered something incomprehensible under her breath as he lowered the scalpel to her stomach, ready to make the incision. The nurses loomed over the body from either side with an assortment of tools at the ready.

"Nurse, please get ready with a spreader to hold the incision apart with." The doctor motioned at an attractive young ice-jin male who was hovering at his elbow with spreaders of varying sizes.

Yawning into his face mask from the sheer boredom of performing such a menial operation the doctor leaned forward and neatly sliced into the soft skin of the girls under-belly, completely unprepared for the scream which was wrenched from the blue-haired teens mouth…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

…Bulma screamed as Vegeta's hand easily slid through her stomach, blood welling up on either side of it as he forced his hand into her stomach all the way to the wrist and then slowly pulled it out again. She tried to lift her head from the table to see the wound he'd made but the straps held her in place and she was forced to simply endure the horrible pain and the tortuous squelching sounds without knowing how severe the wounds actually was.

"Stop that whinging, Woman!" Vegeta barked, lifting his blood soaked hand into Bulma's line of sight and then deliberately wiping the blood down one of her cheeks. She jerked and moaned as the warm wetness was smeared across her face, the coppery smell wafting into her nostrils. She sobbed silently as some of the blood trailed down her neck, tickling her.

"This can't be happening!" She closed her eyes tightly and strained against the straps, screaming when rough hands shoved her back down against the cold metal table. "No! No! This can't be happening, this can't be happening!" She sobbed as she chanted the words over and over.

"Oh, but it is." Vegeta mocked, sliding his hands around her delicate throat. "This is most definitely happening..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

…The doctor cursed as the girls body convulsed on the operating table and the laser which he had been using to fuse the lips of wound together slipped sideways and burnt a small segment of her skin. The girl had been calm since the wound had been opened and he had been able to implant the second embryo without any problems, so it came as a surprise to have her yelling and wrenching around all of a sudden.

The doctor watched in amazement as Bulma Brief's back arched and she screamed audibly, the restraining straps barely being able to hold her down. The heart monitor sped up as her heart began to race, the noise of that combined with the noise of the nurses as they yelled out her vital signs being more then enough to cloud the doctors mind as he tried to figure out just what was wrong with the girl.

"Doctor! She's stopped breathing!" One of the nurses pointed at the machine that was tracking her breathing patterns. Cursing loudly now, the doctor lunged at the machine and pulled the emergency oxygen mask free of it, his cursing becoming more colorful by the minute as he slipped the mask over her face and began to squeeze the pump, forcing air into the human's lungs.

Trying to ignore the heart monitor as her pulse began to race the doctor concentrated on trying to make the human breathe, unable to understand what had gone wrong with such a simple operation. Against his better judgment he glanced up at her cardio-monitor and felt his stomach bottom out as he saw the abnormal spikes on the graph.

"She's going into cardiac arrest!" The doctor tossed aside the mask and stood back as the cardio team brushed past him, electrode paddles as the ready to shock her heart back into beating. They crowded around the human, the team leader shouting out orders as the heart monitor shifted pace into one continuous whine and the graph abruptly flat lined…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

…The straps were sudden gone from around her and she clawed at Vegeta desperately, fighting withal her strength to knock his hand away from her around her neck. She could feel her face swelling with blood, contorting as she struggled to draw breath...

Her vision began to darken around her and she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her chest as she jerked with the fore from each of his thrusts. A rushing sound filled her ears and Bulma felt her eyes loll back as Vegeta's grip on her neck tightened. The pain began to subside, replaced with a piercing numbess that spread through her body and left her paralyzed. The last thing she saw before everything went dark was Vegeta's face…then she saw nothing. Nothing at all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**A/N – Lol, I had to do sooo much editing in this chapter to make it presentable! Email me for the real chap if you want it, but beware - it contains Non-con lemon scenes.**_


	39. Threats

_A/N – Firstly I should apologise for the lack of updates, my life got a little too hectic and a little too busy a few months back, but someone emailed me and kinda called my attention to the fact that it had been a little _too _long since I updated. I suppose these things happen every now and again but I shouldn't have put my writing completely on hold, however between university and work and trying very hard to settle fighting between my boyfriend and my housemate I just didn't have enough energy left for writing. I had one of those emotional drains and while I could have forced myself to write my work would have been flat and boring. Hopefully this update will be enjoyable for everyone – although not everyone will like what happens in it…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The newly crowned King Vegeta downed another drink as he paced just outside the entrance of his marital bedroom; the prospect of touching Zucchini – _again_ – was nauseating. Oh, she would make an excellent queen for the saiyajin people, after all she had been chosen amongst several candidates not only because of her blood ties to royalty but also because of her obvious dedication to the saiyajin people. But even Vegeta hadn't expected her to jump on his war mongering bandwagon and support his decree for the people to ready themselves for war; he doubted that even her father had suspected that Zucchini had such a deeply engrained loyalty to the crown and to the people.

The alcohol was having no effect on him, but the spicy taste of the liquid was calming his nerves. He didn't even know why he was nervous, all he had to do was walk through that room and have sex with the bitter little minx and that would be that – he'd done it on his wedding night. He could do it again! He'd had with so many women he'd lost count, so why was the thought of mating with this particular woman making him feel as though he was about to face certain death?

Vegeta closed charcoal black eyes and chuckled softly; who was he kidding? He knew exactly what was bothering him – he was about to go and have normal boring sex with a normal boring woman. There would be no fun and games in this relationship, oh no, not with Zucchini. Not with a woman who had gone berserk at him when he'd dared make a move on her before they were married, not with a woman who had screeched at him that she knew all about his reputation and that she wasn't going to allow him to touch her in such a manner.

Their wedding night had been _horrible._ Zucchini had been as stiff ad still as a log. To be completely honest, Vegeta was surprised that he'd been able to cum – although he had only cum because he'd turned his thought to other more attractive women. He'd remember that blonde woman whom he'd had such fun torturing with electrolysis, he'd thought of that saiyan bitch that he'd half choked the life out of during sex…and he'd thought of Bulma. He'd remembered her little moans of pain and pleasure and he'd been overwhelmed with…lust. His emotions had taken over and he'd allowed himself to fantasize about her in a way he'd never done before. He could still remember the vividness of the fantasy – how he'd climbed onto her writhing body and had plunged his hand into her soft little belly…he could even remember how he'd imagined her screaming, remember the taste and scent of her blood…God, the fantasy had been _so real._

Vegeta shook his head irritably at Bulma's reappearance in his thoughts. What was it with females and their irrational thinking? Zucchini was a strong female and nothing he did to her would cause her any real damage. Why he was willing to bet that she had endured far worse injuries during sparring matches then she would get with him during bed. The stupid female should have been clamouring for him to make love to her in his own unique way, not warning him off of her as though he was some sort of twisted monster.

Vegeta reached out a hand and wrapped it around the doorhandle, pausing as the sudden thought hit him that in recent years he hadn't been able to achieve climax without first watching his partner writhing in agony beneath him. _Except with Bulma._ A small voice in his head mocked him. _You came several times without hurting her…_

Vegeta shook the thought of his head violently and straightened, wrenching his hand back form the doorknob as though it had burnt him. Screw that prissy bitch. He wasn't going to waste his time fucking a woman who couldn't even turn him on remotely. He was the saiyan king! He had a right to as many concubines as he damn well wanted…

He clenched his hands into fists and swallowed the bellow of rage that was building in his throat. He was so frustrated with the hand life had dealt him! He shouldn't have been a king this early in life! He shouldn't had had a bitch of a wife who he could barely bring himself to touch…

Snarling, he whirled around and stomped into the bathroom. He splashed cold water onto his face and paused as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. His face was so angular and angry – had Bulma told him that once? That even his facial features seemed angry? He peered closer, his eyes running over his cheekbones, his chin and his eyebrows until finally he met his own eyes in the mirror. The black orbs bored into him mercilessly and Vegeta pulled back slightly as a shiver ran up his spine.

He was beautiful, and while he had always known he was good looking, he had never quite realised how striking he truly was. Vegeta didn't think of himself as a vain person, but the longer he stared into those vicious ebony eyes, the more he began to appreciate what it was that women saw in him. He had gained maturity in his looks from ingesting his fathers DNA, and the extra years that had been added had only done him good. He no longer looked like a young teenage saiyan…he looked like the king he was.

"Vegeta?"

Zucchini's voice echoed through Vegeta's room and he shuddered as he inadvertently imagined her lying on the bed waiting for him. He'd consummated their marriage the night of their wedding and as far as he was concerned he'd done his part. He wasn't going to spend tonight making monotonous sex to the horrid little witch – he was going to find a team of scientists and concentrate on making sense of the half finished blue prints which Bulma had left behind and then maybe he'd send Bardock's distracting son Kakarot out on a mission. The young saiyan had proved to be very useful – in more ways then one. Perhaps he should deploy him to hunt down Bulma? Brolly was proving to be useless, and besides, Kakarot had experience in hunting people. At least he'd be doing something _useful_ with his time instead of constantly bothering Vegeta and distracting him with his presence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bulma had been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while now. Her whole body was thrumming with pain; there wasn't a single part of her that didn't feel as though it had just been pummelled by an angry saiyan. Her eyes, when she found the strength to open them, were blurry and she couldn't seem to make herself swallow properly. Her stomach was aching with a dull throb and he chest stung as though a thousand tiny ants were singing it.

She groaned loudly as she attempted to look around and was rewarded by a neck spasm that left her gasping for breath. Instantly a face was hovering over hers and she recognised Ilandra's voice.

"Bulma! Oh my love!" The blurred outline of the Ice-jin princess' face peered anxiously at her, her voice higher then normal with anxiety. Her hands ran anxiously over Bulma's face and hair, stroking and petting her.

"What…" Bulma coughed as her voice rasped out dryly and she attempted to work a bit of spit into her mouth before continuing, her voice weak and strained. "What happened to me?"

"I'm so sorry! This was my fault…" Abruptly Ilandra closed her eyes and mouth and took a deep breath, her garnet eyes hidden behind her closed lids. "After you found out about the…_baby_…you were slightly hysterical. I put a sedative in your food and you passed out…"

There was something in Ilandra's voice which made Bulma suspect that she wasn't telling her the whole truth. She couldn't even begin to imagine why Ilandra's would be lying to her…but there was something in the rushed way that she spoke that sounded untrustworthy. Bulma forced herself to push aside the nasty thoughts buzzing in her head, putting her paranoia down to grogginess.

"…And just as we were finishing the operation you went into cardiac arrest." Ilandra took a deep shuddering breath. "You almost _died!_"

Bulma bit her bottom lip as she realised that she had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard what Ilandra had been saying to her. Oh well, it probably didn't matter, after all Ilandra had no reason to lie to her! No reason at all! Better that she push this whole experience to one side and concentrate on getting better, rather then dwelling on Ilandra's rushed story.

"Bulma?" Ilandra prompted her, seeming unsure of wether or not Bulma had heard anything that he'd said. Her wonderful blue eyes were shadowed and unfocused and her skin was an unhealthy grey colour. She tentative ran a gentle hand down Bulma's face, some of the tension leaving her when Bulma's eyes fluttered shut and she let out a shuddering sigh.

She waited a few moments until she was sure that Bulma had drifted back to sleep then she climbed to her feet and turned to face the doctor who had headed to the team that had operated on Bulma. The surgeon was hovering tensely in the door of Bulma's room, knowing full well that whatever had gone wrong during the surgery was almost certainly going to be blamed on him. The imposing princess came to a stop in front of him and stared him in the eye in silence, when she finally spoke it was in a voice that was completely devoid of civilised emotion.

"How can you have no idea of what happened to her?" She spat with barely restrained hatred. "How can a _doctor_ not know?"

"With all due respect Princess…there is much about human beings that we don't know. She have reacted badly too our drugs or perhaps during the surgery a complication occurred with we were unable to detect…" The surgeon gestured wildly as he spoke. Sure that at any moment the princess was going to tear him into two pieces as she had done with the saiyan king. "Madam, in all truthfulness she had nothing physically wrong with her that we could see. What occurred to her is something that I've never seen before."

"As I gather." Ilandra drew in a deep breath. "I've seen something similar to this once…it happened back in the royal courts on planet Vegeta. The king used some sort of mental power to torture one of the whores who had betrayed him. It was never explained to me how he performed this feat and I never found any mention of it in any saiyan texts…but one of the other whores did tell me that it was a unique gift of the kings and that he could will harm to any of the people under him simply by thinking about it." Ilandra's shivered at the memory or the poor teenage human screaming as she died.

"I've never heard of saiyan's having any power like this." The doctor momentarily forgot his impending death and frowned as he tried to remember if _any_ race had this kind of telekinesis. Try as he might though he couldn't seem to come up with anything. It was possible that this trick of King Vegeta's was something that he had taught himself…however where the power had originally come from was secondary to the problem of how Vegeta had come to learn it.

"Doctor, if the new King Vegeta is this powerful he may be more of a problem then I imagined." Ilandra shook her head. "That is of course _if_ it was Vegeta who did this to her. You know, stopping her heart in an attempt to kill her for leaving him, does seem slightly far-fetched to me. Either way I expect you to look into this for me – research if this has ever occurred before and report back to me with your findings." Ilandra turned back for one last look at Bulma before slipping past the doctor and leaving the room.

The doctor took a deep shuddering breath - he was still alive and that was more then he'd expected from the short tempered princess. All he had to do now was research what was happen and no doubt, find out if the new saiyan King would be able to do this again and if there was any way of stopping him. He dreaded to think what would happen to him if he failed the princess…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N – Let me know what you think of this chapter. I will try to be a little faster with the updates! (Confession: I edited this chapter while listening to "Dr Jones" by Aqua. Shame shame shame.)


	40. Love and Hate

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters._

_**A/N – Yep - I'm spitting out another re-edited chapter for you FF.ners tonight! Lucky little devils!**_

**Lyrics: 'Cry yourself to sleep' – The Charlatans.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Staring  
Staring further away  
Won't you help me  
Help me live for the day**

How long had he been in space? Days_? Longer. _Weeks? _Longer_. Months? _Probably_. Long enough that he'd watched the wedding of King Vegeta to Princess Zucchini from space - and that had been weeks ago. He'd been gone too long. He had never been away from Vegeta for this long before…and it was _killing _him.

_Weakling._

Cold black eyes watched the icejin space station grow in the vision plate that was equipped to the tiny space scout that Prince Vegeta – _no the King Vegeta_ – had gifted him with. _Gifted him with?_ What a joke. Vegeta had forced him, against his will, to take on the mission of tracking down Bulma Briefs. It was stupid. Even if he managed to find her aboard Frieza's ship he very much doubted if she'd willingly leave with him and he didn't particularly want to fight Frieza or his daughter. Ilandra he could take…he wasn't so sure about her father.

Besides which, truth be told he felt sorry for the young human girl. Her emotions on planet Vegeta had been erratic at the best of times and he'd come to the unsettling conclusion that the girl was unstable mentally – not the kind of girl who should be allowed into close intimate contact with the saiyan King.

Brolly sighed – it didn't much matter anymore. Vegeta had sent him after the girl to punish him for attacking Kakarot. God…if only Vegeta knew what that man had done to them all. Kakarot hadn't just torn his own family apart – he'd massacred them and he'd been very careful to mop up all the mess he'd left behind. No one knew that the talented Kakarot had killed both of his brothers except for himself – and Vegeta had forced him to abandon his quest for revenge.

He could still remember the day that he'd discovered that it was Kakarot who had killed Raditz and not Turles. The crushing pain in his chest had been something he'd never forget – after all, not only was his lover dead but it was his best friend Kakarot who had done it. Kakarot, the same man who he'd had a crush on as a teenager in the King's Army. Kakarot – his best friend and Raditz's younger brother. The pain had lessened over time but seeing Kakarot in the flesh had reopened old wounds and worsened the pain.

Kakarot had to be killed. Heaven only knew what new tricks he'd probably discovered during his journey around the galaxy. He'd been gone for so long that any number of things was possible – including the theory that Kakarot was working for Frieza. He probably was, Brolly suspected so but wasn't entirely positive. Kakarot was a sadistic son of a bitch but that didn't mean he was going to turn against his people, did it?

No matter, he had better things to worry about for now - such as his plan for getting on board the space station. He only had one shot at it and he was going to play his cards as well as he could in order to get as close to Bulma as humanely possible in however much time he had to spend with her. Somehow he had to make Bulma understand that she _had _to return with him.

Ilandra was the true key to everything going to plan, after all she was the one who had known his secret and had known how Vegeta would react. He had to make her believe that when Vegeta had ascended and learned of his true power he had cast him out and had taken in Kakarot as his new aide. He wouldn't have to fake the tones of bitterness and resentment in his voice, for in a way Vegeta really had cast him out of his life.

He just had to hope that Frieza and Ilandra would believe him.

**Cry yourself to sleep my little girl  
Don't you cry for me  
but for the rest of the world**

"_Having a baby won't be such a bad thing – you'll see! My father will take care of everything. If you don't want to see the baby then you won't have to…"_

"_He's mine. I'll want to see him even if I don't like him."_

"_You don't have to…"_

"_I want to…maybe. It seems to unreal to me still, but I'm sure once it starts moving things will get a lot more real to me!"_

"_Bulma if you don't want to have the child…you could have it killed…"_

_**Lies. They won't kill it. He won't let me kill it and neither will you. You're just testing me…seeing how attached I'm becoming to the child. You don't know I know…I can see it in your eyes. You think I'm stupid. You think I can't see the truth, that I don't know what that operation was really for. But I could see the scar and I can feel something is different inside of me. I have two wretched creatures in me now. Two leeches. Two unwanted monsters.**_

"_No. I want to have the child. To remind myself."_

"_Remind you of what? Vegeta?"_

_**To remind me that you're lying to me. That you don't really love me.**_

"_No. To remind myself of what the saiyans did to me." _

_**Liar. **_

"_Oh Bulma…"_

"_I'm going to be a mother, Ilandra. I need to get used to the idea…I always liked children. I think I'll be a good mum if I try. I can make a new life for us."_

_**A new life. A new life without all this shit. Without the political manoeuvring. Without your father whispering in your ear. I loved you. God, I loved you so much. I trusted you. I left Vegeta for you. Why did you do this? **_

"_Lets go to bed. I'm tried."_

_**Why did you do this to me?**_

**Stay here  
Don't wish your life away  
Heaven help me  
Help me to live through the day**

Bulma ran a hand over the small baby bump in her stomach, her cold blue eyes refusing to meet Ilandra's as she thought over the conversation they had had earlier. Ilandra lay next to her, gently stroking her hair. She didn't want to break the comfortable silence but she _knew_ now what it was that Ilandra had been hiding from her since the operation. Quite by accident, perhaps under a horrid little insurgence of motherly love, Bulma had used one of the science labs ultrasound machines to try to get a glimpse of the baby inside of her. However instead of one child she'd seen, quite clearly, _two_ babies. Now she wanted to know the truth – the real whole truth about what had happened during her operation.

_It was time for everyone to stop lying…_

"Tell me the truth, Ilandra." She lifted her eyes and focused on Ilandra's lips, not wanting to look any higher in case the icejin somehow trapped her in her eyes. A foolish thought but one that wouldn't leave her mind. Bulma could practically smell the lies fermenting around her; she knew that something bad was happening to do with the saiyan halfling inside of her.

"The truth about what? Your baby? The operation?" Ilandra swallowed hastily. It had been about a month since the operation on Bulma and since then the doctor had uncovered absolutely no information about the strange power that they had theorised Vegeta might have…and Bulma had been acting different since the operation. Distant. Cold. Remote. Loveless.

_She knows._

"Both." Bulma dared glance into the wine-red eyes of her lover and she sighed. Time for the truth. "I have access to the science labs and the have ultrasound machines." Bulma waited for a beat. "I worked out how to use one – I was curious about the baby." She glanced at Ilandra's eyes again and quickly looked away.

There was dead silence as Ilandra struggled with the feeling inside of her that somehow Bulma already knew what she'd sone and all of this was some kind of test. She had worked out how to use one of the ultrasound machines by herself? She'd used it? She'd seen the babies inside of her…no wait. Perhaps she didn't know how to use the machines properly, perhaps she had only seen one child and this was just some kind of trick…but why would she lie?

"I can explain, honestly." Ilandra interrupted, wrapped the bed sheet around herself, feeling oddly exposed now that Bulma _knew._ She had to explain to Bulma about how important it was for her saiyan child to be allowed to live and how important it was that _their _child live!

_But…does she want to know?_

"I don't want you to be mad at me, I only did it because I wanted us to be a proper family." Ilandra tried to smile reassuringly, but Bulma's face remained blank.

"Did _what_?" The small human practically bit the last word out of her mouth, her emotions becoming more evident as time passed. She was angry. Angry that Ilandra was still avoiding the issue, angry that her body had been violated in such a way. Angry that everyone around her seemed to think it was okay to use her.

"I used artificial insemination to implant an embryo inside of you that came from one of your eggs and my father's seed…"

"You did _what_?" Bulma slowly sat up, her blue eyes as frosty as a cold winter morning.

"I wanted a baby with you." Ilandra reached a hand out to Bulma as a strange unfamiliar pain twisted deep in her gut as she watched the anger fade from Bulma's eyes only to be replaced with despair. "Please don't be upset…"

"Upset?" Bulma covered her mouth and shook her head as she fought the urge to scream at the woman who was supposed to be her lover and friend. Stifling the sobs that were threatening to burst from her mouth she pushed off the bed and bolted into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door before collapsing on the floor and allowing her tears to pour out.

"Bulma…" Ilandra's voice, soft with concern floated under the door.

"Go away!" Bulma screamed. "I'm not a fucking slave anymore! You're not supposed to do these sorts of things to people you love! I hate you! I hate you!" She sobbed harder and scuttled away fro the door and into the bathtub, slowly dropping her head to her chest as she fought the despair washing over her in waves.

_At least Vegeta was always honest with me._

That thought, that simple, simple thought, made everything that Ilandra had done seem about ten times worse and instead of her tears abating they fell faster. Why had Ilandra just gone and done it? Why hadn't she asked? God, didn't understand why Ilandra had felt the need to impregnate Bulma with a ice-jin halfling. The saiyan child she could understand – Ilandra's words back on planet Vegeta made sure of that…

**And all the things they said  
Playing tricks with your head**

"_What do you mean? Why do you want me alive?" Bulma kept still in Ilandra's grasp. She was picking up some seriously creepy vibes from the woman she had thought was her friend._

"_Oh, I wanted you alive for one reason, but I managed to find another reason for my father to keep you alive too." Ilandra nodded. "You're going to be the tool through which we bring down the entire Saiyan Empire."_

_Brolly and Bulma both gasped. "That's impossible! I'm just a human! I can't do anything to the Saiyans!" Bulma denied vehemently. Obviously Ilandra was deranged if she thought that she would help them kill off the Saiyans._

"_Oh I know that __you __can't do anything to the Saiyans, but it's what's inside you that counts." Ilandra laughed yet again, this time it was obvious that she knew something that Bulma didn't. "You're going to make us all so proud, my dear." _

**Now I sit here all alone like a king with no throne  
Won't you be my lady?**

"It's what's _inside_ _me_ that counts." Bulma whispered the words slowly, her hand calmly tracing the swell of her stomach. "The tool through which they bring the Saiyan Empire down." She laughed hoarsely as the tears dried up. All along…Ilandra had just been after the baby. She'd never loved her. Never! It'd all been a farce! A lie! A deception to keep her in the dark!

_If she never loved you then why did she implant you with a baby? Why does she watch you the way she does? Why is standing outside that door waiting to comfort you?_

"Shut up!" Bulma told the voice in her head. "You shouldn't have lied to me, Ilandra." Bulma looked at the bathroom door, a scowl on her face. "You should have trusted me enough to tell me about the back on planet Vegeta."

"I couldn't risk telling you. No one except myself and the doctor who did your physical exam knew you were pregnant…and that doctor in question owed me a favor or two and kept quiet." There was a slight pause and Ilandra tried the door handle again. "Let me in Bulma…I love you."

_Liar! You don't do this to people you love!_

"Please…I want to be alone." Bulma hiccupped and wiped her eyes, drawing her legs to her chest and shivering as she thought of all the planning that had gone into Ilandra's, or possibly Frieza's, plan to get their hands on her baby. "Just go away."

She heard Ilandra sigh and heard her footsteps pad away, but she wouldn't have gone far, Bulma knew she wouldn't have. Probably just back to the bed to wait for her to come out - she didn't trust Bulma enough to wait outside or give her proper space. She didn't understand human emotions. Hurt, sorrow and betrayal were generated so easily in humans, it was no wonder that Ilandra didn't know why Bulma was so upset.

Bulma hugged her legs tighter and felt tears trickle down her face as the realization that she was completely alone again descended upon her. No friends. No family. Nothing. Her freedom from Vegeta had just meant slavery with Frieza – Ilandra had just made it sound prettier.

_I want to go home…_

**Cry yourself to sleep my little girl  
Don't you cry for me  
But for the rest of your world**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N – Will Bulma forgive Ilandra? Maybe. Will Frieza trust Brolly? Maybe. Feedback welcome!**


	41. Technology

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters._

_**A/N – Okay, I had mixed reviews about the last chapter. Understandable since even I wasn't happy with it. I wanted to put in a time lapse but for reason I didn't…and people got confused. Well…you can expect fractured chapters like that for a bit longer. Most things will be explained in flashback. Anyhow, enjoy this chapter!**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The concept of the ki-enhancing gun had been her fathers. Bulma wasn't exactly sure when he'd thought it up or even when he'd begun to build it, but contrary to what the saiyans had believed, the gun wasn't her creation. She'd made it work and she'd done most of the building, it was true, but she hadn't built it alone. The single prototype gun that had been built and the original complex schematics had been a creation of both her father and herself – and both had been destroyed the day the saiyans had attacked the Capsule Corporation Headquarters.

Building another one was a _stupid_ idea. She simply didn't know enough about the gun to make it work and recreating the blueprints had and always would be a futile course of action. If there was one thing her father had taught her during their partnership against the saiyans, it was that science always moves forward – not back. Recreating something was useless…unless you planned to make it better.

Bulma rubbed her eyes on the back of her hand as she tried to wipe away the tearstains that were still encrusted on her cheeks. Her face felt swollen and puffy from all of her emotions and she was willing to bet that her skin was blotchy and her eyes were bloodshot. She sighed and stretched, slowly getting to her feet and stepping out of the bathtub. She'd talk to Ilandra and then she'd ask to be shown to the engineering laboratory, if the space station had one. If they did she'd start planning a new weapon, one that she could use in her bargain with Frieza - and she _was_ going to bargain with Frieza,

Two days she had managed to stay in that room while Ilandra tried to coax her out with brittle promise and shallow whispered words. Nothing had worked. She was stubborn, she'd always been stubborn – if something didn't go her way or someone hurt her she would retreat and sulk. As a kid she'd done it, as a teenager she'd still done it and that had been what she'd done this time. The bathroom had been a horrid place to sulk in of course, but it had a toilet and taps with water, which was all she'd needed while she'd sulked and cried. But now she was hungry, so hungry that even angry as she was she couldn't stay in the bathroom. Not while she had the two babies growing inside of her.

She'd thought a lot about the two lives inside of her, being by herself had given her more then enough time to rationally think through what _exactly _had been done to her and what it meant for the future. She didn't imagine for a second that she knew all of the plans Ilandra and her horrible father had in store for her and her baby, but she knew enough of them now to know that their interest in the saiyan halfling was political while their interesting in the ice-jin halfling was more…personal.

Bulma slowly dragged a hand down the baby bump and tried to imagine what the two children would look like. It was hard; her brain kept conjuring up images of deformed half lizard half monkey children, which was _not_ what they would look like. Bulma refused to believe for a moment that any child born of _her_ could look like a freak. Besides which, saiyans and earthlings were similar enough that Vegeta's child would at least look human, while if Ilandra was anything to go by, her child by Frieza would also look at least partly humanoid.

God, she wished she'd looked more closely at the ultrasound she'd done, not that it would have made much difference. It had been hard enough to make out two babies in the jumble of half-formed appendages and blotchy shadows and shapes, but still…she may have been able to see something of use.

She hoped her children were normal. She wanted them to be. Her time in the bathroom had given her some valuable reflection time in regards to these children and what would become of them in the future. One thing she had decided was that she was not going to give either of them up. It wasn't _their_ faults that their respective fathers were apparently sociopathic power-hungry overlords, so she wasn't going to hold it against them. She was going to raise the children as best as she could, and as best as Frieza and Ilandra would allow her too.

She would have to compromise with both of her children, she knew. Frieza had plans for Vegeta's child that she would not be allowed to interfere in, but maybe if she spoke to him and allowed Frieza to school the boy _(horrifying as that thought was)_ she might be allowed to at least stay with him. Besides which, if everything went according to plan in the engineering labs then she might have an extra bargaining chip to use in regards to her children. If she could design a newer, better version of the ki-enhancing technology, she was willing to bet Frieza would be wiling to listen to her demands.

It was unlikely that she would have much of a larger say in what happened to her other child by Frieza, since that child was set to inherit an empire. Yet some small part of her was clinging to what Ilandra had said about wanting to make them into a family. The way in which her loved had gone about it was heart wrenchingly sickening…but she had seemed to be truly sorry for upsetting Bulma.

Maybe, just maybe, if she talked to Ilandra she might grow to understand why she had impregnated her. There had to be some sort of a motive besides wanting to have a baby with her – they hadn't been together for long enough, not matter how much Ilandra claimed to love her.

Love. _That_ was a joke. Love was what had sent her crying into the bathroom in the first place – the knowledge that Ilandra's apparent love had driven her to do such a horrendous thing. Love was what had kept her locked in this room for two days while she had alternatively sobbed her heart out about the cruelties that had been done to her, and had sat in silence and thought about the '_why' _behind the cruelties.

Bulma shook her head. It didn't matter; she was hungry and _that_ was all that mattered at the moment. She needed to stop dwelling on her past. On Earth she had thought about life _before_ the saiyans. On planet Vegeta she had thought about life _back_ on Earth and on Frieza's space station she had thought about life _back_ on planet Vegeta. It was as though her mind was fixated on all the horrible things that had been done to her…and her way of dealing with them was to stack them up against tall the horrible things done to her in her previous place of existence.

Her life was pretty fucked up. She was what…sixteen? Seventeen? She had been raped, abused, tortured, used as a sex slave, used as some sort of a vessel for children who would doubtlessly be snatched away from her as soon as she gave birth and now she was planning on creating a bio-weapon which would give the current monster in her life even more power.

Still, at least the voice in her head had stopped yammering.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Frieza tapped his black-lacquered nails on the armrest of his throne, a small pitying smile playing around the edges of his mouth as he regarded the saiyan kneeling before him. Something about seeing such a powerful being cowering on it's knees before him was so…invigorating.

Frieza's smile widened.

"I want revenge on Vegeta…" The saiyan gritted his teeth and then grudgingly added, "_My Lord_."

The ice-jin lord nodded slowly, taking in the story Brolly had told him. It was intriguing, what had happened in the Saiya-jin Empire after his daughter had murdered the weak king Vegeta. Apparently the young prince was doing his best to hold the kingdom together…but things were descending into disarray despite his attempts to being things under his control.

That is if the saiyan could be trusted, and past dealings with the saiyan's had taught Frieza that saiyan's usually couldn't be trusted. They lied as easily as they drew breath, however there was something about Brolly that Frieza liked. Perhaps it was the sheer strength he could feel emanating from the saiyan – such a raw untrained power – or perhaps it was the bitterness that laced his voice every time he spoke about Vegeta.

If anyone could tame the power in Brolly and use it to his own advantage it was himself. Oh the King had tried his best but his son had unravelled all of his work with Brolly…but very few people had had the practice the he had in manipulating people. He'd allow the saiyan to stay but he'd keep a very close watch on him – he was most likely a spy or here to destroy everything Frieza had built after the saiyans had almost destroyed his father's empire…but he didn't fear him.

There was no way a _saiyan_ would ever be stronger then the great Lord Frieza.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vegeta frowned as he considered the blue prints for the ki-enhancing gun; they were a mass of squiggly lines and earthling symbols that were completely alien to him. The few scientists he had shown them to were just as mystified as himself. Few saiyans had learnt any of the earth scientific symbols, and those that had learnt them were stationed on Earth, which meant Vegeta had to wait weeks for them to arrive to start their translation. He could have beamed them across via COM but he didn't trust that the COM linkups were secure.

It was more then likely that Frieza had cracked most of the saiyan COM linkups, in fact he was damned near certain that Frieza had broken most of their scramble codes. The ice-jin empire was far more technologically advanced then the saiyans were. Unlike Vegeta's empire, Frieza tended to try to integrate the races he conquered into his empire. Slavery was non-existent in Frieza's world – they had grown rich from a flourishing trade economy and through taxing, not through the use of slaves to cut costs. Because of this Frieza had had more success in stealing technology from conquered races.

Vegeta could see the effectiveness of Frieza's rule, however it was beyond him how he controlled his people. Slavery of any members of the Saiyan Empire was always one of the most feared punishments. To be owned by someone, to be a toy or a plaything was the most degrading thing possible to a saiyan, which of course was why it worked so well. If the saiyans themselves feared enslavement by the royals then the poor races they conquered were twice as frightened…or so the theory went.

He himself could see both negatives and positives of slavery. Abolishing slavery completely was out of the question – who would mine the ores from the inhospitable planets on the outer arms of the Milky Way? His Empire couldn't afford to pay wages to the miners, hell; it was bad enough having to pay wages to the supervisors who watched them. Everything was about money, and his empire was spending more and more of it everyday on preparations for war.

The army had definitely progressed since training and manoeuvres had becomes a compulsory part of their day, indeed, most saiyans were relishing the chance to build up their speed and strength and impress the new saiyan king. The problems his father had caused by slackening the army training was slowly being repaired, especially since several of the high-ranking saiyan officers had been shown to be quite incompetent and completely unworthy of their ranks. He'd replaced them with younger more competent men and women – one of which had been Kakarot, how had proven himself to be a most remarkably good fighter.

Vegeta pushed the blueprints away from him and stood up, wondering what had become of Brolly since he'd sent him away. It had been far too dangerous to keep such a powerful being so close to him; someone with that much power was bound to turn on him one day…it was a much better idea to have sent him into space. Why, if he was lucky Frieza might have killed Brolly and disposed of his problem for him. Maybe. Of course if Brolly survived and brought Bulma home to him he wasn't going to complain.

It was a win-win situation for everyone involved. Well, except for Bulma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**A/N – Short and sweet! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**_


	42. Depraved

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters._

_**A/N – "At some point I forgot where I was going…and ended up here." **_

_**I dreamt that last night – not sure what it means but I often dream words and sayings. Enjoy this chapter. Please. SSOAKC FOREVER - JOIN TODAY! BTW - This is another HIGHLY edited chapter! To get the full version please email me with the fic name and chapter nmber. Ta!**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bulma woke to the feeling of fingers trailing gently down her body, outlining her breasts, drawing patterns on her stomach and then tracing lightly over her thighs. Sighing, she arched into the gentle touch and sleepily opened her eyes, staring with lazy pleasure into Ilandra's beautiful wine coloured gaze. She lazily rolled over and caught the teasing fingers in her hand, drawing them to her lips and gently kissing them.

"Morning, beautiful." She murmured, releasing the hand and then running her own slim hand down one of the princesses pale cheeks, forgetting, as she did every morning, that she was supposed to be mad at Ilandra for betraying her trust.

"Good morning to you too." Ilandra smiled – a breath catching curve of her lips that made Bulma want to pull the sheet over her head and giggle. That smile made things inside of her twist and made her skin tingle. She'd woken to find that smile waiting for her every morning this week – ever since she'd unlocked the bathroom door and had come out to find Ilandra sprawled on a miserable heap on their bed.

The princess leant down and pressed her lips against Bulma's in a soft, gentle kiss. The soft pressure from the kiss pressed Bulma back into the fluffy white pillows and she chuckled as Ilandra's curtain of soft lavender hair tickled her neck and shoulders. She allowed Ilandra to deepen the kiss a little further but she soon pushed Ilandra away from her tenderly and sat up, pushing her hair behind her ears: She wouldn't drown in emotion this morning.

"I have to spend today with my father, will you be fine by yourself?" Ilandra kept one of Bulma's hands held in hers, and when Bulma went to detangle it she squeezed it gently. "I won't go if you don't want me to." She added, eyes stared insistently into Bulma's as if she was trying to see deep into her core and discover what Bulma wanted her to do. The probing light in those red eyes made Bulma instantly slam her defences down and the lovely awakening shed had abruptly meant nothing. It was an act – an act meant to placate her…and it worked. It kept her pliant and happy. It kept her content.

"I'll be fine." Bulma broke eye contact, still faintly smiling as she squeezed her lover's hand in return, her mind rebelling from the possessiveness of the situation yet dreading what would happen to her if she lost her grip on Ilandra…or if Ilandra lost her grip instead. She was clinging desperately to the belief that if she hung on to this relationship tightly enough she would eventually begin to feel something again.

She'd felt something this morning…but it hadn't lasted long. The feelings never did. The passion she felt for Ilandra was always fleeting, and every time the passion faded she felt a little emptier: a little more used. The worst part of it all was that Ilandra was trying so hard to keep their relationship alive; she was trying even harder then Bulma herself to hold on to what they'd had. Despite it all, the loneliness and the emptiness continued to grow inside of her.

It was like a disease, but diseases have cures and Bulma didn't think that the void growing inside of her had a cure. It just grew larger - biting her with the chill of a thousand winters as it slowly devoured everything inside of her that had been warm and filled with love, and in place of the warmth it left nothing. It didn't leave ice or stone, it left nothing.

She was empty.

"Are you sure?" Ilandra stroked a hand through Bulma's hair, gently tugging on it and forcing Bulma to face her. "I don't want to leave you by yourself if you don't want me to." Her voice was full of tender concern.

Bulma glanced into Ilandra's gorgeous red eyes and felt…nothing. She forced herself to smile, she forced her eyes to smile and she leant forward and pressed her lips against Ilandra's – willing her blood to unfreeze and her lips to be warm. She _wanted _to feel something for the woman who had rescued her from the saiyans.

"I'm _sure_." Bulma smiled wider – but the smile was a determined baring of her teeth. "You don't want to be late to your meeting with your father; he isn't the most patient of people."

"True." Ilandra laughed softly, kissing Bulma again before bouncing off the bed and striding to the bedroom door. "I'll see you when I get back then?"

"Of course." Bulma kept the smile on her face as Ilandra drifted out the room and the door closed softly behind her. Once she was sealed in her tomb again she dragged herself off the bed and into the bathroom. The mirror showed her a girl who was younger then she should have been; the cynicism on the young face looked out of place amongst the beautiful youthful features. The sombreness in the blue eyes looked amiss amongst the ribbons of colour that threaded through the iris and the slight downturn of her mouth didn't seem to quite suit the shape and the fullness of her lips.

The girl in the mirror looked healthy enough. A figure which had been too thin the last time she had looked at it had filled out and matured – from her pregnancy or from puberty she wasn't sure. Puberty. That word seemed so immature. The last time she had thought about such childish things had been back on earth when such things had seemed important to her. She felt so much older then she looked. She had been sixteen by the Earth calendar when she had been on Earth…she had to have had a birthday by now.

Seventeen…that was still too young for the girl in the mirror. The girl looked like a woman. What exactly had she become? She wasn't a whore because she didn't _want_ sex anymore…not like she had when she'd been with a Vegeta.

_Vegeta._

A strange shiver swept up Bulma's spine as she thought of how it had been between them. She'd hated him for what he'd done to he, but she hadn't been able to fight the fact that he could make her feel as though her body was on fire. Her pale skin prickled as she remembered how his skin felt against hers and remembered just how much passion there had been between them. Whenever he'd turned his fierce warrior eyes on her she had melted into them, eager for the pain and pleasure he alone seemed to be capable of dealing out to her. When she was with Vegeta it didn't matter that he was her enemy. It didn't even matter that she was his slave…his _whore._

She'd hated him with all of her being, but under her hate and bitterness she had craved the feelings he aroused in her, and that was why she had fled from him at the first chance. The fact that she could be so attracted to a man that had all but raped her, a man who had threatened to kill her, a man who had slaughtered thousands of humans, had revolted her. She'd been terrified of what lusting after a cold-blooded sociopath could mean. Part of her had felt she was turning her back on humanity by sleeping with the prince, while another part of her screamed and screamed that what she was doing was self-preservation.

Self-preservation. Was that all that Ilandra was to her? A means of continuing her survival? She didn't think so. Part of her had loved Ilandra…it just hadn't lasted. The love had been washed away by the harsh cold light of reality when Ilandra had betrayed her. At least Vegeta had always been upfront with her – even when he had discovered she was the daughter of the great genius Dr. Briefs, he had been completely upfront with her. He'd told her what he wanted her to do. He hadn't snuck around behind her back or constructed elaborate plots in order to trick her into divulging information to the saiyans – he's just _told _her what he wanted her to do.

"What are you doing, Bulma?" She asked herself quietly; unable to believe she was even _trying_ to compare Ilandra and Vegeta. So Vegeta had been a little more truthful, so what? He'd done horrible things. He'd used fear and threats to get his own way while Ilandra used trickery and scheme; neither of them were any better then the other. They were both spoilt bastards who were so used to getting their own way that they would go to any lengths to ensure they got it.

She hated them both.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brolly tried not to stare as Ilandra and Frieza embraced - their bodies entwining like two serpents as they greeted one another. He lowered his eyes and forced himself to stay silent; he couldn't afford to give himself away. He was supposed to be in this room…_cleaning…_but somehow he suspected Frieza had forgotten about him…and he wanted it to stay that way.

He needed Frieza's trust, he needed Ilandra's trust; he _had_ to find Bulma. It didn't matter if he didn't approve of Vegeta's infatuation with the human female; he had to get Bulma back so he could get back into Vegeta's good graces. Once he had Vegeta's trust he would be able to make the young prince see sense! Kakarot was pure evil. Whatever reasons he had for attaching himself to Vegeta were undoubtedly underhanded and malevolent.

"How is your little friend responding?" Frieza snaked a hand around his daughter's waist and held her close to him as he swept up to this throne, sinking into the chair and managing at the same time to draw his daughter down into a kneeling position. Their movements so graceful that Brolly couldn't help but watch them. The icejin were abominations. They appeared so fragile, so weak and frail that it was hard not to underestimate them.

"Much better, father." Ilandra knelt and kissed her fathers hand. "Thank you for asking."

Brolly again looked away as Frieza ran his hand up Ilandra's arm and twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. He felt uncomfortable being in the same room as these two creatures – Frieza was a depraved individual. His sleazy mannerisms towards his daughter were really no surprise.

"Oh, my concern is not for your little _toy_, daughter." Frieza's hand tugged on Ilandra's hair and she was pulled forward, almost into her father's arms. "I'm concerned for the prize inside of her."

Brolly again looked up, unable to stop himself. Frieza's hands were around his daughter's slim waist and he was slowly pulling her towards him – the look on his face completely _unfatherly._ Ilandra looked…unsure of herself. Not repulsed by what he father was doing, but not exactly thrilled by it either.

"Father?" Her voice was breathless, questioning…even perhaps tinged with fear.

"When I want you to speak, daughter, I will ask you." Frieza's voice was a low growl, and with a slight grunt of effort he pulled her completely onto his lap and settled her down on top of him – her legs straddling his wait. His hands roamed down her back and squeezed her buttocks, gripping onto them and pulling her even closer to him…and electing a groan from both of them.

Clearly, Ilandra was not as repulsed as he had first thoughts. In fact the look on her face was one of pleasure! Brolly swallowed hard, and forced himself to block out what was happening - but the noises he heard told him all too clearly. The groans of pleasure were almost painful for him to hear.

Good Lord! He was in the room with two people committing incest…it was…it was…horrible! He could still hear them! Ilandra's mons were getting louder and louder…almost wailing in pleasure, and Frieza's deeper voice was mingling with hers like some sort of horrible musical duo! He didn't want to hear this! He really didn't want to be here witnessing this disgusting act. He felt uncomfortable…his skin was crawling…tingling…

Brolly shook his head. Who was he kidding? The louder they moaned the more aroused he was becoming. It didn't matter that they were father and daughter, his saiyan instincts were in hyper drive! He could smell sex, hear sex…he could practically taste sex in the air and his body was reacting in typical saiyan ways. It had been so long since he himself had been with a man or woman that he couldn't help but close his eyes as he crouched on the floor and imagine that it was he himself who was with the woman…Oh yes…_oh yes_…_yes_….

_God…_

Brolly stared in horror at the growing stain in his pants and it slowly dawned on him that he'd cum in his pants. He froze, unable to move as he stared at himself, slowly swallowing and reaching for the wet rag he'd been using to clean the floor. He carefully began to clean himself up, being careful to make no noise as he did so. He could still hear them grunting and moaning – but the sounds filled him with disgust now. They were a reminder of his own faults, of his loss of control and dignity.

Dear God…what was this place doing to him? He'd been here for a few days and already he was becoming just as deprived as the rest of the icejin court. He had to get out. He had to find Bulma. Hey had to leave and they had to leave before they became even more infected by the rancid court life. If, of course, he could get Bulma to leave her new lover…

The large saiyan froze as he abruptly began to wonder if Bulma had any idea just what Ilandra was up to with her father.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N – I know. I'm a deprived dirty individual who should be shot…wait? Why are some of you looking…pleased! You're just as deprived as me! Well, except for you…and you…and you. Review – even if it's just to remind me that IIADH. Heh.**


	43. Just A Taste

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters._

**_A/N – Well everyone except one notable exception loved the last chapter despite the horrid incest. Good for you. In the spirit of things I have decided to write another chapter despite being lazy and needing sleep. Um, I think I'm going to lose some readers because this chapter has yaoi, but it's necessary to the plot! Bet this takes me a month to write…(it's been way over a month…sorry guys!)_**

She had always been close to her father. Closer then a father and daughter should be and yet, to her, they never seemed to be close enough. Their bond was far stronger and more intimate then the bond Frieza had had with her mother. They had transcended the bounds of intimacy and relationships. They were almost the same being, and while it pained Ilandra to even think it; she was closer to her father then she had ever been with Bulma.

Oh, she loved the beautiful little human. Loved her just as much as she loved her father. But the closeness that they had initially shared had dwindled off into nothingness. Now when she turned to Bulma during the night, her blue haired goddess simply rolled over and ignored her or pretended to be sleeping. Bulma would return her kisses and would hold her, but the love was gone. She didn't know what had changed but something had – and she didn't like it.

Maybe that was why she had come to her father today despite knowing what he would want. It wasn't the first time they had been…_close_…since Ilandra had been back, but it was the first time she had gone to her father and not felt the tiniest bit of guilt for cheating on Bulma. Something had changed between them. She's couldn't help but love Bulma, but she couldn't help but love her father more. She couldn't imagine Bulma understanding her love for her father anymore then she'd understood about her need for them to share a child. A child who would have had the DNA of both her loves. She felt bad when she thought of the deception she was pulling on the blue haired human, but she also felt a twinge of smugness that she was still able to manipulate people so easily.

It really was second nature to her.

Her body was still buzzing from the incredible orgasm she had just had. She felt so sensitive; she could feel each individual bead of sweat as it trickled down her milky skin, could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she could feel her father's breath as it brushed softly against her. The world was soft and hazy and beautiful and for a moment she allowed herself to relax into the sensation of feeling completely fulfilled.

Then she smelled a _saiyan_.

"Father…?" She pushed away from Frieza and sat up straighter, glancing around the throne room. "Is Kakarot back from planet Earth?" A strange feeling of foreboding slid chillingly down her back.

"Kakarot?" Frieza drawled, sounding both sleepy and amused. "Why would think that?" He caressed her shoulder lightly with his varnished black nails.

"Because I can smell a saiyan." She slid off her fathers lap and began pulling her dress back on with hands that felt numb. If it wasn't Kakarot, the only saiyan who her family had befriended, that she could smell, then who was it? The scent was over powering it was so strong.

"I can't smell anything." Her father, completely at ease while nude, sat up and frowned. "I suppose you might be smelling Brolly…"

"_Brolly_?" Ilandra all but shrieked. She whirled and stared open mouthed at her father. "What in all the heavens made you decide to let the strongest saiyan we've ever encountered into our territory? Let alone to let him _live!_" She bared her teeth at her father and curled her hand into fists.

"Are you questioning my judgement?" Frieza drawled, his tail twitching.

Ilandra paused, registering the danger of the situation. "Not at all, father." She drew in a calming breath and turned to survey the throne room. "I'm just…curious as to why he is alive and not dead."

"Because I want him alive. Perhaps I'll add him to my collection, after all his race is about to become all but extinct." The mighty ruler of the Cold Empire looked amused at this thought. "Or perhaps, he is alive because I think he may be of use to me in the war against Vegeta."

"Brolly? Be of use to you? That moron is of no use to anyone except _dead!"_ Ilandra's eyes flashed a blood red and her lip curled.

"He said Vegeta threw him out once he realised Brolly was the Legendary. Apparently the new ruler of planet Vegeta doesn't trust anyone stronger then him not to steal the throne."

"Or maybe this is all some plot to steal Bulma back…"

"Bulma? The woman?" Frieza laughed openly at his daughter. "Oh Ilandra, Vegeta isn't going to send his strongest soldier all the way to the Cold Empire to get back a cheap human whore who prefers women! If he sent Brolly here for anything it was a sad attempt at planting a spy!" The red-eyed Icejin smirked. "Really Ilandra, just because you fell for her doesn't mean that she meant a thing to that idiot Vegeta. He doesn't care about her! Saiyans do not get attached to women!"

"But he…"

"No more, Ilandra." Frieza looked away from her and waved a hand in her direction. "I've finished with you for this evening. You may go."

"Finished with me?" The princess' hands tightened further and small drivels of blood were squeezed from between her clenched fists as her nails bit into her hand. She nodded her head jerkily. "Of course, my Lord." She curtsied briefly and then slunk off, her entire face blank as her father's words sank in.

Vegeta's coal black eyes were, for the first time in as long as any of his subjects could remember, dancing with amusement. He had just witnessed one of the most infuriating acts he could possibly imagine…yet he was completely and undeniably amused. It was a bizarre situation, and while he'd been angry at first, Kakarot had since calmed him.

His amusement was such that he had decided to confront his wife about what he had just witnessed. Normally he would have killed her for daring to consort with one of the guards, but Kakarot had put things into perspective for him. So he waited for Zucchini to join him…as she would. The idiot woman was probably already wondering how long it would be until he killed her.

He was seated at the breakfast table – alone – and he was grinning like a maniac while he waited, amusing himself by recounting the look on Zucchini's face when she realised Vegeta had seen her. He had ordered all of his servants out of the breakfast chamber, bar the single maid who was pouring him his drink and trying not to look curious as to what was causing his good mood.

Many of the servants speculated that the pressure of ruling the kingdom was finally getting to him and he'd snapped, others were certain that the prince had taken a new favourite concubine and a few people has decided he had to be possessed by a evil spirit. None of them new the truth – although many of them assumed they did. They were all, of course, completely wrong and it had irritated Vegeta to listen to them whisper and stare.

"You may leave me now." He ordered to the last slave as he felt Zucchini's ki prickling around his senses. His voice boomed out a second before the new Queen entered the room in a whirlwind of crackling power, her eyes were wide and black as she glowered at the slave as she crept from the room subserviently. When they were alone she turned her attention on the King of the Saiyans.

"Vegeta…" Her voice was soft and low and she smiled placating as she approached him, one hand outstretched. Vegeta watched her for a minute and then interrupted her prepared speech with an almost hysterical burst of laughter. He waved his queen into a seat and watched her with a look that Zucchini found _most_ off putting.

"After all the time you spent condemning _me_ for fucking a concubine," He murmured softly, picking up a glass of fruit juice and sipping at it. "I find you in the throws of sodomy with one of my personal guards." His lips curved into a smile and a chuckle escaped him.

"Vegeta, please!" The dark haired saiyan pleaded, not wanting to hear what he was saying because she just knew he was going to cast her aside and have her killed for touching another man. "It won't happen again…I don't know how it _did_…"

"Shut up." Vegeta snapped, his humour drying up abruptly. "I'm not interested in excuses. I don't even particularly care what you do or _who you do_." He drank a little more juice and a smile found its way back onto his face. "I'll never…" He chuckled a little and then continued. "I'll never forget the look on your face when you realised I'd caught you with Bardock."

"I didn't…I mean I…" Zucchini swallowed. "I know you're disappointed in me…"

"Disappointed?" Vegeta sat up straight and shook his head. "Not at all, I mean, if men are allowed concubines then why aren't women? Heaven knows we're not exactly compatible in bed, and while I appreciate you as a queen, I can't exactly say I've enjoyed our little sexual encounters…"

"But…" The queen frowned at this and straightened indignantly. "So you're saying you don't care who I sleep with because you think I'm bad in bed?" She self-consciously straightened the dark blue training uniform she has hastily pulled on and frowned to herself.

"No, well…possibly." The king took a deep breath. "I'm saying I, me personally, don't find you attractive. I find submissive women a turn on, and you're not submissive."

"Like that human." A trace of bitterness tinted Zucchini's answer and Vegeta fought to hide his smile – after all this time she was still jealous.

"Yes." He bared his teeth in a ghost of a smile. "I'm willing to turn a blind eye on your encounters with Bardock, should they continue, as long as the same consideration is given to me." Vegeta twirled the stem of the fruit glass between his fingers and watched his queen from between half closed eyes. "I do intend on taking another concubine, perhaps more."

Zucchini pursed her lips. "Why are you doing this? I mean, you could have me killed and you could take a queen of your choosing…so why help me?" Her coal black eyes clashed with Vegeta's. "I know you can't stand me. I'm not that stupid."

"I may not like you Zucchini," Vegeta told her firmly, "but the saiyan people do, and a happy public makes for a happy monarch."

She nodded slowly, her long black hair floating around her face. "Thank you."

"Oh, don't thank me." Vegeta smiled thinly again. "I was originally going to kill you." He let that sank in before he added. "You have Kakarot to thank for explaining to me that you're of more use to me alive and as my queen then you are dead. I suggest you leave me now before the amusement wears off and I become angry again – we wouldn't like you to suffer any little accidents now would we?"

Zucchini paled and she tore her eyes away from Vegeta's as she forced herself to stand. She knew a direct order when she heard one. "Thank you, Vegeta." She bowed and then quickly turned and walked away, her tailed wrapped insecurely around her waist. As she went out through the door Kakarot slipped in, he and Zucchini exchanging a glance as they passed one another.

"Have a nice chat?" Kakarot closed the door behind him and sauntered over to the breakfast table, plucking a cherry from the bowel of fruit and popping it inside his mouth.

"Oh it was wonderful." Vegeta muttered sarcastically as he lent back in his chair and frowned darkly, slowly sipping his juice. "I think the look on her face when I told her I had originally planned to kill her rivalled the look on her face when she opened her eyes and saw me watching she and Bardock fuck." He set him empty glass down and looked enquiringly at Kakarot. "I don't remember sending for you, is there something you wanted?"

"I always want something." Kakarot replied cryptically. "It's my tragic fault."

"Indeed." Vegeta watched as the younger saiyan settled himself into one of the chairs around the table, helping himself to more fruit. He was wearing black pants with a dark blue singlet top that showed off his exquisite muscles. As he reached across for more cherries, Vegeta couldn't help but feel a pull of desire for the other man. He no longer bothered worrying about the way the other man affected him – especially since he had caught Kakarot looking at him in much the same way.

Vegeta's fingers caressed the stem of his wine glass as he contemplated Kakarot over the rim of his glass. He'd never had an affair with another man and hadn't intended to; but then he'd only been attracted to women before. There was something about Kakarot; something in the way he acted and dressed that Vegeta was drawn too. It was unexpected that he was lusting for a man, but not completely surprising. His father had had a succession of male concubines at one point – until Frieza's bitch of a daughter had worked her way into his father's life.

"So what do you want?" Vegeta asked in a low voice, unable to stop his eyes from smouldering hotly as he watched Kakarot pop cherry after cherry into his mouth. He drank the rest of the juice out of the glass and then placed it down.

Kakarot smiled slightly and slid off his seat. He approached Vegeta very slowly and eventually knelt by his feet. For a second neither man breathed, until finally Kakarot leant forward until his face was close to Vegeta's, "Breakfast." He murmured, brushing his lips brazenly against Vegeta's.

"I could kill you for touching me without permission." Vegeta murmured back against the warm lips. He raised a hand and gripped Kakarot's neck, pulling him back so he could look into his eyes.

"You're eyes asked me." The saiyan warrior muttered back as he relaxed into Vegeta's hold, secure in the knowledge that the saiyan king wouldn't hurt him. "You've been begging me for days to come to you." His voice dropped lower and he moved with it, sliding free of Vegeta's hold and moving down his seated body until he hovered over the kings training pants.

**Scene Missing!**

_Edited for the benefit of soccer moms! Email __ for the full chapter!_

"You can leave now – I have no wish for your services again today." He leant against the table and grabbed some fruit, watching as Kakarot climbed to his feet and left the room. If Kakarot was annoying with being dismissed so abruptly he didn't show as he swept out of the room in a crackle of sexy energy. Once he'd gone Vegeta slowly ate the fruit in his hand, wondering why on earth he was feeling so disgusted at himself.

What the hell was going on?

**A/N – So I finally wrote another chapter. I'm procrastinating actually, so you can thank my final two uni projects for this chapter being written! Please review and left me know what you think. Good, bad, thought of the day, suggestions etc…**


	44. Reunited

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters._

**_A/N – I'm sorry, guys. Sorry this took so long. I've been a bad lazy author. Try to forgive me. I will finish this story – I promise you that. However, I don't know if I will continue to write fic once I am finished. I no longer feel the same drive to write that I once did. Sad, ya?_**

            Bulma watched Ilandra leave Frieza's throne room and moved into the open once she knew that the princess had moved on. The last thing she wanted to do was to talk to her; to be face to face to her and to listen as Ilandra told her lies. The damned icejin couldn't seem to help but lie; it was almost as if the poor little thing had been lying so much that she just instantly started lying to protect herself. Bulma didn't want to know what she had been doing with Frieza again. She didn't care and she was glad she didn't care.

            Wearing only a pale baby blue silk dress with think spaghetti straps, Bulma moved on, knowing that she stood out from the usual over the top clothes of Frieza's followers. How she had ever though Frieza was different to Vegeta was beyond her. Truthfully, it had only been this morning that she had sat up and wondered at her own stupidity. Frieza's court was twice as vulgar, twice as decadent and twice as twisted as the saiyan court had been.

            Her revelation has been almost an awakening of sorts. She no longer loved Ilandra; she no longer even lusted after Ilandra. What she wanted was to go home to Earth. Life had been hard there, but at least it was home. She wanted familiar surroundings. There had been rumours of secret underground organisations that were organising a resistance to the saiyans. Perhaps with her knowledge of the saiyan Empire she could be useful to them.

            But then of course going back to Earth meant she was putting herself back into the hands of the saiyans. Back into the hands of Vegeta. It was stupid to feel as though Vegeta would come after her – he was a prince for heavens sake. He has a million women waiting to satisfy him; it was just that he had been so intense while he was with her. His eyes had held this _something_ that had made her shiver when he looked at her. She couldn't help but sweat as she remembered it.

            Vegeta had been scary. He had liked her and he hadn't wanted to let her go…she _knew_ that much. She knew he wasn't enamoured of her, not in the same way that she had liked boys during her short life, but he had wanted her with a scary obsession. Perhaps what was scariest of all was that a small part of her wanted to go back to him. Some part of her missed having anyone look at her with eyes that devoured her. Ilandra loved her, it was true, but Vegeta had definitely _somethinged_ her. She just worried about what that _something_ that he felt for her was.

            Vegeta was the least of her problems at the current moment, however scary the thought of him in her future was. She needed to figure out a way to escape and that wasn't going to be terribly easy. For one thing she couldn't fly a spaceship, genius or not she didn't have the knowledge or the training to do so. Which meant she was limited to either sneaking aboard a spaceship or convincing someone to fly her away.

            Sneaking aboard was the more doable of the two choices, however the draw back of that particular choice dwelt in that she would have no choice where she ended up. Convincing someone to fly her away would be hard. Everyone feared Ilandra and Frieza, so her chances of finding someone willing enough to simply give up their life and risk everything to rescue her weren't that great. She could try seducing one of the pilots or captains and making them fall in love with her, but that would take time and chances are Ilandra would work out what she was up to.

            Besides which, she didn't feel like whoring her body out to any more people. She'd had enough sexual encounters for her entire life. Seducing someone was out of the question. She just didn't have the stomach for it.

            "Ah, Bulma." Frieza's voice sounded from behind her and Bulma stopped dead in her tracks, forcing herself to close her eyes and count to three before she turned to face him. She hated Frieza. Everything about him was tacky and sleazy.

            "Lord Frie…" Bulma's greeting fell away mid-sentence as she saw who was standing next to Frieza. Dressed in a typical Icejin guard uniform was Brolly. His coal black eyes were fastened upon her with a strange intensity – as though he was trying to tell her something.

            "I was going to introduce you to our latest recruit; Brolly. But I suppose you already know him from your days in the saiyan court." Frieza idly studied his fingernails, as though he wasn't really watching for Bulma's reaction.

            "Brolly." Bulma took a stumbling step back. Fear, panicky and overwhelming, welled up. A veil of terror so complete that for a moment Bulma forgot to breath clouded her vision. _Brolly was here for her_. It didn't matter what story he had told Frieza, he was too loyal to have left Vegeta. Too loyal to be here on anything other then Vegeta's orders.

            "Hello…Bulma, was it?" Brolly smiled cockily at her. "You'll have to excuse me having forgotten your name. I've guarded so many of the Prince's women over the years.  All the names blur after a while." He ran his eyes up and down her body in a blatant short of male appraisal.

            Bulma squirmed under his eyes, as she was supposed to. Brolly was acting very unlike his usual self, and acting so well Bulma almost wanted to hand him an academy award and shake his hand. Clearly he didn't want Bulma giving him away, he didn't even want to admit to having been more then just a guard for her. A friend and a confidant was more close to what he had been to her, yet he was very obviously ignoring that relationship and distancing himself from her.

            Maybe he wasn't here for her; maybe he was here to spy on Frieza. She couldn't believe Brolly would leave Vegeta. He'd have given up his life for the prince; he would have suffered any wrong that the saiyan prince would have done him. Bulma may not have known Vegeta or Brolly for long, but she had known them both intimately enough to _know_ that Brolly wouldn't be here unless Vegeta had told him to go.

            Bulma swallowed as the image of Vegeta looming over her, his eyes dark with that _something_ he felt for her. Nothing in God's green earth would entice her back to the saiyan home world. Brolly scared her, true, but Vegeta scared her more. He'd have to drag her kicking and screaming to get her back.

            "I was just…" Bulma took another step backwards. Sweat beading on her forehead as she stilled her fluttering hands. She swallowed. "I was just going for a walk."

            Frieza smiled. "Well then, perhaps you'll allow us to walk with you."

            "Of course." Bulma forced a smile onto her face but couldn't still the fine tremble in her hands. She had spent next to no time with Frieza, but he made her flesh crawl whenever he was near her. Until Bulma had met Frieza she hadn't known why some people said that certain people made their flesh crawl, now she did. Frieza made her skin almost crawl of her body.

            "My daughter says you've been having some trouble, how do you say, getting along?" Frieza tucked Bulma's hand onto his arm and continued to chat conversationally, Brolly following behind them, his eyes burning holes in Bulma's back. Well, metaphorically speaking, for all Bulma knew Brolly really could burn holes with his eyes. She'd seen saiyans do some pretty weird shit with their powers in her time.

            "We, uh…"

            "Now, now my dear, there is no need to explain. I know how impulsive and temperamental my daughter can be." Frieza patted her hand gently like a kindly grandmother, and Bulma had for force herself not to pull away. "Which is why I wanted to show you my collection."

            "Your…collection?" Bulma didn't have to feign confusion. "What does your collection have to do with me? Or Ilandra"

            "Oh, quite a bit, but it'll be easier to explain when I show you." Frieza stopped in front of a steel reinforced door and punched a code into the keypad. The door whirred and slid open smoothly, exposing a long corridor with doors lining each side. The doors were made of some sort of plexiglass as if they were made to showcase what was inside of them.

            Frieza urged her inside and Bulma took two hesitating steps. The knee high black stiletto boots she was wearing with her dress clacked on the metal floor and she jumped at the unexpected sound. Brolly stepped up beside her and brushed against her arm ever so slightly. She waited for him to move ahead of her and then followed him. Somehow she didn't want to see what was in those rooms. She didn't want to see Frieza's _collection_.

            She moved up to the first window and found herself staring at a tiny neon pink fairy, or at least what looked like a fairy. The creature fluttered around the room on gossamer wings moving closer to the window to stare forlornly at Bulma and Brolly out of sad eyes. Frieza moved up beside them and the creature veered away from the window, hovering in the furthest corner.

            "This is my male Elaqua, the last of his species. I collected him from the planet Ela many years ago, in matter of fact he is the oldest of my collection and the first in my collection. His name is Tinting." Frieza tapped the glass as though it was a pet and then moved onto the next door, waving his hands as he talked as though he was giving a practiced tour. "This lovely young lady is called Nixot. She's a Serpantine from the planet Serpia…"

            "Let me guess, she's the last of her kind?" Brolly asked as he stared at the creature and then moved aside so Bulma could look at the girl in the room.

            "Not quite." Frieza chuckled. "Nixot is one of two Serpantine's left. You've both met the other – my second in command Zarbon." Frieza looked at Nixot with obviously pleasure. "Serpantine's are amazing creatures. While the males are unbelievably powerful warriors the females, like Nixot here, are weak as humans. Of course, the females have an incredibly high level of acidity in their bodily fluids. Their blood, sweat, tears and saliva are all toxic to virtually all forms of life except for themselves. When we first conquered Serpia and captured Nixot she was only a child, but she managed to spit on a few of my guards and melted holes clean through their armour and flesh. None of them survived. Once I allowed my collection to roam, but now I have to keep them locked away. She was getting them riled up and causing trouble."

            "I can sympathise with that." Bulma stared at the girl who stood inside the room staring back at them. She was incredibly beautiful, but it was a delicate doll-like beauty, as though she would shatter and break with the smallest touch.

            Nixot was barely 5 feet tall, Bulma guessed. Her skin was a pale lime green colour and her hair was a gorgeous emerald green. It fell around her in waves, as though it has been growing uncut for years. A small portion of the hair on one side of her face was tightly braided and was tied with silver beads. Her eyes were the same shade of emerald green and they were set in a small angular face with bee-stung lips and a small but perfect nose.

            As Bulma stared at her she felt anger sweep up her body like a scalding wave. She could still remember being held in that cell back when she was being sold into slavery. Staring through that plexiglass window as people gawked at her. She placed her hand on the glass and fought to keep her strong emotions off her face. She wanted these people out. They were thinking, breathing and living being. No one deserved to be treated like _this._

            "How can you keep these people locked up?" Bulma's voice was steady but faint.

            "Quite easily." Frieza took hold of Bulma's arm and drew her back from Nixot's tiny little room. "You see, all of the creatures I have in here are the last of their kind and I have to protect them."

            "You call this protecting them?" Bulma jerked her arm free and pushed her hair behind her ears as she drew herself up to her full height. "This is disgusting!"

            Frieza laughed. "I'm so glad you think so, because once we've defeated the saiyans and we have a hold of their empire I'm going to be purging and selling off that quaint little world you call Earth, and then you'll be on the endangered species list." Frieza stepped back from Bulma and turned to look at Brolly. "Come to think of it…both of you will be." He turned his reptilian eyes back on Bulma. "Of course, if both of you stay on my good side then there'll be no need to lock you both up."

            "I doubt your daughter would allow it anyway. She dragged me halfway around the world galaxy, do you really think she's going to hand me over to you?" Bulma stepped back until she was pressed against the plexiglass window of a cell.

            "She's not quite as faithful as she seems. She may act like a faithful puppy, but like most women she's a bitch at heart, Bulma." Frieza didn't bother to follow Bulma as she moved back. He simply smiled self-indulgently. "I'm sure Brolly here can tell you a story about my darling daughter and her private activities."

            Bulma looked across to see Brolly looking both disgusted and unhappy. "I saw you fucking your daughter, no surprise."

            "What?" Bulma stepped forward and looked up into Brolly's face. Her baby blue eyes searching his face as she grabbed him by his shirt. "You're lying, right? This is some kind of sick joke isn't it?"

            "No." Brolly brushed her hands aside. "I don't know why you ran away with that whore, but she _is_ a whore Bulma. She's screwing her own father."

            "You see?" Frieza sidled up to them. "Ilandra won't protect you if push comes to shove. Of course, things don't have to be that way at all. If you co-operate with me then I'll see to the safety of your planet. I'll keep Earth safe…I'll keep you safe."

            "Oh! Eew!" Bulma stalked forward looking as sick as she felt. "I'm not for sale, Lord Frieza." Bulma stepped away from Frieza and almost bumped into Brolly as she pushed past him, spitting Frieza's name as though it were a curse. "I'm not going to owe my life to another man again, especially not some incestuous monster!"."

            **_A/N – I'm tired. This is about the best I can do. Sorry these updates are coming less and less often. I'm just not motivated. Oooh, it is my birthday this Saturday (4th feb) so if anyone wants to draw me some fanart as a present and a motivation tool please feel free!! _******


	45. Unravelling

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters._

**_A/N – Ow…I got eye-cream in my eyes. It's really burning. Aside from pain, sorry this has taken me some time to get out. I have every intention of finishing this fic._**

"How close are we to Saiyajin territory?" Frieza drawled sleepily as he lay reclined on his throne, watching Zarbon as he knelt in front of him. Behind Zarbon stretched the giant viewing screen that showed a seemingly endless blanket of glimmering stars.

A million stars…most of them with planets circling around them, and it was the mighty Icejin Empire that had conquered each planet, no matter how inhospitable. Some worlds had been mined, some had been sold to other races and others had been purged and settled by his people. Large as his Empire was, Frieza still felt the same drive to expand it as he always had. One planet more was never enough. He wanted, no…_needed_, to own the entire galaxy. It was the only was he would ever be truly content: to be Lord of the entire Universe.

            "Not far now, Sire." The pale blue man looked up through his green hair. "Another day or travel and we will reach the border."

            "Excellent." Frieza allowed himself a pleased smile and he turned attention to the stars. He would begin with the Saiyan Empire…an easy target if his recent surveillance were to be believed. The woman, Bulma, would come around eventually. Brolly had seemed sufficiently shaken after being led through the remainder of his collection and had simply told him that he would do his best to talk Bulma into 'helping' him.

            Regardless of wether Brolly was actually spying for Vegeta or if he was telling the truth and had left of his own free will, Frieza didn't for a minute doubt that he'd managed to scare the saiyan into seeing things his way. Saiyans were such weaklings. They had no control over their own power! They couldn't even lower or raise their power at will! They were nothing but weak pathetic creatures! They had defended their empire through sheer aggression and numbers in the past, but now the Icejin Empire had grown large enough to be more then a match.

            The once powerful and mighty Saiyajin Empire had become weak and corrupt. The mindless hedonism of the old King Vegeta had reduced his court to fickle warriors whose skills had long since rotted away. The entire saiyajin council were shadows of their former selves, and a weak government led to a weak people.

            Prince Vegeta, although desperate to halt the fast sinking Empire had risen to power too late to reverse the damage his father had done. Oh, he had managed to save his race from becoming completely helpless, but his desperate quest to train all saiyans into the brutal warriors they had once been was only succeeding with the easily led lower class soldiers. The upper class was too reluctant, too dumb, too smug and convinced of their own superiority to train themselves as Vegeta wished them to do.

            It was a pity Vegeta was so headstrong. He would have made a good second in command if he hadn't been so…dominant. The boy was powerful, unbelievably so. But he was also proud. Proud of his saiyan heritage and determined to see his race survive the coming war. Unfortunately, it was impossible to allow Vegeta to survive. He would have to be conquered, killed and replaced with the child that was growing inside of Bulma.

            _Bulma_. Frieza frowned as he thought upon their last meeting. The girl had defied him. Her refusal to help him could not go unpunished, even if Brolly managed to convince her to help them, she still needed to be taught to respect her betters. She wasn't a slave with him as she had been with Vegeta, but she still needed to respect that she was dealing with the ruler of a very powerful Empire. Disobedience was not tolerated, not even from someone as important as she was.

            "Zarbon?" Frieza straightened and glanced down at the man who had once sabotaged his own race's rebellion against the Icejin Empire. Zarbon was the loyalist of his followers. His power was fuelled by a love of fighting and a cold calculating mind. He was also the closest thing Frieza had to a friend and a confidant.

            "Sire?" Zarbon stared up at him through his tawny eyes.

            "I want you to pay Bulma a little visit and take her to visit your little friend Nixot. If she wants to sympathise with creatures in cages then she can spend a little time with them." Frieza smirked at the thought of the petite human being thrown into Nixot's room. Nixot looked harmless but she was a wild thing at heart. She'd killed more of his guards then any other single being who was still alive.

            "Is that wise, my Lord?"

            "Does it matter? Nixot will not kill someone who has had such a piteous life as Bulma. The girl may be a tough cookie, but she won't be able to help but sympathise with Bulma – especially when she hears her sad story of rape and abuse." Frieza smirked to himself. "We'll win that little human to our side yet." He added as an after thought.

            Zarbon nodded, ducked his head in submission and then turned and strode away, his footsteps loud in the silent throne room. Frieza watched him go through reptilian eyes, wondering, as he often had, why it was that Zarbon was so blindly loyal to him. Several times it had been Zarbon who had saved his life in battle, Zarbon who had killed those who would have killed Frieza…and yet Frieza had done nothing to inspire such love. He had paid Zarbon in power and wealth, made him into a more powerful warrior then ever, but it still mystified him. If Zarbon hadn't proved his loyalty time and again Frieza would have been suspicious…but Zarbon had proven himself.

            "I won't let you, you know." Ilandra's voice crackled across the throne room and Frieza inwardly cursed himself that he had been so distracted he hadn't felt his daughters approach. She stepped out of the shadows and gave him a brittle smile as she stalked towards him in a floating red dress that billowed out behind her.

            "You won't let me what?" Frieza asked innocently, wondering how much of his conversation she had heard. Aside from being a stunning beauty, his daughter was far stronger then most people suspected. Even Frieza himself had no clear idea how strong she was or what her skills were. She was too much like him; too devious.

            "I won't let you cage her up like an animal." She took another few steps forward so she leant over him, her red talon-like fingers curling around the arms of the throne so that she had him trapped. "I don't give a damn what you plan to do with the Saiyan Empire or what you plan to do with Vegeta's child that Bulma is carrying, but I'll be damned if I'll let you take her away from me and screw with her head." Ilandra's pale skin was almost illuminated with anger as she snarled in his face. "Leave her to me! If you want her co-operation then let me deal with her!"

            "Ilandra." Frieza sat up and brushed her arms away easily. For a moment he contemplated hitting her for her insubordination but the moment passed, after all she had no real power to back up her threats. She might be strong but she was a small fry compared to him. She was a silly little girl who was letting her anger get the best of her. "You don't seem to be doing a very good job of that so far."      

            She jerked back like he had slapped her and for a moment Frieza thought was would hiss at him like a startled snake about to strike. "How dare…" She swallowed back what ever she had been about to say and smiled at him again. "You're right, of course, I haven't been doing a very good job. A job that hasn't been helped by your interference." She stood to her full height and rubbed her forehead as though troubled by a headache, when she opened her eyes they were a more bloody red then Frieza had ever seen them. "I'm sick of fighting to keep Bulma happy when you're slithering around like a _snake_, whispering poison in her ear." She leant close her father again. "In fact I'm beginning to realise almost everything you say is poison."

            Frieza considered his daughter for a moment and slowly let a lazy smile play onto his face. "You're only beginning to think that? You must be stupider then I gave you credit for." He stood up in one quick motion and shoved Ilandra hard enough to send her sprawling to a heap in front of him. "I like you Ilandra, you're my daughter after all." Frieza stood over her, his tail lashing back and forth. "But don't think for one moment that you're any different to the rest of them. I don't care if you don't like me coming near your little human, you'd just better get one thing into your thick little skull…" Frieza reached down and grabbed Ilandra by the front of the dress, tearing the flimsy material as he jerked her up. "You and everything you own is mine, including your human. I could have her the same way I have you. In fact considering what I've heard lately she'd probably like that a whole lot more then she likes having you in bed with her…"

            "No!" Ilandra tore away from him and staggered to her feet. "Don't you touch her! Don't you dare!" She held her torn dress up to her front, trembling from fear or anger or both. "Everything I've done in my life has been for you! Are you telling me that none of it mean anything to you?"

            Frieza took a deep breath. "I think you should leave."

            "Did anything mean anything to you?" She took a step forward, ignoring his command.

            "It _something_ to me and that should be enough for you." Frieza kept his face blank. He sank back into the throne and reached across to pour himself some wine. "I don't want to fight with you anymore so I suggest you leave before I change my mind." He glanced up and met her furious eyes. She glared at him for a moment more and then collected herself and strode from the room with all the dignity of a queen.

            "I've had enough." She tossed over her shoulder at him as she slammed the throne room door behind her so hard she warped the metal frame. Frieza merely sipped some more wine and smiled.

            "So have I."

**A/N - I know this is a short chapter but my eyes are really burning. Hopefully next chapter we might get some more action…and yes, I do mean that kind of action.******


	46. The Second Coming

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters._

**_A/N – Hello…remember me? The bad authoress who keeps on forgetting to write chapters? Well, I've finished uni, am now a high school English teacher and am engaged to be married in September. In fact I bought my dress for the wedding last Saturday. I will finish this fic. (I think I can…I think I can…) Maybe I should change me penname to the 'Little Author That Could'?_**

            "Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold." Bulma muttered as she stared bleakly out of the window. Her hair lay around her in piles and what remained of the hair still attached to her body sat cropped haphazardly on her head; a mixture of sky blue and emerald streaks.

            "Did you say something?" Brolly moved closer to her, a pair of scissors in one hand and a bottle of Frieza's favourite red wine in the other. The bottle sloshed as he plonked himself down next to Bulma and sent a veritable cascade of empty bottles toppling to the floor. "Oopsie." He giggled in a most un-saiyan like manner.

            "I was just remembering a poem." Bulma swayed unsteadily and put a hand out to steady herself. "Doesn't matter, really. I was just thinking that no matter how bad things seem to get they always seem to get just a little bit worse." She ran a hand through her hair and smirked abruptly, "I like my hair though. I think this is an improvement."

            "Yessss." Brolly nodded and gulped the remainder of the wine down. "Although I do think that your beautiful snaky mistress will be less then pleased."

            "Snaky!" Bulma giggled. "She is snaky! They all are! They deserve what is coming to them!" She leant against Brolly again and stared out at the night sky. She was wearing a long black skirt and a long black top – clothes that were uncharacteristically reserved for the ex-concubine. Although the ex part was debatable depending how one looked at her current circumstances. Knee high leather combat boots gleaming with silver buckles and short black gloves completed her look – Bulma was feeling in a decidedly black mood today.

            "And what is coming to them?" Brolly asked, glancing furtively around. "Have you got a plan?"

            Bulma smiled and narrowed her eyes. Ever since she had discovered that Ilandra was screwing her father, yesterday, she had been thinking of a way to get herself off the ship as quickly as possible and cause the utmost damage doing it. She didn't really care if she dies trying to get away – the important thing was to not be here anymore. The ship and everyone on it was pure poison. They deserved to die and Bulma was determined to be the one to put an end to the miserable existence.

            "Yes I have a plan." She cleared her throat and sat up straighter. "You and me are going to plant a bomb on the ship near the engines, steal a ship and fly off into the sunset together."

            "And live happily ever after together?" Brolly's hand tightened on her shoulder and Bulma laughed and shoved him away.

            "Hardly." She frowned at him in mock seriousness. "You, for one, would only try to take me back to Vegeta, because you can't help it – you're servile and weak. Me on the other hand, am unable to have a normal relationship with anyone, so I'm not going to try anymore. I'm going to fly off to some far corner of the galaxy and open a bar."

            "Sounds like fun." Brolly struggled to his feet and pulled Bulma up, supporting her drunken weight with his own. "And I am not servile and weak. Vegeta's father kept me alive when he could have killed me. I'm loyal to the crown, that doesn't make me weak." He started to move them slowly to the chairs in the middle of the room. "Besides, what makes you think you could make a bomb? Let alone steal a ship?"

            "Making a bomb is easy, a simple matter of mixing the right chemicals…I was a renegade back on Earth, people seem to forget that. Anyway, when I was with Vegeta they kept a close eye on me and didn't give me access to a lot of chemicals, let alone ships. Here, they don't seem to care what I do. I guess a pregnant and depressed earthling isn't considered much of a threat."

            "Maybe not a huge threat, but I'm beginning to appreciate that when you're mixed with a little bit of alcohol you can become quite devious." Brolly settled her in a chair and crouched on the floor in front of her. "Do you really think this is possible or is this just bravado talking?"

            "I don't know. I didn't plan on getting drunk – although maybe all the alcohol in my system might help kill the bloody leech inside of me."

            "Bulma!"

            Both Bulma and Brolly froze and spun around in dismay at the sound of Ilandra's voice. Sure enough the icejin princess stood just inside the doorway to the room, one pale hand raised to her mouth as though to hold back the words inside.

            "What is going on here?" Ilandra seemed to recover some poise. She bit out the words and stalked a few meters into the room, giving Brolly her best icy look, as she seemed to take stock of the situation.

            Bulma giggled, "Come on in Ilandra – no need to knock!" Unsteadily the blue haired beautiful swayed to her feet and only Brolly's steadying hand on her waist kept her from falling. "My good friend Brolly and I were just talking about…"

            "Bulma!" Brolly silenced the petite human and sprung lightly to his feet despite the alcohol roaring through his veins. He put himself slightly in front on Bulma and faced Ilandra. After staring at her for a few moments he longer he finally broke the silence. "What did you hear?"

            "I heard everything." Ilandra's composure cracked a little around the edges and she wrung her hands in an almost nervous gesture. "Bulma…what's happened to you?"

            "I'm drunk!" Bulma declared, swaying unsteadily on her feet before falling backwards onto the chair again.

            "No, I mean…yes, you are, but…this isn't you." Ilandra took a step forward, completely ignoring the saiyan in front of her, as though he were little more then a bug. "When did you become this unhappy?"

            Bulma giggled again and prodded Brolly out of the way with one boot. He moved to one side but still watched both women warily. "Unhappy?" She laughed louder. "When did I become unhappy? Well, it would have been around the time that the saiyans invaded Earth and turned my people into slaves! I became sad when they killed my father and I had to go into hiding and work in a fucking factory just to survive! I was even more miserable when I was caught by slave traders and sent to a whore house where his royal highness picked me up…and then there was you."

Her voice was thick with mockery and he blue eyes were icy with scorn, it was a look that Ilandra had never seen on Bulma's face before. She's seen anger, rage and desolation…but never this look of complete hatred. Deep inside of the icejin something broke at that look.

            For a moment Bulma said nothing, she merely stared at Ilandra with that mocking little smile. "I think I was less miserable with you at first…but then I realised that I was just a slave to you too. I wasn't ever going to be free again. I'm always going to be something to someone, never someone – just something. A tool to be used. A slave to be fucked. A brood mare to have babies." With each statement her voice rose until it cracked slightly and all traces of the mocking smile left her face bare and empty. "You want to know when I became this unhappy? I became this unhappy when I realised you were infecting me with babies. I became this unhappy when I realised you were fucking your own father. I became this unhappy when I realised there was no way out of this situation except maybe to kill myself."

            For a moment there was silence and then the sound of Bulma's soft crying filled the room. "I just want to go home. I don't want to have babies. I don't want to be here anymore…I just want to go home."

            Ilandra took a hesitant step forward. "Bulma…I'm sorry." She inched forward until she was standing by her and then she gently lowered herself down into almost she same position that Brolly had taken earlier. "I'm sorry that I'm so messed up. I'm sorry that by taking you away from Vegeta I hurt you more…I never wanted any of this to happen to you, and now my father wants to…"

            "Wants to what?" Brolly finally spoke up. "What is your father up to now?"

            The icejin tore her eyes away from Bulma and looked up at Brolly. "I think he's going to take Bulma away from me. I think he's going to hurt her…maybe even kill her when she's no longer any use to him." She reached forward to touch Bulma's hand, but the human pulled away and curled into a tight little ball on the couch, her crying continuing.

"My father has finally gone too far. Bulma is mine to protect and no matter how much I may have hurt her since taking her away from your saiyajin empire, I never wanted anything like this to happen to her. I won't let my father hurt her. I don't care if he labels me a traitor for this but…"

            "But what?" Brolly pressed.

 Ilandra took a deep breath and finally looked back at Bulma. "Brolly, we have to get Bulma away from here. She has to leave me."

**A/N – Okay…it's been almost a year since I started this chapter. Yeah, a whole year and I've written a chapter. Shameful. I'm married now. Been teaching for almost two years too. Pity me!**

**This is the poem that inspired this chapter:  ****"The Second Coming" by William Butler Yeats**


	47. An Eternity That Lasted An Instant

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters._

**_A/N – See – I'm writing again! A day after my last chapter! And…I've planned this fic all the way up to chapter 50! Which means that my writers block has finally broken! FINALLY! Thank you Chris Sabat and unedited season 2 DBZ. Enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 47: An Eternity That Lasted An Instant_**

"You want me to go where?" Kakarot fought not to show any sign of annoyance, but the predicament he currently found himself in was severely trying his patience. The King was sending him away on a mission that would take him off planet for a very long time! It was frustrating, incredibly so! Just when he'd thought he was making headway with Vegeta and breaking through some of his barriers something had gone wrong and he'd become icy and closed off again.

Evidently the blowjob had been a bad idea.

"I want you to find Brolly. He should have been back by now and since we've had no contact with him I can only assume that either he found Frieza and got himself killed or he's taken off like the coward I always thought he was." Vegeta glared at him as though he was a simpleton. "Now, do I need to repeat myself a third time or do you think you can manage the _very_ simple job I have given you?"

"I think I can manage, Sire." Kakarot forced himself to bow, half to pacify Vegeta and half to hide the look of anger on his face. "What should I do if I find Brolly? Should I bring him back?"

"If you find him…" Vegeta seemed to mull over the idea. "…If you find Brolly then kill him. He's become a liability to the Saiyajin Empire." He was about to add something else but paused, closing his mouth with an audible '_snap'_.

"Sire…" Kakarot knew instinctively what Vegeta had been about to say and rather then leave things unsaid he spoke up. "Brolly was sent to find the Earth woman, correct?" The third class saiyan watched his King carefully, watching for any sign of emotion. "What if he found her? What should I do with her?"

Vegeta swallowed and met Kakarot's eyes with a steely glare. _A glare_, Kakarot thought, _that was designed to hide whatever he was truly feeling_.

"If he has recovered the woman, _my property_, then bring her back. She will face punishments for her betrayal and her defection."

There was a tone to Vegeta's voice that sent shivers down Kakarot's spine. He had always prided himself on his ability to ensure he heard all the latest gossip and the gossip around the palace was all about the blue haired slave that had bewitched the king. The earthling woman that had survived against the odds and who, although she was supposed to be working on some kind of ki enhancing weapon, had managed to do almost no work on the project without reprisals.

The gossip had labelled her as a beautiful genius that had wormed her way into Vegeta's good graces by her amazing prowess in bed and her ability to wrap him around her little finger by granting his every sick sexual fantasy. Apparently the Queen had been bitterly jealous of the earthling and her relationship to her then to-be husband.

Bulma Briefs sounded like an _amazing_ woman, someone who had talents not unlike his own. If indeed he somehow managed to find Brolly and the woman…well…he couldn't wait to meet her. If everything he had heard about her was true then it was no wonder Vegeta wanted her back. Hell, if everything he had heard about her was true then he was going to find himself hard pressed to bring her back to Vegeta.

"Sire, if I am to bring back the woman then perhaps an image of her would help me identify her…" Kakarot allowed his voice to trail off and he straightened up from his bow and allowed a small smirk to play across his face. His trip back to the Saiyajin Empire hadn't been quite what he had expected it to be, but no matter. He'd enjoyed his little visit even if he hadn't been able to kill his father.

"An image? Hmph." Vegeta crossed his arms and drummed the fingers of one hand on his muscle bound arm. "You'll have to see security for that. There would be some security footage of her somewhere; you're welcome to help yourself. Now, if there is nothing else I will expect you to be on your way."

"Yes, Sire." Kakarot bowed again, turned smartly on one heel and stalked away down the hallway. He'd leave and do his job like a good little soldier; he couldn't afford to give up his nice little position here on Vegetasei.

Not when he was having so much fun…

Vegeta watched Kakarot walk away, feeling irritated at himself for the momentarily lapse he had felt when Bardock's son had brought up Bulma. Why did he feel this way? Why was he still so caught up in her even though she'd shown her true colours and abandoned him at the first chance she'd been given?

He shook his head and almost rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. The woman was a criminal and a dangerous one at that. He knew that she was a very dangerous little minx who was far too clever for her own good…but…he still wanted her. He wanted her more then ever. Especiallynow that Zucchini was finally pregnant. He could afford to have a little plaything in his bed again now that that black haired shrew was finally out of it.

Maybe he just needed to get himself another concubine…there was that earthling woman who had been in his father's harem. She was still with the other ladies waiting to be sold to new masters, but maybe before he sent her away he should try her out. Maybe she would be enough to keep his mind interested and take his attention away from that blasted _woman_.

Bulma opened her eyes groggily. Ilandra stood on one side of the operating table and Brolly stood on the other, they were arguing quietly and neither one of them were aware that Bulma had regained consciousness. For a moment Bulma blinked stupidly without paying much attention to what they were saying, but gradually she began to listen.

"It isn't right! That halfling should be killed, not left here to be brought up by a maniac like Frieza – especially when the child is going to be raised to take control of the Saiyajin Empire if Frieza ever manages to kill Vegeta!" Brolly stabbed his finger at Ilandra angrily and glared at her.

_Why couldn't they get along?_ Bulma wondered sleepily, _and why were they arguing about her child?_

"It isn't up to you! I'm doing everything I can to get Bulma out of here alive and to ensure that my father doesn't go after her! The only way I can do that is by taking the babies out of her! If my father has them then he wont have a reason to track Bulma down." Ilandra slapped Brolly's accusing finger away from the space over Bulma's body. She tossed her hair and threw a withering glance at the saiyan. "If you were smart you'd see that this is a win-win situation. My father gets what he wants and Bulma gets to go free. The only person who looses is me."

Bulma slowly began to take stock of her surroundings. She was in the med bay…and…her babies were gone…? She struggled to make sense of the conversation she'd just overheard. Slowly some sense began to swim through the murkiness that the anaesthesia had left in her mind

Last night Ilandra had told them that she believed that Bulma's life was in danger and that she thought that Frieza was going to try to take Bulma away. Ilandra had said that the only way she could keep Bulma safe was by getting her off the station. She and Brolly had stayed up most of the night formulating a plan to smuggle Bulma off the space station. Part of their plan, a part that Ilandra had fixated upon from the start, was the removal of Bulma's unborn babies and their transference to artificial wombs.

It was a plan that Bulma had readily gone along with despite some minor reservations…but here she was, waking up on a cold metal table minus two babies. Thanks to the advanced medical facilities on the station there wasn't going to be a recovery stage for Bulma – Ilandra had assured both of them that the procedure to remove the foetuses was a "_walk in – walk out_" affair.

"Did it work?" Bulma struggled to speak and the words came out slurred and fuzzy sounding. "Are the babies gone?"

"Bulma?" Ilandra was instantly by her side, one slender hand gently smoothing back Bulma's fine baby blue hair. "Don't try to talk, honey. The drugs are going to wear off soon, we'll talk then."

"I wanna know…" Bulma blinked unsteadily, her words sounding even more slurred this time then last.

Brolly appeared by her side. "It worked, they're gone."

Bulma let her head slump back against the table. "Good." She breathed deeply for a few moments, ignoring both of the people above her. "Okay," She said finally, her voice a little firmer, "help me up."

Ilandra looked as if she was about to protest but Brolly instantly helped to ease her up into a sitting position, following orders like the good little saiyan soldier he was. A roll of nausea instantly passed through Bulma and she felt her body heave involuntarily, "I'm gonna be s…"

She was unable to finish her sentence and she scrambled to the edge of the table just in time to be sick over the side. Ilandra made a noise that could have been sympathy but might just as easily have been disgust, but Bulma didn't care. Once the nausea faded she felt much better and she was able to steady herself without Brolly's help.

"I want to go now." Bulma unsteadily climbed down from the table and wobbled her way to the bench where she could see her clothes. She dressed without her usual finesse, even allowing Brolly to hold her steady as she swayed back and forth while trying to pull her boots on.

"Bulma, you don't have to go now…" Ilandra's voice interrupted the silence; there was a note of pleading in it that tugged at Bulma despite the rock-hard shields she had erected against everything Ilandra-ish.

She had been doing her best to ignore Ilandra since she'd discovered that she was screwing her own father, but ignoring her was only getting Bulma so far. It was hard. Hard because even though she hated Ilandra now…she had loved her. She had loved her deeply and it was hard to simply switch off her emotional response.

"You said I had to leave as soon as possible." Bulma kept her eyes down as she finished pulling on her boots and stood dressed in a short black skirt, thigh-high leather boots and a black and white long sleeved striped shirt that showed plenty of cleavage. She was horribly aware of how loose the clothes were on her emaciated frame but Bulma squashed down her insecurities.

"I know what I said but…" There was a note of pleading to Ilandra's voice and Bulma finally looked up at her. Ilandra looked desperate and desolated. "I don't want you to go. I love you." She walked towards Bulma, ignoring all the signs that the human was putting out to stay away.

They faced each other silently, each of them struggling to deal with their pain in their own way. After what felt like an age Bulma sighed and stepped forward, taking Ilandra's body into an embrace. She rested her head against the icejins chest and listened to her heartbeat.

"I can't stay here any longer." She whispered the words against her lovers skin. "If your father doesn't kill me then I'm going to end up killing myself. This place is poison."

Ilandra sobbed silently and wrapped her arms tightly around Bulma. "I'm so sorry." She whispered eventually, resting her cheek lightly on Bulma's hair.

Gradually Bulma drew away. She held one of Ilandra's hands for a moment as they stared into each other's eyes, then she let go; not just of her lover's hand but of everything. The last remaining flicker of emotion that was loyal to Ilandra slipped away with her hand and Bulma stood for a moment feeling oddly like an empty vessel. For an eternity that lasted an instant she knew what freedom was, and in that instant Bulma saw herself for what she was.

She would never be her own person because all her life she'd defined who she was based upon the people she was with and the situation she was in. Now, free of everything, she saw herself as the sad lonely little girl she was. Not even Brolly, who she almost counted as a friend, meant anything to her really. She was truly alone

Bulma felt herself smile.

"We have to go." Brolly touched her shoulder and Bulma turned around with the smile still firmly in place.

"Then lets go."

Ilandra led the way to the docking bay. Down they went, down into the depths of a space station that may just as well have been hell. The further down they went the more it seemed to Bulma that she could actually smell the stench of moral decay; it hung in the air like a fine veil.

There wasn't a sound to be heard aside from their soft footfalls as they moved like ghosts down the corridors. It was as they were approaching the doors for the docking bay that Bulma realised that there should have been more people around. It was the middle of the day, yet the place was deserted.

"It's a trap…" The softly spoken words had barely left her mouth when a ki blast seemed to appear from nowhere. It arced through the air towards Bulma in a stunning flare of golden light. It was beautiful.

"No!" Ilandra leapt in the way in a flash, smacking the blast out of the air with a show of strength that few people had ever witnessed. "Father!" She hissed as she hovered in the air in front of Bulma, a lilac aura surrounding her as her power level crept up.

"Daughter." Frieza was suddenly in front of them, Zarbon at his side. They both wore identical smirks on their faces. "Did you really think that I would allow you to let them leave? They're too dangerous to be left alive, especially now that they _both _know our plans for the Saiyajin Empire."

Ilandra bared her teeth and growled, "How! How did you find out?"

Frieza tossed back his head and laughed, Zarbon copied the gesture immediately. "This is my station, my empire – nothing goes on here without me knowing about it." He stopped chuckling abruptly and fixed ruby eyes on them all. "Now daughter, get out of my way so I can obliterate these two monkeys…"

"No." Ilandra spat on the ground in her father's direction. "I won't let you." She turned her head slightly towards Brolly while she kept her eyes on Frieza. "Zarbon's mine, you take daddy dearest."

"Gladly." Brolly smirked and powered up, feeling the familiar adrenaline rush he always did when he was about to battle someone. It had been so long since he'd taken on somebody with a power level similar to his, he'd heard stories about Frieza's strength but he found it hard to believe that the delicate looking being in front of him could actually have strength close to his.

In a flash Ilandra, Brolly, Frieza and Zarbon were moving; their moves so lightning fast that Bulma couldn't keep track of them. She edged closer to the wall and tried to get down as low as she could. Explosions, grunts of pain and screams of power issued back and forth across the room. For an instant she saw Frieza and Brolly trading blows, then they were gone. An instant later she caught a glimpse of Ilandra with Zarbon in a headlock before Zarbon pulled free and they disappeared again.

She turned her gaze on the docking bay doors and after taking a deep steadying breath she gathered her courage and sprung to her feet, bolting towards the doors as fast as she was able.

"Oh, no you don't, clever little monkey." Bulma heard Frieza's raspy voice beside her and she screamed despite herself as he phased in front of her, a glowing red ki ball in his hand. She slid to a stop and for less than a moment she stared at Frieza and waited for the end…then Zarbon interrupted.

With a howl of humiliation Zarbon found himself flung straight at his master from Ilandra's masterful grasp. He slammed into Frieza with enough force to send a stress fracture up the side of the wall. Both of them collapsed into a pile and Bulma didn't need any further urging to leap past them and continue on her way to the door.

Behind her Brolly and Ilandra were barring Frieza's way while Zarbon lay prone on the floor, blue liquid leaking from his skull and pooling around his body. It was evident that Zarbon wasn't going to be doing any more fighting ever again.

Bulma reached the door as the fight behind her grew in intensity, Frieza's frustrated growls sending shivers down her spine. She frantically stabbed her finger at the door's open button, but to her dismay the door remained stubbornly closed.

"Shit." Bulma slammed a fist into the door and then wrenched open the control panel next to it. She didn't know wether Frieza had locked the door before the fight or wether it had been damaged when Zarbon and Frieza crashed into the wall, all she knew was that she had to get the door opened.

She scrabbled desperately at the wires inside the control panel, her eyes identifying which wires needed to be crossed in order to '_hot wire'_ the door security system. Finally she managed to wrench the right wires free and connect them and the door grated open with a slow screeching sound, indicating to Bulma that the stress fractured had warped the entire wall and door frame.

"Brolly! Ilandra!" She screamed as she slipped through the door, standing inside the docking bay panting with her exertion. She risked a glance back through the door, hoping that somehow Frieza would be gone or dead.

But of course he wasn't. He had one hand wrapped around Brolly's throat while the other one punched him with such force and speed that his movements were a blur. Suddenly Ilandra was there again, she brought both of her hands down on her father's head with enough force that he was stunned for an moment and Brolly slipped from his grasp.

"Go! Get Bulma out of here! Take the scout ship and go!" Ilandra hit her father again and then was forced to block and defend as he turned his brutal attack on her. Brolly didn't need any further urging; he was through the door in an instant.

For a moment, before Brolly dragged her away, Bulma met Ilandra's gaze and they looked into each other's eyes for a final time…then Brolly had her by the wrist and had dragged her into the ship.

Bulma was dazzled by the speed in which things had happened, she let Brolly strap her into a seat as he slid into the captions chair. Then they were off – the cargo bay doors vaporised in a flash of weaponry and the scout slid out of the space station. Bulma waited for something else to happen – for another ship to come after them or for a tractor beam to prevent them from leaving.

But nothing happened.

Once they were far enough away Brolly turned the ship around and left her again. Bulma sat like a rag doll staring at the space station through the view screen and when Brolly appeared outside of the ship with an aura of tight green energy around him like a protective bubble Bulma almost laughed. Then he fired an energy beam at the space station and in a flash it exploded…

Bulma had a moment to wonder why the space station's shield and defence systems weren't working before shock took a firm hold of her and unconsciousness welled up. Her final thought was of Ilandra, who had sacrificed herself to get Bulma free…and who had been on the space station when it exploded.

**A/N – Finally! I finally got them off that damned space station! Screw you writers block! It took a couple of hours but she is finally away from the icejins! Come on – show me love!**


	48. Corrorsion

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters._

**_A/N – Wow, thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter – you're feedback was most helpful! Many of you are going to be in for a big shock though by the time this fic wraps up…and it still has a bit of a ways to go yet! Enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 47: Corrosion_**

Bulma tapped her fingernails on the arm of the chair as she stared out of the view screen at the endless stretch of space beyond. It had been several weeks since their escape from Frieza, and she and Brolly had spent that time lying low and avoiding the Icejin patrols that were sweeping the nearby sectors. They hadn't made for any particular destination yet, which was fine by Bulma. If course, they had the added problem of not being able to agree on a destination.

Brolly wanted to go back to the planet Vegeta while Bulma was arguing that she should be allowed to go free and return to Earth. It was a useless argument really, since Brolly was stubbornly loyal to Vegeta, but Bulma was still clinging to the slim hope that he would be swayed to her side. He felt sorry for her and Bulma was playing that advantage for all it was worth.

At the moment they were actually travelling for a change and stars were flashing past them on all sides. The radio chatter they were picking up from Frieza's men told them very little other then the fact that King Cold, Frieza's father, had issued orders that they were to be found and destroyed. At the moment however they weren't picking up any transmissions, which meant that they were alone in space and it was safe to travel.

They were travelling towards the planet Vegeta at the moment, but the heading wasn't a direct one and the path they were following went quite close to the sector of space that had Earth nestled in it.

"I'm frightened." Bulma whispered. She risked a quick look sideways at Brolly before she continued speaking, "If you take me back to Vegeta then he's going to kill me. You know he will – you may as well have left me to rot with Ilandra and Frieza." Her voice sounded soft and breathy, laced with fear.

Brolly shook his head and said nothing, he obviously wasn't about to be bated into another argument with her, so Bulma decided to try another plan of attack She began to cry. Nothing loud and showy, just quiet gentle sobs that she hoped would tug at Brolly's heart.

They didn't.

"Stop your crying." Brolly snapped at last. "I'm sick of it! I'm not some bodyguard who has to follow your orders anymore, so stop begging me to let you go free." He frowned at her. "I can't let you go free – I have to follow orders…"

"Follow orders?" Bulma's crocodile tears dissolved in an instant and she glared at Brolly. "Even if you're orders get me killed? I thought you were my friend!"

"Saiyan warriors don't have friends." Brolly said simply with a sigh. "They have superiors, underlings, enemies and orders and that's pretty much it."

Bulma was about to question the logic of a society that allowed you enemies but not friends, but thought better of it. Brolly had been raised a soldier and he clearly wasn't about to break his training and beliefs because of a woman. Instead she abruptly turned her attention the flashing red light on the navigation console.

"What's that?" She pointed and was amused to watch Brolly spring off his seat and immediately jump into action. He hit several buttons on the console and information began to fly across the screen in front of them. It was all in the standard space language so Bulma was able to understand a large part of it – namely that the ship in question was saiyajin in origin.

She was expecting Brolly to be happy about his discovery but instead he seemed furious, almost mad with rage. He began cursing fluently in saiyan – words that even Bulma couldn't understand.

"Kakarot!" Brolly eventually snarled angrily. He slammed a hand into the console and the ship quaked around them. Bulma squealed as she was thrown from her chair by the force of his blow.

"Hey! What's the big idea? Huh? I don't want to die just yet." Bulma screeched as she climbed to her feet, her face flushed at the unceremonious was she had been flung from her chair.

"That ship…it belongs to Kakarot!" The saiyan was breathing heavy and his hair stirred in a breeze that seemed to be coming from within him. Never having witnessed a saiyan powering up before Bulma found it unnerving and a little bit creepy.

"Ahhh…okay, who is Kakarot?" She took a little step back from Brolly and almost squeaked in fear when he phased in front of her.

 "Kakarot is a madman! He's the saiyan that killed my lover and then tricked me into killing one of his brothers."

The rage emanating from Brolly was unlike anything Bulma had ever seen or felt; and she'd witnessed Vegeta in rages that had scared the hell out of her. But this…this anger was verging on madness. His eyes were blind with his rage and his mind was clouded with his hatred.

"Kakarot? I've never heard of him…" Bulma wasn't sure what else she could say. Clearly Kakarot was not a good kind of guy…but there wasn't anything they could do, was there?

"He's Bardock's son…" Brolly was having difficulty speaking clearly through his clenched teeth, "and _looks_ almost identical to him. Unfortunately his personality couldn't be more different. He's a liar, a cheat and the only person I know who is able to worm his way into any situation and weasel his way back out just as quickly." Brolly spat on the ground forcefully. "He is scum, absolute scum…and this is just the opportunity I've been waiting for."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're going to lure him over here and then I'm going to get him." The saiyan clenched his gloved hand into a fist and a nasty little smile danced across his face.

"Get him?" Bulma quested slowly, not at all liking that horrible little smile that was making his eyes sparkle with an emotion that definitely wasn't happiness.

"Kill him." Brolly clarified. "Now, I'm going to keep out of sight and I want you to contact him…make up some excuse and lure him over here. Then I'll blast his ship so he has nowhere to go and I'll beat the living snot out of him."

Bulma stood still for a moment. She didn't want to lure another saiyan onto her ship, especially one that sounded as crazed and neurotic as Kakarot. "Uh, Brolly…if he's as dangerous as you say then what's to stop him blasting us right out of the sky when we make contact?"

"He won't try to hurt _you_," Brolly snickered, "at least not until he's satisfied his curiosity. Besides which, I'm sure that a clever woman like you can think of some reason you can give him not to kill you."

"Are you suggesting I lure him over here using…_feminine wiles_?" She felt herself beginning to frown. She wasn't some kind of cheap space whore and the thought of luring a psychotic saiyan over to the ship with the promise of sex just didn't sit right with her.

"Why not? It seems to work on everyone else you meet – male or female."

"Great, thanks a lot Brolly." She pursed her lips and sighed, crossing her arms across her chest; her body language making it very clear that she wasn't thrilled at the plan.

Brolly clenched his teeth and growled. "Please Bulma, I wouldn't ask if this didn't mean a lot to me. Kakarot killed the man I loved and honour demands that I kill him."

There was a note of pleading in his voice despite the anger and Bulma sighed again, slowly uncrossing her arms. "I must be getting soft." She muttered as she sat back into her seat and looked across as the communication controls. "Go and hide Brolly, I'll lure him across and you can have your precious revenge."

"Thank you…" Brolly started to move away and Bulma quickly interrupted him.

"Oh, don't thank me yet." She tuned her face him as she continued absently fiddling with the buttons on the console. "If I do this then you have to take me back to Earth. Fair is fair, right? I help you get your revenge and you help me go free? Deal?"

He frowned down at her for several very long seconds, during which Bulma was sure he was considering threatening killing her if she didn't do as he said, but eventually he nodded. "Agreed." He slid out of sight and Bulma turned back to the console.

She sent a hail through to the other ship and was almost shocked when the saiyan ship immediately stopped and responded. _He must have been watching us._ Bulma surmised as she pushed the button that would allow them to establish an audio-visual link.

The screen flashed in front of her and the image of a very good looking saiyan with wildly spiky black hair and eyes that seemed mildly amused was suddenly there staring back at her. _Wow,_ she thought, _he does look like Bardock…but damn; his father isn't half this good looking._ She was almost shocked by her reaction to him, she'd thought guys were good looking before but she was almost knocked for six by his gorgeous good looks.

_No wonder he can worm his way into any situation, he must be every bit as clever and charming as he looks._ Bulma let herself smile but kept her cool. She'd never let herself be distracted by anyone ever before and she wasn't about to start now. Eye candy was nice to look at but that was all. _Besides_, the voice in the back of Bulma's mind added, _he's supposed to be some kind of psycho_.

"Hi." Bulma smiled a little wider and prepared to play the game…

"Hi." She was smiling at him now, a gorgeous little smile that was every bit as friendly and charming as Kakarot had been expecting. The photos, he registered offhandedly, had not done her justice. She wasn't just a little beautiful, she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Well, hello." He purred smoothly as he wondered how on Earth the little human had managed to escape Frieza's clutches, evidently there was more to her then met the eye. Of course, it was just as likely that she had company on that ship. According to the transmissions he'd received from Frieza's men she'd taken off with a saiyan. So he was willing to bet that Brolly was somewhere on that ship – possibly he'd recognised Kakarot's ship and was hiding out of sight like the coward he was.

"I'm wondering if you can help me, I'm having some problems with my navigation system…is it possible for you to come across and have a look at them? I'm absolutely useless when it comes to technical things…and I'd be more then happy to reward you for any work you can do." Bulma Briefs focused her blue eyes on him and Kakarot could almost feel the sheer force of personality behind them. "I don't have any money…but I'm sure we could come to some sort of agreement."

He nodded slowly. She knew exactly how to play men – her body language, her eye contact and her tone of voice were all designed to attract men to her. She gave off the persona of a woman who was inviting, soft and highly sensual without being overtly sexual. She was a very clever woman and Kakarot wondered exactly what she was like underneath the act.

Was this the same woman that she'd shown to Vegeta? Or was she a chameleon like he was; able to change her personality to suit whatever situation she was in? His curiosity got the better of him despite the warning in the back of his head that this was probably a trap.

"I'd be more then happy to help you…Miss…?"

"Briefs. Bulma Briefs." She smiled in a way that was more of a baring of her teeth then a true smile. "Thank you, so much."

Kakarot shut off the transmission and began to guide his ship towards hers. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her ship…there was definitely someone else on board but they were hiding their power and he was unable to tell wether it was Brolly or not. No matter, it undoubtedly _was_ Brolly so he'd just have to keep his guard up.

Brolly might have been the stronger out of both of them but he wasn't the cleverest. Their prior meetings had shown Kakarot that he was able to outwit the big saiyan easily, so he wasn't going to worry about him too much. In fact…Kakarot looked over his shoulder at his OVA unit and began to grin. Oh yes, he'd get Brolly once and for all if he was on that ship…

"Are you alright?" Brolly asked for the third time.

Bulma nodded her head without saying anything. She wasn't sure if she liked Kakarot or not…he _had_ been able to see through her act, she was sure of it. A deep foreboding was settling in her belly and it was all she could do to stop herself from telling Brolly that this was a bad idea…but he wouldn't listen, he hadn't listened to anything else she said. She was only a silly suspicious girl to him.

"Okay, I'm going to wait near the air-lock. When he comes through I'm going to get him and then we'll be on our way home."

The azure-eyed beauty narrowed her eyes, "I hope that when you say 'home' you mean my home"

Brolly froze for a moment and then continued smoothly, "Of course."

When he was gone and Bulma was left by herself again she sat still at the controls for a heartbeat or two and watched Kakarot's ship as it moved across the screen, letting her thoughts drift. She had had a strange feeling of familiarity when she had seen him; it wasn't just that he looked like Bardock…she had recognised _him_ or recognised some quality in him.

Bulma had no idea how long she had been sitting their absorbed in her thoughts when a resounding BOOM sounded from below and Kakarot's ship abruptly vanished off the screen. Bulma jumped upright and scrambled away from the console.

What had happened? Had Brolly jumped the gun and fired a blast at Kakarot's ship before it had docked with them or had something gone wrong?

Bulma began to run towards the airlock where Brolly was supposed to be waiting, but when she got there the airlock door was firmly closed. She crept up to the door and let out a fearful 'eep' when she heard the sounds of scuffling coming from the inside. She glanced up and did a double take when she realised that the airlock light was on…meaning that the external door was open and the airlock was in a vacuum state.

"Brolly!" Bulma raced the last few steps towards the door and pressed her face to the small viewing screen that was there. The airlock was empty, but somewhere out from the ship she could see two distinct shapes…and one of them had a green bubble surrounding him? It had to be Brolly! But what was he doing out in space…and more importantly what was Kakarot doing out their with him?

A shock wave rocked the ship and Bulma was knocked off her feet. Her head slammed into the wall behind her hard and with a low moan Bulma slumped to the floor. She touched her head and her hand came away sticky with blood. Another wave rocked the ship, followed by a third and Bulma clenched her teeth to keep herself from crying out as the ship seemed to spin and shudder around her.

Unsteadily, she climbed to her feet as a volley of blasts rocked the ship and the metal hull groaned alarmingly. "Those maniacs are going to destroy the ship if they're not carefully!"

She staggered down the short hallway as much from the shaking of the ship as from the head wound. As she entered the tiny flight deck she reeled and had to hang tightly to the back of a chair as the ship was flung to one side. She reached the console and sat down in the chair, not bothering to buckle herself in. Her eyes blurred and she blinked furiously to clear them, the pain in her head was something that she was easily able to ignore, but way the room would tilt and spin at the corners of her eyes was less easy to push aside.

With nimble fingers she began to analyse the ships exterior hull, there wasn't a hull breach or the alarms would have gone off but the integrity of the hull may have been weakened enough to become a worry. She wasn't great at working the controls of the ship yet but she had watched Brolly closely and her natural talent with machinery was good enough that she was fairly certain that she knew what she was doing.

Abruptly the shock waves and the blasts shut off and there was silence. The computer beeped once and Bulma breathed a sigh of relief to see that although the hull was weakened on the rear starboard side it wasn't badly damaged.

"Bulma!" A voice roared her name from below and Bulma scrambled upright again.

"Brolly?" She was half turned to go to see what was wrong when the saiyan spoke again.

"Get us out of here now!" He sounded frantic and very unlike his usual calm collected self. She heard the sound of the air lock door cycling through its locking phase and then he spoke again. "Bulma! Go now or he's going to blast us to bits!"

Bulma jumped back in the pilot seat and increased the thrusters to maximum capacity, plotting a short-term course that would take them out of this solar system and into the clear space beyond. Once the ship was moving steadily and the course was plotted in safely, she turned around…

"Hello, Bulma Briefs." Kakarot, not Brolly, stood just inside the room watching her with a smirk on his face. Bulma didn't know what expression crossed her face but her new companion laughed. "Oh now, don't be mad. Brolly would have blasted me to bits if you hadn't left."

"Did you kill him?"

"Oh, no. Brolly was very much alive when I closed the outer airlock on him." The saiyan warrior laughed as though the memory was hilarious. "Of course, the poor fool didn't even try to blast the ship– not with the chance of if blowing up and you dying." He took a step closer and dropped an OVA helmet on the seat beside her. "I'm curious – was Brolly concerned about hurting _you_ or more concerned about hurting his chances of Vegeta trusting him again if he killed you?"

Bulma pinched her mouth shut, Kakarot was chatting away to her as if they were old friends, maybe she could keep him distracted. If Brolly was still alive then she had to go back and get him – she couldn't let him die alone in space after he had helped rescue her from Frieza! She began to edge her hand towards the thrusters to stop them but suddenly Kakarot was standing right in front of her and his hand was on top of hers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He lowered his face closer to hers and grinned again. "But please, do go ahead and try. I'd have fun punishing you..." He suddenly laughed again and let go of her hand, "but maybe you'd like that too, hmm?"

Bulma froze and swallowed hard. "Who are you?"

"You mean you're little friend Brolly didn't tell you? I'm hurt, I thought the big saiyans heart beat only for me…" He pouted at her and then frowned when Bulma stared at him with a sickened expression.

"Let me rephrase the question, why are you here?" Her voice dripped with venom but she stayed perfect still, not wanting to draw any extra attention to herself. "Was it to kill Brolly?""

 "Honestly?" He let his smirk fade off his face, this was the moment he was really looking forward to; he wanted to see her reaction to the news that she was about to be dragged back to Vegeta. "I was sent by Lord Vegeta to bring you back." He moved the helmet off the chair and sat down next to her, waiting for any kind of reaction.

Bulma felt her insides turn icy and a chill ran down her spine. _So, she had finally lost! After all this time she was going to be packaged off back to him…_Vegeta's midnight eyes flashed through her mind and she swallowed convulsively.

She glanced up at Kakarot finally with a look of utter defeat on her face, "I don't suppose I can make you change your mind?"

Fighting him at this point seemed pretty pointless, her only hope was that he would let his guard down at some point so she could get away. She was sorry about Brolly…but she cared only for herself at this moment. She didn't want to go back to Vegeta…he'd kill her for sure…

"Not a chance." He leant forward and placed his arms either side of her, trapping her against the console and breathed in the scent of her despair. "But I can always be persuaded to tell Vegeta a little story that might get you back on side." He brought his face closer to hers and smirked. Bulma felt another shiver go down her spine as Kakarot moved even closer still.

"Persuaded? What do you want?" She asked, although she already knew the answer. She had to get out of the situation…but if she couldn't and Vegeta was her only option then she'd take Kakarot's offer of making up a story for her.

"What do most men want?" He grinned at her as he moved back slightly and took one of her arms in a grip, drawing her up with him. He dragged her across the room and pinned her against the wall, Bulma twisted her face away from him when he moved as if to kiss her. Frustrated he spoke again, "Tell me, is it true what they say about you and Vegeta?"

"I don't know, what do they say?" Bulma focused on the sensation of him breathing lightly on her neck, Kakarot liked making women frightened…just like Vegeta. This was one game that she knew how to play.

Despite the fact that Brolly was dying in space somewhere behind her, she could feel her body reacting to Kakarot's. He truly was a despicable, horrible example of the male species but there was something about the whole situation that was turning Bulma on and she welcomed the feelings, embraced them in a way that she hadn't before.

"They say that he hurt you and that you liked it, liked it a lot." He slid a knee between her legs and wriggled his body closer to her. She was soft and warm against him, her breath coming in short little pants and…there! Beneath the scent of despair and fear he could smell desire.

To his surprised the woman laughed, it low husky laugh that made him instantly harden. She sounded like a woman that wanted to fuck. "You're pinning me against a wall and blackmailing me to have sex with you…" Her voice had sunk to a purr, "…and I'm starting to enjoy myself, so I guess it must be true."

Kakarot pulled away from her abruptly and left her leaning against the wall panting slightly, her breasts rising and falling tantalisingly. "Oh, You're good." He narrowed his eyes and watched as she straightened herself up, an innocent look on her face. "You're really, _really_ good."

Bulma stared at him and lifted her chin, her eyes staying wide and inviting. "I don't know what you're talking about." She was honestly confused by Kakarot. What was Earth was he blathering about?

"It means that I'm impressed. You're one of those people that work out what people want most in a lover and then you give it to them." He moved closer to her again. "I like it."

She finally clued in on what he was saying and shook her head. "I'm not impressive or special, Kakarot. I'm just desperate. I don't want to die, so I'm forced to keep myself alive, and since what little dignity I had left was taken by Vegeta, I've pretty much got no other option."

"Is it that horrible to be going back to him?" The saiyan lounged up against the wall beside her, his body language still highly sexual despite his conversational tone. "He seemed okay to me, certainly a handsome fellow if you like your men violent and hard."

"Vegeta?" Bulma thought for a moment. "He's not the same person with other people that he is with me; I saw a side of him that no one else did. Vegeta is terrifying because I think deep down he has no stopping point. I can take pain, in fact I can take pain and like it because it just adds to my pleasure, but one of these days I know Vegeta will go too far and he'll kill me just so he can get off."

"A sadist?"

Bulma took another deep breath and shrugged. "Yes…but…he _is_ good in bed. I enjoy sex with him, but I don't want to go back and face him. I can only imagine how angry he is with me…"

Kakarot shrugged this time, "I'm not sure. He hides things pretty well, but I think his idea of punishment with you if going to be getting you flat on your back on the nearest bed and making you pay. He is desperate to get off, especially with the only woman in his bed being Zucchini."

"Oh, yuck. I can stand that woman." Bulma twisted her face in disgust. "Look, I appreciate the nice in-depth conversation we're having but was your offer for real before?"

He straightened slightly, "What the lies? Sure. I'll lie all you want me to about the reason you ran off with Ilandra." Kakarot edged closer to Bulma as he spoke. "She made you go, threatened to kill you if you didn't go…"

"How about the truth?" Bulma stayed still as Kakarot closed in on her again, his slow controlled movements making her edgy. "Ilandra found out I was pregnant to Vegeta and took me away to steal the child for some diabolical plan of her fathers."

Kakarot laughed huskily, "I'll tell him whatever you want…but let's work all that out later. You have something that I want…" He phased in front of her and slammed his hands on either side of her again. Kakarot moved one arm and caught both of her hands in one of his, pining them above her head as he ground his hips into hers.

Bulma stayed very still as he heart thundered in her chest. She could feel a massive erection pressing into her groin and despite her earlier confidence she felt fear pulsing through her body, it had been several months since she'd been with a man…or had violent sex, and she had an inkling that this was going to be very, very violent sex.

He leant forward growling, "I want you to scream for me…"

**A/N – I'll stop there for now. So…you get a nice lemon next time, well, except you people, you get lime and the offer of the full chapter if you email me. Don't be too made at me at stopping here, its past midnight and my fingers are numb with cold. Please review…comments make me write faster!**


	49. Love Like Razorblade

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters._

**_A/N – Thanks again to the people who reviewed the last chapter – I'm getting in touch with a lot of great people who I met previously through Slave and my other fics! This one is a bit of a short song inspired chapter…I've just included some of the lyrics here because I think Bulma's current situation is a little like Russian Roulette…she keeps dodging the bullet but eventually its going to hit._**

**_Chapter 47: Love Like Razorblade_**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**To play Russian roulette  
Do you know how to play Russian roulette?  
**_No, I don't..._**  
You play Russian roulette this way…**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"My poor son." King Cold stared down at his son…or rather what remained of him. The explosion had badly damaged Frieza, mainly because his poor son had been at the centre of the blast zone, but he had pulled through somehow.

Parts of the space station had survived completely, but not the section that his son and grand daughter had been in, that section had been vaporised instantly. It was a wonder that his son had survived at all. Ilandra, unfortunately, had not been so lucky.

A team of scientists was clustered around Frieza's broken body, they were working around the clock to keep him alive and to repair the damage done by the explosion. His injuries were so severe that they had no choice but to replace a large portion of his body with robotic replacements. The operations would take time but the doctors and scientists were confident that Frieza would not only make a perfect recovery, he would possibly had increased in strength…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**I have this pistol  
One bullet in chamber  
Spin cilinder  
Grab the gun  
Hold the gun to your head  
And pull the trigger**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Kakarot kept Bulma pinned to the wall as he fumbled below with her skirt, trying to lift it up and get her underwear down at the same time. Eventually, growling in frustration he simply ripped her panties off. Bulma whimpered at the strength she could feel his hands…and also from excitement.

"You want this don't you?" He whispered huskily as he freed himself from his own pants. He was aching to be inside Bulma – he wanted her in a way he hadn't wanted a woman for a while. He wanted to possess her and own her, he wanted her to beg him to take her and then he wanted to make her scream his name.

"Yes! Yes, yes, Gods yes!" She wriggled in his grasp, pressing herself against him and grinding her hips roughly into his, trying to get as close to him as possible.

It was suddenly too much to control himself and he let go of her hands and wrapped both of his arms around her, crushing his mouth to hers. She responded with equal fervour and their bodies seemed to almost tangle in a frenzy of licking, sucking, kissing, touching, feeling, rubbing and desperate hungry touches.

It had been so long since he'd had sex with someone because he wanted to and hadn't had some sort of agenda. He'd always used his sexuality as a weapon, but now he wanted sex because he desired this tiny fragile human. He wanted her because she was just as hungry to be needed as he was…and Kakarot had never felt needed like this in his life.

He'd spent large portions of his life destroying other people's. He was sick and warped and he'd always been proud of it, but sometimes, like now, Kakarot wondered exactly why it was he wanted to destroy and break things. Like a child who envied the toys of others he would wade into their lives and rip them apart.

He wanted to be needed. He wanted to be important. He wanted to be the person who other people looked at and envied. He wanted to be somebodies something…and since he never was, he made sure that the person he envied didn't get to be either.

**EDITED - CONTENT REMOVED - EMAIL FOR FULL CHAPTER**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Now you go  
Here is the pistol**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**EDITED - CONTENT REMOVED - EMAIL FOR FULL CHAPTER**

The sex had been fantastic.

Bulma lay there listening to her heart thumping loudly in her chest and concentrated on relearning how to breathe again. She had never, ever had sex like that before. She'd expected rough treatment and pain…and although the sex had been rough and a little painful it wasn't like anything she'd experienced before.

She wasn't dumb; she'd known that Vegeta liked his sex a shade exotic and she'd grown to enjoy that too…but she hadn't known that sex could be this great. Bulma had expected 'normal' sex to be boring after what she'd experienced, and while what she had done with Kakarot wasn't strictly straight vanilla sex, it was certainly the closest she'd come since she'd almost had sex with her boyfriend back on Earth in the eight grade.

"Wow." Bulma murmured after a while. She struggled to sit up and extricate herself from Kakarot who was still slumped against the wall and breathing hard. She managed to get free and with great effort she pulled herself to her feet. _Whore_. The voice piped up in the back of her mind, but Bulma squished it down and she glanced at Kakarot.

"I'm going to have a shower." She paused for a second and then laughed softly, "I'll have to go easier on you next time…I didn't know saiyan males tired this easily." She watched in amusement as he tensed and then sprung to his feet. _Men are so easily led…_the voice spoke up again and Bulma fund herself agreeing with it.

Men _were_ so easy to control.

"That," He muttered as he leaned close to her and gave her a smouldering look through narrowed eyes, "was nothing."

Bulma laughed again as she turned and moved down to the shower and the sleeping quarters. She could feel his eyes watching her as she moved but instead of feeling uncomfortable at his attention she revelled in the knowledge that he wanted again.

Sex was the answer to everything in the end. Vegeta had kept her alive because of sex, Ilandra had stolen her away because of sex… and now Kakarot was going to protect her because of sex.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**Uh, what do you say when we do two out of three...**_

**BANG!**

_**Ah, you lose...**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N – A terribly short chapter, I know…but I think it got my point across. Bulma is playing a very dangerous game with Kakarot…lets hope Vegeta doesn't find out, huh?**

**Lyrics from _'Love Like Razorblade'_ by Junie XL**


	50. Imorgen Skal Eg Daue

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters._

**_A/N – Thanks again to all the people who reviewed. I'm really touched by the amount of people who have started reading this fic again after giving up on it. To be honest I think I was halfway through to giving up myself…my writers block was so bad that I couldn't seem to find any way of getting Bulma away from Frieza…and then I met Chris Sabat again, bought some more DBZ DVD's and went on a watching binge! I swear, hearing Vegeta's voice is all I need to hear!_**

**_For those people who keep wishing me a happy wedding…my wedding was almost a year ago! That's how OLD that freakin' chapter was! I'm also a fully qualifies high school teacher now with 2 years under my belt. I'm happy to point people in the direction of deviant art (the address is on my bio) where I have some wedding pictures posted!_**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  . . . . . . . .**

Frieza opened his blood red eyes and contemplated his surroundings. He half recognised where he was…but the room seemed different, far too detailed and…almost scratchy on his eyes. He wasn't entire sure what was so strange about the room but things didn't seem right. It was almost as if he was watching it through a television; a very big, bright television that punched in the face as you watched it.

Yes, his eyes were hurting him. The colours were too bright, the light was too harsh and all the details of the room made it incredibly hard to concentrate on just one thing. But, it wasn't just the room that felt different; he felt different. He could feel power threading through him in a way that he hadn't felt before. He could feel his own blood pulsing through him in waves and he felt stronger and more aware of things he previously had never noticed.

He could feel the power of others around him. His father stood across the room and other indistinguishable powers were scattered around the room too. If Frieza concentrated he realised he could feel every living being for miles around. Their energies pulsed on the air like individual scents.

"Father?" Frieza turned his head to the side and looked straight at the towering man who was his sire.

"Yes Son?" His father, King Cold, drawled slowly. He let none of the relief he felt at his sons recovery show. That would have been very un-icejin of him.

"Where are they?" There was a wealth of fury and hate in those quiet words and it chilled every single person in the room to hear Frieza's voice.

"Who?" King Cold had a fairly good idea who his son was talking about, but he wanted clarification just in case he was wrong. He had never been the type of father to put words in his son's mouth and Frieza had never been the type of son who would have tolerated him doing so.

"My daughter and her little friends – the human and the monkey. Where are they?" Frieza frowned slightly at the sound of his voice. He sounded so…different. Almost robotic.

His father came closer to him and sighed. "I'm afraid poor Ilandra was killed in the blast. She just wasn't up to surviving that size explosion. The others got away."

"Explosion?" Frieza's eyes glowed with hatred, then narrowed and he nodded. "Ah yes, the blast. I remember now." He slowly sat up, as though unsure of how well his body would work. When he was sitting he glanced at his father again. "It is too bad about Ilandra, but she was a weak fool who let her emotions get the better of her." He ground his teeth at the memory of his own daughter attacking him to save a pathetic little human.

"Yes, as for the others well I'm afraid we haven't been able to catch them yet. I have several ships searching for them and the minute they approach Saiyajin space on their way to planet Vegeta, we'll…"

"Saiyajin space?" Frieza interrupted his father and laughed nastily. "Oh, she won't head for planet Vegeta, Father. Cancel the ships searching for them and set a course for Earth…and I don't care if _we_ have to cross into saiyan space." He hopped off the bench and tested his balance; his mechanical limbs functioning even better then his original ones.

"Earth?" King Cold could help but keep the surprise out of his voice. "Now why would they head for Earth?"

             "Because that horrible little human witch was from Earth…and I want to blow it up while she is on the planet." Frieza smirked at the thought of destroying the horrible little earthling who had taken his daughter from him in more ways then one. The earthling who was also responsible for the horrible injuries he had sustained in the explosion.

Oh, she would pay.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  . . . . . . . .**

Kakarot and Bulma lay sprawled on the bed together. A thin sheen of sweat covered both of them and Bulma was still breathing faster then normal. She rolled away from him and stretched languidly, letting her hands trail down her body as though remembering all the sensations she had just experienced. The saiyan rolled onto his side to watch her for a moment before he made himself speak,

"I have to contact Vegeta and let him know that I have you and am returning to the planet. Are you sure you can stick to the story we came up with?" He watched the blue haired goddess through hooded ebony eyes, wondering how it was that someone so fragile could give him so much pleasure.

Bulma flicked her blue hair out of her eyes and rolled to face Kakarot with a laugh. "I'm not going to have a problem playing an angry, hateful abuse victim, Kakarot." She rubbed a hand over a large purple and green bruise that covered almost half of her face. "Especially not with this, although you didn't have to hit me as hard as you did." She tried to flick what hair she could over the bruise and turned her face away so he couldn't see it.

It was almost cute, Kakarot mused, how she wanted to look good for him even though he had spent the past few days in bed with her. There wasn't an inch of her body that he hadn't seen and explored. The blow to her face had been a necessary part of the story that they had concocted to protect Bulma and he didn't understand why she kept hiding it from him.

He hadn't been certain about hitting his lover in face but Bulma has insisted on it. She had explained that Vegeta would respond to physical proof that she had been abused, so he had slapped her hard enough to leave a very big bruise. In the end hitting her hadn't been the hard part, the hard part had been trying to understand why it was that Bulma had insisted on having sex straight afterwards. He'd worked that out too in the end though – she really was a masochist and the pain had pushed her buttons

The relationship that they were forging between them was interesting to say the least. The "blackmail" scenario had become a game, almost a joke, to both of them. Whenever Kakarot wanted Bulma he would demand more sex in return for helping her, and when Bulma wanted him she would mention that she wanted to make sure that she was holding up her end of the bargain…and they would fall into bed.

Kakarot was very aware that Bulma thought he was a pushover, but then he had also acknowledged that he was developing a weakness where she was concerned. Not a massive weakness, but it was still unusual for him to feel something so intense for someone who shouldn't have mattered to him. The sex _was amazing,_ though.

He realised knew that if push came to show he would out the woman to Vegeta and betray her, but he didn't want things to come to that, nor did he think things would. He was keeping his options open in case things went badly. He liked Bulma, a lot, but he wasn't going to be totally blind-sided by someone because they were good in bed. That was his trick to getting through life and he knew when someone was using it on him.

Kakarot hopped off the bed and went for the shower, aware that he had put off contacting Vegeta because he wanted to keep Bulma all to himself. It made him uncomfortable to admit it, but he didn't want Vegeta to have Bulma; he wanted her.

As he showered Bulma came in and joined him and despite his strong desire for her he didn't act on it other then a few gentle touches and they showered together like a couple that had been together for years. By the time Kakarot was finished his shower Bulma was only partly way through what he liked to call her 'Cleaning Routine'.

Every time she showered Bulma went through the same process of meticulously cleaning herself. She would wash every single inch of her body – between her toes, behind her ears and even the soles of her feet. She would wash and condition her hair and brush her teeth thoroughly. Kakarot wasn't sure if her cleansing routine was important to her because of everything that had happened to her sexually over the past year or so, but he suspected so.

He watched her cleaning her hair for several minutes until finally the shower shut off, "I'm going to contact Vegeta."

Bulma poked her head out of the shower, a roll of steam billowing out around her. She looked at him with a strange expression on her face before she shrugged and stepped out shrugging. "Okay."

"No, I mean I'm going to contact him now." He spoke to her while steam drifted through the air around him. "You need to finish up in here soon because he's going to want to see you."

"I know." She seemed to be ignoring him; she was staring in the bathroom mirror at herself in a very odd way. "I just want to brush my teeth and dry my hair off."

"Dry your hair?" Kakarot scoffed. "Why bother? In fact, why bother cleaning your teeth? You could do that afterwards."

"I want to dry my hair because I want to look good for Vegeta. I don't want to look like a bedraggled drowned rat."

The saiyan felt his blood boil at that comment. Why did she feel the need to look good for Vegeta when she was so adamant that she didn't want to go back to him? It made no sense!

"Whatever," he dismissed her logic, "Look, we don't have time for this." Kakarot stormed forward and seized her into his arms. His aura flared hot around them and Bulma let out an '_eep_' of surprise.  Once his aura had heated up to an almost unbearable temperature for Bulma he let his power drop and stepped away. Bulma stood blinking at him in the mirror, her hair and body perfectly dry.

"Now get dressed." He growled.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  . . . . . . . .**

Bulma waited until Kakarot had left the room before she began to dress herself. She pulled on the same clothes she had been wearing since she'd escaped from Frieza; short black skirt, long sleeved black and white striped top and thigh high black leather boots. Thank Kami there was a washer on the scout ship or she'd have stunk to high heaven by now.

The purple and green bruise stood out horribly on her face and it was hard to pay attention to anything else when she looked in the mirror, but she tried. Her short spiky blue hair looked better on her then she had initially thought. It could have used the attention of a salon, or even a pair of scissors being welded by anyone other then a drunken woman, but it looked okay. The different shades of blue that made up her hair were more prominent and they made her eyes look bigger and bluer then ever.

_What will Vegeta think?_ She wondered as she tore her eyes away from the bruise and forced herself to study her body. She was thin, she knew that, but her breasts were still large. She thought looked a little taller…but it was hard to remember what she had looked like when she was with Vegeta. Her curves were womanly despite her weight loss, but that was probably the effect of pregnancy.

She sighed to herself and drifted out of the bathroom. She was more worried about how Vegeta was going to receive her then she had let on to Kakarot; she was terrified of seeing him again. The thought of being close to Vegeta made her stomach clench in terror. She knew he would be angry; angrier then she could possibly imagine, and no matter what story they came up with he was still going to punish her.

It wasn't the thought of the punishment itself that made Bulma frightened, but rather the fear that Vegeta might reject her. If he didn't want her anymore then he would kill her, she knew this. He's spent enough time telling her that when he tired of his concubines he killed them rather then let them live…and she didn't want to die. Kami knew why she wanted to keep going when her life was so horrible, but the thought of death frightened her.

More then the fear of rejection though was the knowledge that some part of her was attracted to Vegeta. She craved his touch even now, separated by time and space. He had been the first person to show her even the minutest bit of kindness since her father had been killed and she had responded to it. Oh, she had tried to pretend that she was responding to him because she needed to ensure that he kept her around…but underneath it all was the real truth.

She wanted Vegeta. She craved him like a drug no matter what he did to her and how cruel he was to her. She felt about Vegeta differently then anybody else she had ever had feelings for. Ilandra had been a sort of void for Bulma – there had been attraction there but it hadn't felt real; it had felt like playing a role. Being with Kakarot was different again – she liked him and lusted after him but she kept her head. When she was with Vegeta he made her lose her head completely.

On the flight deck she could hear Kakarot speaking to someone, he sounded angry and as she rounded the corner into the room she saw he was speaking to an official looking saiyajin communication officer.

"Look you pompous little worm, either connect me through or when I get down to the planet's surface I'm going to hunt you down, rip out your intestines and make you eat them while you're still kicking." Kakarot growled threateningly and his tail lashed around him madly.

The communication officer paled slightly nodded once in a quick jerk before the screen went black and they were transferred through. Bulma squeezed Kakarot on the shoulder and moved out of the way of the screen. She didn't want to be seen just yet so she moved back to bedroom and moved inside the doorway where she could see the screen but the person viewing couldn't see her…she hoped.

The screen flashed and suddenly the saiyan royal symbol flashed onto the screen - bright red. It was a symbol that sent fear through Bulma's very bones. Chills ran down her spine and she felt her chest contract…_This can't be happening…this can't be happening…this can't be happening…_the words spun through her head dizzyingly and she realised that she'd been fooling herself; she was far more afraid of going back to Vegeta then she'd even let herself realise. He was going to _hurt _her…

"Kakarot?" She heard Vegeta's voice and her eyes whipped up to see him glaring at Kakarot from the view screen. "You'd better be reporting something of worth."

He was just like Bulma had remember: his eyes were just as cold, his face still as unyieldingly handsome and his voice still sent tingles through her entire body. How many nights had she lain listening to that voice whisper threats to her in the same way that some men whispered sweet nothings? Oh Kami, what was she doing?

"Of course, Lord Vegeta." There was a tone to Kakarot's voice that Bulma had heard before but had never thought to hear directed at another man – he was flirting. "I have excellent news for you." His voice timbered off to a purr and Bulma waited for Vegeta's reaction.

"Yes?" The saiyan king sounded impatient and distracted. "Have you found Brolly _and_ the woman?" He was mocking and clearly didn't expect the answer to be yes.

"In a manner of speaking." Kakarot replied with a grin and Bulma wasn't surprised to Vegeta instantly snap to attention. The air of boredom and impatience was suddenly gone and the full force of his personality was focused on Kakarot. "My Lord, I caught up with Brolly in sector XNEG901, apparently he was planning on escaping to the planet Nasquith in the Jegollo system. Anyway, I distracted him long enough to sneak on board his ship and blew him out of the airlock…"

"Sounds like a cowardly things to do." Vegeta slotted in nastily, taking every opportunity to criticise.

"I know my limits." Kakarot replied easily, taking no offence at his King's comment. "Anyway, imagine my surprise when I found your former concubine on board…admittedly in a bit of a worse state for wear. It took a while but I managed to get the story out of her and the records Brolly kept on board confirmed her story"

"Ilandra," He continued, "forced your concubine to leave with her because she had discovered that your woman was pregnant with your child. She took it upon herself to force Ms Briefs to leave with her so she could hand her over to her father as a…well…_gift_."

Vegeta growled at his, "A halfling child? It should have been destroyed."

"Yes, and you'll be pleased to know that it was." Kakarot replied without missing a beat. "Your woman didn't go willingly with Ilandra or cooperate with them – so much so that they had the child removed and placed in an artificial womb. She also refused to help any of the engineering efforts they were making to come up with a ki-enhancing gun. Not unlike the one that the Saiyajin Empire is working on, I believe?"

Vegeta nodded a confirmation and Kakarot continued, "So they tortured your woman, but an end was put to that when Ilandra foolishly took a liking to her and ordered her to be set free. According to the logs, this is when Brolly boarded the space station."

"Between himself and Ms Briefs they managed to plant several powerful home made explosives on key parts of the ship and then managed to sneak off…I'm afraid I have no more information on how they managed to get off. Your woman won't give any details because apparently Brolly took the lead and she simply followed him."

"Wait, are you saying that she and Brolly _blew up_ the main hub of the Icejin Empire? A human and a low level saiyan warrior?" Vegeta threw back his head and laughed. "What a fool Frieza is."

Kakarot nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm not sure exactly who was killed in the blast, but according to the transmissions I've heard the space station was completely destroyed and I assume this was along with your halfling, the traitorous whore Ilandra and Frieza."

"Excellent." Vegeta almost rubbed his hands in glee, "Now, you said you have the woman?" His eyes scanned the room, "Bring her here, I want to see her for myself."

"Woman!" Kakarot spoke in a commanding way and Bulma forced herself to move.

She approached slowly, not wanting to look up and see Vegeta smirking down at her. She could feel the weight of his eyes on her and that was enough. She didn't know wether she could pull off her side of the act…but by Kami she was going to try! Bulma delved deep inside of her and found that pit of bubbling rage that she felt towards all saiyans and coaxed it to life, using that she squash the fear she was feeling…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  . . . . . . . .**

"Well, well, Bulma Briefs." Vegeta's voice was misleadingly soft. It was the same voice he used before he killed a slave that had displeased him. "Now, why is it that I find it hard to believe that you would do anything to help the Saiyajin Empire, hmmm?"

She looked up slowly and Vegeta forced himself not to show any outward sign of what he was feeling when he saw the huge purple bruise on her face. Her hair was shorter and her body far too thin, but other then that she seemed very similar to when she had left him, except perhaps for the blue eyes that burnt with hate. He'd always suspected how much she hated him but until now she'd never let him see it. Obviously she thought she was going to be killed the minute she was returned to him.

"Because I hate you." She spat the words out with anger and her eyes flashed.

"Yes, yes you do. So why is it that you decided to destroy a rather large part of the Icejin Empire?" He felt himself beginning to smile. He'd been worried when Kakarot had said that they'd been torturing the woman, but evidently she hadn't broken.

"Because I hate them more then I hate you." Her voice was softer now, but no less venomous.

He considered her for a moment. "Are you expecting to be killed, woman?"

She met his eyes and for the briefest of seconds he could have sworn he saw something close to triumph, then it was gone. She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know what to expect."

"Pain." Vegeta leaned back in his chair. "You can expect pain." He turned his attention back to Kakarot. "Proceed home with as much speed as possible."

Vegeta pressed the end transmission button and considered what had just happened. It was excellent news that Frieza's little space station had been blown up, although he wasn't entirely sure if he believed that Frieza was dead – he was like a cockroach, no matter how many times you stepped on him he kept coming back.

The news about Frieza paled in comparison to how he felt about Bulma returning. As sad as it was he still craved the woman like a drug – he couldn't seem to concentrate without her with him. He was plagued by daydreams of pleasure and pain, and of a desperate gnawing hunger that he was unable to control. He wanted to fuck her and to make her scream his name again an again. It didn't matter wether she wanted it or not, in fact the thought of taking the woman while she hated him aroused him more then the thought of her willing and pliant.

Vegeta shook his head at his own thoughts and stood up. Behind him the body of the human slave whom he'd bedded last night laid still and cold on the bed. A pool of blood lay around her glorious body and her mouth was open in a silent scream. The idiotic woman had been pathetic in bed and although he'd enjoyed taking her while she cried and whimpered she hadn't been what he'd needed.

He'd ended up ripping her throat out while he fucked her and it had been the best part of the night. At least for him.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  . . . . . . . .**

**A/N – Wowzers…what is Bulma _doing?_ Is she playing a game or is she being led into a horrible death trap? Stay tuned for the next exciting instalment of Slave!**


	51. Kiss

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters._

**_A/N – Thank you to those people that continue to review – you guys keep me going. If it wasn't for the few people who have harassed me over the 6 years I've been writing this fic it probably wouldn't have been finished. So thank you!_**

**_Lyrics: '_****_Kiss'_****_by London After Midnight_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to my great friend Fayth of Despair, who has done some beautiful art inspired by this fic! She is a wonderful artist and you should check her out at deviantart dot com !_**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

You'll never understand  
The meaning in the end  
We're standing at the gate  
You'll meet the darker fate

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Bulma felt the ship touch down gently in the docking bay of the Saiyajin Royal Palace. She sat with her eyes downcast, waiting for Kakarot to finish the ship power down so he could lead her to her execution. _Oops! Silly me!_ Bulma thought sourly to herself, _I'm not going to die, merely be imprisoned with a madman_.

Of course, it was debatable whether Vegeta would keep her alive for very long. If he was angry enough with her or even suspected her of lying to him then she was sure he'd kill her. Which in a way meant that being taken back to Vegeta was a very slow death sentence of a sort…her own personal Sword of Damocles hanging over her head.

At least this time when the ship landed there wouldn't be a plethora of Saiyajin dignitaries to ogle her. No Prince Vegeta meant no fanfare of any kind, and Bulma couldn't be happier about that. She didn't want people staring at her and wondering who she was and where she had been. This time when they left the ship, she and Kakarot would simply be faces in the crowd.

Finally Kakarot finished his systems check and power down. He stood up and turned to face her with a very grim set to his jaw. Bulma tried to follow suit and stand up…and failed. Frowning, she tried again but found that she couldn't more a muscle, not even her hand! In fact, when she thought about it her entire body felt strangely heavy and lethargic, even breathing seemed incredibly difficult.

"I…I can't move!" Bulma stammered as she tried desperately to raise her head. What was going on? Had Kakarot drugged her? Why?

"What?" He looked confused for a moment before his face cleared. "Oh," He moved forward and easily scooped her into his arms, "It's the gravity."

"Gravity? But I didn't feel like this the last time I was here." Bulma was struggling to even speak – moving her jaw was far too hard.

"Yes, but you don't have a slave collar on to protect you from it this time. Don't worry though," Kakarot grinned at her unreassuringly. "I'll get you one."

"Thanks." Bulma muttered with the last of her strength, not exactly thrilled at the prospect of having one of those things put around her neck again.

Kakarot carried her through the ship and Bulma contemplated telling him that she'd rather be crushed under 10 times Earths gravity then put one of those loathsome collars on again…then she thought about being alone and unable to move or stand while in a room with Vegeta and that was enough to keep her silent.

The thought of being this defenceless with Vegeta chilled her to the very core, so she stayed quiet and let Kakarot carry her out of the ship, down the short ramp and into the docking bay. Bulma let her eyes close; after all, she didn't need to see where they were going, as she already knew.

As Kakarot carried her, Bulma heard other saiyans whistling and making comments which were enough to make her blush and suddenly wish that he clothes were less provocative, her position less vulnerable and her skirt a little longer. Saiyajin men were animals - as if she'd needed another reminder of _that_.

It was one thing to have men lusting after you while you were able to take care of yourself, but it was quite another thing to have incredibly strong super-beings lusting after you while you were completely vulnerable and defenceless.

As if sensing her discomfort Kakarot tightened his grip on her and Bulma amended her thoughts slightly, she wasn't _totally_ defenceless while she was with him. She relaxed into his strong arms and opened her eyes as she heard the mechanical whir of a door.

They were in a long hallway. Bulma even recognised it as the same hallway that she had walked down many times as a slave while she walking to the scientific wing of the royal palace. Kami, was this to be her life forever? An endless circle of slavery and exploitation? A whore by night and a prisoner by day?

It was almost too much to bear, almost. If she hadn't experienced life with Frieza then things would no doubt have seemed a whole lot worse…but she had witnessed a truly dark and depraved world on his space station and it made the Saiyajins seem like saints by comparison. Vegeta may not have been her number one choice of bed partners or masters but he was leaps and bounds ahead of Frieza on that particular list.

Plus, she had Kakarot now. Bulma wasn't sure what their relationship would be once she was back with Vegeta, but she liked him more then she should have. Especially considering that she really didn't know him all that well, but they just clicked. He felt like a kindred spirit; someone who understood who she was and why she acted how she acted.

She really hoped that Vegeta didn't try to send him away.

Kakarot lifted her higher in his arms and resettled her again. _Kami_, Bulma winced, _I feel so heavy_. It was a struggle not to cry at how frustratingly crushed she felt. Every part of her body was physically straining under the pressure and her heart was pounding as it struggled to pump blood around her body. It didn't help that a feeling of anxiety and apprehension was settling upon her the closer they got to her old rooms…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Your purity and rage  
Your passion and your hate  
You promised more than bliss  
With your God and with your kiss

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Kakarot reached the room that Vegeta had ordered him to put Bulma in and opened the door. There was no sign of Vegeta anywhere outside or inside of room 109, not that Kakarot had expected to find him panting desperately inside the room but…

He shook his head to dispel the thought and took Bulma inside. She looked like she was asleep in his arms but it was hard to tell, most slaves who were unfortunate enough to have collars malfunction were often crushed under the weight of PLANET Vegeta's gravity. Bulma didn't seem to be dying but she certainly was having trouble.

He laid her on the couch in the room and made straight for the communication panel. He ordered a slave collar to be brought to the room immediately and then went back to the petite humans side. It was strange but she seemed so incredibly fragile when she had her eyes closed, it really hit home to him that her power lay behind those eyes. Physically Bulma Briefs was insignificant, but the power of her mind surpassed anything Kakarot had known.

He couldn't shake the feeling that Bulma's metal capabilities were even greater then any of the saiyans knew. From the few things she'd mentioned about the Ki gun when they were creating the story of why Ilandra had 'kidnapped' Bulma, Kakarot suspected that she had deliberately slowed things down on the planet Vegeta and that she hadn't actually planned on ever creating a prototype gun for them.

He moved closer to her and smoothed hair back from her face, feeling the silky texture with pleasure. He wanted nothing more then to take her into his arms and have her again, but in this gravity he would crush her even if he were a gentle as possible. Besides which Vegeta was bound to turn up soon.

Would he ever be intimate with Bulma again? No doubt situations would arise where they would be alone together, and the Gods knew that he had never been one to follow rules and obey social conventions…but what of her? Would Bulma want to be with him again? She made so much fuss about how much she loathed Vegeta that sometimes Kakarot felt as if it were a case of the lady protesting too much.

Sighing quietly he moved back from her and slowly paced the room while he waited for slave collar to arrive. Although he had spent a large portion of his life away from saiyajin culture, Kakarot had always wanted to return to his home planet. Yes, there were things he hated about his people, but there were also things about his culture and his home world that he had missed.

He'd missed the hard gravity and the dusky red sky, a sky that Bulma's room had a beautiful view of. From her window you could see all the way to the edge of the city and the red desert beyond, and above all of that stretched the beautiful red sky that Kakarot had missed so much. He doubted Bulma would appreciate the view; Earth was a depressing mix of green and blue.

The door chimed and Kakarot hurried across. He knew it couldn't be Vegeta, as the King would have just barged straight into room, which meant that it had to be the slave collar – thank the Gods. It was hard to just sit and watch Bulma labouring to breathe under the weight of her own lungs.

The slave outside the door was a low-level saiyan scientist who insisted on fitting the collar properly despite Kakarot's insistence that he leave the collar and go. It took close to fifteen minutes for the scientist to fit the collar and test it on both the pain and pleasure setting. Finally he left and Kakarot was left with the very unimpressed Bulma who was sitting clutching a pillow to her chest and complaining that he body was 'tingling'.

"Why the hell did you let him do that? The pervert just wanted to watch me squirm." Bulma shifted uncomfortably on the couch and clutched the pillow tighter; she fired an icy blast at him from her eyes. "I feel like I've just been brought to the brink of an orgasm but haven't quite got there…"

"Shut up, Bulma." Kakarot frowned at her and stood up, he'd spent as much time with her as he could and watching her writhe on the pleasure setting had almost undone him. "I've got to go."

"What? Why?" The human abruptly stopped her whining and blinked big blue eyes at him. She looked desperate, needy and frightened…but Kakarot had no choice but to make himself look away from her.

"I have to report to my superior for debriefing." He tired to sound casual as he picked invisible bits of lint off his uniform and glanced at her again. Vegeta would be here any minute and he didn't want to be around when he arrived…it wasn't that he was worried for Bulma, far from it, he simply didn't want to watch her with another man.

A man whom he called King and a man who would kill them both if he even suspected that they had had any kind of a relationship. Kakarot liked breaking rules and living life dangerously…and being around Bulma was too tempting for him. He had to leave before he did something stupid and got them both in trouble.

There would be other times when they would be alone together…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I'm on my knees  
I beg your mercy  
My soul is my loss  
I'm well hung from your cross

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Bulma swallowed hard as Kakarot stood up and dusted himself off. He was quite obviously not looking at her on purpose and Bulma felt irrationally irritated by the way in which he was dismissing her. She didn't want to sit here all alone in this room and wait for Vegeta to come thundering back into her life.

She was anxious about his welcome and whenever she got anxious she got snappy and irritable. It didn't help that she was back in her old 'prison' with her 'warden' around her neck again. But…maybe it was best that Kakarot left. She didn't want Vegeta to suspect that anything was up between them and she didn't know how well Kakarot could hide his feelings…some men were pathetic. Oh Kami, she didn't know what she wanted…she was so confused! Things were moving too fast for her!

"Okay." She sounded as reluctant as she felt and she smiled weakly at him. "It's probably for the best." _It has to be_, she added silently.

"Yeah." He stood looking at her for a moment and an awkward silence stretched. "Okay then, I'll be in touch." He added eventually.

"I'll look forward to it."

Bulma smiled again and winked at him as he gave her a mocking salute and made for the door with more haste then finesse. When the door slid shut behind him she let out a breath and slid lower on the couch.

There was nothing left to do but wait. She closed her eyes and very slowly Bulma drifted into a light sleep. She dreamed of walking down a long hallway with no idea of where she was and where she was going. Doors were either side of the hallway but she couldn't read the signs on them and when she tried to open the doors they refused to budge.

At first she thought she was alone but she became aware that someone was watching her…following her…_stalking her_. The hair on her arms began to prickle and her heart began to pound in her chest as she felt breath on the back on her neck. She wanted to turn around and confront whoever was behind her but fear froze her in her tracks and all she could do was wait for the inevitable…

_"Bulma."_

Bulma jolted awake, opened her eyes and swallowed as the lingering dream slipped away and she stared into cobalt eyes. The hair on her arms was still prickling and heart was hammering just as hard now as it had been a minute ago, she tried to draw a breath and felt it catch in her throat as she found herself staring into Vegeta's face.

How long had she been asleep? How long had he been watching her? Had he done anything to her while she slept? Bulma wanted to move, she wanted to sit up and say something clever…or maybe run screaming into the night. She wasn't sure which she wanted to do, she only knew that her fear was almost overwhelming…but under that fear things that had nothing to do with terror and everything to do with lust were fluttering in her stomach

"Welcome back." Vegeta was watching her intensely, his face was unreadable but his eyes were burning.

Bulma opened her mouth but still couldn't force anything to come out. She sat up slowly, as if any sudden movement might startle Vegeta and turn him into a violent, ravening beast. She felt dizzy and on edge, her heart was still hammering and her palms were sweating. She was sure Vegeta could see, smell and taste how frightened she was and the bastard was probably loving it.

Vegeta smiled a horrible smile and was suddenly right in front of her – his movement so quick she didn't see a thing; one moment he had been metres away and the next moment he was inches from her. Bulma didn't even have time to scream when he was suddenly there, one arm either side of her and his face a breath from hers.

"You left me, woman." He moved even closer until his lips hovered over hers. "Do you have any idea what happened after you went away with her?" He whispered his question against her lips.

"No." Bulma whispered back, her eyes stared deeply into his, bound by something deep and primitive that she thought she had forgotten. Was this real or was this still a dream? It felt real but things were moving so fast it was disorientating.

"Everything went to shit." He informed her, moving his head as he spoke and whispering the words along her jaw. "I married that bitch, my father died, _they_ made me king…" His mouth hovered over her neck and Bulma shivered as she felt his lips over her pulse, "…and I haven't had a decent fuck since you left."

He lowered his mouth and bit her, softer then he'd ever been with her. Bulma whimpered in pleasure and arched her back as her body convulsed in pleasure. She'd been expecting pain and punishment…but not this. Oh no, certainly not this.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Take me,  
Take me in your arms my love and rape me,  
Don't hide behind your rage  
I know you love me  
And always will

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Vegeta…" She whispered his name like a sigh of relief and then half-moaned half-screamed when he bit down hard and she felt his teeth sink into her neck. In a flash his hands tore at her clothes and she in turn felt her own hands rip at his. She felt as if her blood was on fire, the pain and the pleasure raced through her body until she felt that she would burst.

Growling, they rolled off the couch. Vegeta tore his mouth from her neck and pressed his lips to hers, his blood thick against her mouth. Bulma moaned and raked her nails down his back. She bit at his lips, her hips writhing against his body as he pressed her body into the floor.

Vegeta grabbed both of her hands in one of his and pinned them to the floor above her head. His other hand reached under her skirt to rip her underwear off. The gesture was so violent and rough that it half-lifted Bulma off the floor. Then he went for his own pants and there was a sound of tearing cloth that sent shivers down Bulma's spine.

She'd though that she was afraid of Vegeta and that he attraction to him was physical, but the emotions flowing through her body was more than lust. The way he made her feel was addictive and exhilarating. It wasn't just lust and attraction – she loved him. She loved every horrible thing about him. She loved his arrogance, his violence and his temper.

He was still growling as she felt his hand between her legs, positioning himself at her entrance. Her body was on edge and every nerve ending was straining as she waited for him to be one with her again. There was no fear now, only anticipation of what was to come.

**...Scene Missing...**

**...MASSIVE EDIT OF ADULT CONTENT! EMAIL FOR FULL CHAPTER!...**

For a minute or two she lay there as her body trembled and tried to recover, then very slowly she began to grow sleepy and her body began to feel cold. She opened her eyes and saw all the blood again, felt it on her body and smelt it in the air…but didn't care. After being alone for so long she finally felt like she belonged again – even if the place where she belonged was under a monster like Vegeta.

"I love you." She managed to whisper softly before the blood loss overcame her and darkness washed over her in a wave of numbing bliss.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

My better half it's true  
Has seen the darker side of you,  
Innocence stripped away  
At least I've the brighter fate...

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N – Wow…okay, I think was worth the wait. I meant to get this chapter up a while ago but I had trouble with the lemon…it probably isn't hard to see why. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	52. The Awakening

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters._

_**A/N – Umm...I've had this sitting on my computer for several years now, and that's kind of sad. I'm so so sorry for leaving everybody hanging with that last chapter. I intend to revise this fic and fix up all the horrid mistakes at some point...but I need to finish it and this fic is not done yet. Thank you if you have stuck with me and thank you if you were one of the people who emailed me and got me writing again. You know who you are.**_

* * *

Vegeta watched silently as the medical emergency crew loaded Bulma into a life support pod and hurried her away with enough speed to suggest that they were genuinely concerned about her health. He listened to one of the medics calling out progressively lower numbers for her blood pressure, while a female medical staff member spoke anxiously into her COM-link requesting any information about human biology. One medic spared an anxious look in Vegeta's direction and hastily bowed as they evacuated the room in the hope of saving the frail humans life.

It was no wonder they were worried. Vegeta had been very clear when he'd told them that if she died; then they died.

As the team left the room Vegeta turned back to look at the huge red puddle that had soaked into the carpet near the couch. Bulma's blood wasn't just confined to the carpet though, it was everywhere: on the couch, over their clothes and even splashed into a nearby wall. Vegeta refastened the towel he had around his waist and slowly walked back to look at what he'd done.

He had absolutely no doubt that Bulma coming within an inch of death's door was entirely his fault, and this was no little thing for him to admit. It would have been perfectly normal for him to blame her. After all, she'd brought all of this upon herself by leaving him. Not to mention that she was only a slave and he was well within his rights to punish her…

But he hadn't been punishing her, not like he'd been planning on doing. He had come to her room intending to hurt her. Really hurt her. He'd been planning on breaking fingers, slapping her around and using other less pleasant forms of torture. Of course, the minute he'd come into the room and found her sleeping on the couch he hadn't been able to do _anything_.

He'd sat down and watched her, unable to take his eyes off her as he'd drunk her in visually. It hadn't been until she'd started whimpering in her sleep that he'd spoken her name to wake her. She'd looked amazing as she'd opened her eyes; so beautiful and so wonderfully frightened. He'd been spellbound for several moments when she'd fastened those baby blue eyes on him. Every thought about torturing her had vanished from his head and all he'd wanted to do was have her back in his arms again. He'd still wanted to hurt her, but it was the kind of hurt he knew they'd both like. He really hadn't been able to control himself. He'd crossed the room and taken her as though she'd never been away.

_Weaking..._Vegeta thought angrily to himself as he knelt near the blood and breathed in it's still warm scent. When he'd finally had her beneath him again he'd been much rougher then normal, but he hadn't been able to help it. Part of him had still been angry about her running away and he'd used that anger to turn sex into the punishment, but by the Gods the rougher he'd been the better it had felt. The woman was probably lucky he hadn't killed her. He hadn't cared about her safety or her well being, he'd just wanted that pleasure back again.

Sex and pain had always gone together for him. In fact the worse he treated the women in the bed the better it felt for him. It wasn't actually about hurting the other person; it was about having control and power over them. The excitement he felt when he had a woman at his mercy was almost better then the act of sex itself. Almost. He'd killed women in the act of sex trying to get a sense of that power.

One of the reasons that he was still attracted to Bulma was because she made him feel powerful. She did everything that he wanted – she whimpered, she moaned and she somehow managed to be sexy and passive at the same time.

How a mere human could be the perfect bedmate for a Saiyan King was beyond him. He probably should have killed her a long time ago…but he would have missed her. She made him feel amazing, and it was so rare that he felt like that with a woman that she was worth keeping around...but still he couldn't help but feel that somehow she was making him weak.

Her little confession of love was confusing because he'd never had anyone love him before…at least not once he'd had a woman in his bed for the night. Women who usually claimed to be in love with him would flee in horror once he'd had his way with them. But Bulma, a mere human, loved him. She loved what he did to her – the pain, the helplessness and the imprisonment. He didn't know what to think about it.

He didn't love her, but he did feel something for her, something that he hadn't felt for anybody before: protective. Not protective because she was his property, but because he couldn't stand the thought of anybody else touching her and hurting her. It didn't seem wrong for him to hurt her, because she liked it. But if anybody else tried to hurt her and cause her pain…well, he would kill them.

No, it was definitely not love her felt for her, but Bulma Briefs was his and he was going to make sure that she stayed his.

* * *

Bulma didn't dream. She woke from a strange numbing silence to find herself suspended in a warm gel-like substance. Waking happened slowly, bit by bit. She floated in and out of consciousness for days, sometimes hearing strange distorted voices, and sometimes seeing blurred shapes through eyes that couldn't focus properly. When she finally pulled herself out of the blackness of sleep properly she realised she really was suspended in a gel and that she was breathing through a respirator.

For her first few conscious moments she struggled to remember where she was, what she was and who she was. Gradually the foggy grogginess lifted and she remembered everything – Vegeta, the sex and the pain. She also remembered that she couldn't breath underwater and despite the respirator Bulma felt the first pangs of panic set in.

She couldn't hear anything clearly, see anything clearly and when she reached out a hand it hit a sold smooth wall. Just as the creeping fear that came from being deprived of your major senses was gathering itself into a tidal wave, there was a high-pitched 'ping' and the gel began to drain away. She opened her eyes to find that a saiyan medic was staring at her through the blurry glass of a healing tank.

"...pulse seems to be steadying and her respitory rate has returned to normal." The medical was jotting down notes on a clipboard as she spoke, looking Bulma over with a slightly superior air. "Inform His Royal Highness that his..." the medic stared at Bulma again with a slight curl to her lips, "...cuncubine has recovered and is now out of the healing tank."

The woman turned and walked away from the tank, her high heels clicking sharply on the floor. Bulma winced slightly as the gel drained completely and she was deposited on the floor of the tank on her knees, barely with enough strength to stop herself from collapsing to the side. The glass plate on the front of the tank slid down and cold air hit Bulma's sensitive skin, instantly she began to tremble and shiver.

A male medic took a step into the tank and began detaching the respiration, nodes and sensors from her skin, he handed her a small drying cloth and without so much as sneaking a peek he her helped her to her feet and all but carried her to an examination table. Bulma clumsily tried to wipe the drying gel from her body, but her fingers and hands felt numb and useless and she moved far slower then normal. The medic took the towel from her and began to do the job himself, effectively wiping the slimy stuff from her skin and lessening the intense feeling of cold that was assaulting her.

"What...happened...to me?" She asked between chattering teeth. The medic glanced up and threw the soaked towel away, then handed her a robe which he helped her into.

"You suffered several internal injuries and came close to dying from shock and blood loss." The medic finished tieing the sash of the robe and then turned ot retrieve the clipboard which the female medic had had earlier. He read over the notes and then began to perform a physical examination on Bulma, adding extra notes to what the medic earlier had written.

Bulma remained quiet after that, only speaking when the medic asked her questions about how she felt. She could remember what Vegeta had done to her, but she didn't know quite how close to death she had come. Interestingly, although she felt extremely weak and her mind felt quite numb, her body didn't actually hurt at all. In fact considering what had been done to her, she didn't seem to have any bruising or physical injuries. She was just so incredibly weak.

Somewhat absently, Bulma wondered if the strange detachment she felt was from the tank...or if it was from the weight that had been lifted from her shoulders with her admission to Vegeta. Finally facing that she liked being his whore, and that she liked what he did to her and loved him for doing it hadn't been the easiest thing to come to grips with. It was one thing to realise it while in the throws of esctasy, it was quite another to face up to it in the cold hard light of day. For the first time in years Bulma felt completely unsure of herself and even a little anxious about the future. Had she done the right thing by admitting her feelings to Vegeta or had she made a mistake of epic preportions?

Despite the anxiety swirling about inside of her, she did feel free for the first time. If Vegeta had ensured that she got medical treatment after her 'punishment' then surely he didn't find the prospect of her being in love with him completely repulsive...and if she could finally find peace with her situation then surely life might be a little easier for her? She might not be free in a literal sense, but if she liked her current situation then surely she was free in other ways? Gods, all she wanted now was peace. After what she had gone through with Ilandra, she just wanted a break from all the melodrama that had ruled her life in the Icejin Empire.

Abruptly, the door to the treatment room that Bulma was in swung open and her train of thought was shattered as a saiyan warrior entered the room and her eyes clashed with two familiar coal black eyes. Kakarot stood to attention beside the door and held it open while Vegeta strode through, instantly sending the medics into a frenzy of activity around her. Kakarot held Bulma's gaze for a mere instant and Bulma read the message in his eyes easily – _say nothing to me and pretend I'm not here – _then he tore his eyes away from her and stared straight ahead with a look of boredom.

Bulma bit down hard on the inside of her lip to stop herself from laughing as Vegeta strode towards her, the strange detachment she felt making the situation of being in the same room as her master and her secret lover at the same time into something which she found plain hilarious; she was such an idiot! She should have just left Kakarot alone on that damned spaceship instead of trying to seduce him...Gods, she always did stupid things when she was backed into a corner.

Vegeta halted in front of her and crossed his arms over his chest as he surveyed her, neither of them speaking. The severe look on his face and the defensive body language he was giving out was too much for Bulma and a small giggle slipped past her tightly sealed lips. The medics around her immediately began to make medical excuses for her 'behaviour', fearing no doubt, that the prince would blame them for what they considered rude and insubordinate behaviour.

"I see you're feeling better." He murmured at her, raising an eyebrow and silencing the medics with a wave. Instantly the medical staff receeded like a wave out the treatment room door, Kakarot following them out and closing the door behind him without so much as a look in Bulma and Vegeta's direction.

Bulma shrugged, "Well, I'm not dead and they tell me I was more then halfway there, so yeah, I'm feeling better." She absently pulled the robe around her tighter and almost jumped when she found Vegeta's hands over hers, his movement so fast she had missed it.

His hands closed over hers and moved them away from the front of her robe, pressing them down against the table, and then moving back up to the robe fastening. He untied it and spread the material apart so that it framed her body. Bulma barely breathed as, with a look that was more curious then lustful, he cast his gaze down her body as though assuring himself that she hadn't been marked during their last meeting. He brushed her hair away from her neck and frowned slightly at whatever it was that he saw.

"You have a scar." He touched it very gently and then stepped back from her, crossing his arms back over his chest again and watching as she closed her robe back up.

"I have lots of scars," Bulma reminded him, "and most of them are from you."

"Quite true, but I asked them to heal you perfectly." Vegeta paced the room and picked up the medical clipboard, reading the scrawled notes with mild interest. "Perhaps I should kill one of them as an example of what happens when they fail me?"

Bulma shrugged and smoothed down the robe, knowing that his question didn't require an answer but wanting to give one anyway. The atmosphere between them was strained and conversation was helping to break the tension. "If you're going to kill one of them then kill the bitch woman." Vegeta raised an eyebrow in query and Bulma added, "She was rude to me."

The saiyan prince nodded and tossed the clipboard back down and faced her squarely, his black eyes narrowing as he caught her in his gaze and evidently decided to spit out whatever was on his mind. "I'm not going to say sorry for almost killing you, I thought you should know that. I'm also not about to confess undying love for you or set you free and send you back to Earth, if that was the intention of your little confession."

"I know." Bulma nodded. "I'm not expecting anything from you except perhaps what you've always given me, but I did mean what I said. I love you...I'm not sure why," she let a tone of self mockery come into her voice, "but I do."

Vegeta nodded slowly, "You're an idiot...and I am going to kill you one day when I get tired of you." Despite his threatening words his tone was almost affectionant and he slowly moved closer to her again.

"Oh, I know," She told him, glancing up coyly from beneath her aqua locks, sensing the change in the atmosphere between them, "But I'm sure you've had one or two fantasies about things you'd like to do to me, while I've been gone," She licked her lower lip slightly and his eyes flicked down to follow her tongues progress, "and I'm looking forward to having you do each and every one of them to me."

Vegeta moved even closer to her, his eyes dark with lust, and reached a hand into her hair, clasping a handful of it and roughly jerking her head to the side. She gasped with pain and cried out when she felt his other hand grab both of her hands pin them to the side.

Smirking he lowered his lips to her ear, "Oh, you wouldn't believe the things I've dreampt, Bulma..."

* * *

_**A/N – I do intend to finish this fic, and this is not the ending just yet. In case anyone has forgotten, Frieza is alive and well and on his way to destroy the Earth...plus I have a couple of nice ideas for some future lemons.**_


	53. The Story So Far! Synopsis!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.**_

_**A/N – This is NOT a new chapter of the story, instead this is a synopsis of the story so far. Some reviewers commented that they could not remember a large part of the fic, and as I myself was having trouble remembering some elements of the story I have written a synopsis of the story so far.**_

* * *

The Earth has been invaded by the Saiyajin Empire and most humans are either Slave or are free citizens who work 7 days a week in assembly lines making weapons. Bulma Briefs is one of those so-called free humans. Her father and Capsule Corporation were destroyed by the saiyans and Bulma herself is on their wanted list because of her technological genius and her knowledge of Capsule technology.

However, Bulma is captured and abused by a band of slave traders - rogue humans who make their living by kidnapping women and men and selling them off to mining colonies or whore houses. Bulma, perhaps luckily for her (perhaps not), is sent to a prestigious concubine auction house where the kidnapped females are prettied up and then sold off to clients. Bulma's beauty captures the attention of leader of the Saiyan Empire, King Vegeta, and his son, Prince Vegeta.

She is bought by Vegeta (the prince we all know and love) and taken aboard the royal flagship as his new concubine. Vegeta however soon proves himself to be a sadistic lover who takes pleasure in causing his lovers pain and in having them fear him.

Although Bulma swears that she will be free of the saiyans and will never help them, she soon finds herself enjoying the sadistic pleasure that Vegeta indulges in and even begins to enjoy her lifestyle as a concubine. However, underneath it all is a burning desire to escape and return to Earth, a desire which is kept strong once Vegeta realises she is Bulma Briefs - the daughter of the famed Dr. Briefs. She is told that she will be forced to help design saiyan weaponry and to share her design for a ki enhancing weapon with them, having no choice Bulma agrees to this but secretly vows to slow down the entire project.

Upon arriving at Plant Vegeta, Bulma is told that while she will indeed be working in the science station to help design weapons, she will still be the Prince's whore. She also meets another concubine named Ilandra; a beautiful woman with white skin, red eyes and beautiful lavender hair. Ilandra quickly takes Bulma under her wing and encourages her to take advantage of her position as the prince's favourite. Bulma also meets Vegeta's fiancé' Zucchini who is destined to rule at Vegeta's side one day. Zucchini, although quite beautiful, is a possessive and bitter woman who's hatred of Bulma is obvious. Bulma has two saiyan guards assigned to protect her while she is on planet Vegeta - Bardock and Brolly.

While Vegeta tried to deal with a concubine and a fiancé who hate each other and seem to do everything in their power to make life difficult around him, Bulma begins to understand that life in the palace is really one giant performance with all the players trying to outdo each other. The only person who seems to be genuinely nice to her and to treat her as an equal is Ilandra, who quickly becomes Bulma's best friend and confidant.

Brolly, far from being a normal guard, is involved in some sort of secret mission with a mysterious cloaked figure who tells him that girl-whore knows too much and must be killed. Brolly pulls Ilandra aside and warns her to stay away from Bulma. It is also clear that Ilandra is working for someone else too, and the mysterious 'him' that she works for is also interested in Bulma. Although it isn't clear if either Brolly or Ilandra are traitors to the royal crown, it is clear that both of them are worried about Bulma and are starting to care for her more then they should, indicating that the human is far more valuable then previously thought.

Not long after this, King Vegeta is assassinated and his body is found by a distraught Ilandra. Managing to get Bulma alone, Ilandra begins to explain how she found him dead when she is interrupted by Brolly who shocks Bulma with the news that Ilandra was actually the one to kill the king. Brolly and Ilandra square off, and it is revealed that Brolly is actually a legendary super saiyan - loyal to the king and the secret body guard of prince Vegeta. His current mission was to kill Ilandra, who the kind had discovered was not only an Icejin spy, but the daughter of Frieza.

Ilandra, not phased by having her identity discovered, takes Bulma hostage and convinces her to leave the planet with her by giving her the options of freedom in the Icejin Empire. Although Ilandra tells Bulma that she will be truly free if she comes with her, it is obvious that Frieza has some sort of darker purpose for kidnapping Bulma. Bulma, despite having come to grips with her situation with Vegeta, still wants her freedom more then she wants to be with him, and she agrees to leave with Ilandra.

While Bulma and Ilandra flee the palace, Brolly finds Vegeta and tells him that Ilandra was the murderer and that she has taken Bulma with her as a hostage. Vegeta's reaction tells Brolly not only how important Bulma's research had been to the war effort against Frieza, but also just how obsessed Vegeta had become with Bulma herself. Vegeta isn't the only one obsessed with Bulma, as during their escape, Ilandra kisses Bulma and makes it quite clear that what she feels for the little human is more than friendship.

While Bulma and Ilandra shoot across the stars heading for the Icejin home planet Vegeta becomes the King and ascends to the throne. His advisors vote that his marriage to Ilandra should occur as soon as possible, and while not happy with the prospect of marrying the cold hearted Zucchini, he has no choice if he wishes to please the saiyan people. In space, Bulma and Ilandra become lovers while back on Planet Vegeta a new character is introduced; Kakarot! (*Author squee!*)

Kakarot, the twisted son of Bardock, has returned from planet Earth where he has been plundering and causing trouble for saiyans and humans alike. Kakarot is the only one of Bardock's sons left alive, having killed both of his brothers. Kakarot announces to his father that he has taken a contract on his life and promptly attacks him, only Vegeta's intervention prevents Bardock's death. Brolly, who was Raditz's lover until Kakarot killed him, instantly mistrusts Kakarot and attempts to convince Vegeta not to listen to anything that the saiyan has to say. Unfortunately for Brolly, Vegeta has started finding himself attracted to Kakarot and he sends Brolly off on a suicide mission to recover Bulma. Vegeta and Zucchini finally marry and, although they are not a good match in the bedroom, they prove to be exceptionally good at leading the saiyan people together.

Meanwhile Bulma and Ilandra have arrived on her father's battle cruiser. Unbeknown to Bulma, she is pregnant with Vegeta's child and Ilandra and Frieza plan to use this child to take over the Saiyan Empire. They make plans as to how best coerce Bulma into going along with their plans, but when Bulma discovers for herself that she is pregnant to Vegeta she throws all of their plans into ruin by announcing that she doesn't want the child at all. Bulma is being tormented with flashbacks and nightmares of Vegeta and she is starting to lose her grip on reality and Ilandra, for all that she is her fathers daughter, truly loves Bulma and does not want her hurt, so she decides to go behind her back so Bulma doesn't find out and get upset about her and Frieza's plan.

Ilandra secretly drugs Bulma and she undergoes surgery. In this surgery the doctors implant Bulma with an embryo that they had earlier taken from her and fertilised with Frieza's DNA - this gives Ilandra the child that she wants with Bulma. Although the surgery was supposed to be secret Bulma notices the scar and during an ultrasound procedure she notices two babies and begins to doubt Ilandra. Her mental instability grows and she confronts Ilandra who confesses that she had the second embryo implanted in Bulma because she wants them to have a real family together. Bulma's mistrust of Ilandra blossoms into anger and hurt and she begins to realise that her 'freedom' with the Icejin is not what it should be, however she attempts to act as normal as possible even though she nows feel completely torn apart inside.

Brolly arrives on Frieza's battle cruiser and convinces Frieza that he wants revenge on Vegeta for sending him away. He is granted asylum but is made into the lowliest of servants. He catches Ilandra and Frieza having sex and realises how twisted the entire Icejin royal court is. Brolly, frightened of what this place is doing to him and Bulma, vows to leave.

Frieza, suspicious of Brolly and Bulma, threatens to lock both of them up in his 'zoo'; a collection of beings who are the last of their kind. Bulma, finally fed up with her life on the battle cruiser decides to leave and she and Brolly make a plan to blow up the engines of the ship. They are overheard by Ilandra who, rather then turning them in, announces that she is frightened that her father will try to hurt or kill Bulma in the future. She agrees that Bulma has to leave, even though she still loves her.

Unbeknown to the three renegades on the battle cruiser, Kakarot is on his way to them - his mission to kill Brolly and return Bulma to Vegeta. However Kakarot is curious about Bulma, a woman who sounds as manipulative as himself.

In preparation for their terrorist activities on the ship, Bulma has the two babies inside of her taken out and placed in artificial wombs. That being done and the bomb being set near the engines they attempt to leave the ship, however they are discovered by Frieza. He, Brolly and Ilandra fight and in the end Ilandra sacrifices her life to buy time for Brolly to get Bulma away. The cruiser explodes and all on board apparently die (including Frieza and the unborn babies), Bulma and Brolly get safely away on a scout ship. Now the only question which faces Bulma is what will happen to her next? Will Brolly let her finally have her freedom or will he complete his mission and return her to Vegeta?

Before Bulma can puzzle out the answer to that question, Kakarot finds them. He and Brolly fight outside the ship and Kakarot tricks Bulma into abandoning Brolly in the cold of space - leaving her friend to his doom. Despite Bulma knowing that Kakarot is apparently a sociopath and a murderer, she finds herself oddly attracted to him. He blackmails Bulma into bed with him by promising that he'll lie to Vegeta about the reasons Bulma ran away with Ilandra, lessening her chance of being punished by the prince when she is eventually returned.

Back in orbit around the Icejin home world, King Cold has rescued his half-dead son Frieza from the cold of space. Frieza, furious with being beaten by a human orders his fleet to attack and obliterate Earth, the planet where he feels certain Bulma will return to.

Far away and certainly not anywhere near Earth, Kakarot and Bulma have a very passionate affair - something that both of them are reluctant to bring to an end when they eventually reach planet Vegeta. However, Kakarot will not let his feelings jeopardise his position with Vegeta so he returns Bulma to him.

Bulma and Vegeta reunite and have very violent sex; Vegeta literally tearing Bulma's throat out he is so carried away by the act. Apparently dying from blood loss on the floor, Bulma confesses to Vegeta that she loves him and then blacks out. The saiyan Prince has Bulma healed in a healing tank and tells her that although he does not love her, he wants her.

...and this is where the story continues!

* * *

**A/N – I hope this is helpful! I know this is a waste of good chapter writing time, but I really think this is needed!**


	54. Omen

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters._

_A/N – I have finally figured out how to end this fic and keep my sanity intact and keep most people happy. After chopping and changing my original ending with a new idea I had, I have finally settled. I estimate I have arounf 4 chapters until the end of the fic. Enjoy while it lasts!_

_

* * *

_

_**Now the writing's on a wall  
It won't go away  
It's an omen **_

_- Omen, The Prodigy_

_

* * *

_

"Unfortunately, now is not the time for those particular punishments." Abruptly, Vegeta released the grip her had on Bulma's hair and with a gasp that was half surprise and half disappointment, she fell to the side and took several seconds to compose herself. "I came to see you because I had news that I wanted to deliver myself."

Bulma sensed the shift in the mood between them and she hastily sat up and watched Vegeta's face, frowning slightly as she did so. There was something in his manner that hinted that whatever this news was, it was not pleasant and it was something which he personally felt the need to break to her. A chill worked its way down her spine and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to think what could be so bad that he'd actually lower himself to tell her directly.

"Frieza is alive." Vegeta spoke distractedly, his black eyes watching her very carefully. "According the the source of our information he somehow managed to survive the destruction of his space station. He suffered extensive damage which could not be healed and only lived thanks to cybernetic replacements." The Saiyan king hesitated and ran a hand through his hair, "There is no easy way to tell you this, but Frieza's first action once he was recovered was to attack your home world."

"What?" Bulma flinched as though Vegeta had struck her. "Why would be attack Earth?" She wrapped her arms tighter around herself, wondering how the Earth could possibly recover from another alien onslaught. She may never live to see her planet again, but it was still her home and she'd spent most of her life fighting for it's freedom from the Saiyajin oppressors.

"He could have attacked your Earth for many reasons. For one thing it is one of the Saiyajin Empire's most outlying worlds and is an easy target if one were to start an has made a declaration of war against the Saiyajin Empire by attacking one of our conquered words but..." He paused and seemed to compose his next words more carefully. "...the more likely reason for his attack was retaliation for your part in his brush with death. Frieza does not forgive easily." Again Vegeta hesitated and then seemed to straighten his shoulders and stand taller. "Bulma, I should tell you that Frieza did not just attack your Earth...he completely destroyed it."

For seconds Vegeta's words buzzed in Bulma's head like angry wasps, refusing to settle and allow themselves to be analysed. Earth...gone? How could an entire planet be completely destroyed? How could so many lives be snuffed out for good? For several moments Bulma blinked in confusion as she tried to process the information, and then something inside of her, the same something that had survived the Saiyajin's original invasion, had endured her rape by the slavers and had even taken Vegeta's constant brutality, snapped...and Bulma began to scream.

* * *

Kakarot burst through the door when the screams started without really thinking about what he was doing, and the scene the confronted him confused him further. He had known that Vegeta was concerned about how Bulma would take the destruction of her home world, but even Vegeta could not have dreamed exactly how the human would react.

She was like a wild thing; she twisted and contorted in Vegeta grasp and kept screaming one ragged scream after another while while she tore at her face and hair with her nails. Her eyes were closed tightly and her head whipped from side to side, although she were refusing to see something terrible. Vegeta was trying to keep her from tearing out her hair and restrain her at the same time without hurting her, and he was clearly not having a lot of success.

"Help me!" He snarled at the lower class warrior when he saw him, "I can't hold her down and stop her scratching at her face!"

Nodding at his king, Kakarot lunged forward and caught Bulma's hands in his, pinning them down while Vegeta restrained the rest of her, using his body to pin hers against the bench she had been sitting on, and caught her head in his hands – one hand clamping over her mouth to stop her screams and the other hand catching her hair and forcing her to keep still.

Her frail body didn't hand much strength in it and her ineffectual struggles soon ceased, even her muffled screams soon stopped and she lay passively in their arms, sobbing brokenly while tears escaped her closed eyes. She looked positively shattered and frail as she lay crying between them.

"Should I let her go?" Kakarot caught Vegeta's gaze and nodded towards his hands which still held Bulma's.

"Yes, I think it's over now." Vegeta released the little human after Kakarot had moved away from her, and rubbed a hand over his eyes as Bulma simply fell to the side and curled up in a ball, sobbing and rocking slowly. He sighed and glanced at his companion. "I can't deal with this now. I have more important things to do than console a concubine. I'd like you to take her back to her rooms and make sure she doesn't do herself any further harm. Hopefully this is just a phase and she'll come out of it soon but if you get concerned about her contact the medical facility and get them to give her a sedative." Clearly irritated about Bulma's reaction, Vegeta shook his head and turned to leave the room. "I have a war meeting with the other council members."

Kakarot waited until the door had closed and Vegeta's ki had moved away before he approached Bulma again. It was dangerous to show her any kind of consideration but he wasn't able to help himself. Besides, if any nosy doctors came into the room and saw them he'd simply kill all of them.

He gently pushed Bulma's hair away from her face and smoothed it back, wincing slightly at the scratches on the sides of her face which she'd given herself in her grief. He gathered her into his arms and held her against him, settling her head on his shoulder while he stroked her back for several seconds.

"It's alight Bulma, no matter how bad things get, you're going to be alright." He whispered to her softly as he stood up with her in his arms.

Kakarot supposed that humans must be far more emotional creatures than saiyajin's were to judge by her outburst, although he had heard rumors around the castle of Bulma's apparently inconsistent and strange behavior prior to her 'abduction' by Ilandra. Perhaps the girl was simply unbalanced due to the constant pain and death surrounding her, the Gods knew that it wasn't impossible considering all she had been through.

Ignoring the doctor's curious glances Kakarot carried Bulma out of the medical facility without a word and back through the winding corridors to her rooms. The King, Kakarot knew, would be attempting to make contact with Frieza in his war meeting today to demand an explanation for his attack on Earth. No matter the reason for Frieza's behavior, the Saiyajin Empire was likely to go to war. Tensions had been brewing between their Empires for far too long and things had been heading down this road for a long time.

It was simply strange that Frieza should have chosen to launch his first attack on their Empire, on Earth. True, it was a planet which had provided the Saiyajin Empire with numerous slaves, a few technological advances and was a rich planet in terms of the natural resources, but it was a planet which was far from the Icejin Empire. It made Kakarot suspicious that Frieza had destroyed it in order to get at the human in his arms. It seemed like an angry and futile gesture designed to hurt someone who had hurt him.

Reaching the human's rooms, he opened the doors and walking inside with her, carefully placing her on the bed as gently as he could. She was awake, he knew, but she made no move to speak to him or even to acknowledge his presence. Whatever was going on in her head was taking all of her concentration, and sighing, Kakarot leaned against the wall near the bed and watched her, knowing that she would snap out of her grief eventually.

When she did, he would be here for her.

* * *

Bulma struggled to contain the rage that was welling up inside of her again and again. The sense of pain and grief was almost too much for her to bear and she felt another hysterical scream building in her throat again...but she swallowed it down. The mere fact that she had lost control of herself so completely earlier was something that she was not proud of. By now she should have been able to take bad news with more dignity...and losing her home wasn't an experience she was unfamiliar with.

The emotions churning about within her made her feel as she had when she'd watched the Capsule Corporation get destroyed and watched her father die. She felt the familiar sense of loss within her like a physical thing – a great yearning gap that would never be healed properly. In a way, it was like losing her family and friends all over again. Her home was gone and her friends were gone – everything was gone thanks to Frieza.

Frieza.

Bulma gritted her teeth and channeled her pain into the rage she could feel inside of her. Somehow, no matter the cost, she would make him pay for what he had done. His crime was far greater than that of the Saiyajin Empire; they may have conquered her world and enslaved her people but they'd always had a chance to recover one day. Now they had nothing. Now her race was all but gone and she was part of an endangered species.

She remembered Frieza telling her that one day he'd have her in his collection and goosebumps blossomed all over her skin. Was that to be her future? Would she be locked away in another cage next to those other poor unfortunate creatures if Frieza managed to defeat the Saiyajin Empire? Never! Bulma silently swore to herself. If it came to that, she'd kill herself rather than live as his fucking slave.

Bulma felt a strange sense of calm fall over her with that decision. Death, the one thing she had always feared, was now to be her savior if all else failed, and with that came a calm acceptable of her fate. She would not embrace her death unless there was no other options, and the calmness she felt would enable her to properly explore those options. She knew more than most people about the capabilities of both the Saiyajin and the Icejin Empire.

Frieza's Empire had the bigger armada and was more technologically advanced than the Saiyajins. He knew this and it made him cocky. Cocky people made silly mistakes. They were easily lulled into a false sense of security and could be taken advantage of that way.

She'd always known that her brain was her best weapon, and Bulma began to run through all of her inventions which might give the Saiyajin's an advantage of the larger and more dangerous Icejin armada. Unbidden, Bulma remembered her father talking to her in the days before the Capsule Corporation had been destroyed and he had died. He had been holding a capsule in his hands and looking at it with awe.

"The smallest and most innocent of objects could be our greatest weapon, Bulma."

At the time she hadn't known what he was talking about. In her innocence she had been sure that mankind would overthrow the Saiyajin rulers and they would be free once more. She hadn't paid her father much attention when he'd spoken of changing tactics and scraping her research into the ki enhancing guns. He'd been sad to lose the capsule technology to the saiyajins, but he'd always told Bulma that they didn't realise the potential of the capsules, and that that was what they themselves should be doing instead of wasting time with less powerful toys.

"Capsules." Bulma sat up abruptly, her fiercely angry eyes burning with the same idea which she was sure her father must have had prior to his death. For years the saiyan's had been using the stolen capsule technology to transport weapons, but they hadn't stopped to think that perhaps the capsules themselves could become weapons.

Ignoring Kakarot, who was watching her with fascination, Bulma's brain leapt into hyper-drive as she began to mentally run through everything she knew about capsules. The two facts that kept repeating themselves over and over in her mind were the most important though: Capsules were too small to register on a ships radar and the saiyajins had an almost endless supply of them...

Bulma Briefs, slave the Saiyan King and one of the last remaining humans, began to smile. She knew how to destroy the Icejin armada and she even knew how to lure Frieza into a trap that would cost him his life...and maybe hers, but no matter. Revenge would be sweet.

* * *

_A/N: This isn't as long as I wanted it to be...but I'm on a roll. More shall follow._


	55. Real

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters._

_A/N – You'll be pleased to know that, true to my word, I started writing this chapter as soon as I finished the last one. There goes my Sunday...but I'd rather be writing right now than anything else. _

_

* * *

_

"Bulma? Are you feeling better?" Kakarot straightened up from the wall and moved to Bulma who had, after lying silently on the bed for the better part of two hours, abruptly sat bolt upright to loudly exclaim the word 'capsules' before grinning maniacally. It was off-putting to say the least and Kakarot didn't want t get blamed by Vegeta is the woman was unhinged.

She turned her aqua eyes on him and her grin widened, "I've felt better Kakarot, but I'm doing okay." Her voice had a thread of excitement in it, as though there was something exciting about to happen and she could barely contain her excitement. He wouldn't have been surprised if she'd started to giggle. For a woman who had been tearing her hair out with grief only a few hours before, it was disconcerting and worrying.

Often, Kakarot had heard the same tone in saiyajin warrior's voices before they went into battle...but he'd never heard it from a person suffering shock before. It didn't put him on edge, exactly, but it only confirmed his suspicions that the woman wasn't in the most stable frame of mind. Clearly she had lost the plot.

"I need to see Vegeta." She rolled energetically to the edge of the bed and stood up, frowning when she realised she was still wearing her hospital gown. "Damn." She muttered and crossed the room to open up a wardrobe which had items of clothing stored inside of it. She hummed tonelessly to herself while she chose some clothes and then_ w_ithout so much as a look in his direction Bulma pulled off the hospital gown and began to dress herself in a long sleeved purple top and tight black jeans.

Kakarot toyed with the idea of leaving the room or even looking away from her, but in the end his baser instincts won out and he watched her dress with pervy interest. Her body was just as delectable as he'd remembered and it was all he could do not to cross the room and pull her into his arms. But she was not his and the thought of what Vegeta would do to him if he was caught was enough to keep him in his place.

Besides, he was happy to watch.

She pulled on some flat black boots and ran a hand through her rumpled hair, frowning when she paused to look at herself in the mirror. Sighing with annoyance she walked into the bathroom and began applying makeup with expert speed. Kakarot shook his head. The woman was acting as though nothing was wrong. It was peculiar.

"May I inquire as to why you need to see Vegeta?" Kakarot asked as he followed as far as the bathroom door and watched her through veiled dark eyes. "Because I should tell you that he's in a meeting that he cannot be disturbed from." He narrowed his ebony eyes and tried to keep his voice as business like as possible.

"I think I have a way to destroy Frieza's armada...or at least a sizable portion of it." She glanced at him in the mirror and frowned at him. "...and don't look at me like that!" She added, "I _am_ far smarter than most of you realise." She finished applying her makeup and stood back to give herself one final look. "Well, if you're serious about not being able to see Vegeta until he's out of his mirror, how about you keep me occupied?"

For a second Kakarot thought Bulma was propositioning him, and it must have shown on her face as a hard and jaded smile crept onto her features, he quickly shook the look from his face and tried to act casual. "What did you have in mind?" He asked guardedly, not wanting to let the human get too far under his skin when Vegeta could potentially return at any moment.

"I don't know, just talk to me." Bulma moved by him and threw herself onto one of the plush lounge chairs in her room. She fussed with her clothing for a moment before glancing up at him with sweet blue eyes that looked far too innocent for everything she'd been through. "Tell me, do you think Vegeta would allow me to put my life in danger if it meant saving his Empire?"

"Yes." Kakarot answered immediately, following Bulma over to the chair like a shadow. He perched on the arm of the chair and absentmindedly picked up one of her slim hands to study it, her skin was milky white and soft as silk. Again he felt the urge to take her and again he squashed his desire flat. "Why, does you plan involve you putting yourself in harms way?"

_Please say no._

Bulma shrugged, "If it came down to it and that was the only way to lure Frieza to a place we wanted him to be, then yes." She flicked her eyes up to Kakarot's ebony gaze and held it for a few moments. "He destroyed my planet and my people, Kakarot. He has to be made to pay. I have to make him pay." The venom in her words and the spite in her eyes were stronger than any emotion that Kakarot had even seen in Bulma in the short time he'd known her.

Was it possible that this angry, vengeful woman was the real Bulma Briefs? Was it possible that the person that Vegeta knew and wanted was just a clever act created by a frightened little girl who wanted to live even though she'd lost almost everything? Kakarot prided himself on being able to read people, but every time he thought he had a fix on Bulma she would change in front of him and he'd be left wondering who she really was.

Was she the seductive vixen who would sleep with anyone if it meant she would stay free? Was she the lost little girl who wanted to rescue her friends on Earth? Was she the brainy scientist who was cold and calculating? Was she the shrewed palace consort who's heart was tougher than diamonds? Or was she the angry, bitter woman who was sick of everything and just wanted to destroy the latest threat in her life?

"I don't understand you. I don't get you." Kakarot told her, squeezing her hand gently. "One moment you're frightened of Vegeta and the next you love him, one moment you're telling me that you don't want to return to him and the next you're offering to win them a war. Who is the real Bulma Briefs?"

Bulma tossed her hair and flashed him a smile that was sweet and sour at the same time. "I wasn't sure for a while myself, but I think I'm a little bit of everything. I still haven't figured out what I want other than that I want to be safe, I want to be happy and I want to kill Frieza. Vegeta...Vegeta makes me happy. Even when he hurts me he makes me happy and he keeps me safe. I can't go back to who I used to be, so I'll settle for the here and now." Her smile softened. "Don't be worried about me, Kakarot. When my time comes I'm going to be in control, I know that much."

Kakarot would have said more but at that moment the door opened and Vegeta walked into the room, his thunderous expression enough to put both of them on edge. Cursing himself, Kakarot dropped Bulma's hand and moved towards Vegeta, hoping and praying to any God who might care to listen to him that the Saiyajin King hadn't noticed the way they'd been sitting or the tension between them.

"Get out, Kakarot." Vegeta ordered, his voice firm and his eyes distant.

Bowing, Kakarot moved swiftly to the door, happy to be out of there with his life. Bulma Briefs could take care of herself since Vegeta's rage didn't seem to be directed at them in particular. In fact, he seemed so angry that he just may have been distracted enough to even have noticed them straight away. Needless to say, it seemed that the war meeting hadn't been a smooth one.

* * *

Vegeta was fuming as he approached the door to Bulma's private rooms. The nerve of his councilors to suggest the course of action that they had was not only incredibly insulting but also showed what cowards they were! The fact that Zucchini, who was normally dead against anything Vegeta said in relation to Bulma, had agreed with him had only proven in his mind what a bunch of gutless old creeps they were. They had no pride in their cultures or their people! 'Anything for a good life' seemed to be their philosophy! The weak spineless fools!

It was time for the council to be disbanded. They had served their purpose in times of peace but their presence was becoming more and more of a hindrance – especially since the council were intended only a guiding force for the King, not as a united body who could make decisions. The old fools had forgotten their place and it was time they were reminded of it. He had always intended on disbanding the council and it was high time that he did!

He was so distracted by his rage and his thoughts of what he could do to the old men to really humiliate them, that as he walked into Bulma's main sitting room he almost missed the way in which Kakarot and Bulma were sitting together in one of the chairs. She curled up like a kitten on the seat and him lounging on the arm next to her protectively – holding her hand in his!

Kakarot instantly dropped her hand and stood up, making his way towards him as though nothing untoward was happening. Vegeta could almost believe he had been mistaken but there was something in the way that Bulma's expression changed when she saw him that made him think that maybe more was going on then met the eyes. She looked confused. Never mind. For now they could think all was well. If something was indeed going on between them, it wouldn't last long. Not once Bulma had had her first taste of the 'special' punishment he had in store for her.

He hadn't lied when he'd said that he'd spent quite a bit of time thinking over the sort of things that he could do Bulma to make her pay for leaving. She might say she loved him, but by the time he was truly done taking out his months of frustration out on her, she might have changed her mind – especially if he got Kakarot involved as he planned to.

"Get out, Kakarot!" He coldly ignored the low level and continued to walk towards Bulma who was watching him with a look that was switching between fear and excitement.

She was a far cry from the broken creature that he'd left in the medial bay this morning. Had Kakarot brought about this change in her? Jealousy flared up briefly and he quashed it. No, he was certain that whatever had brought about this change in Bulma was something far more personal to the little human.

Behind him, the door closed behind Kakarot and instantly Vegeta was by Bulma's side. She opened her mouth to speak but Vegeta ignored her and swept her into his arms, crushing her soft body against his and kissing her with possessive fury as his mind went back to the demands that Frieza had placed upon him in the war meeting.

How dare Frieza demand they turn Bulma over to him. How dare he suggest that by giving her to him as a new plaything that they could 'save' their Empire. It was ludicrous! Even if he hadn't spent an insane few months fighting to get the blue haired beauty back by his side and into his bed, he wouldn't have trusted anything that came out of the foul lizard's mouth. Oh, his foolish councilors had tried to make him agree to the threats – it was such a small thing to give up to save their Empire, but Vegeta knew better.

The demands would not stop there. Once they gave into him Frieza would begin demanding more and more of them – money, soldiers, worlds and loyalty. Who knew when it would stop! The foolish old goats hadn't wanted to go to war because of the superiority of Frieza's war armada, but even Zucchini, who loathed Bulma with every fiber of her being, had agreed that turning over the King's consort to the Icejins would not be the end of the war.

Frieza had tried every which way he could to convince Vegeta to give him the human and in the end had resorted to screaming insults at him about the blue haired slut and the damage she had done to his Empire, and Vegeta had terminated the transmission. He was not afraid of war. The odds were not good, but they were not impossible and he was not going to give in to the demands of a clearly insane dictator.

The fact that he refused to give up Bulma had nothing to do with his emotions. He was a Saiyajin King and even though he had admitted on many occasions that his interest in Bulma was more than it should be, he certainly wasn't going to jeopardise his Empire for her. No. He had refused Frieza's demands because his promises were lies. If he were to give up his bedmate and concubine, then it would stop nothing. Frieza would still sweep across his Empire, destroying planets as he went. He was certain of it.

Never in a million years would Vegeta have admitted to anyone that the thought of losing Bulma filled him with a horror he couldn't explain or understand.

* * *

Vegeta began steering her towards the bed. He superior strength making it all but impossible for Bulma to resist, and normally she wouldn't, but just this once she had to make him listen to her! Although she had no way of knowing if her plan or her potential invention would work, time was of the essence and if he liked what she had to say then she would have to start working on it as soon as possible to have everything set up in time before Frieza got within range of the planet.

She reluctantly tore her lips from his, "Vegeta I have to talk to you! I known how to destroy Frieza's space fleet – his armada!" She desperately stared into his eyes, hoping that just this once he would allow them to bypass sex so she could tell him her plan, and rather amazingly, he did. With a growl of frustration he released her from the prison of his arms and stalked away with his tail lashing.

"Woman, if this is another one of your ridiculous games I should warn you that I am not in the mood for this." He gestured for her to hurry up and speak while he settled himself moodily on her bed, his demeanor indicating that if he didn't like what she had to say she would be punished.

"I have an idea for an new invention that could win the war against Frieza." Bulma spoke fast, not sure how long Vegeta would give her before he'd cut her off and dismiss her idea. "I want to make my father's Capsule technology into bombs. Bombs that we can scatter in space, like a minefield, and that will be set off by remote sensors. Like the old space mines that the Saiyajins used against Earth's space defenses, only better because they'll be tiny capsules that the radar on his ships won't detect until it's too late. We can make millions of them and scatter them in a patch of space of our choosing and then lure Frieza in..."

Vegeta, who had sat up immediately upon hearing Bulma's idea began to scoff, "And Frieza will just willing go where we point him, will he?"

"He will if you give him reason to go there." Bulma pointedly looked at Vegeta. "This will work. If Frieza can be lured into a minefield like the one I plan to build he'll have no way out and any of his ships unfortunate enough to blunder in will be completely destroyed." She crept up onto the bed and settled herself near Vegeta who was now looking at her with an expression of grudging respect.

"Your idea has merit, little one." Vegeta's eyes were burning with this knew knowledge, clearly he was trying not to appear too energised by the prospect of such a weapon in the Saiyajin arsenal, but his excitement was obvious. "But I am curious as to why you're suddenly so willing to be helpful to my people?" His eyes bored into hers but she held his gaze with a flash of steely resolve. She would not fold under his gaze as she had so many times before. She had to be strong for her people and for herself.

"He killed my people and destroyed my planet. No matter how much I may dislike the Saiyajin people, they are nothing compared to he Icejins. Frieza must be made to pay for what he's done – no matter what the cost." She put her hands on either side of his face and knelt between his legs submissively. "I have no reason to hold out on you anymore. I have no reason left to fight your people when you're my only refuge now."

Bulma waited patiently while Vegeta thought it over, his fingers tapping a drum beat on her arm. Finally he looked up at her again and nodded. "I'll speak to the councilors one last time and speak to Zucchini as the co-leader of the Saiyajin Empire. If they agree to it then I'll give you the go ahead to begin trials." He paused again and leaned in close to Bulma, drawing in her scent, "He wants you, know you. Frieza, I mean. That was his only demand today when we spoke to him, but I refused."

Her baby blue eyes clashed with his coal-black ones and she nodded, a small strange smile crossing her features. "I suspected that much and I guess that just makes your choice of bait that much easier, doesn't it?"

"I guess it does." Vegeta leaned forward and gave Bulma a long linger kiss before he pushed past her and off the bed. "Time waits for no one, I must hold a meeting immediately with the Saiyajin leaders and, if necessary, contact Frieza to arrange a 'meeting' where he can walk into our trap. You won't have more than a week to get everything arranged, but you'll have the full weight of the Saiyajin science wing at your disposal."

She tossed her hair and smiled the same odd smile. "Oh, don't worry. I'll be ready when the time comes."

* * *

_A/N – Ooh...I like Bulma's plan. It's sneaky and devious! It isn't terribly Saiyajin like, but it has the potential to real punch Frieza right where it hurts! Tune in next time for the lemony goodness of a smutty chapter featuring Bulma's special punishment...and maybe a little plot. Oh, unless you read this at fanfiction dot net. Then you get a sad flaccid version of the next chapter that is minus the smut! Thems the breaks, I'm afraid. But you can always email me or contact me at my blog to ask for the real chapter!_


	56. Broken

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters._

_A/N – Hopefully everyone liked the last few chapters. This chapter is going to have a very very rough lemon in it. Those of you at fanfiction dot net are getting a veeeery edited version...sorry. If you want the full version you can hunt for it at mediaminer dot org or you can message me._

_Please review, too. A lot of people have been stopping by to read this fic but not many people have reviewed which makes me feel very unloved!_

_Warning for this chapter: Hmm, well here at the only warning you're going to get is MASSIVE EDITING! Sorry buddies!_

* * *

Things were going well. The Capsule Bombs were so simple in design and concept that making prototypes and than testing them had gone only too smoothly. Had Bulma not been so familiar with Capsule technology things may have been very different, but as it was she was able to adapt the simple space saving capsule and make it into a deceptively dangerous weapon capable of causing mass destruction.

The explosions caused by the Capsule Bombs were truly devastating. Even the most cynical of Vegeta's advisors had been awed into silenced as they'd watched the top-secret testing of the prototypes. The manufacture of the bombs had been given the go ahead and was now in full swing, and the Saiyajin science labs was churning out thousands of the tiny bombs each day. By the time Frieza's armada arrived in the designated spot where Vegeta would 'hand over' Bulma, there would be innumerable little bombs waited to blow the tyrant to hell.

Bulma yawned and stretched, using the stretch as an excuse to look around and make sure she was alone before she finished removing the radio transmitters from the three capsule bombs sitting in front of her. It was a struggle to be alone these days. Someone was always around her…and Bulma felt sure it was no accident; Vegeta was keeping tabs on her, she was sure of it. However, right now no one was actively watching her and with another secretive look Bulma carefully placed the modified Capsule Bombs into a small pouch and slipped it into her pocket.

The capsules were her backup plan in case Frieza didn't die in the massacre the Saiyajins planned. It was unlikely, as the bombs were truly devastating, but if Frieza somehow survived then Bulma had her own secret plan all worked out, all she had to do was get her hands on some emergency teleporters and she was all set. It was hard though, she had to be secretive without _looking_ like she was trying to be secretive, as Vegeta didn't know about her little plan and Bulma wasn't planning on telling him.

If it came down to it and she had to put her plan into action it would be very unlikely that she would survive...but that was a small cost if it meant the death of the man who had wiped out her planet.

One way or another it would be her that killed Frieza.

* * *

"You want me to...what?" Kakarot raised his eyebrows and tried to look absolutely calm as Vegeta sat watching him with a smirk. He was certain that this had to be some sort of trap...it had to be! Saiyajin did not share their women and the fact that Vegeta was calmly telling him that he wanted him to have sex with Bulma, terrified him. Yes, this was a trap. If he said yes than Vegeta would instantly kill him and if he said no Vegeta would likely take his refusal as an insult to Bulma's…sexual allure, or some such thing.

"Well," Vegeta grinned evilly and waved his hand about in the air to make a point, "It wouldn't be quite as simple as an ordinary fuck. I have some rather special plans for Bulma and I need someone I can trust to help me...carry them out." Vegeta smirked again and moved closer to Kakarot, his obsidian eyes burning wickedly as he noted how unsure Kakarot was. "I need someone who doesn't mind hurting people, someone who is absolutely loyal and someone who I can tolerate sharing a bed with."

Kakarot hardly dared breathe. Was Vegeta proposing a threesome? The prince had never indicated a preference for men – even the blow job Kakarot had given him all those months ago had seemed to hardly raise his interest. In fact, that blow job had resulted in him being sent away to catch Bulma and Vegeta had been regrettably chilly to him ever since.

"There would be rules too." Vegeta continued speaking. "Certain things would be out of bounds for you and, of course, I would require your silence on the subject."

"Out of bounds?" Kakarot swallowed hard and tried to force himself to relax...but it was impossible. His instincts were warning him that this was a trap she yet he had no way out. Vegeta was his king and could order him to do anything he liked, and normally Kakarot wouldn't have thought twice about it, but there was something in Vegeta's eyes that was spooking him badly.

"Yes, I'll allow you to fuck Bulma but only in a certain manner and under certain conditions." The Saiyajin king's smirk switched to a terrifying smile which chilled Kakarot to the bone. "The woman has a sexual fear which I've not exploited and, since she has still not been punished for absconding with Frieza's whorish daughter, I think it is high time that she was taught her place."

"My Lord, Bulma assured me that she was forced to leave with Ilandra..."

"I do not believe her." The words were icy and Kakarot flinched. "Although I'm sure that she did regret her actions once she realised Ilandra's true intentions, and after tonight I'm sure she will regret them even more. Now, this is what you're going to do to her..."

* * *

Bulma wasn't sure how it happened and she had had almost no warning of what was to come. She'd stepped inside her room only to have someone roughly grab her and slam the door closed behind her with far more force then was needed. The sudden rough treatment, the noise of the door being slammed and the fact that the room was dark and she was unable to see her attacker disorientated Bulma and frightened her badly. As she tried to scream and fight her way free, she found herself abruptly pinned against the wall by the intruder with his hand tight against her mouth.

"Such a weak little kitten…" The drawling voice sent shivers down Bulma's spine and she whimpered behind the hand. The voice she knew – it was unmistakably Kakarot's, but the tone in which he spoke was threatening and chilly. Even when he had first met her and had been so intimidating he hadn't spoken to her with such a tone in his voice. It was the tone more then the words that warned Bulma that something was very wrong and that something even worse was going to happen.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness Bulma was able to make out Kakarot's silhouette as he kept her crushed to the wall. Beyond him, in the darkness, she could see the gleam of another pair of eyes watching her and she could just make out the outline of Vegeta's hair. She again tried to pull out of Kakarot's grasp but he held onto her tightly and only chuckled at her attempts to get away. One of his hands kept her hands pinned to the wall above her head while the other stayed firmly against her mouth. It was a struggle for Bulma to control her panic as she wriggled in his grasp, unable to shake the feeling that something terrible was in store for her.

Over Kakarot's shoulder, she saw Vegeta stand up and move forward. He was barely visible in the darkness, but she could faintly make out his outline as he came closer to her. He reached out to her with one of his gloved hands, briefly tracing the curve of her check before tangling his hand in her hair and cruelly wrenching her head sideways so she was forced to stare straight ahead at Kakarot and not at him.

He leant in, his breath ticking her ear as he paused for a moment to breathe in the scent of her fear, "I'm going to give you to Kakarot tonight, Bulma. He is going to hurt you and I am going to watch." As he spoke, he ran his other hand down her body, briefly cupping her breast before sliding lower and resting it lightly on her thigh. "You should not have left with Ilandra. I don't care why she took you with her, but I don't believe that you went along unwillingly, so you will be punished."

The softness in Vegeta's voice chilled her to the bone; there was no emotion in his voice other than anticipation for what was to come. She tried to pull away from Kakarot to speak, but Vegeta chuckled again and shook his head. "I don't want to hear anything you want to say, woman. The only thing I want to hear is your screams, and I'm going to hear them very soon indeed." His eyes flicked to Kakarot's face and he nodded slowly before he slowly walked back to the chair he had been on before, pulling off his gloves and tossing them carelessly on the floor.

No matter how masochistic Bulma may have become, this was a situation that was wildly spiraling out of control and the only thing she could feel was fear. Whatever Kakarot had in store for her was going to be horrible – she knew that. There wasn't going to be any way of changing this situation into one she could control; Vegeta wanted her to suffer and he would have made damn sure that whatever it was Kakarot would do to her would humiliate and hurt her the most.

She felt Kakarot move closer to her again, grinding his hard muscled body against hers as he slid one knee in between hers legs. He rubbed his face against hers momentarily before he crushed his mouth down on hers – his kiss hard, demanding and fierce, with no room for gentleness or even for lust. He pulled away momentarily and he pressed something against her slave collar, instantly it turned off and Bulma felt the planets crushing gravity weighing down on her - only Kakarot's firm grip kept her standing upright.

There was nothing she could do as he pulled her away from the wall and dragged her into the middle of the room, throwing her to the floor with insulting ease. The force of the impact temporarily stunning Bulma, who lay there staring up at Kakarot and wondering why it was that she always forgot how strong saiyans really were. Fighting or trying to run was useless; if she did he would only toy with her for a while before the inevitable happened. No, the only thing she could do was hope that this would be over soon.

* * *

**Deleted Scene** **:)_ Tra la la la la...This is where Kakarot does something very bad to Bulma :( Poor Bulma_**

* * *

Kakarot closed the door to the bathroom and leant against it, trying to block out the sound of Bulma's crying. He hadn't enjoyed hurting her, he hadn't enjoyed making her scream like that and he hadn't enjoyed watching Vegeta watch them like they were some sort of perverse show put on for his amusement. This whole thing made him feel sick. He'd known that the woman had a certain fear – Vegeta had told him – but he hadn't known how much he would hurt her.

* * *

**MORE DELETED STTUFF - Kakarot muses on what he has done and feels remorse :(**

* * *

He finished washing himself off and he used a towel to dry off the excess water before he took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door, walking back into the main room only to come to a complete stop in the doorway as he took in the scene before him. Vegeta was still on the floor and he'd pulled Bulma into his arms, but that wasn't what had stopped Kakarot dead in his tracks, it was the fact that Vegeta seemed to be comforting Bulma. He was whispering something in her ears in a soothing tone and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her while she clung to him and cried.

The Prince's coal black eyes zeroed in on Kakarot and then back on the woman in his arms, "Kakarot, come over here please."

Bulma opened reddened eyes and stared at him fearfully over one shoulder. Kakarot took one step towards them and watched with a sinking feeling in his stomach as her eyes widened and she burrowed her face back into Vegeta's chest, her voice cracking with strain as she sobbed something inaudible against his skin.

"What was that, Bulma? I couldn't quite hear…" Vegeta's voice was strangely smug and he glanced up at Kakarot with a sly smirk on his face as Bulma repeated herself.

"Please…please don't let him touch me…please…" She was visibly shivering in Vegeta's arms and clinging to him tightly as she stammered out her plea, her words broken only by her sobbing.

Vegeta's smirk widened and grew into a self satisfied grin as he ran a comforting hand down Bulma's tense back, "its okay, I won't let Kakarot come near you ever again." He looked up at the lower level saiyans and his eyes bored into him as he spoke again, "You heard her Kakarot – don't touch her ever again."

The poison in Vegeta's voice, the satisfied look in his eyes and the smirk on his face all came together at once for Kakarot who realised that this whole charade had been done not only because he wanted to punish Bulma, but because he suspected that something was going on between her and Kakarot. Her rape and humiliation was designed to drive a wedge between them…and it had worked; Bulma not only surely hated him now, but even worse, she was scared of him.

"But I..." Kakarot spoke before he could stop himself but Vegeta quickly cut him off.

"Save it Kakarot and get out!" Vegeta turned his attention away from him then and he went back to comforting the traumatized woman in his arms with a look of pure delight on his face, it was clear that Vegeta was enjoying the situation immensely. "It's okay Bulma, Kakarot won't be allowed anywhere near you ever again."

The words were aimed more at him then at Bulma, Kakarot knew this, but he couldn't help the flare of resentment that boiled up inside of him as he walked passed them to gather his clothes up and quickly dress. He'd known that something wasn't right when Vegeta had offered to share Bulma with him…but he hadn't guessed, even for a minute, that Vegeta had suspected that he and Bulma were already involved. He'd believed Vegeta when he said that he wanted to punish Bulma, but what Vegeta had really been doing was punishing him.

Tonight had been a lesson created entirely for his benefit and the message was clear: Vegeta was smarter then he was, stronger then he was and able to manipulate people and situations better than he was.

As he left the room Kakarot glanced back once more and found Vegeta watching him with burning eyes. "Too bad you didn't get what you wanted, Kakarot."

* * *

A/N – Ouch…seriously Vegeta is a shit head. A real mean mother. Anyway, I'm sorry is there are multiple typos and errors in this. I'm too tired to reread through this again and I don't want to hassle a beta reader with this chapter…it's a little scary. Anyhow, review if you like – let me know you're reading it!

Remember fanfiction dot net peoples - reviews are LOVED and are a good way to make me write faster. Email me if you want the full chapter - or send me a message at my livejournal account.


	57. The Day the Whole World Went Away

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters._

_A/N – Thank you all for the lovely reviews and emails. **Fanfiction . net people – I owe you guys an apology!** I thought no one here was reviewing, when in fact the auto-response bot just wasn't sending out notifications that people had been reviewing. So yeah, thank you :) _

_Now, this chapter is set to the amazing song 'The Day the Whole World Went Away' by NIN, the song that actually __**inspired**__ this fic, can you believe? Thanks must go to David (although I doubt he reads this or remembers our MSN chats) and to Sally (Lady Daemon) for helping me sort my chaotic thoughts into a storyline back in 2002 when I first started writing this. I miss you both…more than either of you probably realise!_

_I want to give a shoutout to to n33k0luv for not only giving me some super-helpful feedback, but also for beta reading and for being so encouraging – you're awesome and a brilliant buddy. I probably couldn't have sorted the ending of this fic without you – I send you cyber squishes and hugs!_

_._

._  
_

* * *

**I'd listen to the words he'd say**

**But in his voice I heard decay**

* * *

.

.

Bulma hurt.

She hurt in ways that she had never imagined possible, and in ways that she never thought she would hurt again. The pain was physical and mental; the physical pain, although bordering on unbearable, was easier to bear than the mental anguish which she was struggling to wade through. She couldn't stop thinking about what Kakarot had done to her, and the more she thought about it the harder she cried and the worse she felt.

She had cried for hours, cried until she'd been physically sick, cried until her tears ran out and her mind went numb and still she'd cried some more. Vegeta had taken charge; bathed her, held her, taken her to bed and tried to comfort her the only way he knew how…but for the first time Bulma hadn't responded to him – it had only brought more tears.

He had left soon after, driven away by the tears he didn't understand and couldn't stop, and she hadn't cared. She hadn't even noticed. She didn't see anything except the film in her mind that replayed what Kakarot had done to her; replayed it over and over and over. She wanted to scream for it to stop, but her tears had stolen her voice, so she cried dry tears instead and hugged her pillow tightly.

Now, hours later, the tears had finally gone and she lay in her bed; exhausted. She tried not to think about what they'd done to her, but she couldn't help it, so she focused on all of the little things in greater detail. This helped to take her mind off the bigger picture: the way Kakarot's hand had felt over her mouth – his palm rough and callused from battling, how soft the carpet fibers had felt under her body, the way Vegeta's eyes had gleamed from the darkness as he'd watched them. Bastard. Bastard! BASTARD!

She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes even tighter. She wouldn't think about it. She couldn't stand to think about it. Right now she needed to be safe and clean and warm and to not think about Kakarot or Vegeta and what they'd done. She would think about them tomorrow or the day after or maybe the day after that…

Bulma knew she wasn't thinking clearly and knew that she was still in shock, but there was nothing she could do. She'd asked Vegeta earlier, while he'd been bathing her, if she could go to the medical bay, but he had shaken his head. He'd told her that she had to suffer through the after effects of her punishment and that it was the only way she would learn not to disobey him again.

Her _punishment_...?

He'd kissed her while Kakarot raped her…

No! She couldn't think about that yet. It was too much too soon. Too much to have to take in and process, especially when she was already so full of rage and hate and hurt and shock and embarrassment…_How could they do this to her?_ She had nothing while they had everything. She was small; pathetically weak by their standards and had only ever been used by every single person around her; so how could they _do_ this to her? Every time she started to feel secure or started to think that maybe she was more than just a _thing_ someone would remind her of how pathetic her existence really was.

_How could they do this to her?_

Bulma lay curled in the middle of her bed – a pale shadow surrounded by so much darkness – and began to cry again as she opened her eyes again and glanced around the darkened empty room, realising for the first time how alone she really was. She was just a little girl with no friends. Who did she have to count on? No one – that's who. Brolly was dead, Ilandra was dead, Kakarot had raped her, and Vegeta…Vegeta was a monster.

She was in love with a monster.

.

.

* * *

**The plastic face forced to portray**

**All the insides left cold and gray**

* * *

.

.

Kakarot slammed his empty glass down on the bar with more force than necessary, shattering it and sending a spray of glass over the people around him. There was a murmur of anger but no one spoke up or confronted him. It was clear by his elevated power level, aggressive manner and tightly clenched features that this was a man who needed to be left alone.

It had been a night and a day since he'd fallen for Vegeta's little scheme and had hurt Bulma, and he had seen and heard nothing of either Bulma or Vegeta. He had been reassigned to a different platoon of guards, who had informed him that they were expecting to receive new orders any day that would see them guarding transport ships in the coming battle. Kakarot wasn't surprised. He had fully expected to be sent as far from the royal palace as possible. The message from Vegeta had been more than clear – he wasn't wanted or needed anymore.

Kakarot gestured for another drink and gulped it down quickly, savoring the raw burning feeling as the liquid slid down his throat like acid. If he was completely honest with himself, the only reason he was still hanging around on planet Vegeta was because he was desperately hoping to see Bulma one last time and beg her forgiveness…not that he expected her to forgive him, but he needed for her to know how sorry he was.

He slammed his empty glass down again and motioned for yet another drink. The alcohol helped dull the feelings – feelings which he'd never felt in his entire life and which he'd never had to cope with before today; he felt guilty.

He had hurt a woman who he never should had become involved with. A woman he should have left alone – the prince's woman. But he hadn't been able to help it. He really hadn't. Something about Bulma had attracted him and he hadn't been able to keep away or stop himself from acting on his baser impulses. It was his own damn fault – he'd arrogantly assumed he'd be able to stay in control, to move Bulma around like a pawn in a game of chess, but he'd been stupid. Stupid and blind. The entire time he'd been telling himself that he would rat Bulma out to Vegeta if need be – to save his own skin – he'd been lying.

He couldn't have betrayed her trust, he knew that now. The human, that weak little kitten with her sky blue eyes, had somehow cast a spell on him. He loved her, and it was driving him mad. He loved her, he craved her, and he hated the way she made him feel. He'd never felt anything for anyone before, but he felt for her.

Yes. He felt for her.

.

.

* * *

**There is a place that still remains**

**It eats the fear it eats the pain**

* * *

.

.

It had been two days since he'd had Bulma punished, and Vegeta was finally starting to worry. Every time he went to see her, she seemed a little bit less – as though her life was slipping away bit by bit, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. She wouldn't speak to him, she wouldn't respond to his touch, she wouldn't even look at him…she just lay in her bed and fucking cried.

He'd tried threatening her, he'd tried ordering her and he'd tried seducing her everyway he knew how, but all she did was look at him with those haunted eyes. It was as though she had fallen out of synch with the world; as though she was a second slow in her reactions to everything.

She was in shock, she was numb and she couldn't feel properly. He _knew_ all these things because he'd seen them in his women before after a particularly rough night…but he also knew that she should have been recovering by now. She should have snapped out of it and been angry at him…been furious with him…been even a little bit closer to being herself instead of just being a pretty blue haired doll that just lay on the bed and looked at him blankly and cried and cried and cried.

Vegeta rubbed a gloved hand over his tired eyes and sighed. He was such a fool. Bulma had come out of her shell only twice. The first time was to ask to go to the medical bay, a request he had declined. The second time had been the night before, when she had asked him two questions; '_Why?'_ and, '_why Kakarot?'_

He should have lied. He should have said something to make her think better of him…instead he'd still been angry at her and he'd told her a version of the truth, _"Because I didn't like the way you looked at him and I didn't like the way he looked at you." _

He had been playing with a lock of her blue hair as he'd spoken, and he had been struggling to keep his voice emotionless instead of letting even a trace of the rabid jealous show through. Because that was the real reason why he had made Kakarot rape her – he didn't know if they'd fucked each other yet, but the way they'd looked at each other had been enough to make him furiously jealous. Bulma had smiled at Kakarot in a way she'd never smiled at _him_…and he hadn't been able to stand it.

After he'd spoken Bulma had opened her eyes tearfully and half-sobbed, half-choked another few words, _"Did you make him do that to me? Did you force him?"_ More tears had begun to form in her eyes and Vegeta had been irritated by them more than her question.

"_No."_ He'd let the lock of hair slip from her fingers and he had taken great pleasure in seeing the hurt in her eyes. _"I asked him if he wanted to and he said yes."_ He smirked down at Bulma's shocked face and felt a coil of lust work through his body as he remembered watching Kakarot hurt her. _"I wouldn't normally have let another man touch my woman, but you needed to be punished in a way that would make you think twice about ever leaving me again." _He had paused and then spoke the words he now regretted saying, words he had spoken partly because he was still angry at her and partly because he wanted to make her pay for smiling at another man. _"Besides, you're only a whore and it was fun watching Kakarot fuck you while you screamed."_

Bulma had stared at him in silence for a few moment before she'd said the words which were now haunting him; _"How can I love someone like you?"_

It was the look of revulsion on her face and the tone of hurt that bothered him the most, it bothered him even more than the fact that she'd gone quiet after that and hadn't spoken to him since. He shouldn't care that Bulma wasn't speaking to him, just like he shouldn't care that she wasn't eating or drinking or leaving her room, but he did care. More than that; he was worried because deep down inside of him he was starting to suspect what he'd done.

He'd broken her…and he didn't have a clue about how to fix her.

.

.

* * *

**The sweetest price he'll have to pay**

**The day the whole world went away**

* * *

_._

_._

_A/N – Hideously short, I know, but I've had a really bad couple of weeks. Death, funerals, work stress…the fun never stops on my watch. Anyway, I'm not good at writing angst, so I wanted to get this chapter out of the way. The next chapter will have more lemony goodness in it! __**(The words 'hot saiyan sandwich' keep coming to mind, lmoa!)**_


End file.
